


Fabulous Bitch

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Ass to Mouth, Collars, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 101,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Carmella conquers her coworkers.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Carmella, Alexa Bliss/Charlotte, Alexa Bliss/Liv Morgan, Alexa Bliss/Zelina Vega | Rosita, Asuka/Alexa Bliss, Asuka/Ember Moon/Kairi Sane/Naomi, Asuka/Kairi Sane, Asuka/Naomi, Carmella/Alexa Bliss/Liv Morgan/Asuka/Charlotte/Zelina Vega | Rosita, Carmella/Asuka/Ember Moon/Kairi Sane/Naomi/Liv Morgan/Zelina Vega | Rosita, Carmella/Kana | Asuka, Carmella/Liv Morgan, Carmella/Liv Morgan/Asuka/Alexa Bliss/Charlotte, Carmella/Mandy Rose, Carmella/Mandy Rose/Sonya Deville, Carmella/Mandy Rose/Sonya Deville/Zelina Vega | Rosita, Carmella/Naomi/Liv Morgan/Zelina Vega | Rosita, Carmella/Natalya Neidhart, Carmella/Zelina Vega | Rosita, Charlotte/Kana | Asuka, Charlotte/Liv Morgan, Ember Moon | Athena/Kairi Sane | Kairi Hojo, Kana | Asuka/Ember Moon | Athena, Liv Morgan/Kana | Asuka, Sonya Deville/Mandy Rose
Comments: 58
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Carmella or Zelina Vega or any other former or current WWE women.

Zelina Vega was furious. She was furious at her charge, Andrade "Cien" Almas for not saving her, and more importantly R-Truth for taking him out of the equation. But most of all, she was mad at Carmella. That bitch had just humiliated her by making her tap out in the middle of the ring, during a mixed tag team match on Smackdown. Which was frustrating, because Zelina was an underappreciated and undervalued wrestler in her own right, and this had been her chance to prove to the world, and everyone in the WWE, that she was not to be messed with. Instead she had tapped out like a little bitch, and everyone in the WWE knew what that meant by now.

Again Andrade was no real help, barely saying a word to her as he retreated to the safety of the men's locker room, leaving her to take the long walk to the women's locker room. Well, in reality it was only a short distance away, but it certainly felt like miles and miles considering what was waiting for her when she got there. Sure enough, as she entered there was Carmella, with a smug smirk on her face which Zelina really, really wanted to slap off of her. Instead she took a deep calming breath, and then close the distance between them, her mind still racing to find a way out of this mess. She continued to be unable to find one, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"You cheated!" Zelina snapped angrily.

"Oh you know I did not." Carmella rolled her eyes.

"It, it was a mixed tag. It doesn't count." Zelina tried lamely.

"It does too, and you know it." Carmella pointed out.

"Erm, I... I... this isn't fair!" Zelina whined.

"Awww, what's the matter Zelina? Run out of excuses already?" Carmella mocked, "Then again, if that's best you can come up with, maybe it's for the best."

"I..." Zelina began again, before being interrupted.

"Stop! You're just embarrassing yourself." Carmella said, "I won, you lost. Now pay up."

"Fine." Zelina huffed after a brief pause, "But you won't break me."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Carmella dismissed, grabbing a fold out chair which made her defeated opponent look wary, and then even more so when Carmella folded it out, put it down and sat down upon it before ordering, "Now be a good girl and strip for me. Mmmmmmm yes, show me that hot body of yours, which is mine now. All mine."

Which of course had Zelina opening her mouth automatically to complain, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She couldn't just refuse, not if she wanted to collect the next time when she won, so she just had to grin and bear it, even if that meant suffering the ultimate humiliation, and humiliation after humiliation before that. The first one being stripping off her clothes in the middle of the women's locker room, putting absolutely no effort into it to try and annoy Carmella, but annoyingly she seemed charmed by it. Meanwhile everyone else didn't seem to mind, Zelina silently grateful that at least this wasn't a PPV, or network special or whatever they were called now, so not everybody was accounted for, and she would only be doing this in front of the Smackdown women. Not that it was much comfort after the next order.

"Good girl. Now, bend over my knee." Carmella ordered gleefully, patting her knee, "Mmmmmmm yeah, bend over like the bitch you are! It's time for a spanking."

This got some chuckles, murmurings and even some applause from their audience, who stared shamelessly back at her when Zelina tried to glare at them. She then huffed and did as she was told, because again, she had no choice if she wanted to get her revenge. That meant stomping up to Carmella, taking a deep calming breath and then balancing herself over the skinnier and taller girl's knee. Which was the easy part. The harder part was to stay still while Carmella had her way with her. And of course the bitch just couldn't make this easy on her, and actually get the spanking over with. No, she had to make this as humiliating as possible by dragging it out.

Carmella just had to pause to admire her prize, first with her eyes, and then with her greedy hands, sliding them all over Zelina's bubble butt and squeezing it like a butcher with a piece of meat. Of course it wasn't just for her own enjoyment. No, Carmella knew from experience that this could heighten the humiliation of the receiver, and thus make her an easy conquest. So she gleefully dragged this out, making Zelina squirm with frustration in the process. Although it wasn't the only reaction she got. Oh yes, she felt wetness against her thigh, telling her that Zelina was enjoying this already. Which made sense, someone with an ass this hot was definitely meant to be a total bottom.

Eager to state her claim Carmella raised a hand high in the air, and then bringing it down forcefully on that cute little backside. Which of course got a cute little cry out of Zelina, the mouthy bitch unable to stop herself from continuing to let out those cries, along with some whimpers in between, as Carmella repeated the process over and over again. Of course, every time she smacked that ass she took a long pause, going right back to the groping, again stretching this out and thus heightening the humiliation for Zelina, and the enjoyment for herself. Although it was quickly extended to a couple of strikes at a time, and then an ever-increasing number of them, albeit mostly playful. Then Carmella very slowly began phasing out the playfulness and groping for a constant and increasingly hard butt beating.

It took quite a while to actually get there as Carmella was enjoying herself so much, and honestly she was so lost in it that she wasn't fully aware that she was becoming more aggressive until the sound of flesh hitting flesh was echoing around the room, along with Zelina's screams of pain. Which momentarily made her feel guilty, as she didn't want to abuse her defeated opponents, like some tops. No, she wanted her bottoms to actually want to be her bitches. Thankfully, as it turns out she was definitely taking a step in the right direction, as again Zelina's pussy was still wet. In fact, there was more wetness against her thigh now, which was an extremely positive sign.

Emboldened by that sign Carmella chose to focus on everything she liked about this stage of the spanking. Like the fact that Zelina's juicy butt cheeks were jiggling like jelly in an earthquake, and despite the other girl's dark skin tone her ass was becoming a nice shade of red, under the constant assault. But maybe most of all, there were the constant cries, screams and even whimpers that supposedly tough little Zelina Vega was letting out. Oh yes, Carmella knew just how horrendously humiliating this had to be for Zelina, and while it wouldn't break her entirely it was a good step in the right direction, which pushed her through the pain in her hand, to continue the spanking, as she really wanted this bitch to become her bitch.

Zelina had never been this humiliated in her entire life. She'd never suffered this indignity as a child, and until now she managed to avoid losing any matches where her ass was literally on the line, and now she was reminded of why she had tried so hard to keep that up, because this was truly unbearable. Admittedly, as a wrestler, she'd trained her whole life to push through pain, and this wasn't even close to the worst pain she had ever felt. However, the mental pain was far worse than any physical pain she'd ever had to endure, especially as she knew this would only be a warm-up for the ultimate indignity of having her virgin ass fucked, something which almost made her grateful for the spanking, as even at its worst at least it wasn't the ultimate act of submission.

Seemingly determined to prove her wrong about that Carmella had first groped her booty an obscene amount, heightening the humiliation for Zelina to a truly unbearable level. Then just when she didn't think it could get any worse Zelina actually found herself missing that groping, as at least it was massaging some of the pain away and giving her a chance to recover, two things she definitely missed when the groping was phased out in favour of a constant butt beating. Especially as at that point she could no longer hold back from embarrassing herself completely by screaming, squirming and even literally crying pathetically. And that wasn't even the worst part of it.

The very worst part was that part of her, a very small part, actually enjoyed this. Enjoyed being beaten and humiliated by an inferior woman! Oh God, Zelina would never forgive her body for betraying her like this. Especially as the fact that she was partly enjoying this was obvious to the bitch inflicting this upon her, Carmella chuckling maniacally every time there was an undertone of pleasure to Zelina's whimpers and cries. And she had to be aware of the fact that Zelina's pussy was wet, but that was only because it was rubbing against Carmella's thigh. That had to be it, and Zelina refused to accept any other reason, and was prepared to point that out if her victorious opponent tried to claim otherwise.

Losing any match was bad enough for the women of the WWE, but the very worst way to lose was to tap out, as they were literally submitting to each other publicly, the way some of them did in private. Zelina hadn't thought it could be worse than being forced to submit like that, but she got very close to doing it again when the spanking became worse than any submission hold. Hell, Zelina was on the verge of begging to get her ass fucked before Carmella finally, and extremely suddenly, stopped the spanking. Then Zelina was just left there to whimper pathetically for a few long minutes, her now bright red ass exposed, before Carmella went right back to the humiliating groping. Which Zelina actually found herself welcoming, because at least it was soothing.

Of course it didn't last long before Carmella was pushing Zelina off of her, standing up and ordering, "Oh fuck, that was so fun. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, you have such a spank-able booty. Mmmmmmm, it made me sooooooo fucking hot spanking it. And now, you're going to help me deal with that. Oh yeah, beg to eat my pussy Zelina! Let me know how badly you want to take care of me, after I got so turned on from beating your butt."

Zelina glared up at the other woman, then nonchalantly asked, "Please may I eat your pussy?"

"No, not like that." Carmella laughed, slowly beginning to take off her own gear, "Put some feeling into it. Go on, beg for the privilege of eating my cunt. You know you want too."

While she wasn't sure about that Zelina had to admit watching Carmella slowly strip for her did put her in the mood, meaning that her begging became slowly but surely more enthusiastic, "Please can I eat your pussy. I, I wanna eat your pussy. Wow, you're so hot. And so right. Oh yes, you were right, I want to eat your pussy. I really, really do. I want to lick your pretty little pussy until you cum in my mouth, mmmmmmmm, and all over my face. Please, please give me the privilege of eating it. I want it so bad. Please... Mistress, let me eat you out. Please? Oh please Mistress Carmella, ooooooooooh please, fuck my face and make me your personal little rug muncher!"

"I suppose that will do." Carmella smirked, "Now get over here and eat my cunt you bitch! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, prove yourself worthy of being my little dyke bitch."

Carmella was kind of expecting, and admittedly hoping, that Zelina would immediately bury her face into her needy pussy and start licking it for all she was worth, especially after the world class striptease she had provided her with. For better or for worse that didn't happen. Initially it definitely seemed like for worse, although Carmella wanted to savour this, so maybe was for the best. Either way Zelina slowly crawled until she was in between Carmella's legs, inches away from that tasty treat, before closing her eyes, leaning forward, and then slowly sliding her tongue over the other girl's pussy lips. Which of course, had Carmella crying out joyfully.

She continued making those sounds as that lick was repeated over and over again, each time Zelina's tongue starting at the very bottom of her pussy before sliding all the way to the top, and then lingering on her clit. Which was heavenly of course, but maybe a little too much too soon. It was perfect for the first lick as a tease of the pleasure to come, but the fact that Zelina repeatedly did that without prompting proved that she was maybe trying to make Carmella cum without permission, and more importantly to bring a premature end to this act. Admittedly it was tempting for Carmella not to stop her, as it just felt so good, but again, she also wanted this to last, so sadly she had to step in.

It took her a long while to find the words, as she was just too overwhelmed with the pleasure of having bitchy little Zelina Vega tonguing her twat. Then just as Carmella seemed to have found her voice Zelina swirled her tongue around her clit, meaning that what she was going to say was completely forgotten in favour of a loud cry of pleasure. Which was a process which was repeated over and over again, Zelina constantly finding a new trick to silence her over the next few minutes, which really did push her dangerously close to an orgasm. And again, it was very tempting just to give in, but it was now more important than ever for Carmella to take charge, so eventually she just found the strength to stop it. Admittedly, that included grabbing a firm hold of Zelina's hair and yanking back on it so she wouldn't be distracted, which was a shame, but it allowed Carmella to get the job done.

"No bitch!" Carmella scolded with a wicked chuckle, "And you were doing so well. But now? Mmmmmmm, now I have half a mind to spank you again. But I suppose I can forgive you just this once, as long as you give me a nice long cunt lapping. At least until I tell you to make me cum, of course. Now get to it slut! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, lick me just like that, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

The best part about taking that break was allowed Carmella to enjoy all the little expressions that Zelina made, from disappointment at no longer being able to lick pussy, to fear of again being spanked, to relief and even eager anticipation when she was once again the given the privilege of tonguing twat. Not that Carmella gave her the chance to tease her again. No, she shoved that bitch's face directly into her cunt where it belonged. Although maybe she didn't need to bother, as Zelina immediately started lapping away at her new top's pussy like the muff diving slut she was born to be. Which admittedly meant that Carmella could no longer see the expressions on her face, but the physical pleasure she got from it made up for it.

Zelina didn't want to admit it, because it was seen as a submissive thing, but she loved eating pussy. When she had been on the independent circuit she'd munched a lot of carpet, and while Carmella's cunt wasn't the best she'd ever had it was pretty tasty. In fact, it only seemed to get better with every passing moment, which in turn made it easier to forget about why she was doing this, and just enjoyed the act itself. That was actually why she had increased the attention to Carmella's pussy. Not because she wanted to get this done quickly, but because she just wanted more of the tasty liquid which was pretty much sliding into her mouth and down her throat automatically at this point.

In fact, if she was being honest with herself, Zelina was kind of grateful that Carmella put the brakes on things so she could have longer to enjoy being in between her legs. Besides, it was a lot more enjoyable than what was coming next for her. Better yet, maybe, just maybe if she could make Carmella cum hard and frequently enough through eating her pussy she would pass out, and thus lose her chance to defile Zelina's virgin ass. Oh yes, Zelina liked that idea. She liked that a lot. Especially as to do it. She had to make sure she gave the other woman a nice, long, drawn-out pussy licking, which would just mean more yummy cunt cream for her to swallow. And eventually, it would mean there would be more girl cum to swallow, which in her experienced or anything would be twice as tasty as this.

Even if that didn't seem possible right now. Oh yes, the more she licked Carmella's pussy the more Zelina liked it, to the point where it might just be one of her favourite ever pussies. If only it wasn't attached to a wannabe top like Carmella, who'd had countless opportunities at this point to become the Alpha female of Smackdown, or at least solidifying herself as a top, and instead she was just a plaything for the likes of real tops like Asuka and Charlotte Flair. Although even Zelina had to admit, it was impressive neither one of those infamous butt busters had succeeded in breaking this bitch. Maybe when Zelina succeeded where they failed it would be Zelina who solidified herself as a top.

For a few long minutes Zelina allowed her mind to be completely lost in those wonderful thoughts, safe in the knowledge that she had eaten pussy enough that her body would go into autopilot. And sure enough, that was exactly what happened, her tongue repeatedly sliding over Carmella's cunt, while making sure not to linger on her entrance, or even touch her clit. She did touch about everything else though, and that seemed more than enough for Carmella, at least at first. Of course inevitably the wannabe top begged for more, and Zelina was only too happy to give it, grinning against the tasty treat as she did so, before finally giving it everything she had, both to try and make sure she wouldn't have too give up her virgin ass hole, and more importantly in that moment to get some girl cum.

Carmella was doing her best not to think about cumming in Zelina's hot little mouth and all over her pretty little face, or taking the bitch's anal cherry and possibly turning her into her bitch, but it was just so hard when she was getting such an amazing tongue job. She probably wouldn't have achieved it if they were doing this back in her hotel room, or Zelina's, but they were surrounded by their peers, pushing Carmella to give the best performance she could. Perhaps more importantly Asuka and Charlotte Flair were present, and while Charlotte was mostly ignoring them Asuka was staring with frightening interest at what they were doing. Which of course made Carmella's ass hole quiver with fear, but she was fairly confident she would be allowed to continue topping the manager.

She had something in common with Zelina, that being, they hadn't initially been deemed worthy of attention by Asuka and Charlotte, which was the only reason Zelina still had her anal virginity. However after Carmella started beating them instead of topping them she found Asuka and Charlotte taking out their frustrations out on her. Which admittedly was very pleasurable, but that wasn't what Carmella wanted. No, she was determined to be a top, and now finally she had a chance to prove herself she wasn't going to mess it up. So she held back on even asking for more for a record time, to the point where even the mighty Asuka looked impressed. Of course, she could only wait so long, while being tongued by a beautiful woman.

"More!" Carmella finally moaned, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, give me more! No, ooooooooooh, don't fuck me yet, you eager little dyke. Just tease me some more first. Yesssssssssssss, that's it. You know what to do. Tease me. Oooooooooh yesssssssssss, fucking tease my clit like the fucking lezzie bitch you are! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmmmm, lick me just like that, ooooooooooh, just like fucking that, oh fuck! Oh fuck Zelina, how has no one made you their bitch yet? You're a natural pussy pleaser. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, lick me you fucking lesbo! Tease me good! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk! Mmmmmmmmmm yeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, fucking lick me!"

As lesbian sex was the norm in a WWE locker room it was hardly surprising when they didn't get much attention for the gentle pussy licking, but Carmella was really annoyed when that continued to be the case as she started dishing out the verbal abuse. And more importantly, she started to get more attention to her clit. Oh yes, Zelina lingered on her clit for a continuously long time, pushing Carmella closer and closer to her inevitable orgasm. Something that after all that build-up, she couldn't avoid for long. Carmella tried her best, and by her standards, she truly felt she did herself proud, but ultimately it just became too much. Too good. Oh God, she just needed to cum so badly, something she let Zelina know through a series of moans.

"Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, lick me, oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Carmella cried out, grabbing the back of Zelina's head and shoving it deep into her cunt, "Mmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, tease that fucking clit you dyke bitch! Oh fuck! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmm, more! Give me more you cunt loving slut! Fuck me! Tongue fuck me like the lezzie whore you are! Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, fuck me with your tongue, oh God Zelina! Zelina! Ah fuck! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, ooooooooooooh shit! FUCK ME! MMMMMMMMMM, OH MY GOD, FUCK ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDDDD!"

For a few long seconds Zelina continued to tease her, unknowingly undermining her dominance. Then all of a sudden her tongue was inside her, immediately setting Carmella off like a rocket. Oh yes, she blasted off with a truly satisfying climax. Perhaps one of the most satisfying of her life, and it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as the bitchy Zelina Vega continued passionately worshipping her cunt, and swallowing her cum. Which admittedly was impressing nobody, but Carmella was beyond the point of caring. Oh yes, all that mattered to her in that moment was her own pleasure. Which ironically was the point where she actually started impressing people. Mostly the bottoms, who hungered for a taste of her twat, but it was a start.

Zelina immediately pulled her tongue out the second Carmella came, and not because she wanted to get off on her rival's orgasm. No, to her shame she was quick to wrap her lips around the other girl's entrance so she could swallow every drop of Carmella's cum. What was even worse, was that she would repeat the process, but Zelina just couldn't help herself in that moment. She was lost in the joy of worshipping cunt. And more importantly, at least in that moment, swallowing cum. Which she continued doing for the next few minutes as she mindlessly switched between that and fucking Carmella with her tongue, ensuring she would have a constant supply of girl cum to dine on.

In those wonderful moments while she was ironically ashamed of herself for her slutty behaviour she was also proud of herself for turning her rival into a screaming wreck which couldn't possibly be taken seriously, and thus downplaying her own submission. Oh yes, nothing to see here. Just two bottoms having fun with each other. As always if the likes of the terrifying Asuka and Charlotte Flair believed that, maybe someday it would be Zelina Vega topping them. Zelina became a little lost in that fantasy for a while, especially as the amazing flavour of Carmella's girl cum was knocking her completely loopy, but then unfortunately she had to live in the moment, as Carmella found a way to regain control.

She wouldn't have thought Carmella was confident enough to do it, but all of a sudden the bitch started grinding herself against Zelina's face, literally face fucking her with her pretty little cunt. Which was really unfortunate as it meant Zelina could no longer swallow as much girl cum as she would have liked, as she no longer had control. More importantly, she had just been about to risk slipping a finger or two into Carmella's cunt, and truly taking control of the situation, but now she just couldn't. No, all she could really do was stick out her tongue and hope that Carmella would back herself against it hard and often enough so that she would cum so hard and often enough that she wouldn't be able to butt fuck her.

To Zelina's shame, getting butt fucked by this version of Carmella didn't seem so bad, because at least she was truly acting like a top. But at the same time, that just made it more terrifying, as she didn't want to be broken and become someone's bitch. Luckily there seemed to be a way out she hadn't anticipated, namely passing out, something which Zelina got extremely close to as Carmella continued to brutally fuck her face. So hard that she couldn't breathe properly, and she thought for sure she was going to pass out. Pass out with girl cum constantly covering her face, in that moment marking her as a pussy slut. And perhaps more to the point, Carmella's pussy slut. Something Zelina could live with it meant she wasn't broken.

Unfortunately for Zelina she was pulled back from Carmella's cunt at the last possible second, and then her temporary top ordered her, "Go and get my strap-on, and some lube. Mmmmmmm, it's finally time for you to lose your anal cherry. Come on slut, it's in my bag. Get it and put it on me. Yessssssssss, that's it, mmmmmmmmmm, good little bitch!"

Carmella was a little mad that Zelina didn't reply, 'yes Mistress', or something like that, like a good little bitch, but she knew from experience how much getting face fucked could take it out of you, so she supposed it was to be expected. Besides, the main thing was that Zelina did as she was told, even whimpering pathetically as she did so, which put a big old grin of satisfaction on Carmella's face. She got another one, or the old one continued, when Zelina held the dick out for her, making it easy for her to step into it and allow her bitch to slide it up her thighs and tightened it around her waist. Technically it would be good if she had made her 'suck it' after that, but as Zelina was an anal virgin it seemed unfair to allow the only preparations to be Zelina's own saliva. Hell, not even Charlotte was so mean when the roles were reversed.

Which of course bought Carmella back to that humiliating night. It was supposed to be the best of her life, the night she cashed in her Money in the Bank contract, and became the Smackdown women's champion, and perhaps more importantly, the Alpha female. However she had unfortunately failed that first night she tried it, and as a result she had ended up losing her butt cherry to Charlotte. Which had been the most humiliating night of her life, Carmella's ass hole quivering at the horrifying memory. And the fact that she had suffered a similar fate even when she successfully cashed in, and then went on to beat even the mighty Asuka. Oh God, Asuka and Charlotte had ruined her ass hole, even when she won, Carmella so humiliated she wasn't sure she could ever recover.

Thankfully she had her chance for redemption now, Carmella forcing herself out of her memories of the past and focusing on the allegedly superior wrestler Zelina Vega squirting some lubricant into her hand, and then slowly rubbing it into the shaft of her cock. Oh yes, that bitch started stroking lube into her dick as if it was real, while looking up nervously at Carmella, silently pleading her for mercy. Mercy, which she wouldn't have shown the slightest bit of if the roles were reversed, Carmella reminded herself. Oh yes, this bitch wouldn't show the slightest bit of pity on her, given the chance, and Carmella would be damned if she showed her any now the roles were reversed to what they should be, Zelina suffering her frustrations ten times over.

"Bend over!" Carmella growled lustfully, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, give me your tight little virgin ass hole! It's time to make you my bitch forever. Oh fuck yeah, ooooooooooh fuck!"

She probably continued talking trash, although she was barely aware of it, as Zelina looked adorably nervous as she slowly bent over for her, presenting her ridiculously juicy bubble butt. Oh yes, Zelina's booty was to ridiculously meaty for such a girl so small, Carmella literally drooling as the other girl blushed with shame, bent over, and presented her with her prize. Presented her with her big round ass, ripe and ready for fucking. Which literally had Carmella drooling, and perhaps more importantly the rest of the locker room finally giving them their full attention. Hell, even Charlotte looked up from her phone as Carmella gave that fat Latina butt the attention it deserved.

Zelina whimpered pathetically as she bent over, giving an inferior woman her ass. Oh God, this was it. The moment she had been dreading. Not just giving up her ass hole to a superior woman, like the terrifying Asuka or Charlotte Flair, but an inferior woman like fucking Carmella. Honestly Zelina didn't know how she would ever live down this shame. The shame of bottoming to fucking Carmella. All she could really hope for now was that she wouldn't break, and become such an inferior woman's bitch, which would be so unbearably humiliating she would never live it down. Something which was solidified when Carmella forced her to stay in that position for a few long seconds before finally doing something about it.

Then she found herself crying out loudly as the bitch buried her face between her butt cheeks and started frantically licking her back hole. Which again, gave her a moment of dominance, as Carmella literally suffocated herself in her ass. Hell, Zelina even took the risk of shaking her booty in Carmella's face, and got away with it, because the wannabe top was just so lost in tonguing her butt hole. Which caused a satisfying smile to cross Zelina's face, and she even opened her mouth to taunt the bitch. But whatever attempt of gaining control, was completely forgotten by the incredible pleasure she felt from that talented tongue massaging her back hole, Zelina closing her eyes and letting out a loud moan as she became completely lost in it.

Which was wonderful for a few long seconds, but then Carmella spread her cheeks with both hands so she could get all the access she could possibly want, swirling her tongue around Zelina's butt hole, and even trying to push her tongue inside it. As Zelina was an anal virgin she thankfully didn't get very far, but she got far enough, which was the taste of things to come which made Zelina whimper pathetically. Especially because it felt so fucking good. Far better than she could have possibly imagined, given how humiliated it made her feel. But it also felt good, a feeling which continued to build, even as Carmella replaced her tongue with a lubed up finger.

"Oooooooooooh Zelina!" Carmella moaned with delight, "Your ass hole is soooooooooooooooo tight! Mmmmmmmmmm, this is gonna be soooooooooooo fun!"

That confession made Zelina whimper pathetically, especially as that finger slowly entered her virgin ass hole. Something which continued to make her whimper pathetically, and moan with pure pleasure, Zelina becoming increasingly worried she was about to be broken by fucking Carmella. Especially when a second finger was added to her tail-pipe, really stretching her back passage out, and yet, making her feel good. Oh God, Zelina had never felt so humiliated in her entire life, and yet it was nothing compared to what came next. To losing her anal cherry, in front of the entire Smackdown locker room no less, and perhaps most importantly of all Asuka and Charlotte Flair.

"Spread your cheeks bitch!" Carmella ordered huskily, "Mmmmmmm, show me my prize."

Carmella wasn't sure what she loved more, the grumble of frustration Zelina let out, or the whispers of interest from the other women around them, or her defeated opponent spreading her cheeks. No, she definitely loved the last thing the best, because it was a sign of total submission, and better yet, she was getting something truly priceless, that being another wrestler's virgin ass hole. Which was why she savoured the moment, and then to make this extra nasty, with maybe a touch of mercy, Carmella spat onto Zelina's butt hole. Not once, but half a dozen times. Then, finally, she pressed the tip of her cock against her target, making the loud and proud Zelina Vega whimper pathetically.

It was quickly followed by a gasp, and then another whimper, this time from both of them as Zelina's virgin back hole started really stretching open, becoming wider and wider until the head of that big dick slid through that tight anal ring and into Zelina's most private hole. Oh God, Carmella did it! She actually did it! She took another girl's anal cherry. Something which was so overwhelming it was all she could think about for a few long seconds. Hell she was barely aware that she had let out a cry of her own, which was completely drowned out by the cry that her defeated opponent let out. Which was unsurprisingly, given the circumstances. Then unable to do anything else, Carmella just had to gloat about her victory.

"I did it! I got your cherry." Carmella said in disbelief, before then repeating over and over again tauntingly, "I got your cherry, I got your cherry, I got your cherry!"

"Whatever! Like it matters." Zelina snapped angrily through gritted teeth, "You just wait bitch, because next time, I'm going to tear your ass hole apart! Oh fuck, your shit hole is going to look like the Grand Canyon when I'm done with you! No, fuck that, youll be stretched wider, begging for mercy, and I still won't give it to you."

"Tough talk from someone who just lost their ass cherry." Carmella scoffed.

"It's the truth, you wannabe." Zelina grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not a wannabe, you are!" Carmella whined. 

"No, you are!" Zelina snapped petulantly.

"No, you are!" Carmella snapped petulantly back.

"Shut up both of you, and get on with it." Charlotte snapped, having finally put her phone away, "Mmmmmmm yesssssssss, give us a show, Princess."

There was a brief pause, then Carmella smirked, "Whatever you say, Flair."

While she would never admit it Carmella wanted to impress Charlotte. After all, Charlotte was the Smackdown Alpha female, and arguably the Alpha of the entire WWE, and definitely the most dominant woman of the last few years. Or maybe ever. So it went without saying that actually being able to impress her was an achievement. Hell, just making her pay attention to what Carmella was doing was an achievement. Even if it was probably inevitable, as everybody love to see a woman lose her anal cherry, especially when she was a mouthy bitch like Zelina Vega. But Carmella was determined to earn that attention, finally solidify herself as a top, and perhaps most importantly of all, make Zelina her bitch.

Of course, to do that she needed to get the rest of this cock into Zelina's tight little back hole and back passage, something Carmella took great pride and enjoyment out of doing shortly after Charlotte snapped at them. Which once again caused Zelina to cry out, gasp and whimper. Actually, they were both making those sounds, but while Carmella's sounds were of pride, triumph and pleasure Zelina's sounds were very much of humiliation, defeat and pain. Which of course, only made Carmella enjoy it more, especially after all the bitchy things Zelina had said to her. However, she so wanted the bitch to enjoy it, so she would become her bitch. Luckily Carmella had a plan to get what she truly wanted.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh take it bitch! Mmmmmmmm, take this big fat cock up your tight little virgin butt." Carmella gleefully taunted, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, that's so hot! Mmmmmmmm, your fat ass looks sooooooooooo fucking good taking my big dick. And you're gonna take every inch! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, every single inch up your shit-pipe you little bitch! Oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, I'm stretching that tight little ass hole, filling it full of cock, my cock, oooooooooh shit! Take it bitch! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, take it and become my bitch! Oh yeah, fucking take it!"

Zelina wanted so badly to offer up a witty retort, which would somehow put Carmella in her place, but that was pretty much impossible right now. And not because it would seem ridiculous considering she was surrendering her virgin ass to her opponent, going so far as to keep her cheeks spread so that Carmella and everyone else in the locker room would get the best possible look of her most private hole being stretched. In fact, the main reason it was impossible was because the feeling of something sliding into her ass hole had rendered her speechless with pain, despair and most of all humiliation. Oh God, it had been bad enough when it was resting inside of her, but now it was moving through her guts like this it was just too overwhelming.

It was unfortunately a feeling Zelina had to live with for what felt like an eternity, Carmella drawing out every agonising second with her words and moving only a fraction of an inch at a time. Although it wasn't much better when Carmella's thighs finally came to rest against her cheeks, as it announced Zelina had been completely skewered on that dick. Oh God, it was buried as deep in her bowels as it could go, Zelina feeling like there was a telephone poll stuck inside her ass. Then just when she didn't think it could get any worse Carmella started rotating her hips this way and that, churning Zelina's back passage and truly making the manager feel like she was going to be torn apart from the inside. Inside her fucking butt! And of course, Carmella just had to make it 10 times worse by continuing to talk trash.

"Mmmmmm fuck yeah, every inch! That's every single inch deep into your tight little virgin ass hole!" Carmella taunted gleefully, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm, you feel that bitch? You feel my big dick deep inside your shit-pipe? Oh yeah you do, yeah you do. How does it feel, huh? How does it feel to have your butt being stretched out by a superior woman? Huh? What's it like to be ass fucked? Huh? Awww, what's the matter? You were so chatty before, telling me all about how your man was going to defeat my friend, and you were going to kick my ass, then fuck it and make me your bitch. Well who's the bitch now? Huh bitch? Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, you're my bitch now Zelina, mmmmmmm, and I'm going to have a lot of fun turning you into my perfect little bitch. My Fabulous Bitch! Oh fuck! Here, let me show you..."

Apparently Zelina should be careful what she wished for, because when Carmella finally started pulling her hips back it felt like her rectum would come with it, resulting in a humiliating trip to the doctors. Which almost seemed like it would be worth it in that moment, as it would mean an end to this humiliation. But for better or for worse, all that actually happened was that Carmella pulled half a dozen inches of long, thick strap-on cock out of Zelina's tight little ass hole, and then pushed it right back in again. The bitch then repeated the process, officially starting to give Zelina her first ever ass fucking. Oh God, fucking Carmella of all people was fucking her in the ass! Oh God! Oh fuck! She would never live down this humiliation.

To make matters even worse, the mouthy bitch continued talking trash, and Zelina continued to whimper, gasp and cry out pathetically. Hell, she even started literally crying, as the pain and humiliation was just so overwhelming. But in a weird way, that also came as a relief. After all, at least, this was rock-solid prove that she wasn't one of those pathetic sluts who actually enjoyed back door. Well, more accurately, the weak, pathetic losers who enjoy getting their ass fucked. No, this proved that Zelina wasn't some weak, pathetic, anal loving bottom. Oh yes, she truly was a powerful, proud, dominant butt busting top. Something everyone in here could see as plain as day, and something she would use to prop herself up to get on top of the food chain around here.

Just as it felt that she had found a silver lining to losing her anal cherry Zelina felt a hint of something which she thought was impossible. She continuously told herself it was, even though she felt it again, and again, and again, and increasingly stronger. Then she realised having her back hole and back passage so severely stretched didn't really hurt any more. That while she had been lost in her own head she hadn't noticed the pain slowly being replaced by a dull ache, and even that was now being replaced. Replaced by the thing she didn't want to name, but had to when it forced a moan out of her mouth, causing a hoot of delight out of Carmella, and of course a fresh round of trash talk.

"Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it bitch! Moan for me! Moan like the little anal whore you are!" Carmella gleefully laughed at this important part of the breaking in process, "Moan from taking a big cock in your tight little ass hole like the slutty little butt slut you are! Oh fuck yeah, I knew you'd love it. No one could have an ass this big, round and juicy without being secretly an anal slut, desperate to be put in her place. Well don't worry babes, I got you. Yeahhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh shit, I got your fucking anal cherry, and now your ass is mine! Literally! Yeahhhhhhhhh, I own your ass, and you know it. Just like you know you're moaning in pleasure, mmmmmmm, it's just a matter of time before your begging to be my full-time anal loving bitch."

Again Zelina couldn't offer a proper retort as she was just so overwhelmed by the complete and utter humiliation she felt, which was somehow far worse than before given that she had actually moaned in pleasure. What was even worse was that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from doing it again, and again, and again. She also cried out, gasped and even whimpered in pleasure too. God, what the hell was happening to her? Why was her body betraying her this way? She wasn't a pathetic loser bottom who actually enjoyed this kind of thing. And yet, she couldn't deny any of Carmella's words, or the words of the other women that began cheering on her tormentor, and degrading her.

Lana of all people was one of the first to speak up, probably because of having issues with Zelina in the past, "That's it Carmella, destroy that bitch's ass hole! Fuck it hard and deep and ruin her bitch hole!"

Seeing neither Asuka and her girlfriend had no problem with this, Becky Lynch then spoke up, "Make her fecking love it! Make her love it up the arse. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, you're doing so well Carmella. Oh yeah, you're really wrecking that shit hole. Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, more! Give her more! Pound that back door hard and make her squirt for ya."

"I can't agree more." Charlotte smirked, "Go ahead Mella, slam fuck that hot little piece of ass. Mmmmmmm yesssssssssss, let's see if you can actually properly break in a butt slut. It would make a nice change. So do it, oh yes, pound that whore butt and make her beg you for more. Come on bitch, mmmmmmmm, you wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?"

"Yes." Asuka encouraged, "Wreck her ass, before we wreck yours."

"Oh, don't worry ladies, mmmmmmm, I'm just getting started." Carmella promised with a wicked smile, doing her best to ignore the threats of her fellow tops and break in this perfect little bottom in front of her, "Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I'm just getting started breaking in this bitch. And you hear how I have her fucking moaning for me already? Shit, she's practically owned already. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, but just watch and enjoy, mmmmmmmmm, because I'm just getting started. Mmmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, just getting started breaking in this slutty little butt! Yeahhhhhhhhh, take it you pathetic loser! Take it right up your tight little butt, you little butt slut. Oh fuck yeah, ooooooooooh, fucking take it, ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, take it!"

Given there was no possible way she could defend herself now all Zelina could hope for was that Carmella would become impatient of the slow sodomy she was dishing out an increase the pace to something that would hurt again. Or better yet, make her cum. Not that Zelina wanted to cum with a cock in her ass, just that it would bring an end to this ultimate humiliation. But Carmella was acting uncharacteristically patient, probably because she had exactly what she wanted. Had Zelina right where she wanted her. So as much as Zelina tried to hold on to a shred of her dignity it became clear that wasn't going to work. She just had to beg for more, and hope against hope the experience wouldn't completely break her. Or the one that followed it, the one which would see her cumming like a bitch from being butt fucked.

"Please..." Zelina whimpered pathetically.

"Please what bitch?" Carmella pushed without a hint of pity.

"Make me cum." Zelina moaned softly.

"What was that?" Carmella teased.

"I said make me cum you bitch!" Zelina snapped.

"Oh honey, you know you're going to have to do better than that." Carmella smirked.

There was a long pause and then while hating herself with a passion Zelina closed her eyes and said as nicely as she could, "Please... oh fuck, ohhhhhhhhhh, Carmella, fuck me! Fuck me harder, ooooooooooh, and make me cum. Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee, fuck me, fuck me!" Fuck me in the ass and make me cum like a little bitch! Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh shit, make me your bitch, if you can! You can't, mmmmmmmm, we both know you can't. But please, go ahead and try. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, pound my little ass hole! Pound it as hard as you can, oh fuck, and make it gape. Please?"

"Better..." Carmella admitted, before going in for the kill, "But not good enough. Not by a long shot. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you wanna cum bitch? Huh? Well, you're going to have to agree to be my bitch! My little Fabulous Bitch. And, not just for the rest of the night, or the rest of the week, or whatever. I mean forever. Mmmmmmmm, or at least until your career is over. Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, I'm not sure I'll want your skanky ass around when I retire, but mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk, I could definitely fuck this big old bubble butt of yours for at least the next few years. Or until a better piece of ass comes along. So what do you say slut? Huh? Oh yeah, just how badly do you want to cum?"

"No way, ooooooooooh, that's never happening." Zelina moaned angrily, appalled at the idea.

"Fine." Carmella shrugged, "But fair warning, I've been working on my cardio a lot, mmmmmmmm, and your fat ass is so hot and fuck-able I think I can do this for at least a few more hours. Then I can make you ride me. Won't that be fun? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, that way, even if you do resist me, your ass will be so totally ruined breaking you will be easy. Or maybe we can try fitting a second cock up there. I haven't decided yet. Either way, we agreed the winner would have all night to fuck the loser, oooooooooh, and I'm definitely looking forward to a long night with you Zelina. Especially if you're too stubborn to allow yourself to cum. Oh yeah, I'm going to really enjoy making you suffer, you fucking ho."

There was another pause, this one lasting for maybe about a minute, and then telling herself they were just words Zelina forced out, "Okay, okay... I'll be your bitch, just make me cum."

"My little Fabulous Bitch?" Carmella pushed.

"Yes." Zelina whimpered, and then when it was clear that wasn't enough she added, "I'll be your little Fabulous Bitch."

"Great..." Carmella grinned, "Now once more with feeling."

One final pause and then Zelina frantically screeched, "I'LL BE YOUR LITTLE FABULOUS BITCH. I'LL BE YOUR LITTLE FABULOUS BITCH WHO LOVES IT UP THE ASS! OHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK, FUCK ME CARMELLA! FUCK MY ASS, OOOOOOOOOOOH, POUND MY TIGHT LITTLE ASS HOLE AND GAPE IT WIDE OPEN! FUCKING DESTROY IT! TREAT MY SHIT HOLE AS YOUR PERSONAL FUCK HOLE, OHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK, JUST MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM OHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, MMMMMMMMM, MAKE ME CUM AND MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, MMMMMMMMM, YOUR LITTLE FABULOUS BITCH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK ME!"

"Yeah, I suppose that will do." Carmella smirked evilly, "Now, take your hands off your cheeks and bounce that booty back at me. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, bounce that booty! Bounce it! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, help me wreck your ass hole and make you cum like the anal loving bitch you are! Yes, cum for me bitch, ah fuck!"

Without hesitation Zelina let go of her cheeks, lifted herself up onto all fours, and started hammering her little booty back at her tormentor, and thus impaling her poor little butt hole on the giant dildo destroying it. Unfortunately Carmella chose that moment to suddenly stop her thrusting and let Zelina do all the work, meaning the manager let out an extra loud whimper, before frantically trying to make herself cum. Then when she was on the edge of it Carmella suddenly started sodomising her again, harder than ever before, instantly redefining Zelina's understanding of pleasure. And that was before she even came. Then when she did, when she had her first anally induced orgasm, her mind went blank, before it was completely destroyed by the following climaxes.

Carmella would have loved to gloat about this, and she would, but... later. Much later, because it wasn't the time for talking. No, it was time for her actions to speak louder than words ever could, and oh, she loved these actions. Actions which meant her thighs were smacking against Zelina's butt cheeks so hard and roughly it was like she was spanking her again. It certainly sounded like it, the smacking of flesh echoing around the entire locker room, and maybe even throughout the arena. Along with Zelina's hysterical cries of pleasure. And oh God, Zelina's fat ass was just jiggling so beautifully against her thighs. Especially as the other woman was frantically hammering herself back against her, making sure the dildo hammered Zelina's big booty as hard and as deep as it would go.

It was everything Carmella had wanted and more, given that she was also surrounded by her peers who were all staring at her lustfully, and even with pride. Which included Asuka and Charlotte. Admittedly it was a little scary to have their full attention, and Carmella half expected one or both of them to push her out of the way and takeover putting Zelina in her place. Or worse, one of them do that, while the other took Carmella's ass. But that's not what happened. No, instead those super butt busters watched her bust Zelina's butt and make the mouthy manager her butt slut. Maybe forever, or the rest of her career, given how hard and frequently Zelina was cumming.

She hadn't seen it personally, but Carmella had heard of women breaking completely from just one butt fucking. It probably helped that Zelina was very full of herself, and this was a public ass fucking, but it was still one hell of an achievement, and Carmella wanted it more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life. Oh yes, she wanted to completely break Zelina Vega, and make this bitch her anal loving bitch forever. To be able to bend her over whenever she wanted, Zelina either showing off her gaping hole, or simply giving Carmella the perfect little fat ass which she earned. Which she now owned. Which was now hers. Something which became necessary for her to let everybody know.

"MINE! MINE MINE MINE! OOOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, YOUR ASS IS MINE! ALL MINE!" Carmella gleefully called out, smacking that big bubble butt as she went, making it jiggle even more for her, "I OWN YOUR ASS! OHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I FUCKING OWN IT! IT'S MY FUCK HOLE NOW, OOOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMM, AND I'M GONNA FUCKING USE IT! RUIN IT! FUCK IT! MMMMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK YOU ZELINA, MMMMMMMMMM, GONNA WRECK YOUR ASS, FUCKING WRECK IT, OOOOOOOOOOH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, TAKE IT YOU LITTLE BITCH! MY LITTLE FABULOUS BITCH! FUCKING TAKE IT! OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Of course these words kind of backfired on Carmella, as combined with the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising another woman she came too. She was just about able to push herself through a couple of them, but she wasn't used to cumming this hard. Or more accurately, having such a satisfying climax. So inevitably she would be forced to stop, the only question was would she embarrass herself by collapsing, or would she maintain her newly found dominance. It was really, really hard to do that, as all she wanted to do was use every ounce of her strength to completely destroy Zelina's bowels. And for a few long minutes that was exactly what she did, pushing herself to the very edge of collapsing before pulling her dick out of Zelina's ass without warning and admiring the damage she had done to her new bitch's butt.

"Mmmmmmm fuck, so pretty." Carmella moaned and chuckled after a few long seconds of staring deep into Zelina's bowels via that gaping crater she called an ass hole. Then she smacked that ass as hard as she could and demanded, "Now spread your cheeks bitch! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, show me and the rest of the class your wrecked bitch hole!"

Zelina whimpered pathetically, but without hesitation further degraded herself by slowly turning her body so her ass was fully facing the crowd, reached back and spread her cheeks, exposing her widely gaping ass hole. More accurately, she pointed her butt at where the majority of that was, including Asuka and Charlotte, assuming that was who Carmella wanted to impress. It certainly seemed that way, the woman who had so effortlessly dominated her all smiles as she moved around, making sure not to block anyone's view while still getting a great look at Zelina's stretched back door. A view the poor manager had to continue holding for the next few minutes.

"Not bad." Charlotte said firmly.

"I've seen better." Asuka smirked.

"I've caused better." Charlotte countered challengingly.

"You haven't seen anything yet..." Carmella boasted, trying to get them back on track, and then when she got it she asked her new bitch, "What are you, Zelina?"

"Your bitch." Zelina practically wept, as it was pointless to deny it. Then when Carmella continued staring at her expectantly she added, "I'm, oh God, I'm your Fabulous Bitch."

"Good girl." Carmella beamed, clapping her hands together and then quickly retrieving something from her locker, "Just for that, I'm going to give you a reward. Oh yeah, some bling-bling for that scrawny neck of yours. Mmmmmmm, and more importantly, a little reminder of your place. Other than your ass hole, which I guarantee is going to be gaping just as wide as this from now on. If not wider."

To emphasise her words Carmella shoved Zelina's hands out of the way and then smacked her sore ass as hard as she could. Before Zelina could really recover from that she found herself being manhandled, or womanhandled as the case may be, Carmella forcing her by the hair to turn around again, so she was facing the audience. And before she could react to that, Carmella roughly wrapping something around her neck and pulled so tight it was choking her. For a moment Zelina thought she was going to get choked out as one final humiliation, but what she actually got was far, far worse, as the next moment the straps were being tightened, making her realise what this was. That she was being collared like some kind of pet, with her new title in bright letters on a tag for it.

"There, a pretty little collar, for a pretty little doggy. Oh yes, a pretty little Fabulous Bitch. Doesn't she look pretty, huh?" Carmella asked rhetorically of their audience, as she held Zelina's head firmly in place so again everyone could see her handiwork, while quickly adding, "But she could look prettier. Mmmmmmmm yessssssss, she could look prettier with my cock in her mouth. Yeah, that cock that's straight from her whore ass! Oh yeah bitch, suck it! Suck it good, and show me you understand your place now. That you're nothing but my little cock sucker! My ass to mouth whore! My bitch. My Fabulous Bitch! Ohhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, it says so on your name tag. Ooooooooooh fuckkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, that's what you are, and that's what you always will be."

If there was any part of the old Zelina Vega left she would have violently disagreed with those words, but she was far too broken for that. Maybe it was just in this moment, maybe it was forever, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was pleasing her Fabulous Top and sucking her cock. So that's exactly what she did. Oh yes, as soon as Carmella let go of her head Zelina wrapped her lips around the head of the cock which had just pummelled the deepest part of her bowels and she began frantically sucking it. Which Zelina was expecting to hate, but she didn't. Oh God, instead she instantly loved the taste of her ass, so much so that she moaned loudly. Something which of course Carmella capitalised on with wicked delight.

"Oooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, that's right, take it! Take it all the way down your throat! Oh fuck yeah, ohhhhhhhhhh fuck!" Carmella clapped gleefully as Zelina took more and more of the dildo into her mouth, and eventually down her throat, "Yessssssssss, take it all and get every drop of your skanky ass juices. Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's so hot! Mmmmmmm, fuck yeah Zelina, you make such a great little cock sucker. Yes you do, yes you do, mmmmmmmm yessssssssss, one who clearly loves the taste of her own butt. Ha ha ha, looks like that collar really is perfect for you, because you really are going to make a fabulous bitch, my Fabulous Bitch."

Again Zelina couldn't dispute anything Carmella said, and really, why would she want too? Her old self had never known ecstasy like she did with this giant girl cock up her butt, and there was no doubt in her mind she would do anything, no matter how degrading, to feel that way again. Anything. And all the humiliating things that just happened to her, and were happening now? They were all just making her feel like she could cum again. Or at the very least, they were a wonderfully appropriate way to end her breaking, Zelina only hoping with her new Mistress would continue doing things like this and worse to her again, and again, and again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Carmella or Mandy Rose or Zelina Vega or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Now that, is one Fabulous booty." Carmella greeted her recently defeated opponent.

"Not now, Mella." Mandy said mockingly, without bothering to turn around.

Which was an insult no top could afford to simply laugh off, but luckily for Carmella there was a very simple and enjoyable solution, at least for her, by smacking the giant booty of Mandy Rose so hard it made those big meaty cheeks jiggle, and the sound of flesh meeting flesh to echo throughout the room, even as Carmella called out loudly to be heard over it, "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you, bitch!"

"AH FUCK!" Mandy swore about at the same time Carmella was running her mouth. Then Mandy whirled around and growled, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your next top." Carmella said confidently.

There was a brief pause, then Mandy burst out laughing, "God, you're delusional."

"Why? I just beat you fair and square, didn't I?" Carmella pointed out.

"Yeah, but my ass wasn't on the line." Mandy reminded her, "And unlike you, I have a top who takes care of me. But you wouldn't know anything about that, because no one ever wanted to fuck you twice. Not that I blame them, considering the way your skanky ass has been passed around pretty much ever since you debut. And now what? You finally top someone, and now you think you're the next Charlotte Flair?"

"No, I'm going to be better." Carmella boldly stated, becoming annoyed when this caused Mandy to laugh even more hysterically than before, "Hey! You were there when I broke Zelina, right? Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, you saw just how easily I made her my little Fabulous Bitch. And give me half a chance and I'll do the same to every girl on the roster. Especially the total anal whores like you."

"Please, like breaking tiny little Zelina Vega means anything." Mandy dismissed, "She's just a manager, who most tops barely gave a second look. It's not like you beat anyone who matters."

Using this to her advantage Carmella pounced, "In that case, you wouldn't mind putting your ass on the line during my match next week with your precious Sonya."

This finally seemed to ruin Mandy's mood, "You actually think YOU can beat a top?"

"I beat Asuka. AND Charlotte Flair." Carmella reminded the other girl.

"Yeah, and then you immediately got your ass ruined by them." Mandy pointed out, her confidence returning, "So you know what? Fine! But your ass is on the line too."

"Of course." Carmella grinned triumphantly, turning and walking away, "It's only fair."

"Hey, come back here! Look at me when I'm talking to you." Mandy whined patiently. She then realized the roles were now reversed from the beginning of the conversation, so she called after the bitch, "Fine, but when Sonya beats you she won't be the only one fucking your ass. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I don't even like topping, but I'll make the exception with you. Oh yeah, mmmmmmmm, I'm going to suffocate you with my fat ass, and then make you bounce up and down my fucking strap-on. Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss, and that will just to stretch you out for Sonya. You hear me bitch? Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, Sonya is going to destroy you next week, in and out of the ring."

*

One week later...

"You were saying?" Carmella taunted as she opened her hotel room door to find Mandy standing there scowling.

"Is that the best you got?" Mandy scoffed.

"Not even close." Carmella grinned, moving back and opening the door wide so that Mandy could come in, "But believe me when I tell you, you're about to find out exactly what I'm capable of."

Carmella had in fact been practicing what she was going to say when Mandy got here. She had a lot of ideas, but decided to keep it simple, referencing not only their last conversation, but the words that Mandy had told her right before her match with Sonya, in a transparent attempt to knock her off her game. The distraction hadn't worked, and now here they were, and it was clear that she didn't have to try to get under Mandy's skin. Hopefully breaking her would be just as easy, even if Mandy remained surprisingly defiant initially. Hell, initially this anal whore just stood there, continuing to glare at her, like she of all people was trying to intimidate Carmella, which was completely laughable given what a total bottom the bitch was. Which was also a reminder of just how much Carmella needed to work on her reputation.

Mandy broke her from her thoughts by letting out a deep sigh and finally walking through the door, and then as it was being closed behind her turn to the other woman and huffed, "Let's just get this over with. I don't want to risk anyone finding out that I'm bottoming to a total wannabe like you. Especially not Sonya. Who, by the way, thinks I'm bending over for Charlotte tonight. You know, a real top, who can have any ass she wants. Not that you would know anything about that."

"But I will." Carmella promised her bitch for the night, "You and Zelina, you're only the beginning. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, soon the entire locker room will be mine."

"Dream on bitch." Mandy scoffed, you can't even break me."

"We'll see about that. Like, right the fuck now. Oh yeah, turn around bitch!" Carmella emphasized the last word by slapping Mandy's big booty as hard as she could, "Hands against the wall, and stick that fat ass of yours out. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, let me see what I'm working with."

Which caused Mandy to cry out with pain and anger, and then started rubbing her bottom while glaring at Carmella, but it wasn't long before her shoulders slumped in defeat and she did as she was told. Namely turning around, bending over so she was grabbing the wall next to the door, and pushing out that giant ass of hers. That gigantic fucking ass which now belonged to Carmella! Something Carmella had been giddy about ever since defeating Sonya, but now the evidence of her victory was right in front of her she thought she was actually going to cum on the spot. Thankfully she avoided doing anything that embarrassing, and while she just stared at her prize for a few long seconds that was more than understandable.

It was also very understandable that her first action after that brief pause was to step forward and give that gigantic booty the hardest double smack she could possibly give it. Which of course had Mandy crying out again, although Carmella barely noticed, as she was busy watching those cheeks jiggling. She then grabbed a firm hold of those cheeks, and started fondling them lustfully, just like she had wanted to do back in the locker room a week ago. Or more accurately, ever since she first saw Mandy on that Tough Enough show. Oh yes, Carmella had been waiting for this for a long time, and now she finally had her chance with Mandy she was going to savour every second of it. And taunt the bitch a lot, of course.

"You know Mandy, it's a shame that you suck so much. Management is clearly crazy about you, but not even they can justify putting you in a better spot because you're lacklustre on the mic, and your in ring skills are a complete joke. Ha, and people thought you'd be the next Trish, just because you look alike. And you know, it's a shame that looks like it's never going to happen. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, because if you were even half as good as she was, you'd be a total Bayley, or Becky Lynch by now. Someone on TV all the time, and getting anally pounded by every single person backstage. Because that's what this fat ass deserves, and you know it. But don't worry bitch, mmmmmmmm, I'll make sure you get what you deserve." Carmella promised gleefully while continuing to grope her prize.

Mandy just ignored the bitch at first, but eventually she snapped back, "Not all of us dream of being a total anal whore like you, Bayley, or Becky!"

"Don't dare compare me to those ass whores!" Carmella snapped, momentarily losing her cool.

"Why not? You've been passed around just as much as they have." Mandy pointed out with a smirk, "You should just embrace it. At least Bayley excepts what she is, unlike pathetic wannabes like you."

"So I should be more like you?" Carmella scoffed.

"Fuck yeah, you should." Mandy insisted, "At least I admit I like being a bottom. No one forces me into anything, and I'm in a loving relationship, which gives me everything I need. Which means I have way more dignity and respect than you will ever have."

"We'll see." Carmella said dryly, before stepping back, "You know what? I was going to be nice about this, but because you insisted on pissing me off, we can do this the hard way. Bend over my knee bitch! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, it's time for you to get your fat ass spanked."

There was a pause, then Mandy looked over her shoulder and protested, "I'm not really into that."

"I don't care." Carmella said, as she sat down on the bed, "You do everything I say. That was the agreement, so we can do this here, and not in the locker room where everyone can see you being my bitch. Now get over here and bend over my fucking knee! Come on. The longer you make me wait, the worse it will be for you."

Despite this threat Mandy made her wait for a few long seconds, before sighing deeply and then stomping over to where Carmella was sitting. There was another brief hesitation before Mandy placed herself over Carmella's knee, meaning that big fat ass of hers was on perfect display, and again pretty much had the Princess of Staten Island drooling with lust and anticipation. She then went back to groping her prize, but that was no longer good enough for her. Not with Mandy's pants in the way. So she grabbed onto the waistband of those pants, and the other girl's panties, and slowly pulled them down so they were around Mandy's knees, truly exposing that big beautiful booty for the first time tonight. At which point, she made a truly shocking discovery.

"OH MY GOD!" Carmella exclaimed, truly shocked and horrified, "Your ass hole... it's closed! That should be illegal for an ass this fine. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, this fuck hole you call a back door should be constantly stretched out from being brutally pounded day and night. Or at least stretched around a nice thick plug. Oh yeah, mmmmmmmm, no wonder you became such a mouthy bottom. Oooooooooh, but don't worry Mandy, mmmmmmmmmm, because by the time I'm done with you, you won't remember what it's like to have a closed butt hole. Or to sit properly. Or to take a dump without any pain. Or what life was like before your whore ass became one of the locker room's favourite fuck holes."

Mandy opened her mouth several times to offer a retort, and maybe throw an insult or two at the blathering bitch. Then when there was finally a pause Mandy was barely able to get out a syllable before her poor ass received another strike, which turned whatever she was going to say into a really loud and pathetic sounding cry. Which was then followed by an even more pathetic sounding whimper as Carmella interestingly switched back to the groping she had been doing throughout that little speech. On the bright side it massaged the pain away, but it was so insulting, and it felt like the bitch was goading Mandy into repeating the process. However the longer the spanking went on the harder it was not to talk back, and ultimately Mandy just couldn't resist anymore.

Unfortunately for Mandy she was proven right the first time, and again she barely got out a word before the sound of a cry followed by a whimper echoed throughout the room, along with of course the sound of the strike itself. Mandy hadn't really been aware of it the first time, as she was mostly focused on the pain, but after that she became hyper aware of it, and it only added to her humiliation. Especially as the process was repeated a few times, with the only variable just how many times her poor booty was slapped by her tormentor. So with no other choice she gave up and truly accepted her fate, at least for the next few long minutes of being nothing but a piece of meat that Carmella could grope and beat on to her heart's content.

Which confirmed, as if Mandy needed it, that at least she wasn't a pain slut, like a few of the truly shameless sluts in the WWE. Like Mickie James, for example. No, like she said she might be a bottom, but at least she had some dignity, and while she had tried this once before out of curiosity her beloved Sonya hadn't tried it again, because Mandy had hated it even more the second time. It was bad enough when it had been Sonya, but this was so much worse. Admittedly Sonya had done something similar to this to her, but that at least felt sympathetic and loving, whereas this just felt taunting and insulting. Probably because that was no doubt the intention, given the smirk on Carmella's face.

Then just when Mandy didn't think it could get any worse, it did. Both in expected, and unexpected ways. Obviously Carmella wouldn't be satisfied with giving the occasional couple of spanks forever, and she wasn't. No, she slowly built up the pace until she had to be using every ounce of her strength to brutalize the blonde bombshell's butt. Or at least, Mandy very much hoped this was all the strength that Carmella possessed. Especially if it meant she might not recover it later. But her own body betrayed her, enjoying this far more than she ever thought it would, or she wanted it too. Oh God, she got wet from it. This shit was somehow turning her on, and Mandy had no idea why.

Carmella on the other hand had a theory. That being, Mandy wanted to be put in her place. Sonya had been way too nice to her, and she was crying out to be shown she was nothing but a fuck hole. Or at least, that was very much what Carmella was hoping for, as it would mean breaking the bitch would be easy, and she'd be able to officially start a collection of sluts. After all, one girl did not a collection make, and was barely even the start of one, but two, that was something she could definitely build on. Especially considering Mandy Rose might not make much of a wrestler, but she was one hell of a piece of ass. Oh yes, this was one fabulous piece of ass, something which was proven as the spanking continued, and especially when it became rougher.

Never in all her life had she seen an ass jiggled that much, at least not up close, and it really was making Carmella feel like she was drooling. However she didn't dare put her hand to her mouth, because she was putting every ounce of her concentration into that heavenly booty. God, it was too tough to stop groping it, and even towards the end she couldn't resist the occasional pause to do so. But if she was going to be a proper top Carmella needed to learn self-restraint, and it was actually kind of worth letting go to see that big butt shake like jelly in an earthquake. And perhaps even better, slowly change colour under the force of her blows, turning from bright pink, to a light red, and eventually to a dark and angry red.

Actually maybe the best part was that the once defiant Mandy Rose turned into a complete wreck, especially towards the end. Even in the beginning she had been crying out loudly and whimpering, but she truly became hysterical towards the end, squirming desperately and screaming her head off like a displeased toddler. Sure, for a moment there in the middle she just cried with defeat, but then she got a second wind when Carmella really started giving it everything she'd got. Actually initially Carmella got just from increasing the pace, and again, she was so transfixed by that wiggling butt, only to realize to her delight that Mandy's pussy was wet against her thigh. Not as much as when it was her broken bitch Zelina, but it was definitely something she could build on.

Which would have to wait for another time, because Carmella felt she had to stop soon, otherwise her hand was going to fall off. And more importantly, there were other things to do. So many things. Like fuck this ass, something Carmella was very tempted to skip straight too. However again she needed to learn self-restraint, and she could do with something that didn't involve her using a lot of energy. So when she unceremoniously stopped and pushed Mandy off of her, Carmella revealed she had something else in mind. Well, she may have spent a minute or two groping that big butt after abruptly stopping the spanking, but in their current mindsets it was probably hard for them both to tell the difference.

Mandy definitely noticed, but she actually welcomed it, because she was in so much pain she more than welcomed anything that could soothe her aching bottom. Hell, Carmella was actually gentle at that stage, which made her think of her beloved Sonya, Mandy very much wishing it was her doing this to her now, as it would probably be followed by a very long and skilful rim job. Instead what followed was Mandy being shoved off of Carmella's lap, and onto the hard floor of the hotel room. To make matters worse, she somehow landed on her sore butt, causing her to cry out, roll over and desperately try and rub her aching ass while glaring angrily at her tormentor.

Although it was hard to stay mad when she was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman taking off her clothes. Okay, so she still was a little mad, because of what had just happened to her, and the fact that this was fucking Carmella, like the most annoying person in the WWE right now, if not ever. However there was no denying that she had a killer body, and given her current positioning Mandy got a great look at Carmella's pussy being revealed, which unsurprisingly was extremely wet, and practically begging her to lick it. Not that she wanted too. Really, she didn't. But secretly dating Sonya just meant it was just instinctual for her to lick a pussy when she saw it, and Mandy couldn't help close her eyes, stick out her tongue and try to make the connection.

Embarrassingly she was stopped at the last moment with a hand on her head, and Carmella asking her mockingly, "Hey, did I give you permission to lick my pussy?"

"No." Mandy replied softly.

"What was that?" Carmella pushed.

"No, you didn't give me permission to lick your pussy." Mandy grumbled.

"Yeah, that's right, I didn't. Mmmmmmm, you have to earn that privilege." Carmella taunted, before pretending to look thoughtful, "But how should you earn it? Let's see.... mmmmmmmm, oh I know! Why don't you make out with Zelina? Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, I love that idea. Because I, like many tops, love making my submissive bitches kiss."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina Vega grumbled obediently.

Mandy frozen horror, then turned to look at the manager and exclaimed, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Zelina quipped smugly.

The two bottoms stared at each other for a few long seconds, before Mandy turned to her temporary top and whined, "You promised we be alone!"

"No, I promised we'd do this in a hotel room, away from everybody else. And by that, I meant everyone who matters." Carmella explained smugly, "Zelina's a bitch, in every sense of the word now. No one will believe her even if she does tell. And if she does, you have my word, she will be severely punished. But that won't happen, right Zelina?"

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina smirked, "I won't tell anyone about Mandy bottoming to you like the shameless little slut she is. Or share these photos I have of her doing it. As long as she behaves, and does everything she's told."

"Right, then it's settled." Carmella said as she lay down in the centre of the bed and then while she was making herself comfortable pushed, "Well? Get on with it then. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, kiss bitches. Put on a show for your Fabulous Mistress."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina replied and obeyed.

That meant kneeling down in front of Mandy, grabbing hold of her face, and then bringing their lips together. Which was something Mandy didn't protest, both because she'd never pass up the opportunity to make out with the beautiful woman, even if she was annoying, and more importantly she had too. She was still bound by her loss to do everything Carmella said, and now she had the added push to make sure those pictures never saw the light of day, meaning that she was well and truly screwed in more ways than one. Although at least this particular way was pleasant, as Zelina quickly proved to be a good kisser, something Mandy became so lost in for several long minutes that she almost forgot about the pain in her butt. Almost.

Unfortunately the blows had been too hard and frequently for that, and to make matters worse Zelina grabbed hold of her big butt the first chance she got and squeeze the soft flesh, making Mandy cry out into the kiss. This made Zelina grin wickedly into the kiss, which made Mandy mad. Looking for revenge she grabbed hold of the tiny girl's butt, and got a similar reaction, which was actually worrying. Obviously Carmella had been using her new bitch's butt for her pleasure so frequently that poor Zelina was left incredibly sore back there. Which made Mandy fearful that she would suffer the same fate. Well, it was inevitable that she would at least temporarily. It remained to be seen whether this would happen on a regular basis, but Mandy was still confident that she could resist. After all, it was only Carmella.

"Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, kiss for me bitch! Kiss just like that, ohhhhhhhhhhh, there's nothing better than two hot bottoms making out." Carmella gleefully taunted something along those lines repeatedly for a few long minutes, before announcing, "Now strip for me. Oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, show me what ya got."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina replied and obeyed again, even if she was a little reluctant to break the kiss.

Carmella wasn't surprised that Mandy didn't offer a similar response, but she was a little disappointed. Of course that disappointment was quickly forgotten as her two bitches sat up and started taking off their clothes. For Mandy that was easy, as she was already half way there, and she started by leaning down to push her pants and panties all the way down to her ankles and then stepped out of them, giving Carmella a great look at her cleavage in the process. Then she got an even better look at those amazing tits as Mandy slowly pulled her top off, and then removed her bra, revealing her incredible body in all it's glory. She even put some effort into it. Which was probably to make herself feel good, but Carmella enjoyed it nonetheless.

Meanwhile Zelina started with her top off, timing it so that Mandy was in between things before revealing her tits so she would have Carmella's attention while doing it. She did the same for that hot little ass of hers, waiting until Mandy was completely done before slowly bending over and pulling down her pants and panties at the same time to reveal her amazing backside. In that position Carmella could even see the butt-plug she had personally jammed into Zelina's ass hole poking out to say hi, a wonderful reminder Mella now had a bitch of her own. Something that Mandy couldn't help noticing, which actually made her imagine what was going to be in store for her.

After allowing a few minutes for that to sink in, and just to enjoy the view in front of her, Carmella said hoarsely, "Not bad. Now let me show you how it's done."

Which she did, slowly starting to strip off her clothes in the same order that Zelina had, but trying to do it in a dominant way. Admittedly Carmella wasn't entirely sure how, and certainly didn't show the effortless dominance that someone like Asuka or Charlotte did, but from the way the other women were looking at her she didn't do too badly. Well, Zelina was biased at this point, because even though she maintained some of her old characteristics and wasn't as broken as Carmella would've liked, she was still submissive and obedient. However even Mandy seemed impressed, which was great for Carmella's confidence. If only she could maintain that confidence for what would come next, and more importantly more challenging conquests.

Putting that last thing out of her mind for now Carmella called out, "There, that's how it's done. Now get over here and give Momma Mella some sugar. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, give us a kiss. And no need to fight, mmmmmmmmm, there is plenty of me to go around."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina replied and obeyed again eagerly, making sure she was the first one to get a kiss.

Despite this Mandy wasn't far behind, and after a brief lip lock with her broken bitch Carmella found her soon to be bitch's lips ready and waiting to be captured by hers. Something she did immediately, and for longer than she kissed Zelina, not as part of her plan to break her, but simply because she got genuinely carried away with it. Then Carmella started going back and forth between them, very much enjoying being the centre of attention like that for a few long minutes. Of course there was something else that she very much wanted to do, which would make her the centre of attention even more, so eventually she grabbed the back of Mandy's head and pushed her downwards.

It certainly wasn't necessary to clarify what she wanted, but Carmella did it anyway, "Eat my pussy you bitch! And don't worry about my tits, ohhhhhhhhh, Zelina will do that. You just concentrate on proving you're a worthy addition to my collection by munching carpet. Come on bitch, mmmmmmmm, show me what that out lesbian taught you."

Mandy grinned as she was offered the perfect opportunity to rebel, and took it, meaning that she slowly kissed her way down the other girl's body, even latching her mouth onto one of Carmella's nipples to try and heighten her defiance. Unfortunately Carmella seemed too busy making out with Zelina to really notice, meaning that the one who ended up getting annoyed was Mandy herself. Hell, even slowing right down when she reached Carmella's stomach and lingering there for a few long minutes didn't do the trick. Maybe because she wasn't technically disobeying Carmella's command, but they both knew that wasn't what she meant, and she should be getting some reaction, dammit. But instead she was ignored, and inevitably she reached her destination.

Admittedly that wasn't all bad. Carmella might be distracted by Zelina now, but Mandy had only begun to try and annoy the incredibly annoying woman. Oh yes, when she was done with this bitch she'd be the one begging her for mercy. And it was all thanks to her precious Sonya, who had indeed taught her a lot about lesbian fun, especially when it came to eating pussy. Which was far from unusual. The women of the WWE had been teaching each other about lesbian sex for decades now, but Sonya was a special case. Most females superstars identified themselves as bi, including Mandy, who had satisfying relationships with men. Sonya meanwhile wasn't willing to play pretend, and that arguably made her a better pussy pleaser. Something which Mandy fully believed, even if she was admittedly biased.

Of course now she had the chance to prove it, as Mandy's lips were now hovering over her target. So with a wicked grin, she leaned down, closed her eyes, stick out her tongue and slowly slid it over Carmella's pussy lips. Which admittedly anyone could do, but Mandy liked to think she did it more skilfully than everyone else. Everyone except maybe Sonya, of course. And she was also looking for what made Carmella cry out extra loudly into Zelina's mouth, so she knew where to try to avoid to make this last longer. The most obvious example was of course Carmella's clit, at least instead of avoiding it she did anything but. In fact, she lingered during each of the following long, slow licks, to the point that her temporary top was just about to complain, at which point she switched to ignoring it entirely.

This it seemed finally did get Carmella annoyed with her, which made Mandy feel very proud of herself. After all, she annoyed like the queen of annoying. Hell, she should probably get a reward for that. And she would, once she got Carmella to truly complain. Oh yes, it was only a matter of time before Mandy had this bitch bitching out loud. For now though, the combination of what Zelina and Mandy were doing was keeping her content. Especially, of course, Mandy. After all, Mandy was the one eating pussy here, while Zelina was just stuck with foreplay. Which admittedly made Mandy the lucky one, because she might not like the bitch, but Carmella had quite the tasty little cunt, which she definitely didn't mind eating. And would definitely eat again, if given the opportunity.

Zelina definitely would prefer to be where Mandy was right now, or maybe literally kissing Carmella's gorgeous little behind. However there was definitely something to be said for worshiping her Fabulous Mistress's upper body. And not even just for her big fake tits. That was definitely part of it, but that wasn't Zelina's only focus. No, her Fabulous Mistress also had some nice plump lips which she had become addicted to kissing, and her top moaned extra loudly if she kissed her neck just right, which was something Zelina did a lot over the next few minutes. Admittedly not as much as sucking on those big titties, but hey, who could blame her? After all, she was only human. Or more accurately, a happy little bottom, eager and willing to please her top.

Admittedly they had got off on the wrong foot, but their relationship had vastly improved over the past few weeks. Which probably had a lot to do with the constant ass fuckings her Fabulous Mistress had been gleefully giving her, and Zelina had been gleefully receiving. Especially as they came with the most powerful and frequent climaxes of her life by far. Oh yes, Zelina would take any humiliation to receive that kind of pleasure again. In fact, the humiliation only made it better for her. So she had become completely devoted to the WWE superstar simply known as Carmella, and she would really do anything for her Fabulous Mistress. Even if it meant she wasn't the main one giving her pleasure.

That was something that Zelina was probably going to have to get use too. Oh yes, it this rate it wouldn't be long before her Fabulous Mistress had her own Harem of Fabulous Bitches just like her, all eager to take whatever they could get from their top. Which was admittedly a little scary, as at this point Zelina was a little worried about being left behind. However her Fabulous Mistress had promised her that wouldn't happen, and for better or for worse Zelina believed her. Because after all, as her Dom had pointed out, she was her first Fabulous Bitch, and that meant she always would be special. And would get special treatment because of it. Hell, this could be seen that way, as she could have been left alone in her room and not allowed to join the fun, but instead here she was, worshiping her top's body.

So Zelina really couldn't complain, especially as eventually she was ordered by her top, "More! Give me more you bitches! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, that's it, oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, you know what that means. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, you both know exactly what that means, don't you, you well-trained dyke whores! Oh yes you do, mmmmmmmmm, yes you do! It means don't make me cum! Not yet, mmmmmmmmmm, you need to wait for that privilege. But, ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, exactly that! Do that! Oh fuck! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, fuck me, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

While she was saying that Carmella grabbed a firm hold of the back of their heads and pressed them more firmly into her pussy and tits respectively. As she was pretty sure she couldn't make her Mistress cum Zelina slowly she worked up to giving it everything she had, and received no complaints in the process. That involved increasing the force of the licking and sucking, but more to the point, digging her teeth into those nipples, something she knew drove her Fabulous Mistress crazy. This was certainly no exception. In fact it was more effective than ever. Which was hardly surprising, given that presumably, Mandy was busy pushing their top towards climax.

Carmella would have loved doing this all night long, or at least for another hour, but she had to save her strength for fucking Mandy's big fat ass. Although she also couldn't cum too quickly, leaving her in quite a tough spot. Luckily there was a simple answer to that conundrum, namely ordering her bitches to step up their game. Which worked perfectly. Oh yes, she got to enjoy the heaven that was having two women worship her body for a little longer, and it meant that she would cum soon. And of course, it meant more pleasure for the Princess of Staten Island, and her bitches got to do a better job at pleasing her, so really it was a situation where everybody won.

Naturally little Zelina tried her best, but she was at a disadvantage, as what she was doing paled in comparison to what Mandy was doing. Oh God yes, Mandy was doing such an amazing job at slowly increasing the attention to Carmella's clit, and it what felt like the other girl was going to make her cum just from the constant assault on that little bundle of nerves. Which made Carmella seriously consider rolling onto her side and order Zelina to shove her tongue up her ass. God, it was very, very tempting, but Carmella was still new to topping, and ultimately decided it was better not to overwhelm herself. Although that was something she was totally going to do later, maybe with these two girls. Although maybe the reverse, Mandy rimming her butt too prove her loyalty?

The combination of that last thought, and Mandy wrapping her lips around her clit almost pushed Carmella over the edge of orgasm, proving that she could no longer wait to order her bitches to make her cum, so she didn't, "Make me cum! Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, make me cum you fucking hos! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me! Tongue fuck me, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me with your little dyke tongue Mandy! Oh yes, prove what a lesbian whore you really are by making me cum nice and hard! And Zelina, oooooooooooh, you help her! Help her make me cum like the top I am! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, make me cum make me cum MAKE ME CUM OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

At first Carmella was worried that her words sounded more like begging than a command, but it was hard to continue to care when Mandy went from gently sucking her clit just before she started talking, too when that suction increased to the point that Carmella could no longer hold back and she came. Oh God, she came so hard. But to her credit, she kept talking. Her words probably weren't that coherent, but the message was clear, just keep doing what you're doing. Well, that was her command to Mandy. At first it was also her command to Zelina, but in an attempt not to embarrass herself Carmella pulled her up into a passionate kiss. Although admittedly, even that did little to silence her screams of pleasure.

That might have been a good thing though, as it did seem to push Mandy into making her cum over and over again. And maybe more importantly, finally give her that tongue fucking she had been craving. And ordered like several minutes ago. Clearly she needed to beat more respect into her disobedient bitch. But that could wait. For now Carmella was only too happy to give her the girl cum Mandy clearly craved, like the total pussy slut she clearly was, her new lover swallowing everything she had to give her greedily, which of course only made Carmella cum that much harder and more frequently, until she lost the ability to think, and just became a writhing, screaming and orgasming mess.

Mandy was really proud of that fact. She loved being able to reduce women into this kind of mess. Oh God, it was such a turn on she would have happily had done this without any sort of reward. Like that poor little broken mess Zelina Vega. But luckily for Mandy she was truly spoiled in that moment, as Carmella first squirted all over her face, and then down her throat, Mandy moving back from Carmella's clit so she could receive those things. Oh yes, Mandy received her favourite reward from another woman. Not counting Sonya fucking her fat ass, of course. Then she was the one rewarding Carmella, first with that tongue fucking she'd desperately been begging for, and then with more orgasms.

To be fair she had fully intended to tongue fuck Carmella. The bitch just hadn't been able to stop cumming long enough for her to do so. Or maybe Mandy had got carried away sucking on her clit? Honestly it was probably a bit of both, but Mandy wasn't going to do Carmella the favour of soothing her ego if she asked her about it. No, she would gleefully make her question her skills at topping, undermining the bitch enough that Mandy would be able to get out of this without ending up broken, like poor little Zelina. Not that Mandy truly felt sorry for the bitch. No, she was weak. Not like Mandy, who could at least admit she was a bottom, which made it easier just to focus on Carmella's clit.

Admittedly she could do with all the help she could get at that moment, because Carmella's cum was so fucking yummy. Maybe even better than Sonya's cum, which was really saying something, as Mandy was completely addicted to that. Oh yes, she couldn't get enough of Carmella's cum, desperately swallowing every drop for those first couple of orgasms, and then promising herself she would get the rest later when getting it all no longer became an option. Initially because there was just so much of it, but then in a surprising move Carmella shoved Mandy's face as deep as it would go into her cunt and then started grinding her hips, completely smothering poor Mandy with her pussy.

It was the kind of truly dominant move which Mandy wouldn't thought Carmella was capable of, and it truly impressed her. Especially as she'd never received it before from Sonya, and was even something that she'd seen Charlotte and Asuka force upon their victims. Which was incredibly hot, but it also made it extremely hard to breathe. Although maybe it was preferable to pass out in Carmella's cunt, and not have to give up her ass to her? Or at least postpone it? Then again after this, Mandy was curious to find out just what Carmella could do with her ass. And just when the was going to pass out, she was pushed away from that yummy treat, and given a few precious minutes to breathe.

"Bend over bitch!" Carmella then ordered hoarsely, "Give me that big fat ass of yours!"

Carmella then chuckled with wicked delight as Mandy quickly did as she was told, taking the place she'd just been in the centre of the bed, except she positioned herself on all fours like a good little bitch. Which she wasn't expecting, at least without some complaining. Then again maybe she should have, as Mandy openly identified as a bottom, meaning that she must've been eager to get that perfect little ass of hers pounded, and Carmella was only too happy to do the pounding. Something that she quickly proved by retrieving her strap-on, firmly attaching it to herself, and then covering it with lube, the entire time staring lustfully at that big butt. God, it made Carmella literally drool to think about what she was about to do to it, and she was right to, as Mandy Rose's big fat ass turned out to be even tastier than it looked.

Which she found out by abruptly burying her face in that big booty. Carmella didn't even lick it at first, instead choosing to just enjoy the feeling of those meaty cheeks covering her face, so much so she was practically smothering herself in them. Of course there was only so long she'd wait before she began eagerly lapping away at that tasty treat that she was determined to make her personal fuck hole, something which of course made the little anal whore cry out in pure pleasure. Again she half expected her to talk back, maybe point out that this wasn't considered a dominant thing to do. The fact that she didn't suggested that Sonya was eating this ass on a regular basis, which was good, because the alternative was a tragedy. Oh yes, who on Earth would have a girlfriend with an ass this fine, and not eat it?

Thankfully Carmella found proof that Mandy was also getting the regular ass fuckings she deserved by the fact that her tongue slid into that back passage when she got to that point. She hadn't doubted it, but the confirmation was weirdly comforting. Of course she did spend a few moments sliding her tongue first up and down, and then around that supposedly forbidden hole, but with a total anal slut like Mandy Rose there really was no need for gentle treatment. It was fun, but ultimately, Carmella just wanted to eat that fat ass as thoroughly as possible, so for a few long minutes that was exactly what she did, getting a predictably happy response out of her new butt bitch in the process.

Of course Carmella was also eager to fuck that ass, and maybe breathe properly again, so eventually and reluctantly she pulled her face out of that ass, used one hand to pull one of Mandy's cheeks aside, while using the other to guide her finger into the ass whore's butt hole. Which would have probably slid in like a hot knife through butter even without the lube. Same for the second finger. The third did provide a little bit of trouble, but not much, and made Carmella briefly fantasize about fisting this bitch, before deciding to just follow through on the original plan. It was then she thought of Zelina, as she had considered the same thing before conquering her, and now she looked a little left out. Fortunately for her Carmella had a fabulous idea how to bring her back into the fun, and making it easier to give her a certain treat.

"Zelina, get your lazy ass over here and spread these enormous ass cheeks!" Carmella suddenly ordered, emphasizing her words by smacking that big booty, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, give me the best possible look at this bitch's butt hole! The butt hole, I'm about to turn into my personal fuck hole. And fuck it better than her girlfriend ever could."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina replied and obeyed eagerly, kneeling to the side of Mandy in spreading those cheeks wide apart for her Dom.

"And as for you, you fat assed bitch..." Carmella teased Mandy, both with her words and by sliding the tip of her strap-on up and down her large butt crack, "Beg me for what we both know you so desperately want."

Briefly Mandy sighed with annoyance, but she really did want this, so she quickly followed up by softly pleading, "Please, fuck me. Fuck my big fat ass. Pound it hard and deep. Give me every inch of your cock! Please? I need it! I NEED it up the butt. Oh yeah, bang my booty Carmella, bang it good, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Mandy cried out loudly as Carmella obliged by shoving her strap-on straight up that fat ass. Not every inch, but she maybe got a third in just from the first hard thrust, which was a lot more than Sonya had ever given her in the first thrust. No, Sonya took her time, gently making love to Mandy's ass hole, and treating her like she deserved to be treated. Carmella was just treating her like a whore. Something which was reinforced when she followed that up with nearly equally hard thrusts, causing Mandy way more pain than she was used to receiving at the beginning of anal sex. And yet, the really weird and disturbing thing was she actually kind of liked it.

She liked the way that Carmella was treating her like a piece of meat, and she loved the way that her experienced ass could take that violent penetration and anal stuffing and still give her an indecent amount of pleasure. Hell, she even enjoyed the pain, as it somehow added to the pleasure. But most of all, she loved the way that big dildo slid through her back passage like a hot knife through butter. That was her shit hole, for God sakes. She wasn't supposed to be taking it back there at all, let alone taking it so easy. And yet she was, and it made her feel like a whore, which she somehow loved. Which was only heightened after Carmella's thighs came to rest against her cheeks, announcing every inch of that big dick was buried as far as it could go into Mandy's bowels.

"Oooooooooooh wow, you're soooooooooo loose! Mmmmmmmm, you really are an anal whore!" Carmella cackled with delight, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, your big fat ass is so fucking loose from you being Sonya's anal whore, mmmmmmm, but now you're mine! Yesssssssssss, you're my little anal whore, mmmmmmmm, and I'm going to use this big fat ass for my pleasure."

Normally Carmella's voice was incredibly grading, but in her current mindset Mandy didn't mind it. She also didn't mind what Carmella said, because for once those words were true. Mandy was loose back there, and she was an anal whore. Carmella's anal whore! Oh God, no matter what else happened in that moment Mandy was Carmella's anal whore, and the humiliation was so sweet. Although it would be sweeter if she was being butt fucked right now, instead of the bitch just savouring the moment. Not that Mandy blamed her. Then suddenly her temporary top started grinding her hips against her, churning her bowels with the dildo, which was just too much for the pure bottom. Oh God, she needed to be ass fucked, and she needed it now.

"Oh God, fuck me! Fuck my ass, ooooooooooh mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk, oh please, I need it!" Mandy cried out, and then whimpered pathetically, "I need it! Fuck me! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, fuck me, fuck my big fat ass, oh shit, my loose little whore ass hole, mmmmmmmmm, fuck it good, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, fuck me!"

Instead of trying to capitalize on Mandy's weakness Carmella showed her own inexperience by almost immediately giving the anal whore what she wanted. Which was lucky for Mandy, as she wasn't sure what she would have said if it meant getting her ass fucked in that moment. Thankfully she wouldn't have to find out, as Carmella slowly pulled about half of the dildo out of Mandy's ass hole and then pushed it back in, repeating the process at a slow and steady rhythm, and thus officially beginning the butt fucking. Something which turned Mandy Rose into the happy little bottom she always was when getting fucked in the butt, the rest of the world falling away as all that mattered in that moment was the big dick in her fat ass.

Zelina was so jealous of Mandy in that moment. She desperately wanted to be the one getting ass fucked, her now very slutty back hole quivered with need as she watched that big dick slide in and out of Mandy's most private of holes. Of course she knew this was just something she was going to have to deal with, at least until Mandy came, at which point her Fabulous Mistress would hopefully have some energy left over for her bubble butt. In the meantime, Zelina knew she had a treat coming her way, which would at least be something in the meantime. And it took longer than she thought it would to receive it, but eventually she got it. Which upset Mandy in the process, which was definitely an added bonus.

Namely by Carmella pulling her strap-on out of Mandy's butt hole, pressing it against Zelina's lips and ordering, "Suck it."

Having intimately got to know her Fabulous Mistress it was likely she said a lot more than that, but Zelina wasn't really paying attention. No, she was far too busy wrapping her lips around that ass flavoured dick, and moaning happily. Mostly because of the taste, although there was something to be said for just serving her Dom in a far more pleasurable way than she had before. Although for at least that moment, Zelina was very much focused on the taste, and how could she not be? After all, she was tasting the deepest part of another woman's butt for the very first time, and found that she loved it almost as much as her own flavour. Which wasn't exactly surprising, given how tasty Mandy's ass looked, but it was still very welcomed.

As much as she would have loved to savour that flavour Zelina knew she didn't have long before this big dick was returned to Mandy's fat ass, so she quickly sucked the head of the dildo clean and started bobbing her head up and down the shaft. Which caused her Fabulous Mistress to cackle with wicked delight, start stroking her hair, and eventually give her some verbal encouragement. It was actually surprising it took so long, although that only confirmed the fact that the superior woman was completely lost in the show that the inferior woman was putting on, which made Zelina feel very proud of herself, and moan happily because of it. Well, that and all the ass cream she was able to get off that cock.

"Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck it bitch! Suck my big fucking cock!" Carmella encouraged gleefully, "Mmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, get every drop. Every single drop of Mandy's butt just like the filthy little ass to mouth whore you are Zelina! The filthy little ATM whore I made you! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, I made you my dirty little ATM loving slut Zelina, mmmmmmmmm, and you're next Mandy! No wait, you're already an ATM loving bottom, ha ha ha ha! Mmmmmmmmm, but you're not my ass to mouth bitch. At least not yet. Oh yeah, get a good look you fat assed whore, because your next! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, take it deep bitch! Take it all the way and show Mandy Rose what she has to look forward to when she becomes my ass to mouth loving little Fabulous Bitch!"

It was extremely hard for Zelina to obey that last command, as she wasn't used to taking such big dildos down her throat. Still, she tried her best, and was convinced she could have gone all the way if the opportunity wasn't suddenly taken from her, her Fabulous Mistress abruptly pulling the cock out of her mouth and shoving it straight back up Mandy's fat ass. Of course the advantage to that was it re-flavoured the dick, something Zelina very much benefited from, as after only a few minutes of anal sex the strap-on was returned to her eager mouth with a fresh batch of butt cream. Which was a process which was then repeated over and over again, as her Fabulous Mistress effortlessly dominated her and this fat ass whore who's butt she was tasting.

Mandy had experienced this humiliation before, but it had been totally different, and noticeably less humiliating for her. Sonya had simply given a few ATM loving sluts the privilege of sucking her cock whenever Mandy was too exhausted to do it, and they were in the locker room, or more often than not a toilet stall. And mostly that was just so Sonya could announce that this was the closest they or anyone would get to pounding her personal fuck hole. Only now Carmella was proving her wrong, which was bad enough, but to be constantly doing thing like this was infuriating. Especially if Mandy wasn't going to be sampling her own ass in the process. But worst of all, was that the butt fucking became a frustrating start and stop affair which had Mandy whimpering with frustration.

The purpose of which was obvious, make her so desperate for an anal pounding that she would do anything to get it. Something Mandy desperately tried to avoid for as long as she could, as she feared the ramifications of it. And rightfully so, as surely the price for an orgasm, or even a harder ass fucking, had to be becoming Carmella's bitch. At first she was confident that she could just wait Carmella out, as it wasn't like she'd ever shown any knack for self-restraint. But to Mandy's horror Carmella seemed strangely content with making Zelina constantly go ass to mouth, to the point that poor Mandy had no choice but to beg for more and hope for the best, as she just couldn't wait any longer.

"Harder! Harder you bitch, oooooooooooh, fuck me! Fuck my little ass hole hard and deep and make me cum!" Mandy finally blurted out, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, fuck me harder! Mmmmmmmm, gape me wide and deep! Wreck my big fat ass! Fucking wreck it! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fucking ruin it, if you can, you dumb bitch!"

"Me bitch? I don't think so. Who's the bitch with a dick in her fat ass, huh Mandy? Tell me! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, tell me who the bitch with a dick in her fat ass is!" Carmella taunted her anal whore while roughly smacking that big booty hard enough to make those meaty cheeks jiggle.

It also of course had Mandy crying out loudly, "I am! I'm the bitch with a dick in her fat ass!"

"My bitch?" Carmella pushed.

Mandy hesitantly replied, "Your bitch."

"Make me believe it." Carmella challenged, smacking Mandy's big ass roughly enough to make those cheeks shake for her, "Make me believe you're my Fabulous Bitch, and you wanna cum like a bitch."

"I do! Please Carmella, oh please, mmmmmmmmmm, make me cum like a bitch! Your Fabulous Bitch!" Mandy begged, this time shamelessly and without hesitation, "Make me your fucking bitch, if you can. Can you though? Ohhhhhhhhhh, because Sonya is one incredible butt buster, and do you really think you can measure up? Steal me away from my girlfriend and turn me into your anal bitch? Ooooooooooh, because I don't AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, POUND ME! POUND MY BIG FAT ASS AND MAKE IT YOURS! ALL YOURS! YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! YOUR FABULOUS BITCH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, MAKE ME CUM LIKE A BITCH WITH A BIG DICK UP MY FAT ASS! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Over and over again Mandy told herself it didn't mean anything, that they were just words. Unfortunately she couldn't make herself believe it, because they were affecting her on some level, as she was forced to give up any pride she might have and at least in that moment surrender herself completely. The women of the WWE temporarily surrendered themselves to each other all the time, but the goal of the sub was to never reach this kind of level. Of course it wasn't as bad for Mandy, given that she was a bottom, but this was fucking Carmella! Nobody should be even a little submissive to her. And yet here she was, lost in total submission the way that only previously Sonya had made her feel, and honestly she loved every second of it.

Especially as it wasn't hard at all for Carmella to make her cum. Hell, combined with her own words echoing in her ear it only really took a slight increase in the pace to make her cum, and that certainly wasn't all she got. No, Carmella continued gleefully increasing the pace until she had to be using every ounce of her strength to pound Mandy's ass hole, making those big juicy cheeks of hers jiggle like jelly and the sound of those meaty cheeks echoing throughout the room. Which of course caused Mandy to cum over and over again until she couldn't think accurately. Except the thought that being someone's bitch other than Sonya's had never seemed so appealing.

Carmella cackled with glee as Mandy's cum literally started squirting out of her cunt and her screams of ecstasy became truly hysterical. It was the same way that Zelina had been when Carmella had broken her, making the Princess of Staten Island confident that she was about to add another bitch to her collection. Which made her briefly look over at Zelina, and smirk to find that her Fabulous Bitch was frantically masturbating herself. Namely by fingering her cunt, and playing with the butt-plug firmly up her ass. Something she didn't have permission for, and Carmella should probably tell her to stop, but she decided to let it go at least for now. Besides, she could always use it as an excuse to punish her later.

For now she was more than content with turning her attention to Mandy and giving that big fat ass of hers every ounce of her affection. Meaning of course that she brutalized that gigantic booty with every ounce of her strength, and even started to give Mandy's big butt the occasional smack, which made sure those meaty cheeks jiggled even more for her. Which she hadn't thought was possible, but she was delighted to find out she was wrong. Because it looked so freaking hot, and wonderful, and fabulous. Oh yes, Mandy Rose would make the perfect Fabulous Bitch, something which became vital for Carmella to let her anal sluts know. So she grabbed that long blonde hair with one hand, and yanked it back, while she continued to spank that booty with the other hand, and started verbally staking her claim.

"MINE! MINE, MINE OOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHH, FUCKING MINE! YOU'RE BIG FAT BOOTY IS MINE NOW MANDY! OHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMM, ALL FUCKING MINE!" Carmella screeched at the top of her lungs, "YOU'RE MY FABULOUS BITCH NOW! I OWN YOU! I OWN THIS BIG FAT ASS! YEAHHHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, THIS BUTT BELONGS TO ME NOW! IT'S MY FUCKING PROPERTY! AND YOU? YOU'RE JUST THE PERFECT LITTLE FABULOUS BITCH, OHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT, WITH A TOTAL FUCK HOLE YOU CALL AN ASS HOLE! OOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, YOUR BIG FAT ASS IS MY FUCK HOLE, OOOOOOOOOH, YOU'RE MY FUCK HOLE, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Those words were designed to make sure Mandy came as hard and frequently as possible, making it more likely that she would break. If it was possible to break a bottom. Especially when she was probably completely out of it because of the ecstasy she was feeling. Although hopefully it would register subconsciously, reprogramming Mandy's mind to be submissive to her instead of Sonya. Of course if it wasn't successful Carmella had all night to achieve that goal, and either way she was determined to fuck this big fat ass all night long, probably in this same position so she could continue watching those giant cheeks jiggle. She required a break though first, and even though she didn't want to ever stop fucking this fat ass she was going to have too, as she was exhausted by her own climaxes.

Because Carmella totally got off on her own words, and combined with anally dominating another female wrestler, especially with an ass as thick and jiggly as this, gave her multiple climaxes of her own. Perhaps not as hard and as frequently as Mandy, but the dominance she felt from it more than made up for it. Especially as she pushed herself through them, and for a few glorious minutes became truly an animal pounding into it's submissive mate. Like an Alpha female. Like Charlotte and Asuka. Hell, she was even able to resist passing out while sodomizing her bitch, instead burying every inch of her dildo inside the red hot butt and taking a few long minutes to savour her conquest, before beginning to slowly slide that dildo out, smirking triumphantly the entire time.

Then when it came out with an obscene pop Carmella stared at it for a few long seconds, practically drooling as she could see her handiwork pretty well already, but of course she quickly followed that up by smacking that fat ass again and ordering, "Spread your cheeks bitch! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, give me, and your fellow anal loving bitch, the best look at that pretty little gape of yours."

Which unsurprisingly made Mandy whimper pathetically, but she didn't hesitate to do as she was told, reaching back, grabbing hold of her butt cheeks and pulling them apart nice and slowly. Briefly Carmella wondered whether that was Sonya's training, or just pure instinct, but she didn't dwell on it long as again she became lost in staring into Mandy's bowels via the cavernous ruin which was her ass hole, which was now on perfect display for her. In fact she became so lost Zelina had to prompt her to take a picture by holding out Carmella's phone for several long minutes before the Princess of Staten Island even realized what was happening. Which was admittedly a little embarrassing, but she thought she recovered nicely.

"Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, show me that gaping butt hole! Oh fuck, that's so hot! Soooooooooo hot! God Mandy, you really are a total anal whore, aren't you?" Carmella gloated as she snapped picture after picture, and then pushed, "Aren't you?"

"Yes." Mandy moaned, "I'm a total anal whore! Your total anal whore!"

"My what?" Carmella laughed.

There was a brief pause as Mandy's blissed out mind searched for the right phrase, before smiling, "I'm your Fabulous Bitch."

"Mine, and not Sonya's?" Carmella pushed.

"Yes! I'm yours! All yours! I'm your Fabulous Bitch not Sonya's." Mandy replied, this time without hesitation.

Carmella hummed thoughtfully, then admitted, "I'm not sure I believe you. But luckily for you, I'm going to give you the chance to prove it. Oh yes, prove it by crawling over here and sucking my cock clean! Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssss, you got your skanky ass all over it, so now it's time to clean it."

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy said subserviently, this time remembering what she was supposed to say.

Honestly Carmella was a little suspicious of this, as it wouldn't be the first time a girl appeared to be lost in bottoming for someone else, before going back to their regular lover. But whether she currently meant it or not Carmella intended to solidify her conquest. Mostly by pounding that big fat ass all night long, but there was definitely something to be said for making her bitches go ass to mouth for her. Something that Mandy clearly very much agreed, given the way that she moaned happily as soon as she wrapped her lips around the dildo which had been deep in her bowels only a few minutes before and started sucking her ass cream off of it nice and slowly, clearly savouring every little bit of it.

Which honestly made Carmella a little jealous, as not that long ago she was the ATM slut, tasting Mandy's butt on Sonya's cock. And perhaps she would indulge herself later, after making Mandy cum so hard from anal sex that she passed out, but for now Carmella needed to stay dominant. So that was exactly what she did, trying to hide that her mouth was watering at the thought of Mandy's butt cream, and just concentrate on the other girl giving her a blow job. Which was easier when Mandy started bobbing her head up and down the full length, waking Carmella from her submissive thoughts, and instead chuckling with wicked delight, stroking the long blonde hair in front of her, and giving some classic verbal encouragement.

"Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, suck it slut! Suck my fucking cock!" Carmella gleefully taunted in between moans of pure joy, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, just like that! All the way! Mmmmmmmm yessssssss, all the way down that big dick like the whore you are! Oh yes Mandy, you're an ass to mouth whore, and everyone knows it. So go ahead bitch, mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, get every drop. Oooooooooooh yessssssssss, get every drop of your whore butt off of my cock like a good whore. Ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, a good little ATM whore! Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, every inch! Every single inch down your throat! Fuck Mandy, you're going to make a great Fabulous Bitch!"

To Carmella's delight those last words made Mandy look up at her and smile lovingly. Or she was pretty sure that was what was happening. It could have been a sarcastic, yeah right, smile. Honestly it was hard to tell when a girl's mouth was around the base of her cock, lol. Carmella literally laughed out loud at the thought. And from imagining the look on Sonya's face if she could only repeat this process in front of her. Oh yes, that would be so sweet. Hell, it would be even better right after she did make Sonya her bitch. Because Sonya might not be on the level of Charlotte or Asuka, but she was tough enough to mean that no one would think Carmella stood a chance against her. Which in turn would just push the Princess of Staten Island further into becoming credible around here. Besides, it seemed a shame to break up a matching set.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Carmella or Mandy Rose or Sonya Deville or Zelina Vega or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Hey Sonya." Carmella greeted casually before practically purring, "Hey Mandy."

Sonya Deville didn't like how Carmella said that, or looked at her girl, but she was used to it, so it didn't bother her that much. Well, it bothered her a little bit, but then she reminded herself she was the only one who got to fuck this goddess of a woman known as Mandy Rose, and that made her feel proud. Of course, this time it was even more annoying, as it was Carmella doing it, who had always been unbearably irritating, but somehow that irritation increased when she got a lucky win over Zelina Vega and had somehow broken her. Everyone knew it was a fluke, just like the previous several times Carmella had successfully beaten both members of Fire and Desire, but now Sonya had the chance to avenge those losses and knock that smug smirk off this bitch's face. But if Carmella wanted to play mind games first, that was fine with her.

So Sonya turned and huffed in annoyance, "What do you want 'Mella'?"

"Another piece of Mandy's fat ass." Carmella answered without hesitation, loving the look which crossed Sonya's face because of it, "Oh yeah, that's right Sonya. I fucked your girl, and I'm going to do it again. And again, and again, and again."

"Bull-shit." Sonya growled, before turning to her girlfriend, "She's lying, right?"

"Sorry baby." Mandy apologized, "I made a bet, and lost. I had to pay up. You know the rules."

"Yeah she does." Carmella grinned.

Ignoring that Sonya questioned broken-heartedly, "How could you do this to me?"

"I know, but..." Mandy hesitated, but she knew what she had to say, "You kind of bought it on yourself. After all, I didn't think you'd lose. Not to fucking Carmella."

"You hear that Sonya? It's your fault that I got to butt fuck your girl." Carmella gloated gleefully, "Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I pounded that big fat ass of hers all night long. Made those big juicy cheeks jiggle for me as I reamed her little bitch hole, and made it all mine. All just because you couldn't beat me. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, because you couldn't beat me, I made your girl my bitch. My Fabulous Bitch! Would you like to see? My little bitch Zelina Vega filmed the whole thing on her iPhone and sent it to me. Shall I send it to you? Or maybe just a couple of screenshots? Oooooooooh, fuck yes, because you don't need to see the whole thing, but really, everyone should see just a bit of that, so they know you're a weak Dom who can't keep her sub."

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Sonya growled, "You bitch! You'll pay for this."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Carmella grinned wickedly, "Luckily for you, our match is up next, giving us the perfect chance to settle this. So what do you say, ass for ass? And by that, I mean yours AND Mandy's ass on the line for a shot at my ass, mmmmmmm, because I plan to make both of you my little anal loving bitches all night long. And my Fabulous Bitches forever."

"You're on." Sonya growled angrily, "And when I'm finish with you, I'm going to tear your ass hole apart, and finish the job that Charlotte and Asuka started."

"As if." Carmella scoffed, "We both know you're nothing but a jobber to the stars. Something I'm about to prove. Again."

"Fuck you." Sonya snapped, to angry to think of a good come back.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to be doing to you soon enough Sonya. Fucking you." Carmella smirked, before ordering, "Speaking of which... Zelina, go ahead and send Sonya that video of me fucking her girlfriend's big fat ass, better than she ever could. I want her to get a little preview of tonight, so she knows what she, and her little girlfriend, are in for."

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina said softly, before doing as she was told with a cheeky little smile to Sonya, enraging the so-called MMA expert even further.

*

As much as Sonya tried she just couldn't resist watching the video she was sent. Of course she didn't have time to watch it all, but she watched enough that she wished she never had, which was no doubt the intention, meaning that she played into Carmella's hands. Which shouldn't have mattered, as Sonya was by far the better fighter, and she should have simply used her anger to get the victory that much faster. Instead she tried to punish Carmella, making several mistakes along the way, which allowed her opponent to take advantage, and Sonya not only found herself being dominated through most of the match, but for the first time losing a match where her ass was on the line. She even tapped out to fucking Carmella, meaning there was no disputing it, she was screwed.

Something which echoed through her mind as she slowly made her way to the back, Mandy trying to comfort her, "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

"It won't." Sonya grumbled, "Nothing will ever be okay, ever again."

"It will." Mandy insisted, "I promise."

*

The only way that could be true, as far as Sonya was concerned, was if she could get this humiliation over and done with as fast as possible. Which was why she didn't hide in her hotel room, or more likely the gym, like she really wanted too, where she could take out her frustrations out on a punching bag, or better yet Mandy's fat ass. Hopefully she would be able to do that later, but instead she headed straight for Carmella's hotel room 'to pay the piper'. Admittedly, that was one small blessing, as if she had been smarter, Carmella would have humiliated her publicly, making it more likely Sonya would've broken. Although it was a small comfort compared to what she was about to go through, which held her back from knocking on the door when they finally arrived.

After a few seconds, of just standing there Mandy gently pushed, "Sonya?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Sonya blushed, finally pushing herself to knock on the door.

"I think we can just go in." Mandy said shortly after that.

She was quickly proven right as Mandy grab the handle and opened it with ease, which once again proved that Carmella was an amateur. After all, anyone could have tried to come in here, and even if they were expected she shouldn't take the risk. Which was why Sonya made up for it by quickly locking the door behind them, something she was so preoccupied with she almost didn't hear the cries of pleasure coming from the bedroom of this luxurious hotel room suite. Almost. But she did, and she had a good idea of who they were, and why they were making them. And sure enough Sonya was proven right, as she and Mandy walked into the bedroom to find Zelina bouncing her cute little ass up and down a dildo strapped around Carmella's waist.

"Oooooooooh, hi bitches! Just give me one second, and I'll be with you." Carmella greeted excitedly, before turning her attention back to her first ever bitch, "Okay Zelina, you can cum now. Mmmmmmmm, as long as you remember to thank me properly first. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, set a good example for Mandy and Sonya. Oh yeah, that's a good bitch."

The last part was said more quietly, and was drowned out by Zelina squealing at the top of her lungs, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU MY FABULOUS MISTRESS! OH MY GOD YES, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, MMMMMMMMMMM YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR LETTING YOUR FABULOUS BITCH CUM! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Sonya squirmed where she was standing, her poor ass hole quivering with fear when she saw the once proud Zelina Vega absolutely destroying her butt hole on Carmella's big dick. Meanwhile Mandy walked further into the room without hesitation, seemingly to get a better look. Although that was probably because she was jealous it wasn't her slutty ass bouncing up and down a strap-on cock right now. Attached to Sonya of course, although at that moment her anal slut of a girlfriend probably didn't care. She just wanted something in her ass, Sonya in that moment having no idea just how right she was. She did however note that when Mandy's fat ass was fucked next, it wouldn't be her doing it, which made her sad, although in that moment she would do anything to save her own ass.

Because it was bad enough to anally violate herself on anyone's cock, but to have to do it for someone like Carmella was more humiliating than Sonya felt she could stand in that moment. Especially if, like Zelina about a minute after getting permission to cum, she actually came from getting her ass fucked. Although maybe would be worth it, if her cum squirted out of her cunt like that? God, Sonya had seen Mandy do that plenty of times, but she couldn't even imagine cumming that hard. But no, she promised herself she would remain strong, remain a top, and not become weak and pathetic, like poor Zelina, who was suddenly pushed off the cock by Carmella, who then stood up and walked towards the newcomers menacingly.

"On your knees." Carmella ordered firmly, watching smugly as Mandy quickly did as she was told, while Sonya was more hesitant, but did it. Then Carmella added in a disapproving tone, "No, no, no, I want you facing each other. And Mandy, I thought you knew better than that. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I thought that at least you knew to reply with the proper respect."

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress, sorry my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy said apologetically, even though she'd been following the script she had been given.

"Mandy?" Sonya frowned, questioning her girlfriend's actions.

"Shut up Sonya!" Carmella snapped, before leaning down next to where Mandy was now kneeling in front of Sonya, chuckling wickedly, and then pushing, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, stay nice and quiet. Your little girlfriend has something to say to you, isn't that right Mandy?"

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy replied quickly, but then needed to take a deep breath as she was hesitant to hurt Sonya like this. However she desperately needed to please her Dom, so eventually she told her girlfriend, somewhat apologetically, "I'm not your bitch anymore. I'm the property of my Fabulous Mistress, Mistress Carmella. She owns my fat ass. It's her personal fuck hole, and you will never have it again unless you fully submit to her. Then we can be her Fabulous Bitches together."

There was a long pause, then Sonya grumbled in disbelief, "You... you can't be serious! This bitch! Really? REALLY!"

"Yes." Mandy confirmed, briefly pausing again before continuing, "Oh God, I'm so sorry Sonya. I love you, I really do, mmmmmmmmm, but no one has ever fucked my ass as good as my Fabulous Mistress. She's amazing. Incredible! Fabulous! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, my Fabulous Mistress more than lives up to her name, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, especially when she's pounding my big fat ass and making me her little Fabulous Bitch. That's what I am now Sonya. That's all I want to be. And this is me, proving it. I have proved it, haven't I, my Fabulous Mistress? Please, I'll tell her whatever you want, just please tell me I've earned the privilege of being your Fabulous Bitch."

"Oh, I'd definitely say you've earned it." Carmella smirked, dangling the collar she had been hiding, "But let's make it official, shall we?"

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy replied quickly, holding her hair out of the way to allow her Dom to wrap the collar around her neck and to tighten it in place, which she did none too gently.

"There, now you really are mine." Carmella grinned, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

"Thank you, my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy grinned happily back.

"Now, that didn't sound like a proper thank you to me." Carmella scolded with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy apologized, moving down and starting to cover Carmella's feet in kisses, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Sonya watched all of this with disbelief, and then she finally spoke up, telling Carmella with a glare, "You'll pay for this, bitch."

"Only if you can survive being topped tonight." Carmella reminded Sonya, before ordering her new bitch, "But first, I want to make sure my dick is nice and wet with your girlfriend's saliva. Besides, when I said a proper thank you, I meant a blow job. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck my dick Mandy. Clean it of all of Zelina's ass cream. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I know how much you like that."

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress, sorry my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy said apologetically, lifting her head up and eagerly wrapping her mouth around the head of that big dick.

Unlike some of the other stuff this wasn't that big a deal, as Mandy loved ass to mouth, and Sonya constantly let Mandy taste other girl's asses, including right from another top's strap-on. But when combined with everything else it was just another slap to the face which enraged Sonya. Especially as Carmella insisted on grinning at her with triumph the entire time. God, Sonya wished more than ever before she could knock that stupid smirk off of Carmella's face, but again, she just had to stand there and try and save up this rage for the next time she was in the ring with Carmella, and better yet, after she'd beaten the bitch and thus could truly get her payback.

Admittedly, one of the things she could do was marvel at just how skilful the blow job Mandy was giving was. Her girl was always beautiful, but never more than when she was happy, and few things made Mandy Rose happier than having a ass flavoured cock in her mouth. Something which was very clear from the way Mandy was moaning happily from the very first time she wrapped her mouth around the head of the cock, and then throughout the blow job. Hell, she was even moaning happily as she pushed the dildo into her throat so she could get every drop of butt cream. Which was of course something Sonya had no doubt she'd be experiencing soon, whether she liked it or not.

Mandy hated hurting Sonya like this, but she just couldn't help herself. After the best sex of her life, especially the best anal sex, Mandy physically needed to be Carmella's bitch, and would do anything to make that happen. And even though it had taken a lot, it finally happened. She was officially one of Carmella's Fabulous Bitches, and she was even celebrating with some yummy ass cream. Which again, she was doing in front of Sonya, which wasn't ideal, but there was a very good chance that Sonya would join her in being a Fabulous Bitch, and then this wouldn't be a betrayal, so much as a way to ease Sonya into experiencing some of the ecstasy Mandy had been treated too lately.

Of course, all that was merely echoing in the back of her mind, while Mandy's main focus was on the cock flavoured with yummy ass cream. Especially as it was attached to her new Mistress, Mandy making sure that the first blow job she gave is officially a Fabulous Bitch was long, thorough and passionate. Admittedly, her Fabulous Mistress played a big part in that, as she actually gave her the time to thoroughly cleaned not only first few inches, but the entire length of the big dick. Mandy even got the entire thing down her throat, being that she really did get every drop of butt juice, before inevitably being forced to stop. However even then she was rewarded with something else, which was arguably equally good.

"Mmmmmmm good girl, you did so good. Soooooooooooo gooooooooooddddddddddd at cleaning my cock. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, so good. But now, I want you to kiss my ass!" Carmella ordered with delight, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, kiss my fucking ass right in front of your precious girlfriend. Show her you're now nothing but my ass kissing slut. Yessssssssssss, start out with the cheeks, and then make your way to my butt hole. I want you to worship my Fabulous Booty while Sonya watches. Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, solidify your new role in life. Prove you're worthy to be owned. Oh fuck yes, kiss my fucking ass!"

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy quickly replied and obeyed, getting behind her and pulling the harness down and out of the way.

Her words were barely audible as her Fabulous Mistress continued to talk trash to both members of Fire and Desire, as she had throughout the blow job, which of course just added to the experience for Mandy. Although honestly she was a little too preoccupied with obeying her orders to really pay attention to what was being said, as mostly they weren't important, as the message was getting across loud and clear. Mainly that Carmella approved, which was maybe especially true when Mandy started to cover her Fabulous Mistress's bottom with kisses. Oh yes, then the compliments, and insults, really kicked up a notch, causing Mandy to smile happily.

It also made her literally kiss that Fabulous Booty for longer than she would've liked. Because don't get her wrong, there was a certain thrill to literally kissing ass, but it just wasn't the same as giving a rim job. Of course eventually she got her chance, and when she did Mandy took full advantage of it, pressing her face in between those cheeks and not just licking up and down, but swirling her tongue around the most private hole of her Fabulous Mistress. Which naturally got some happy sounds from her owner, which was particularly impressive given what else Mella was receiving at that point from an increasingly more willing Sonya, who was now finally in her element.

"Awww, what's the matter Sonya, jealous?" Carmella teased gleefully, "Mmmmmmmm, I bet you are. Not of me though. Actually, of course you're jealous of me, who wouldn't be, especially when I have such a hottie kissing my ass, mmmmmmmmm, but you're also jealous of Mandy, aren't you? Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmm, you wish you were in your girlfriend's place right now, kissing my ass like a little slut! Oooooooooooooh yeah you do, yeah you do. Well, don't worry, you'll get your chance. Oh yes, I promise you Sonya, you'll have your chance to kiss my ass. But first, I saved you your favourite treat. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, that's right you nasty lesbo, I saved you some pie, so eat up. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, eat my pussy you dyke bitch! Eat it! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!"

"If you insist." Sonya grumbled, getting down onto her knees.

However before Sonya could start Carmella grabbed her head, held it in place, and pushed, "What was that?"

Sonya glared and then replied mockingly, "Yes my Fabulous Mistress." 

"I suppose that will do." Carmella finally relented, shoving Sonya's face into her pussy.

Sonya then immediately slid her tongue out over Carmella's pussy lips, starting from the bottom and slowly making her way to the top, then lingering on the other girl's clit. Which was pretty much just an automatic response to finding her face being pushed into any pussy, even if she wasn't normally the one pushing A into B. More often than not it was some other bitch's face into her pussy, which as a top was the norm, but unlike most tops Sonya loved eating pussy, and even prided herself on being good at it. She'd certainly eaten Mandy out countless times, and while nothing could ever compare to her girl, Carmella actually tasted pretty good. And best of all, it actually made her shut off for like the first time tonight.

Instead Carmella found a different way to annoy her, namely whaling at such a high-pitched key Sonya almost covered her ears with her hands it was so bad. Also she dug her fingernails, which were way too long, considering she was a wrestler, into the back of Sonya's head. Which to be fair, was something that Mandy did a lot, but she did it just right, and then it was weirdly loving. This wasn't. No, this was infuriating. Just as the fact that she'd been forced to call this bitch her Mistress, and have her face shoved into a pussy as if she was a bottom. But she wasn't a bottom, and would never be a bottom. No, she was a top. The most overlooked but highly skilled top in the whole company, and Sonya couldn't ever forget that fact, no matter what happened.

Which was kind of difficult when she became lost in the act of eating pussy, as she often did, even when she wasn't going down on her precious Mandy. And to be fair, Carmella's cunt seemed to get tastier with every lick. Perhaps something of an acquired taste, but it definitely didn't suck. No, it really, really didn't. So Sonya was more than happy to gently keep lapping away at that tasty treat for several long minutes, while she was vaguely aware that her girlfriend was kissing the so-called 'Fabulous Booty' of their so-called 'top'. Something Carmella of course had to remind Sonya of as she regained the ability to speak, and immediately used it to her advantage.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, that's so good, sooooooooooooo fucking gooooooooooooddddddddddddd, oh fuck!" Carmella moaned some version of that over and over again when coherent speech slowly returned to her, before ordering, "Ooooooooooooh, more! More, more, more! Give me more. That means you Mandy! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, tongue my fucking shit hole you twisted little bitch! Yessssssssssss, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, eat my ass! Eat my cunt! Oh yeah, eat me you bitches! Make me feel good. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that means you too Sonya. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, make me feel good. Ah fuck! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, OH FUCK!"

Finally, Sonya thought, an order she actually wanted to obey. Not to make Carmella feel good, of course, but to get this nightmare over with faster. Well, that and to get some girl cum. Because she might not like Carmella, at all, but now she'd really got a taste for it Sonya truly thought she had a tasty little twat, and she was very much looking forward to sampling her girl cum. Not that it could possibly compare to Mandy's cum, but nothing could, and to her shame she found herself listening out for the next inevitable command, meaning she had to listen to a lot of Carmella talking trash. And to her shame, that no longer put her off her actions. In fact, it was exactly the opposite.

Carmella was so lost in that moment, honestly she wasn't really sure what she was saying. It didn't really matter though, as the message was very clear, and her bitches were following it to latter. Honestly, this point it would be even better if they made her cum without permission, or she even came without giving permission to them, ordering them to make her. Either way she could blame it on them, and punish them accordingly. Of course she tried to avoid that, as long as she could hold out the more impressive she would be. Then again, she needed to save enough energy for fucking Sonya's ass, so it was quite the tight-rope she was now walking. Luckily for her, it was one she had walked before.

What really helped in that moment was thinking of her first Fabulous Bitch Zelina. Why? Because she was left out, and Carmella kind of felt bad for that. She could have at least given her the honour of kissing her feet. Or better yet, her butt, now Mandy was busy rimming her out. But no, because she might not know it, but Zelina was performing an important service, namely helping Carmella to resist begging to cum, at least for a little longer. Then when Carmella decided she had held back long enough, all she had to do was focus on the current position of Zelina, namely bent over and spreading her cheeks, exposing just how well her Fabulous Mistress had gaped her butt hole, and it push the top towards cumming. And maybe more importantly in that moment, inspiring her to make her next words an order, instead of begging.

"Make me cum! Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssssss, make me cum you bitches!" Carmella ordered, desperately trying to prevent her words turning into begging, "Fuck me and make me cum! Yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck me with your little lesbo tongues! Tongue my butt! Tongue my pussy! Just fuck me hard! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it Mandy, shove your tongue up my fucking ass! Mmmmmmmmmm, or at least, as much as you can. Yeah, I'm not the anal whore you are, mmmmmmmmm, and Sonya will be when I'm finish with her. Ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, and speaking of which, get on with it Sonya! You know the rules, oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, you know you have to do what I say, when I say it, and I say make me cum! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, make me cum all over your bitch face, mmmmmmmm, and in that talented little mouth of yours. OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Once again proving she was now a fully broken in bitch Mandy immediately started trying to push her tongue into Carmella's butt, even though as Carmella gleefully pointed out, she didn't get very far. Admittedly, there was part of the former champion which was disappointed by that fact, as truthfully she missed the feeling of being so loose back there a tongue easily slipped into her bottom. However she couldn't go back to bottoming when she had just made some progress on topping, so she would just have to settle for this right now. Which wasn't so bad, as Mandy was still making her feel good, and Carmella quickly forgot about it when Sonya finally gave her what she wanted.

In a quite cute act of defiance Sonya made her wait for it, but that just gave Carmella the chance to taunt her pray some more, before inevitably she got what she wanted. Namely an extremely talented little tongue sliding into her cunt, and then beginning to pump it before she came. Which certainly didn't take too long, but in Carmella's defence there had been a lot of build up to this, even before Sonya arrived. Besides, she made sure to maintain her dominance by grabbing hold of Mandy's head, and then pushing both members of Fire and Desire deep into her fuck holes. Which was the last conscious decision she made for quite a while, as she became truly lost in what her bitches were making her feel.

Sonya wasn't just talking back because she was annoyed at having to make Carmella cum. No, it was strategic, as she knew this way she could make Carmella cum that much harder, and more importantly get some more yummy cum out of her in the process. At least one of those things very much came to pass, and it was probably both, something Sonya felt very proud of. She didn't want to be proud of one of them, but she was. Not that it mattered in that moment, as she was far too preoccupied with pulling her tongue out of Carmella's cunt and wrapping her mouth firmly around that entrance so she could swallow as much of that precious liquid as she could. Because oh God, it was even better than she imagined, and she'd imagined it being, well, fabulous.

Again it wasn't as good as Mandy's, but it was actually closer than Sonya imagined. Maybe even second best. Although that could be because the circumstances were different. No, she couldn't believe that, because that would mean... God, Sonya didn't even want to think about it. Luckily she didn't have too, as her whole world became consumed with first swallowing girl cum, and then getting more of it, both of which were easy for someone of her experience. Oh yes, as soon as there was no more cum to swallow Sonya shoved her tongue back into Carmella's cunt and fucked her with it until there was more tasty liquid to gulped down. Which was a process she repeated over and over again, until she was no longer able too.

The whole time this was happening Carmella had a very strong hold on the back of her head and was pushing her face deep into her pussy, and Sonya could tell that the bitch was doing the same to Mandy, only obviously into her butt. However both members of Fire and Desire were well practiced with this kind of thing, and didn't put them off their game. What did was when Carmella started to grind herself back and forth against them. More accurately that was bad for Sonya, while Mandy had received it several times, normally from Sonya. Although even then it wasn't that bad for Sonya, as all she had to do was keep her mouth open in some of the girl cum was squirted directly into her throat. It was just most of it ended up on her face, which seemed a shame. And insulting, as it was marking her as a pussy pleasing bottom. Carmella's pussy pleasing bottom.

On the bright side it looked like Carmella was getting so carried away that she would actually knock Sonya unconscious. Which would be a bit embarrassing, but Sonya would happily take it if it meant her ass hole was safe. Sadly it wasn't to be, as just as she was feeling really faint she and Mandy were pulled out of Carmella's fuck holes, given a few long seconds to catch their breath, and then Carmella stepped out of the way and push them together. This of course meant their lips came crashing together, and the two girlfriends gleefully embraced and started passionately kissing, as they would never turn down the chance to make out with each other. Even if in this case they were sharing the juices of their 'top', something Mandy no doubt loved, but Sonya didn't, and hopefully she never would.

"Kiss bitches!" Carmella yelled unnecessarily as she pressed the submissive sluts together, and then clapped gleefully as they did as they were told, "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, fucking kiss! Mmmmmmmm, that's so hot. I love it when submissive little bitches share the taste of my pussy and ass by making out right in front of me. And that's what the two of you are now, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, my submissive little bitches! You hear that Sonya? Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmm, you're my bitch now. You, and your little girlfriend. You're mine, and I can do whatever the fuck I want to you. Oh yeah, so go ahead and prove it. Oh yeah, kiss for your Fabulous Mistress, my little Fabulous Bitches."

"Dream on bitch." Sonya growled, breaking the kiss with Mandy, and ignoring her girlfriend who began licking her cum off of her face, "Mandy's mine! I don't care how cum drunk she is right now, she'll never be yours, and no matter what happens I will never be anyone's bitch."

"And what's about to happen, Sonya? Huh?" Carmella teased, making her think about it for a few long seconds, before chuckling evilly, "Oh, that's right, I'm about to fuck your ass. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I'm about to fuck your virgin ass and make it mine. And your ass is virgin, isn't it Sonya? Because I'd hate to be disappointed, I've been looking forward to this all week."

"Oh it's virgin, my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy chimed in helpfully, "Sonya has never been ass fucked. She brags about it all the time. At least when she's out of ear shot of Charlotte and Asuka. So you're about to take something which is considered the Holy Grail around here, fit for only the best of the best. Which you are, my Fabulous Mistress."

"Yeah I am." Carmella said proudly, beaming happily at her broken bitch, "Thanks Mandy. Although I was hoping to hear it from Sonya. So how about this, let's reward you, and punish you, at the same time by putting that mouth of yours to good use, huh? Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, bend over Sonya! Bend over and let your girlfriend rim your virgin ass and get it nice and ready for me to fuck."

"Oh, thank you my Fabulous Mistress!" Mandy beamed happily, especially as this definitely seemed more of a reward than a punishment.

"You're welcome." Carmella smiled back, before grabbing Mandy's face and pulling it closer to her, "Kisses."

The kiss was brief, but Mandy still showed her gratitude by again replying, "Thank you my Fabulous Mistress."

Mandy loved it when tops kissed her after she had orally pleasured them, especially in this case when her Fabulous Mistress was tasting not only her own ass, but her own pussy as well thanks to the kiss with Sonya. It was just so perverted, and made Mandy feel like such a slut. Something that she had definitely felt before, did now, and would in a second, as she was basically reduced to tonight's official butt muncher of the evening. And hopefully it wouldn't be the only way she would be tasting ass tonight. Of course she very much focused on the present as her girlfriend bent over in front of her. More accurately, Sonya crawled into the centre of the bed with her booty pointing directly at tonight's official butt muncher, which made Mandy lick her lips in anticipation.

She'd done this plenty of times before, but obviously never to prepare Sonya for a butt fucking, making it a special treat. Although of course, it was kind of a betrayal of Sonya, which Mandy guest was the punishment that her Fabulous Mistress had been talking about. But if everything went according to plan Sonya would thank her for it afterwards, so Mandy barely hesitated to position herself behind her girlfriend, spread her ass cheeks with both hands and then give one long lick to that inviting little butt crack. Which was something of course had Sonya gasping with delight, then whimpering with fear as she knew what that meant. Also, she could probably see behind her, where Mandy assumed their Fabulous Mistress was pulling the harness back up, tightening it around her waist, and then covering it with lube.

Unable to resist Mandy looked over her shoulder and saw her Fabulous Mistress, looking more beautiful than ever while rubbing lube into her reattached cock. The only way it could be better was if that big dick was being prepared for Mandy's greedy little butt hole, although hopefully she would have her turn soon enough. For now Mandy turned her attention back to Sonya's ass, burying her face in between those cheeks and frantically lapping away at it for a few long minutes. Unlike that first lick, which had started just above Sonya's pussy and slowly worked it's way up to the top of her crack, this time she concentrated on the hole, swirling her tongue around it as well as simply up and down. She even tried to push her tongue into that stubborn little back door, and although she didn't get very far hopefully it would be enough to make a difference.

After enjoying the show for quite a while Carmella ordered, "Good girl, mmmmmmmm, now stand aside and spread those cheeks. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, give me that virgin hole."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy replied and obeyed.

Admittedly it was somewhat slow and reluctant this time, as Mandy was just having so much fun eating ass, but while she had to obey her Dom she was also worried that Sonya hadn't been prepared enough. Thankfully their Fabulous Mistress graciously pushed a finger into Sonya's virgin butt hole. The expression on the face of Carmella as she did this was priceless, which was understandable, as Mandy could only imagine how tight Sonya's ass felt, which clearly greatly delighted their Fabulous Mistress, which was clear from the way she moaned happily as a finger entered Sonya's virgin ass, then again when she was all the way in. Quickly followed, of course, by taunting. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, so tight, mmmmmmmmm, so tight for me Sonya!" Carmella taunted gleefully, "Wow Sonya, you really are an anal virgin, aren't you?"

"Just get on with it." Sonya whimpered softly, "Please?"

"But why? We're having so much fun!" Carmella asked mockingly as she started pumping that finger in and out, "Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, we're having soooooooooo much fun stretching your little butt hole. God, I could do this all night. And I will, one way or another, ha ha ha. Mmmmmmmmmm, oh my God, this is fucking heaven!"

There was a few long minutes where Sonya just whimpered and waited for Carmella to get on with it, then realizing what she had to do she practically wept, "Fuck my ass."

"What was that?" Carmella pushed.

"Please Carmella, fuck my ass!" Sonya cried, "Fuck it with your big cock! Give me every inch! Every single inch of that big dick up my gay butt. Please, oh please, fuck me! Fucking sodomize me! Please?"

Carmella pretended to think about it for a few long seconds, pushed another finger slowly into Sonya's butt, and then pushed, "Call me by my proper title, and I will."

"Ah fuck." Sonya cried out, because of both the action and the command, and then after a brief pause whimpered, "Please... my Fabulous Mistress, fuck my virgin ass. Take my anal cherry. Fuck me! Butt fuck me like a slut, ah fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck you Carmella... AH FUCK ME, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Carmella took a few long seconds to enjoy the things her new bitch was saying, before finally pressing the tip of her cock against Sonya's virgin butt hole and pushing forwards. Which had Sonya crying out softly, and then whimpered pathetically, as that previously never before violated back door started slowly stretching, and stretching, and stretching, until the head of Carmella's strap-on slid through it and into the other girl's virgin ass, meaning that she had done it! She, Carmella, had taken an anal cherry, which was the Holy Grail in the WWE women's division. Oh yes, more than any title, trophy or big PPV win, this was the greatest achievement possible, and was the greatest one of Carmella's life so far. Because sure, she had taken Zelina's anal cherry, but Sonya was a top and a full-time wrestler, so it meant more. So, so much more.

The only way it could have been better was if she was doing this to Charlotte or Asuka. Although admittedly she heard Charlotte took Asuka's anal cherry after taking her winning streak, and Carmella wasn't so sure it was a good idea to mess with Charlotte if even the mighty Asuka couldn't take her down. Besides, Sonya Deville was quite a prize, especially considering it pretty much guaranteed Mandy Rose was now hers. Oh yes, both members of Fire and Desire were hers, a fact which Carmella savoured for a few long seconds, before she taunted her latest prize, and that prize's girlfriend, about her fabulous achievement, chuckling wickedly as she did so.

"POP! There goes your anal cherry Sonya." Carmella gleefully cackled, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, it's mine! Your ass is mine now Sonya, oooooooooooh, and it always will be. And you and your little girlfriend know it. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, you bitches know your asses belong to me. Isn't that right Mandy? Huh?"

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy quickly replied.

"What is?" Carmella pushed.

"Our asses are yours, my Fabulous Mistress. All yours." Mandy replied obediently, desperately trying to think what her Fabulous Mistress wanted to hear, "You own our slutty little asses now. Their yours, use and abuse them however you want. You made me your bitch, and now you're making Sonya your bitch. And you just popped her anal cherry, so it's only a matter of time before she breaks."

"You hear that Sonya? Even your girlfriend knows it's only a matter of time before you're mine." Carmella laughed, "Mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, it's only a matter of time before you become one of my broken bitches. Oh yes, take it bitch! Take every fucking inch up your ass and become my bitch forever, mmmmmmmm, just like your little girlfriend."

Unsurprisingly given the circumstances Sonya didn't respond. Not that she was necessarily very talkative normally, but now she was clearly trying not to give Carmella the satisfaction of hearing her cry out and whimper even more like the bitch she now was, at least temporarily. Of course Carmella was determined to make sure it wasn't temporarily, which was why after savouring the moment for a few long seconds of continuous taunting she began pushing forwards. Oh yes, Carmella pushed her dick slowly forwards, causing inch after inch after inch of long thick strap-on cock to slide into Sonya Deville's previously virgin ass hole. Which unsurprisingly, got the same reaction as before out of Sonya, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

Of course Carmella was carefully listening out in case Sonya did beg for mercy, in which case she would have given it to her, as she had no interest in being a cruel Dom. But unsurprisingly, Sonya's pride kept her quiet. Also hopefully the fact that Carmella went nice and slow. Which admittedly was for her own benefit more than Sonya's, but they both benefited. Especially as it continued throughout the butt stuffing, and after it. Oh yes, once every inch of that big cock was buried deep inside Sonya's ass Carmella established a slow and steady rhythm, making sure the pure top's first butt fucking was nice and slow, to make it easier on them both, and allowing them to savour every wonderful humiliating moment of it.

Zelina was watching this from an awkward angle, her own aching backside quivering with jealousy at seeing what Sonya was now receiving. God, she wished it was her ass getting fucked right now, and very much hope that she would be her Fabulous Mistress's dessert. Or at least one of them. Because let's face it, there was no way that Carmella wasn't fucking Mandy Rose's big fat ass again tonight, this time in front of her girlfriend. Zelina just hope that their Fabulous Mistress would save some energy to make her cum in some way. Hell, she do it herself, but she needed permission for that, and she hated to settle for it when everyone else was getting such treats. Sadly, for now she would have to, although at least she was brought back into the fun shortly after the butt fucking began.

"So, who wants to taste some ass?" Carmella teased.

"I do, I do!" Mandy replied quickly, "Mmmmmmmm, please my Fabulous Mistress, let me taste my girlfriend's ass."

"You already have, remember?" Carmella pointed out with a wicked grin, "Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, you rimmed your girlfriend good for me, made her ass hole nice and wet for me to fuck. So don't you think it's about time someone else got a chance? Yessssssssss, so how about it... Sonya? Fancy tasting your own ass?"

"Fuck you." Sonya moaned.

"That's right, that's exactly what I'm doing to you. Mmmmmmmm, I'm fucking your sweet ass!" Carmella taunted, before adding, "But I do like the fact that you've got some fight left in you. Not for long though. No, mmmmmmmmmm, soon I'll have you fully broken in, and sucking your butt off of my cock. But for now... Zelina, you want to taste some booty?"

"Oh yes!" Zelina quickly replied, before her top changed her mind, "Please my Fabulous Mistress, please let me have the privilege of tasting Sonya's bitch ass!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, mmmmmmmm, and you've been so good." Carmella grinned wickedly.

"Thank you my Fabulous Mistress, thank you." Zelina eagerly replied and obeyed.

It didn't matter to her one bit that she was just a pawn being used to train both members of Fire and Desire, Zelina just wanted to be involved in the fun again. And she really did want to taste some butt. And most importantly of all, of course, she wanted to please her Fabulous Mistress. Something she clearly did, from the way that her Fabulous Mistress's beautiful grin seemed to get wider the closer she got, and then she even let out a beautiful laugh as Zelina wrapped her lips around the head of the cock. Then the only thing Zelina was really aware of was the joy of tasting some fresh ass, something she savoured for a few long seconds, until she got a little push from her Fabulous Mistress.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it bitch, suck my cock!" Carmella gleefully encouraged, while mostly keeping her focus on Mandy and Sonya, "Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, suck it good. Get all that yummy butt cream off of it like the twisted little ass to mouth whore you are! Yessssssssssss, oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, make your fellow whores jealous. Fuck yeah, make your fellow ATM whores jealous of all of the butt cream you're getting to clean. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, get every drop. Every fucking drop, mmmmmmmmm, fuck Zelina, good girl! Take it! Take it down your whore throat! Oh yes, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, fucking suck it!"

To be fair Zelina would have definitely deep throated without being told, as she had grown addicted to the taste of ass, but orders from her Fabulous Mistress definitely pushed things along faster. Although she tried to strike the right balance between giving her Fabulous Mistress what she was asking for, and putting on a show for her. Also she just savoured the taste of Sonya's ass, because while it wasn't quite as good as her own, or Mandy's butt cream, and especially not their Fabulous Mistress's, it was definitely enjoyable. Something she got to savour for more than she thought she would, as her top gave her plenty of time to clean the dick, and even after that her Fabulous Mistress started going back and forth between Sonya's butt. Of course, it was only a matter of time before it was someone else's turn.

"So, you seriously want to taste your own girlfriend's butt, you nasty slut?" Carmella gleefully taunted her broken bitch. 

"God yes!" Mandy pleaded, "Please give it to me my Fabulous Mistress. Give me that butt cream. Please?"

"Come on, you can do better than that." Carmella grinned.

"Please, please, pleassssssssssseeeeeeeeeee, my Fabulous Mistress, give me my girlfriend's butt cream." Mandy begged shamelessly, desperately trying to think what the other woman wanted to hear, "Please allow me the privilege of sucking it off of your big beautiful cock. The one that has been up my butt, and Zelina's butt, and now my total top of a girlfriend's butt. Oh yes, you fucked all our butts, my Fabulous Mistress, and now I want to taste both of them off of your strap-on. But most of all, my girlfriend. Yesssssssssss, oh please, let me taste my girlfriend Sonya Deville's butt on your big dick. Mmmmmmmm, my mouth is watering just from the thought of it."

"Alright." Carmella said, once again pulling her cock out of Sonya's ass, this time pressing it to Mandy's mouth, "Suck your girlfriend's slutty little ass off of my big dick. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it bitch! Suck it! Suck it good, soooooooooooo goooooooooodddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssssssss!"

Of course their Fabulous Mistress continued the commentary, although for a while it was clear that even she wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. Not when the beautiful Mandy Rose was sucking on a cock fresh from her own girlfriend's virgin ass hole, and thus providing even more humiliation for poor Sonya Deville. In that moment Zelina actually kind of felt sorry for Sonya, who had managed to keep her anal cherry, and her dignity, for quite a while before this. Much like Zelina, actually. And like Zelina before her, she was now becoming a notch in the belt of Carmella. The difference being of course, was that Zelina didn't have a girlfriend to make the situation worse. although in that moment she wished she had, as Mandy was clearly loving this latest humiliation.

Mandy did indeed enjoy this latest humiliation. She always loved going ass to mouth, this of course was special as she was tasting the deepest part of Sonya's butt on the strap-on of their Fabulous Mistress. And sure, only moments ago she had been rimming her girlfriend, as she had done several times before this, but it just wasn't the same. Or as perverted, or humiliating. For either of them. Oh yes, the most humiliating thing about this, and the only kind of downer, was that she was further humiliating Sonya in the process. Also denying her the joy of that cock in her ass, something which always drove Mandy crazy, but especially when she was being denied during a butt fucking. Although it was helping Sonya to relax, and would ultimately make the submission easier on her, so Mandy guest it was a good thing overall.

It was certainly a good thing for her, as her Fabulous Mistress started going back and forth between her eager to please mouth, and Sonya's previously virgin ass. Sure, sometimes Zelina got the honour of going ass to mouth, but it was not unusual Mandy would have to share this treat, and sooner or later it would be Sonya getting this privilege. So for now she chose to focus on the good things, that being that more often than not her Fabulous Mistress shoved the butt flavoured dick down her throat, and when that happened she got to give that cock a nice long blow job, allowing her to get every drop of anal juice. And there was even something to be said for just watching Zelina suck some strap-on, or better yet Sonya continuing her first ever ass fucking.

Then all of a sudden Carmella ordered, "Mandy, go get a strap-on and put it on."

"Seriously?" Mandy frowned with confusion.

"Seriously." Carmella confirmed, before adding, "Then I want you to lie down, and then I want your precious girlfriend to get on top of you, so we can DP her."

Her eyes lighting up in realization Mandy replied, "Yes my Fabulous Mistress. Thank you, my Fabulous Mistress."

Again, this was something she'd done with Sonya, just not with this combination, obviously. Which certainly made Sonya nervous, so much so she actually tried to protest, but she only got as far as opening her mouth, and she knew there was nothing she could say to stop it. So she just watched as Mandy did as she was told, retrieving a strap-on from her Fabulous Mistress's bag and putting it on. Although she did briefly suck on it, which was a little rebellious for a total bottom like Mandy, but it was worth it to make sure Sonya took this easy. Then she got into position, and after an obviously fake cough from their Fabulous Mistress her girlfriend crawled on top of her, lined herself up with the dildo and slowly pushed downwards.

The fact that Sonya cried out joyfully wasn't surprising, as all Mandy needed to do was look at her girlfriend's cunt to see it was very wet from all of the fun they had been having. Which was probably really humiliating for Sonya, but at least it made it easier for her to take every inch of that dildo inside herself. Something which Sonya didn't normally do, but it was clear from her reaction that at least her body was loving it. And it was the same thing when their Fabulous Mistress shoved her dick back up Sonya's shit-pipe, meaning that she was officially being DP'ed for the first time in her life. Oh yes, Sonya Deville was having a lot of firsts tonight, and Mandy was very happy to be involved with them.

Sonya had just been getting used to taking it in the ass. It wasn't a sensation she ever wanted to get used too, but she was, at least initially it was a relief as it meant less pain, however unfortunately it also meant she slowly started to feel pleasure, which was her worst nightmare. At least at first whenever she felt that pleasure the dildo was quickly removed from her butt, although more and more the humiliation of having Mandy or even Zelina tasting her backside somehow kept her on her high, instead of putting her off of it. Then came the DP, and suddenly Sonya had to get use to a whole new sensation, although unlike the last one this was pleasurable from the start.

At least she could take comfort in the fact that she wasn't some kind of DP whore, even if it meant that Carmella of all people had done a good job at stretching out her ass to the point where she was feeling pure pleasure, even as her butt was once again penetrated and stuffed. The fact that the part of her body that was meant to be penetrated was being stuffed, as was the fact that she was staring into the eyes of Mandy, which was as humiliating as it was comforting, but somehow every humiliation added to the experience, until Sonya realized it was inevitable she was going to cum. Cum from being double stuffed like a total whore. Like a... a total bottom. Oh God! And she wasn't sure she could take it without breaking.

It would probably help if she didn't have to beg for her latest humiliation, and logically she should be able to wait out the inpatient Carmella. However, not only did the bitch seem to have to somehow found patients, but she was staying eerily silent, either because she was savouring the moment, or she was allowing Sonya to concentrate on the overwhelming pleasure she felt. Maybe both. Either way though, Sonya needed this to end somehow. But she just couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of a big cock up her ass at the same time her cunt was being stuffed, those dildos rubbing against each other through the thin wall of flesh separating them, and the fact that it was Carmella of all people doing this to her. And using her precious Mandy to do it. It was just too much. Too humiliating. Too good.

"Harder! Please... my Fabulous Mistress, fuck me harder!" Sonya desperately whined, trying to think what Carmella would want to hear, "Butt fuck your Fabulous Bitch as hard as you can! Make me your bitch! Your Fabulous Bitch! Oh fuck! Fuck me, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck me hard! That feels so good, sooooooooooo gooooooooooooddddddddddd, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssssss, pound me, pound my slutty little ass hole! Turn it into a gaping bitch hole my Fabulous Mistress. Mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, a hole for you to use, oh God yes, fuck me, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD YESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Mercifully Carmella didn't force Sonya to pledge her undying loyalty to her in exchange for the orgasm she now so desperately needed, but that was probably because it was unnecessary. Because after this experience, there was no way Sonya would ever be the same again, and as the first climax absolutely blew her away she knew that her personality had shattered. Maybe she'd be able to top again, but she'd never actually be a top. Oh yes, all it took was Carmella increasing the pace ever so slightly, and Sonya came so hard she was instantly reduced to a switch at best. And maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad being a pure bottom. Which was the last coherent thought she had for a while, before she was truly consumed by the greatest ecstasy she'd ever known.

Carmella had actually planned on making Sonya promised to be her bitch, and taunting her throughout the DP as she had throughout the initial anal sex. However, she had just been so overwhelmed at finally getting to perform this act, without being in the middle of it, and she completely lost it when Sonya begged for more. Oh yes, she just couldn't help herself at that point. She physically needed to devote every ounce of her energy into not just fucking Sonya's ass, but destroying it. Like, she literally wanted to ruin Sonya's rectum to the point that the other woman would have to take a humiliating trip to the doctors, just so she would never forget Carmella was a total top, and Sonya Deville was her bottom.

Perhaps more importantly, both members of Fire and Desire were her bitches. Or at least they were going to be. Oh yes, nothing was more important than that, hence why Carmella desperately tried to hold back her climax while pounding Sonya's booty. Luckily she had plenty of practice at this point, including practicing on Sonya's precious girlfriend Mandy and her big fat ass, the thought making Carmella grinned sadistically wide. It also inspired her to start taunting again, although she resisted the urge for a few more long seconds, as she knew as soon as she did, she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. But in the end of course, it was totally worth it.

"MINE! MINE MINE MINE! YOU'RE MINE SONYA, MMMMMMMMMM, MY FABULOUS BITCH!" Carmella screeched at the top of her lungs, smacking Sonya's ass as she did so, "I OWN YOUR ASS! I OWN YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S ASS! YOU'RE BOTH MINE! ALL MINE! OOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, MY FABULOUS BITCHES! YOU'RE MY FABULOUS BITCHES! I CAN USE YOU HOWEVER AND WHENEVER I WANT BITCH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT! MY SLUT! YOU'RE BOTH AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Sure enough Carmella didn't managed to say much before becoming completely incoherent, but it was clear that she made Sonya cum even harder, which was her main goal. And as a bonus, she totally made Mandy cum harder too. Oh yes, both pieces of 'bread' in this 'sandwich' totally got off on the other end of the harness bashing against their clits, and the sheer joy of doing this to Sonya. Of course, it was Carmella who no doubt had the most satisfying orgasm, or more accurately orgasms. Apart from maybe Sonya, of course. But she wasn't ass fucking another woman now, was she? And if anything she was getting a two for one deal, as she was basically fucking Mandy through Sonya, making this even more satisfying.

This whole thing was so satisfying in fact it was really hard not to use every ounce of her energy and then collapsed down onto the exhausted body, or in this case bodies, beneath her. Which had been what she had been doing lately, but this bitch might not be fully broken in, at least not yet, so it would be much better to be cautious. So Carmella found a second wind, slamming Sonya's shit hole with every ounce of strength she had left for a few long minutes, giving all three of them at least one more amazing orgasm. Then she abruptly pulled out, and grinned widely and sadistically as she admired her handiwork. Namely Sonya's now widely gaping back door. Something she admired for a few long minutes, especially as she grabbed her phone and started taking pictures of it.

"Oooooooooooh, such a pretty little gape." Carmella moaned with delight after taking a few photos of that gaping bitch hole which was already perfectly visible, but just for added effect ordered, "Hey Mandy, spread your girlfriend's ass cheeks for me. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I want to get the best look possible of that gaping butt hole for my collection."

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Mandy eagerly replied and slowly obeyed.

Sonya whimpered as she felt Mandy doing as she was told, spreading her cheeks wide open and exposing her still dildo stuffed cunt, and more to the point her gaping ass hole. Which was so wide spreading her cheeks wasn't necessary, but it no doubt emphasize the gape, and it was more humiliating for poor Sonya. And yet, Sonya enjoyed it even more. Oh God, she was so ashamed, but the truth was she enjoyed being sexually dominated and humiliated, and this was causing her to experience aftershocks which were almost as powerful as her orgasms. Somehow that was still the case when she realized Carmella was immortalizing this moment, something she only realized when the other woman captured her face on camera.

"Here, I just made your next decision incredibly easy for you." Carmella said, grabbing a dog collar out of her bag and dangled it in front of her new bitch, "I don't care if you're the type of total whore who breaks after just one butt fucking, or if you've got some fight left in you. The point is, no one is taking Mandy Rose's big fat ass away from me. Ever. And no one is going to take me down. So if you want these pictures to remain between us, you got two choices. One, you keep your mouth shut about this, and let me fuck your girl, and you, whenever and however I want... or two, you just accept the inevitable, and let me collar you right now!"

There was a brief pause where clearly Carmella and especially Mandy were expecting Sonya to lash out and get mad, but she couldn't. She just didn't have anything left in the tank, those orgasms destroying whatever physical and mental strength she had left, to the point where the only thing stopping her begging to be collared was her love for Mandy. She didn't want to lose the opportunity to fuck that big fat ass again, or worse, lose her completely, but Carmella was right, she would be just delaying the inevitable. Her... her top was right. Her Mistress. That's what Carmella was now, and Sonya felt ashamed for not showing gratitude for it sooner.

"Please... collar me, my Fabulous Mistress. I want to be yours." Sonya pleaded softly, which really surprised the other women, although Carmella quickly recovered.

"You are mine. And now, you always will be." Carmella said smugly, tightly wrapping the collar around Sonya's neck, and then stepping back to admire her handiwork, take a picture, and of course gloat, "Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you're mine pretty doggy. All mine! God, you look so pretty with your new little accessory. Pose for me doggy. Pose like the broken little bitch you are!"

For a few long seconds Sonya did her best to comply as her new Dom took more pictures, then she softly asked, "Please my Fabulous Mistress, can I clean those cocks? Everyone else got to taste the deepest part of my ass, and I really want to have a turn. Mmmmmmmm, and I wanna taste my cum on my girlfriend's cock. The cum you fucked out of me. Please, let me have it."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Carmella smirked, "Just make sure to put on a good show for the camera, and your Fabulous Mistress."

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Sonya replied submissively, before doing as she was told.

Although that meant Sonya actually found it easier moving now than she would've a few moments ago, as she was suddenly filled with adrenaline from that last conversation, and the overwhelming desire to please her Fabulous Mistress. Which was why she went for the cock of her new top first, not hesitating to push the dick which had just pummelled her ass deep into her mouth. It was the kind of humiliating submission she couldn't have imagined doing before, but now she revelled in it. Fuck, she even moaned at the taste, and throughout the long, drawn-out blow job she gave her Fabulous Mistress. Of course that was even more the case when it came to sucking the cum coated cock. The cock that currently belonged to her girlfriend.

Or maybe it was her former girlfriend? It broke Sonya's heart to even think it, but it was hard for her to imagine a total bottom like Mandy Rose loving anyone who wasn't a total butt busting top. Which was why she didn't dare to look up for a few long minutes, but it seemed Mandy sensed this and cupped her face lovingly, pushing her to look up words, where she found love and understanding waiting for her. That took her breath away, and made her suck even more passionately. Then she started going back and forth to compensate, and making sure she got every drop of her pussy and ass cream. Besides, it was the perfect way to celebrate the new roles of Fire and Desire, as Carmella's New Fabulous Bitches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Carmella or Liv Morgan or Asuka or Alexa Bliss or Charlotte or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Carmella had been in a good mood recently, and it only got better when she got to SmackDown and heard the wonderful news. Oh yes, it felt like her career was back on track after the setback of losing the WWE SmackDown women's championship after a number of small but significant victories, especially because they led to her taking two anal cherries and becoming the proud owner of three bitches, or Fabulous Bitches as she preferred to call them. Which honestly was more than enough sex slaves, but if she was going to be Alpha female, or at least an Alpha female on a show which didn't feature Charlotte Flair, then she was going to have to get use too having a lot of holes to fuck whenever she wanted. So the only real question was, who would have the honour of being her next Fabulous Bitch?

Just when she started seriously asking the question she got the perfect answer in the form of the Superstar Shakeup, which caused Alexa Bliss and Liv Morgan to end up on SmackDown. Admittedly while Alexa had been a bottom in NXT, so much so she was maybe the biggest one in WWE history, as soon as she hit the main roster some sort of switch was flipped, and she became one of the most successful tops ever, leaving many, many gaped butt holes in her wake. It was inspiring, honestly. The kind of thing Carmella had very much wanted to do herself, and now was finally succeeding at. Hopefully, so much so that she would be the one to break Alexa once and for all, reminding her just how much fun she'd had in NXT as a desperate little anal whore. But she had to tread carefully, as tougher women than her had tried only to end up with their asses stretched.

If Alexa provided an exciting challenge for the future then Liv would be her easiest conquest yet. Well, as long as no one else had laid claim to her. Although that might not matter, as Ruby Riott had claimed to Liv back in NXT, and despite being in a stable with her on the main roster Liv had spent her entire time from her first day in developmental to this moment getting anally reamed on a daily basis, and sometimes even an hourly basis, by anyone who wanted a piece of her big booty. Which was hardly surprising, given that big, juicy ass of hers. Hell, the two new members of the SmackDown women's roster had two of the most fuck-able bubble butts in the history of the WWE. Oh yes those asses were made to be fucked, and Carmella was more than willing to do her part to remind them of that. Especially if she got two new Fabulous Bitches out of it.

Sadly her good mood was ruined when bad traffic resulted in her arriving late to the latest arena to host SmackDown, something which would probably get her an ear full from management, and maybe even a fine. But what was far, far worse was despite running at top speed to the locker room it seemed her fellow female wrestlers had started the fun without her. That was clear before she got through the door, and given the familiar voice she heard Carmella was pretty sure she knew who exactly was making those sounds. And sure enough she was right, which was disappointing, but mostly because she hadn't been here when all this started. Oh well, hopefully she could make up for lost time now, and she still had the chance to gain herself a new Fabulous Bitch.

*

Earlier in the day...

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" Charlotte literally licked her lips as she saw the new members of SmackDown walk-in, "Mmmmmmm, fresh meat? Oh Vince, you shouldn't have. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, I'll have to remember to send him a lovely gift basket for giving me exactly what I asked for. Again."

"He does have a habit of handing you things." Alexa shot dryly with possibly the world's most fake smile ever, "You've had what? A million championship opportunities, a spot on every show, and the all announcers kissing your ass? Must be exhausting. But that's okay, because I'm here now, and if you don't move aside willingly, well then, I guess I'll just have to make you."

"Oh, I'd love to see you try." Charlotte smirked, stepping into Alexa's personal space.

"Would you? Would you really?" Alexa asked, not backing down.

"Hell yeah, mmmmmmmmm, because I remember how heavenly your booty is." Charlotte teased, "Or can't you remember NXT? Huh? Was that just too many ass fuckings ago? Mmmmmmm, I bet it was, but that's okay, because I'll be happy to remind you. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh Alexa, I'll be only too happy to remind you that the announcers aren't the only ones around here who kiss my ass."

"That's funny, your little friends kept telling me the same thing." Alexa smirked, "Sasha most of all, of course, but Bayley too, and even Becky of all people. You were a member them, right? Your best buddies? The four Horsewomen? My fuck toys? Oh God Charlotte, I can't even accurately describe how satisfying it was to wreck their asses. I mean, you saw the pictures I sent you, right? Of your friends after I was done with them, their butt holes gaping craters as they willingly spread their cheeks for me? Because that's what's going to happen to you. Oh yeah, I have one last Horsewoman to break in, then I'll have the full set. So what makes you think that Vince wasn't doing me the favour by sending me here?"

"Yeah, or maybe he's just letting you get away from Ronda Rousey and her all conquering cock." Charlotte said coolly, "Face it Alexa, I wouldn't have been intimidated by your threats, even before Ronda was done turning you into her cock sleeve. And now? Mmmmmmmmm, now all I see in here is a mouthy little fuck hole begging to be put in her place. And luckily for you, I'm good at that. Just ask Sasha."

"I can't. She, Bayley and Becky are too busy moaning happily from being anal toys on RAW, something I made happen, not Londa Lousey." Alexa shot back, "Which again, is exactly what I'm going to do to you."

"And again, I've love to see you try." Charlotte challenged.

There was then finally silence for a few long seconds as the two blondes stared at each other, making them realize there was a weird sound besides them, causing them to turn and frown to find Liv Morgan and Asuka making out. Something they stared at for a few long seconds, before Asuka broke the kiss and asked, "What?"

"You're actually kissing that fuck hole?" Alexa scrunched up her face in disgust.

"I know you two haven't seen each other in a while, but you don't need to try so hard with her, sweetie." Charlotte winked with a wicked smile, "Oh yes, she'll bend over if you so much as click your fingers. Just like someone else I know. Actually, like a lot of girls I know."

Ignoring the urge to blush, and only barely managing it, Asuka explained herself, "You, do not need to tell me. I was the one that broke in this ass!"

"Ah fuck, mmmmmmmm, yes you were my Empress." Liv first cried out, and then cooed happily as Asuka smacked her ass to emphasize her words, and then squeezed it.

"Silence!" Asuka ordered without even looking at Liv, before getting to her point, "I know this is a good little fuck hole, and I reward that kind of behaviour. As you two will know soon enough. But why waste time standing around arguing, when no one has lost a match yet? And there is a willing bottom here who actually knows her place? So, how about you both shut up, and we welcome this perfect ass to SmackDown?"

There was a brief pause, then Alexa admitted, "Well, she does have a perfect little ass. Don't you Liv?"

"Yes Mistress Alexa." Liv cooed happily, taking the hint and turning around to wiggle that cute little butt, and even smacked it, "I've got a cute little booty that desperately needs fucking 24/7. Oh please, won't somebody please welcome me to SmackDown by fucking my slutty little butt? Please? It's my present to this locker room, and I want all of you to use it."

"Well, it would be a shame to turn down such a pretty present." Charlotte admitted, after licking her lips at the sight of that beautiful prize. Although even as she was saying these words a plan was forming in her head to get the upper hand on one of her so-called rivals, "I'll tell you what, because I'm a generous Queen, I'll allow you two the privilege of joining me in wrecking that perfect little booty... on the condition that Alexa prepares it for us."

"Deal." Alexa responded without hesitation.

"Oooooooooooh, so easy." Charlotte chuckled.

"Why wouldn't it be? It's not like I have to eat your nasty ass." Alexa quipped, thoroughly enjoying the glare she got from the so-called Queen, before she returned her attention back to what mattered, "No, mmmmmmmmm, I get to eat this big yummy booty. You think that's a punishment? Please, that's normally a reward I give to other sluts. One I'm more than happy to indulge in myself whenever I feel like it. And who knows, maybe you too will be lucky enough that I'll give one or both of you the same treat. So watch closely, wannabes, because one of you will be next. And maybe learn something, when it comes time for you to dine on my perfect little ass."

"Stop your yapping, and start fucking." Asuka ordered.

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Alexa said mockingly, before turning her attention back to Liv, "Bend over bitch! Give me that ass. No, don't take off your clothes. Mmmmmmmm, I want to unwrap the present you're giving this locker room, and the only part of you which is worth a damn thing, your big fucking booty. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that's it, mmmmmmmmm, present me with that cute little butt. Oh fuck!"

"Yes Mistress Alexa." Liv replied when she finally got the chance.

Alexa licked her lips hungrily, the frustrating conversation she'd had before forgotten as Liv Morgan bent over in front of her, presenting her with that big, juicy booty. This wasn't the first time she'd had a good look at it, and it certainly wasn't her first time eating and fucking it, but anytime she got to do any of these things it was a real treat. The first of which she gleefully savoured as she slowly approached, and then grabbed onto that big butt and gave it a good squeeze. She then slid her hands all over it, teasing everybody involved before she very slowly pulled down the other girl's pants, making sure she wasn't standing in the way of anyone else, so that only she really got to see it. Oh yes, only she got to watch Liv's pants slowly slide downwards, revealing one of the most perfect asses she'd ever seen.

Normally Alexa made sure to hook the underwear as she went, but this time she decided to tease herself a little by leaving it there, revealing that naturally this little slut was wearing a thong, which looked so very cute between those meaty cheeks. Which was another sight she enjoyed staring at for a few long seconds, especially as she was the only one who could really see it, before taking the fabric down and burying her beautiful face in between those cheeks. Which of course, made both girls moan happily. Alexa because she was literally suffocating herself in booty, while frantically licking the hole she was about to violate, while Liv enjoy the pleasure of receiving a rim job. Something Alexa knew a lot about, from having shoving the faces of her bitches in between her meaty cheeks. And recently, a top preparing her for a butt fucking. Just like in NXT.

Pushing those unwanted submissive thoughts out of her head was easy given that all Alexa had to do was grab hold of both those ass cheeks and pull them wide apart as possible so she could pull back and get a good look at that hole she was about to destroy. What she was going to destroy alongside Charlotte and Asuka, once again solidifying her as a top on this brand, just as it should be. She then spat onto her target, rubbed that saliva in with her tongue, and then finally pushed her way inside of Liv's butt hole. Given this was a total anal whore, that tongue entered easily, and Alexa was even able to push the entire length inside Liv's ass, and then literally fuck her with it. Oh yes, she was able to tongue fuck Liv Morgan's slutty little ass, that wet little muscle sliding all over those anal walls and getting them ready for her cock.

Which was more than enough for a truly shameless anal slut like Liv Morgan, but Alexa was feeling generous. So after a few long minutes of passionate butt munching Alexa replaced her tongue with her fingers, easily pushing first one, and then two into Liv's ass hole. This of course had the little butt slut moaning with blissful happiness, and the butt buster was the exact same way, and they even probably had the same grin as she did. Which was why she added another finger, and then another, making four fingers in total stretching that private hole Alexa was turning into an eager little fuck hole. Or more accurately, reminding Liv that's what her butt was for. Something Liv was only too happy to confirm, without even being asked.

"Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, tongue my butt! Tongue fuck it! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck it good! Yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, finger me! Finger my ass, oooooooooooh, finger my slutty little ass! Oh fuck yeah, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk!" Liv moaned dreamily throughout the time she was being prepared, although it was not long before she pleaded, "More! Oh please, give me more! Yessssssssssss, give me more fingers! Oh Mistress Alexa, that feel so good. Sooooooooooo goooooooooooodddddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmm, but I need a cock. Oh please Mistress Charlotte, fuck me! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, stick your big dick in my slutty little ass and butt fuck me like the little anal whore I am!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Charlotte grinned, before ordering, "You heard the little slut Alexa. Get out of the way so I can welcome Liv Morgan to SmackDown with a nice, deep ass fucking. Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, let's see how well this cute little booty takes my cock."

"Whatever." Alexa replied, unable to resist pulling her fingers out and sticking them straight into her mouth, where she sucked them clean with a happy little moan.

This predictably had Charlotte chuckling wickedly, before she smacked Liv's ass and ordered, "Spread your cheeks bitch. Let's see the only thing of value you have to give to this roster."

"Yes Mistress Charlotte." Liv quickly replied and obeyed, then added shamelessly, "Fuck me Mistress Charlotte! Oh please, mmmmmmmmm, please fuck me. Fuck me like the little anal whore I am! Come on, just do it. Please? You don't have to be gentle. Just use my ass like the fuck hole it is! Use me like the fuck hole I am! Oh please Mistress Charlotte, oh please, fuck me like a whore!"

Charlotte barely registered Liv's shameless begging, as she was too busy staring at the perfection in front of her, and maybe literally drooling. Because don't get her wrong, she had seen Liv Morgan around, but she was such an insignificant nothing in the women's division that she hadn't given her a second look. Hell, she wasn't sure they'd ever even been on the same brand before. To be fair, that had been because she had been dealing with the likes of Paige, Bayley, Becky Lynch, and especially Sasha Banks. And by dealing, she of course meant she had been practically living in their perfect little asses. But now she was actually kind of mad at herself that this would be her first time taking this perfect little ass.

"Are you going to take that ass, or are you just going to drool?" Alexa grumbled mockingly, "Some of us actually like pounding ass, and are looking forward to a turn with this piece of meat."

"And you'll get it, after the Queen has her turn." Charlotte said dismissively, not looking away from the treat in front of her.

"Well, hurry up." Alexa whined petulantly.

"Just admiring the view." Charlotte smirked, before finally taking aim, and pushing forwards.

In a weird way Charlotte was grateful to Alexa for breaking her from her trance, as was everybody else in the room, as they got to witness Liv's perfect little ass hole starting to slowly stretch for the Queen's big dick. Admittedly it wasn't quite as satisfying for Charlotte as doing this to a wannabe top like Paige, Sasha, and even the mighty Asuka, but it was still incredibly beautiful. Especially when that little ass hole stretched wide enough to allow the head of Charlotte's cock to slide through it and into Liv's butt. Something that would make any self-respecting person cry out in pain, but this shameless bottom truly solidified her new role on this brand when she actually cried out in pure pleasure from getting anally penetrated.

Which of course resulted in a round of laughter from the tops, and the mouthy Alexa probably tried to taunt Liv, or even Charlotte, but the Queen suspected that her new fuck hole was just as lost in the moment as she was. After all, why bother taunting, when there was nothing left to say? Liv Morgan was a total anal whore, plain and simple. Well, actually Charlotte would have plenty to say about that later, but at least for a while she stayed silent as she savoured the penetration, and then of course the butt stuffing. Which was another thing which maybe literally made her drool, as it was just so beautiful. Oh yes, Charlotte loved watching inch after inch of her big dick disappearing into another woman's most private hole.

This was normally something Charlotte savoured for as long as possible, and she did try her best here, but there was only so much she could do with a true anal whore, and sure enough her dick slid into what was supposed to be a forbidden hole like a hot knife through butter. In some ways it was a good thing, because a girl with an ass like Liv Morgan should be getting anally pounded on at least a daily basis, and ideally, multiple times a day, and this proved that she'd been receiving that. But Charlotte wished there could have been longer between the moment she anally penetrated this butt slut, and the moment that her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing every single inch of that big dick was buried deep within Liv's whore ass. Of course, Charlotte had to mock the slut after that, or at least focus on what that wannabe Alexa was babbling on about.

"Ooooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, take it bitch! Mmmmmmmmmm, take it good! Take it all, oh yes, take every inch! Oh yes, oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, that's it, every fucking inch!" Alexa moaned dreamily, just as lost in the ass stuffing as everyone else, and then when it was complete she added gleefully, "Oh God, that really is every single freaking inch up your butt! Already! God Liv, you really are like the biggest anal whore ever! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, that thing just slid in like a hot knife through butter into your shit hole. Oh fuck, I bet you don't even remember what it was like to have shame, do you bitch? Huh? No, you don't. Or what it was like to be anything other than a fuck hole, as life truly began the moment you took a dick in your bitch ass!"

"Just like you." Charlotte quipped with a grin.

"Actually, it was the moment I fucked Becky Lynch's big fat butt for the first time." Alexa shot back, "Mmmmmmmm Goooooooooddddddddd, her ass was heaven. I see why you like it so much."

"I do. Mmmmmmmm, I love fucking Becky's big booty, and I'm going to love fucking this one." Charlotte boasted, on too much of a high for Alexa's words to be anything except mildly amusing, "So watch and learn, as I enjoy this fresh piece of meat. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm watch as I take this stupid fuck hole's whore ass and use it for it's true purpose."

"Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, use my ass Charlotte! Use it for it's true purpose." Liv moaned shamelessly, crying out joyfully as she got what she wanted, "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, use my whore ass for it's true purpose! Oh yes, the true purpose of my whore ass is to be fucked! My true purpose is to be fucked in the ass! Ass fuck me my Queen, ruin my whore hole, ooooooooooooooh yesssssssssssssssss, use me for my true purpose! Fuck me! Oh my God, fuck me, fuck me like only you can, and show everyone else how it's done! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, AH FUCK!"

Alexa was feeling so jealous right now. Luckily for her everyone was focused on Liv getting her perfect little ass fucked by the Queen, and if they did give her a glance it would be easy to dismiss her jealousy as being purely of Charlotte right now. However, no matter how desperately she tried to tell herself that was the case, the truth was her own butt hole quivered with jealousy as she watched Liv's slutty little shit hole getting stuffed with strap-on, and then even more so as that big dick began pumping that big booty. Especially given this might be the best butt buster in the history of the WWE, Charlotte proving that with a ridiculous amount of skill, even in this early stage of the anal sex.

Suddenly Alexa was transported back to NXT where she had been every bit the shameless anal whore Liv Morgan now was, frequently finding herself bending over for the Queen. Oh yes, Charlotte might not have been her first, but she was the best, even more than Rhonda Rousey, who had reawakened her inner ass slut. But that was why Alexa was here, to get away from that bitch, and get in touch with her inner butt buster, on the show where she had been able to turn her career around. Yes, there were huge obstacles in her way, but she was determined nothing would stop her, even the admittedly beautiful sight of Charlotte Flair totally owning Liv's fat ass.

"My turn?" Alexa questioned, trying to muster all the authority she could manage, only to instead sound pathetically whiny.

Which of course just made Charlotte laugh, "Please, I've barely gotta started."

Unfortunately, that was hard to argue with, and also sounded a little ridiculous, given that unlike Asuka, Alexa hadn't even retrieved a strap-on yet. Again she was lucky that everyone was preoccupied with Liv's welcome to SmackDown party, but if anyone did point out her mistake, she could simply counter with the very real fact that she just enjoyed watching a bitch getting butt banged. But this was a wake-up call to finally retrieve a nice big dildo from her bag, strap it around her waist, and join Asuka in covering her shaft with lube as they continued watching Charlotte gently sodomizing Liv. Not that Alexa ever really took her eyes off it. No, everything she had just done was second nature to her, making it easy for her to watch that little butt slut get exactly what she deserved, which was of course, an ass fucking.

Not wanting to end up like that butt slut she was watching Alexa gathered her courage and demanded, "My turn now!"

Which caused Charlotte to give Alexa a glaring look, Asuka of all people chiming in, "Come on Charlotte, you can't hog that ass all to yourself. We agreed to share."

"Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, share me, share my whore ass! AH FUCK!" Liv tried to beg, only for Charlotte to very clearly tell her to be quiet pushing one of her hands away from her cheeks and smacking it hard.

"I'm the Alpha, I can do whatever I want." Charlotte reminded her audience, before compromising, "But I promise, you'll get your turn soon enough."

Which caused Alexa to scoff indignantly. Charlotte had always been a selfish bitch, but she truly became worse outside of NXT. Not only hogging the spotlight, but now she was hogging ass. Then again, back in NXT she was sharing with her friends, her precious horsewomen. Now she had probably forgotten what it was like to have friends, and that would probably be her undoing one day. Alexa just hoped she was there when it happened. Or better yet, was the one to give Charlotte's fat ass what it deserved. What Charlotte deserved after all this time. But for now she would settle for a piece of that whore ass. Or her own fucked. No! Not that, never that again. Oh God, Alexa needed to fuck some ass just to get these infuriatingly submissive thoughts out of her head.

"So, how about that turn?" Alexa pushed.

"Sure..." Charlotte said, before offering with a wicked grin, "Asuka, would you like a piece of this whore ass?"

"Gladly." Asuka replied with a wicked grin of her own.

"Hey! What about me?" Alexa whined petulantly.

"You are small, and annoying. And if you hadn't asked me so many times, maybe you would've got what you wanted." Charlotte smirked, revelling in the chance to get one up on Alexa, again, "But don't worry, you'll get your turn, after Asuka. Unless you want to take the Empress's turn from her? Huh? Maybe fight her for it now? I don't mind, mmmmmmmm, especially as it gives me longer with this ass."

Which was an offer which had Asuka grinning wickedly, and Alexa gulping at the thought, before glaring at Charlotte, "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. So go ahead Asuka, take that ass from Charlotte. Show the Queen that she might be the Alpha female around here, but she isn't invincible."

"Gladly." Asuka replied again, which led to a long staring match between the Empress and the Queen.

"Go ahead." Charlotte dared her rival to do something, and then just chuckled arrogantly as she pulled her cock out of Liv's ass, smacking it nice and hard, and encouraged, "Do your worst. Mmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, let's see the mighty Asuka get back to her rectum wrecking ways."

"Oh yes, wreck my rectum Mistress Asuka! Please ruin my butt!" Liv pleaded, going right back to spreading her cheeks, exposing how well stretched her ass hole was already. Of course, it wasn't good enough for her, as she made clear with her shameless begging, "Slam my whore ass full of cock and treat it like a good for nothing except fucking fuck hole that it is! Oh yes, fuck me Mistress Asuka! Destroy me! Oh yes destroy my slutty little shit hole! Oh please, please, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, FUCK ME OOOOOOOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

Asuka glared at Charlotte for her last comment, as it bought back unfortunate memories for her. Luckily about the same time Liv started shamelessly begging for what she so desperately needed, and exposing exactly where she needed it, quickly returning Asuka's attention to where it should be. Namely to the beautiful sight in front of her, which was so captivating that like Charlotte before her Asuka just stared at it for a few long seconds, savouring just being able to look at it, and of course Liv's wonderful words. Then before Liv got too whiny, or worse, Charlotte hypocritically mocked her for pausing, the Empress stepped up to the plate, and took what was rightfully hers, namely another fresh piece of ass.

Unlike Charlotte, who went unnecessarily slowly, Asuka slammed the first few inches of her dick inside of Liv's slutty little ass. Which would make most women, even amongst her fellow female wrestlers, cry out in agony, but not Liv Morgan. No, that total anal whore cried out with pure pleasure as her most private hole was roughly violated, suggesting that the process could be repeated. Something that Asuka normally wouldn't risk if she was trying to break in a bitch, but as this pathetic bottom had thoroughly proven herself truly a shameless ass sex loving slut, she decided to treat her to a hard and fast butt stuffing, as well as anal penetration. Which again, made Liv cry out in mostly pleasure, further solidifying her new role as nothing but a free fuck hole for the real women of this brand.

Once her thighs came to rest against those big meaty cheeks Asuka did pause briefly, but not for Liv's benefit. No, this nasty little butt slut had proven she could take whatever the Empress had to give, something which Asuka would have to remember for later. Even more than when they had been in NXT together, which was really saying something. Oh yes, Liv Morgan had been one of the many, many girls Asuka had used as nothing but a cock sleeve, and it was clear that she would fill that role once again on SmackDown. Something Asuka savored just as much as the feeling of thighs against cheeks, announcing every single inch of that big dick had been buried deep within Liv's bowels.

Which caused Liv to whimper pathetically, although Asuka was pretty sure that was because she wasn't fucking the bitch. Eventually that changed, after what felt like both seconds and hours, Liv was again crying out in pure pleasure as the dildo began to be removed from her tailpipe, only for Asuka to reinsert it straight back up that whore butt. This of course was greeted by another cry of pure pleasure, Asuka repeating the process over and over again as she officially started to sodomize her fellow female wrestler. Although it seemed an insult they had the same official job title at work, despite the fact that Liv Morgan's real job was taking it in the butt for real women. Among other things, one of which Charlotte demonstrated, because of course that spotlight hog couldn't stay away from the action for too long.

"Hey Liv, how badly you want to taste your own whore ass?" Charlotte asked as she stepped in front of the poor little bottom, although just out of reach, because she already knew the answer, but she wasn't going to give it to the bitch. Not without begging first, and thus once again giving Charlotte an advantage.

Of course Liv's response was quick, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, gimme my whore ass! I wanna taste it! Oh Please Mistress Charlotte, let me taste my own butt!"

Charlotte pretended to think about it for a moment, then she just huffed, "We both know you can do better than that, so do it. Beg me for the privilege we both know you don't deserve."

"Please, please, please give it to me! Ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, give me the privilege of sucking your big beautiful cock." Liv immediately began begging shamelessly, whimpering as she added, "I'm sorry Mistress Charlotte, ooooooooooooh Gooooooooooddddddddddd, I'm sooooooooooo sorry I got my nasty butt juices all over your big beautiful cock. I know, ohhhhhhhhhhhh shit, I know I'm not worthy of sucking your big dick, that all I am is a dirty little anal whore, mmmmmmmmmmm, good for nothin' but butt fuckin', but please, please, pleassssssssseeeeeeeeeee, let me suck it like the ass to mouth loving slut I am! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss, please, my Queen, give me this honour."

"I suppose that will do." Charlotte said dryly, doing a poor job of hiding her evil smile as she shoved her strap-on into the other girl's face.

Liv opened her mouth eagerly to respond, although before she could the cock was shoved directly into her mouth, which was even better in her opinion. After all, immediately she was stuffed at both ends, being spit roasted like the little slut that she was. Which would've been heaven on it's own, but she was tasting the deepest part of her ass on that cock, giving her not one, but two good reasons to moan loudly, which was exactly what she did. She then continued moaning happily as Mistress Charlotte gave her a few long seconds to savour that flavour, before she placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed her downwards, silently encouraging her to do her job.

Of course Liv was only too happy to oblige, greedily slurping up the heavenly juices before she pushed the dick deeper into her throat in order to get more of it. Mistress Charlotte was a big help with that, shuffling forwards slightly to make sure that eventually Liv ended up with the full length deep within her mouth and throat. Something that would make a 'normal', a.k.a. boring, girl violently choke and gag, but it simply made Liv quiver with delight. Well, there was a little choking and gagging, especially when Mistress Charlotte started to face fuck her, literally using Liv's mouth like a whore's cunt, or like Liv's ass hole. Oh yes, Mistress Charlotte treated it as the loose, well-trained fuck hole it was, and Liv loved her for it.

Charlotte also loved this, enough to give her usual encouragement, "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, take it bitch! Take it, take it, fucking take it! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, such a whore! Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, you're such a good little whore Liv. Taking it in both ends, taking it in the ass ,ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, taking a cock straight from your ass into your mouth! Oh yeah, what a slut! What a nasty little slut you are! Oooooooooooh, how I love it! Oh yeah bitch, take it! Take it deep in your fucking throat! That's it, mmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssssss, suck it you worthless bitch! Suck my big dick like the little cock sucker you are! Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, fucking suck it!"

As much as she had enjoyed savouring the gentle treatment Mistress Charlotte had given her, especially given that it'd been the first time tonight she was getting anally taken, it really didn't take much for her to loosen up back there, so what Mistress Asuka was doing to her now was heavenly. Especially as Mistress Charlotte was brutalizing her throat. Admittedly it wasn't quite as hard as that, and not nearly enough to make her cum, but Liv still loved it. Sure, chances are she'd be experiencing this feeling for a very long time, but it was one that she lived for, and would just make her eventual orgasms that much more powerful. And there was always a chance that someone would make her cum by mistake. Not a good chance, but a chance.

"Can I have a turn?" Carmella's voice suddenly echoed through the room.

There was a brief pause, then Charlotte smirked, "Sure."

"Yes!" Carmella pumped her fist, put her bags down and quickly got herself prepared.

"Hey! No fair!" Alexa whined, "It was my turn next. You promised!"

"No, I said you could join us. I didn't say when." Charlotte pointed out with a smirk, loving the fact that she was getting yet another victory over Alexa.

"It was implied." Alexa huffed.

"Quit your bitching." Asuka growled, speeding up her thrusts momentarily, then abruptly pulling out and turning to Alexa, "We will all have a turn with this fuck hole tonight. Anyone who wants it. So you get what you want, eventually. Mmmmmmmmm, we just need to make sure this anal whore is well used, so it's very clear what her purpose is on this brand."

"Oh yes, please Mistress Asuka, Mistress Alexa, Mistress Charlotte and Mistress Carmella, mmmmmmmmm, fuck my ass! I want all of you to fuck my ass and treat it like the fuck hole it is." Liv whimpered with shameless need, her words sounding crystal clear, even though she was croaky as Mistress Charlotte had only just pulled her cock out of her mouth, "Use me! I love to be used. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, I love to be use like the fuck hole I am! Please do it, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me like the anal whore I am! Make it crystal clear what my purpose on this brand is. What my purpose in life is. Oh please, someone fuck me! Someone, anyone. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, anyone who wants to can use any of my slutty little fuck holes, because I'm the biggest dyke whore ever!"

"Shut up and suck this dick." Asuka ordered.

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Liv eagerly replied and obeyed.

Just before that she had been watching Mistress Carmella strip off her clothes, strap on a cock and cover it with lube, all the while staring at Liv's fat ass. Which was flattering and all, and very exciting, but Liv was so grateful to get a cock back inside her she whimpered and moaned with joy. Admittedly, the fact that she was tasting the deepest part of her ass again had a lot to do with it, especially as Mistress Asuka graciously allowed her to savour the moment. Although then it became a little frustrating that her ass wasn't receiving attention, and it wasn't like she could go back to begging for it, so Liv encouraged Mistress Carmella the only way she could in that moment, namely by reaching back and spreading her cheeks. Which wasn't easy, but it was so worth it, because soon after she got what she wanted, namely being double stuffed again.

Carmella hated the fact that she wasn't here at the start of this, but that was one hell of a show to walk in on. Admittedly it was a common occurrence to find some lucky slut being double teamed while others waited their turn, but in the past Carmella could only watch and be jealous of everyone involved, or be told to bend over next to the other bottom. She was afraid it was going to be hard to convince the others to let her join the fun as a top, but Charlotte's word was law, so she was in the clear. Who cares if Charlotte was only doing it to screw with Alexa. In fact, that worked even more in Carmella's favour, considering her plans for Little Miss Bliss. Oh yes, this had worked out very well for her indeed.

Admittedly she didn't get off to a good start, scrambling to retrieve her weapon of ass destruction, while watching the terrifying and intimidating Asuka and Charlotte continuing to dominate Liv. Worse, when Charlotte finally moved away and Asuka took her place, leaving Liv's ass exposed Carmella just stared at it for a few long seconds. To be fair even the best tops could get lost in such a pretty view, especially considering Liv's ass hole was gaping open quite nicely already, but it wasn't good enough for a top, and Carmella really, really needed to impress. But she just couldn't help it, especially when that shameless bottom reached back and slowly spread her cheeks, making the sight even more drool worthy.

Frustrated by this pause Alexa grumbled, "Hurry up bitch, we haven't got all day."

Instead of flustering her, Carmella just felt a sense of calm washing over her, and she smirked while approaching her pray, "Just admiring the view."

"Well if you keep it up I'll show you how it's done." Alexa threatened, "Maybe even on your skanky ass!"

"I'd like to see you try." Carmella said dismissively, before winking at Alexa, "Maybe we should get in the ring, see who ends up on top."

"Bring it bitch, I'll gape your ass so wide that I'll be able to use it as a basketball hoop!" Alexa snapped.

"We'll see." Carmella said, offering up another dismissive response as she took aim and pushed forwards.

She would've loved to use this as a way to get to Alexa, but she decided it wouldn't matter if she found a way into Alexa's head, and stayed there for a while before their match. Besides, Carmella didn't want to do anything right now, except violate Liv Morgan's perfect little ass, and that's exactly what she did, instantly making Alexa forget about their argument and focus on the anal loving bottom getting what she and her fat ass so richly deserved. Well, maybe Carmella took it a little too easy on her, especially considering how just with one, slow thrust she was able to push the first few inches of her dick effortlessly through that loosened fuck hole and into that slutty little ass. Of course, she was doing that for her own benefit, not for anyone else's.

Everyone knew that, which was likely why they didn't complain, because they loved it too. Oh yes, they loved watching that big dick slowly sliding into Liv's slutty little back door, especially Liv who couldn't see it, but could feel it, and Carmella knew from experience that could be even better if you were in the right mood, or in this whore's case were born with an ass which was made to be fucked. So no one had any problem at all with her slowly penetrating and stuffing that big fat booty. And they certainly didn't object to her using the same slow process to 'officially' begin butt fucking this little anal whore, especially not Liv, who moaned with pure pleasure around the cock in her mouth.

Liv was happy to bend over for anyone who asked. Like, literally anyone. Boyfriends, girlfriends, random hookups, whatever. She was just totally addicted to anal sex, and felt like she needed something up her butt 24/7. And butt plugs weren't enough. She'd tried, and was very good about wearing one if asked, but they just weren't the same as a long hard dick. Real ones were fun because they would fill her bowels with cum, which would leak out of her for hours, and maybe even days, reminding her of what a total anal slut she was. But at least for her, nothing could beat the types of dicks which never went soft, and a total butt busting top who knew how to use it, like Mistress Asuka, Mistress Alexa and especially Mistress Charlotte.

She hadn't been expecting much from Mistress Carmella, but she was pleasantly surprised, as the other female wrestler fucked her ass with effortless skill and confidence which made her knees weak. God, she had no idea that Mistress Carmella had this in her, but she was so glad she did, and desperately hope that the Princess of Staten Island would use the fuck hole in between her cheeks again for her pleasure. And for that matter, any hole she wanted. Oh yes, Liv was only too happy to let Mistress Carmella, or any of these women, do anything they wanted to her in exchange for the ecstasy she could only get through butt sex. Something that she was only too happy to prove a few moments later.

"Seriously, can I have my turn now?" Alexa snapped.

"Sure... but let's make it special." Charlotte smirked, before explaining, "Carmella, lay down and let Liv ride you. Mmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, it's clear that a single cock up her ass is just too easy for this disgraceful anal whore. Oh yeah it is, mmmmmmmmm, if we're really going to wreck that ass, we better make this a double ass fucking. I assume there are no objections?"

"Absolutely not." Alexa grinned.

"Me neither." Carmella also grinned.

Meanwhile Liv's response was even more enthusiastic, "Yes, yes, yessssssssssss, double fuck me! Double ass fuck me like the whore I am! Please, pleassssssssseeeeeeeeee, mmmmmmmmm, truly wreck my shit hole by stuffing a second cock up it, so you can double fuck my slutty little butt! So you can ALL ruin my whore booty and put me in my place."

"Well then, do as you're told bitches!" Charlotte growled.

"Yes Mistress Charlotte." Liv cried out moments later.

To be fair to Liv, Mistress Carmella was reluctant to pull her dick out of her ass, making it impossible for Liv to obey. Which was actually kind of flattering if Mistress Carmella was so carried away that she would risk upsetting Mistress Charlotte, but it was also kind of irritating, because Liv really, really wanted that second dick in her ass. Thankfully after that little push Mistress Carmella did pull her cock out and lie down, and even though that meant for a few horrible seconds Liv's slutty little ass was empty and unloved she quickly put a stop to that by jumping on top of the other girl, and shoving her slut butt down on the dildo. Pretty much literally, as after years of non-stop anal sex Liv's cock hungry booty had become an expert at finding something to fill it. Although to be fair, the other female wrestler held the shaft in place, making it easier on her.

Of course, that sudden anal penetration, followed by a butt stuffing which also just as fast, would have been agony to most girls, but to Liv Morgan was pure heaven, which was proven by the way she cried out, whimpered, and even moaned in pleasure the entire time. She then continued to do so as she was allowed a few long minutes to bounce up and down for the amusement of her betters, which was both a blessing and a curse. Obviously she loved anally riding a dick, but after being promised two up her greedy butt, she couldn't help being a little disappointed that she was left to wait for it. Although admittedly it was a pleasurable kind of torture. The exact kind of pleasurable torture she liked, especially as in this case she wasn't actually waiting that long before getting what she truly wanted.

Alexa wished she could've claimed that like everybody else she was just so lost in staring at her prize, before taking it. Of course, that's what she would tell anyone who asked, and it was extra believable, given that Liv was putting on a show for them by bouncing her butt on that big dick, making those juicy cheeks of hers jiggle. But the truth was, it reminded her of her recent big-time losses, as 'Mistress Rhonda' had really enjoyed making her anally ride her just like Liv was doing now. She'd been fighting those thoughts throughout tonight, especially as she was made to wait so long before joining in the ass fucking, but that position forced her to wallow in those submissive memories, which she suspected was Charlotte's plan. That God damn bitch!

Ultimately it was kind of a good thing, as her anger toward Charlotte forced Alexa to eventually come to her senses and take her rightful place behind a bitch, ready to take her ass. Something which the two bottoms made easy for her with one of them stopping her bouncing, and the other spreading Liv's cheeks, something which made Alexa grinned wickedly. It also made her pause to admire the sight of Liv's ass hole stretching for a dick for a few long seconds, teasing her audience, and the shameless butt slut, before finally adding that second cock into Liv's butt. Her cock! Oh yes, she shoved her big strap-on cock into Liv's greedy little butt hole, re-establishing her rightful place as a top. And Liv thanked her for it.

"Yes Mistress Alexa, please fuck me! Double fuck my slutty little ass! Please?" Liv whimpered those words pathetically, or at least some like them, for what felt like an eternity as she was teased, and then when she got what she wanted, she cried out happily, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TWO COCKS! Mmmmmmmmmmmm, two big cocks right up my ass! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Yes, yes, yes, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME! FUCK ME MISTRESS ALEXA, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT, FUCK MY SLUT BUTT! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

While she was very, very tempted to go fast, something she knew that this anal whore could take, Alexa chose to take her time, at least at first. Oh yes, she just couldn't resist slowly pushing forwards, stretching that bitch hole wider, and wider, and wider, until it seemed broken beyond repair. Then and only then did the head of that second cock slide through Liv's anal ring and into the other wrestler's butt alongside the first. Something that Alexa savoured for a few long seconds, before again beginning to push forwards, causing inch after inch of that second dildo to slide into Liv's back door, something which was still on perfect display thanks to Carmella.

That sight was so overwhelming Alexa completely forgot about her plan to brutally slammed the full length of her cock up Liv's ass and instead chose to go slowly so she could savour every moment of what she was saying. Although, maybe that was a good thing, as it gave her a chance to tease her rivals? Not that any of them complained, as they were clearly enjoying the view just as much as she was. Meanwhile Liv was clearly enjoying herself, even if she could no longer make that clear through coherent sentences. Especially when her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing the entire length of two big strap-on cocks were buried deep within Liv's backside. 

"Oh wow, every inch! Mmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, that's every inch of two big dicks up your whore butt!" Alexa chuckled with delight, "Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssss, God Liv, you're such a whore! Oh yes, oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, you're not just a whore, or an anal whore, you're a double anal whore! Our double anal whore! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that's all you are! It's fucking disgusting, but I love it though. Yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, I love the fact you're a completely shameless double anal whore, who's only purpose is to get fucked in the ass by real women. And now? Mmmmmmmm, now we're really gonna use you."

"Oh yes, yesssssssssssss, use me, use my ass, mmmmmmmm, use it like the fuck hole it is, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Liv screamed at the top of her lungs as Alexa began pumping her hips back and forth, officially beginning the double ass fucking.

Liv continued to scream and cry out joyfully as Alexa quickly established a steady rhythm, fucking her ass with not one, but two big strap-on dildos. Oh yes, because it was such a tight fit in there Alexa's movements caused both these big dicks to slide in and out of her stretched obscenely wide ass hole, giving her the sweetest mix of pain and pleasure she'd ever known. Of course this was far from her first time experiencing this joy, as when she had been part of the Riott Squad her teammates Ruby and Sarah had given her this treat on a nightly basis, and just like then she loved every minute of it. Even the initial double anal penetration and butt stuffing. Actually, maybe especially those things, because it was the only time she felt real pain anymore during anal, and yet she still happily took it because she knew what ecstasy it could lead to, making her feel like such a slut.

What heightened that feeling even more was that shortly after the full length was buried inside her and Alexa began to officially double butt fucking her, even that pain she was enjoying was quickly replaced by pure pleasure, something that Liv didn't even try and hide. No, she let her freak flag fly, crying out and whimpering, and even moaning in pure pleasure from getting her ass well and truly wrecked. This of course earned her the laughter of her peers, along with a lot of taunting and smacks to her big butt. Which again, was only adding to her enjoyment. If it was a struggle to understand what they were saying at this point, as she was so lost in ecstasy. Too lost, if she was honest.

Ultimately Liv did her best to ignore their words, which was a shame, because she loved being insulted while being anally defiled, however it was all beginning to become too much for her, and she wasn't sure how much she could take. With one cock up her ass, she would be desperately begging right now to be allowed to cum, but with two bashing against the most sensitive areas in her rectum, instead all she could do was try and not to cum too quickly. Alexa had double stuffed her ass before, so she knew exactly what she was doing. Which actually made Liv grin wickedly. God, she loved it when Alexa was this type of cruel to her. Unfortunately it was that thought which pushed her over the edge, causing her to violently squirt all over Carmella's belly.

"Oh my God, did you just cum without permission? Did you?" Carmella questioned in disbelief, smacking Liv's ass hard in an attempt to punish her, but it only made the anal whore cum harder, "God, how disrespectful. I don't know how it works on RAW, but around here, you fucking beg for the privilege of cumming bitch!"

"Relax Mella, she can't hear you." Alexa grinned wickedly, "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, she's a completely lost cause when it comes to self-control. Mmmmmmmmmmm, but that's okay, because us real tops know just how to treat a true anal whore like Liv Morgan. Here, let me demonstrate... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, let me demonstrate by destroying this whore ass! Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, watch and learn bitches, because I'm about to wreck that ass! I'm gona fucking gape it! Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'm going to gape it like never before, and turn it into the Grand Canyon! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, this is going to be so much fun."

"So shut up, and do it." Asuka pushed.

"Yeah Mella, let see what you got." Charlotte added after that, "Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, gape the bitch! Make sure she's well and truly welcomed to SmackDown, and knows her new role is exactly the same as her old one... a fuck hole for real women. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss, that's it, pound the bitch! Pound that bitch hole hard and deep and make it gape!"

Not needing any more encouragement Alexa started picking up the pace, soon using every ounce of her strength to completely destroy Liv's poor little ass hole with a wicked grin on her face the entire time. She also laughed, smacked Liv's ass until it was bright red in places, and yanked back on her hair painfully. All of which insured that Liv not only kept cumming, but the ecstasy seemed to only get even better. Especially as Alexa and the others made sure to keep the party going until the poor little anal slut literally couldn't take it anymore. Hell, even Carmella got in on the action, hammering up into that slutty little whore ass of hers, something which made Liv eternally grateful to her.

Carmella would have preferred to be behind Liv, as it would have been a lot easier to give this bitch every thing she had, and to truly prove herself a top on the level of the women surrounding her. Then again, it was better that they continued to underestimate her, and she hadn't even been planning to add Liv to her collection. Although she was reconsidering the latter, as Liv really did have an amazing ass, and it was just so easy to make her cum. Oh yes, Carmella could easily see herself pounding this hot little piece of ass night after night and never getting bored. And considering the obstacles that were in her way, maybe it would be nice to get an easy win, and to boost her streak, even if it was just by one.

It should certainly be easy after this, given that Liv spent the entire time throughout the hard anal pounding violently squirting all over her stomach. Also while she threw her head back to scream a lot, or because one of the tops was yanking her head back, Liv spent a lot of time staring lovingly into the eyes of Carmella, a.k.a. at least one of the women responsible for her ass hole being maybe literally ruined, which again, was making the little anal slut cum hard and frequently. Oh yes, Carmella was a constant throughout the ecstasy Liv was feeling, while Alexa was replaced by Asuka, who in turn was replaced by Charlotte, providing another reason this was an easy win. Yes, this was a great idea, especially as Carmella earned herself some more happy looks from beginning to thrust upwards.

At first it was again a way to undermine Alexa, Carmella not planning to take the same risk with Asuka and Charlotte, but after it had worked so well the first time, and the scariest of the tops seem preoccupied she tried it again, with mixed results. Asuka proved to be truly lost in pounding that big bubble butt, not that Carmella could blame her. No, she knew just how heavenly it felt to see those cheeks jiggling against her, and hearing the smack of flesh off flesh and know it was her doing it. Or maybe Asuka was just impressed by her boldness. It certainly seemed Charlotte was, given the smirk that she gave Carmella, but there was a warning in her eyes, one which made Mella's ass hole quivering with fear. Although, for better or for worse, she pushed through those feelings, and just kept pounding that big booty.

Of course, she just couldn't resist cumming pretty much the entire time. After all, the other end of the harness had been bashing against her clit for quite a while now, and to be double ass fucking another female wrestler made her feel overwhelmingly dominant, even if it was only submissive little Liv Morgan who was getting her ass destroyed. To be fair, she wasn't the only one, as first Alexa, and then even the mighty Asuka and Charlotte were forced to stop, pull back and catch their breath. Although that was nothing compared to poor little Liv, who proved even the biggest anal sluts had their limits. Fuck, towards the end she even orgasmed as the tops pulled out of her brutalized butt, allowing them to be replaced. Except when Charlotte pulled out, at which point Liv finally fainted, collapsing limply down onto the other female wrestler beneath her.

There was a long pause, then Charlotte broke the silence, "Is that bitch really unconscious? Shame. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, we'll have to work on her stamina. But that's okay, I'm sure there will be plenty of volunteers."

"Yeah there will." Alexa smirked, jumping at the chance to interrupt the Queen, and take control, "Until then, some of us will just have to pick up the slack. That means you, Carmella. Oh yeah, spread those cheeks bitch! Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, spread Liv's ass cheeks so the real tops around here can admire our handiwork."

Carmella boldly glared at Little Miss Bliss, and then smirked as she turned her attention to the Alpha female of this locker room, "Charlotte?"

Which caused Charlotte to chuckle with delight, and then pushed, "Go ahead. Like Alexa said, some of you will have to pick up the slack."

Alexa didn't like the way that Charlotte looked at her while saying that, but luckily for her the Queen then turned her attention to Liv's unconscious body on top of Carmella. Specifically were Carmella was grabbing hold of those meaty cheeks, and spreading them widely so that everyone who mattered could get the best view possible of Liv's ass hole, which unsurprisingly after what just happened to her, was a cavernous ruin. Which Alexa really, really wanted to brag about, and she would. It was just that she needed a few minutes just to admire the view. Luckily for her everyone else was in the same boat. Hell, the others didn't even start off by saying anything, instead just grabbing their phones and taking some mementos of welcoming Liv Morgan to SmackDown.

Something which Asuka of all people took advantage of, the usually silent destroyer cackling, "I think she's been thoroughly welcomed to the show."

"Yeah she has." Alexa grinned, waking from her trance and then gleefully gloating, "Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, us tops completely wrecked that whore's ass. Which really is the perfect welcoming for her, and clearly the one she wanted. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, it was clear exactly what that little butt slut wanted. No, needed! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, did you see how hard that bitch came? Fuck, what a slut. Now that's how you make it crystal clear to a bottom what her proper place is. Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmm fuck yeah, I love showing bottoms their proper place."

In response, Charlotte just smirked at Alexa again, and offered, "Speaking of which, who wants to suck Asuka's dick?"

There was a brief pause, then Alexa grumbled, "I vote you."

"Awww honey, this isn't a democracy." Charlotte chuckled, "I'm the Alpha, that means I don't have to suck dick. And I especially don't have to lower myself to going ass to mouth, like you do on a regular basis. But since you're trying to deny that you actually like it, and that your tops, here's the deal. Whoever sucks Asuka's cock, gets a blow job from the other."

There was a brief pause as that sunk in, then Carmella tried to get over to Asuka. Luckily for Alexa, she was well rested, and closer to Asuka, meaning that she pretty much just dropped down to her knees and take that ass flavoured cock into her mouth. Which part of her had been wanting to do anyway, because she knew just how yummy Liv's ass was, and to be fair, she'd already tasted it before, so this wasn't a big deal. Especially as she was giving the great and terrifying Asuka a BJ, something there should be absolutely no shame of doing at this point. Or at least, that's what she told herself. But there was at least some shame, as once again she had been out maneuvered by Charlotte, and made to be the first one giving a blow job at the end of the fun, and second overall.

It didn't help that she was completely unable to hide how much she enjoyed this tasty treat. Something which in the beginning was a lost cause, because the second the deepest part of Liv's ass hit her taste-buds Alexa's eyelids fluttered, and she inevitably let out a long moan. But then she just kept moaning as she bobbed her head up and down that shaft. Which honestly didn't matter at first, as she was just so lost in getting all that yummy butt cream she barely noticed anything was being said. Plus she was out of practice deep throating, so it was a real struggle to get the full length into her wind-pipe. But then, while she was making sure she got every drop, she became more aware of the taunting.

"You see? First she keeps moaning at the taste of ass, and now you see how she fights to get every single drop? To deep throat my full length? To get it all down her slutty little throat?" Asuka gleefully listed, before moaning, "Mmmmmmmmm, what a whore. What a little ass to mouth loving slut. Ooooooooooh yes, a cock sucker. A bottom! Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, can there be any doubt left that's what Alexa is?"

"Absolutely not." Charlotte agreed with an evil grin, "Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, I think we might have broken this bitch without even trying. Or at least, reminded her how much she loves bottoming long enough to be a good little ATM loving cock sucker. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, that's so pretty. You're so pretty Alexa, when you have a cock in your mouth. Which is just natural for the likes of you."

Having heard enough Alexa pulled her mouth away from that dick and grumbled, "My turn now?"

"Don't start that again." Asuka scoffed, grabbing Alexa's head and shoving it back into her crotch, "Oh yes, just do what you were born to do, and suck my dick. Oh yes, suck it until we tell you to stop."

"Stop." Charlotte ordered only a few minutes after the last order had been given, explaining, "That dick is plenty clean, and it is time for my cock to be sucked. Oh yes it is, mmmmmmmmm... Asuka, get down on your knees and clean my dick. Show me that you know your place too."

There was a brief pause, and then while still glaring at her rival Asuka simply replied, "No."

"Do it, or we can go back to my hotel room, and your ass can be my dessert." Charlotte threatened.

"Ooooooooooooh, you're in trouble now bitch." Alexa gloated, pulling her mouth away from Asuka's strap-on and then yanking the harness off of the intimidating Japanese woman's body. She even risked smacking that juicy ass of hers while ordering with more than a touch of bitterness, "You heard the Queen, suck her cock. Go on, do it. She is the Alpha, you have to do it. Unless you want to challenge her again?"

Again there was a pause, this one the longest yet, and then the mighty Asuka lowered her head, and then slowly got down onto her knees. Not that Alexa could blame her, as none of them were on top of their game, but given the first match hadn't gone Asuka's way Charlotte definitely had the advantage here. Although it was a shame, because as much as Alexa was looking forward to watching the previously unstoppable Asuka suck a dick, it would have been even better to see her get butt fucked. Oh well, hopefully there would be time for that later. Of course, there was an easy way to make this even better, which was exactly what she was going to do. After all, why should she be left out of the fun? Especially as she'd earned a reward? Oh yes, she had earned a reward, and now she was going to take it.

So getting up to her feet Alexa ordered loudly, "You too Carmella. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, suck my fucking dick. Let's end this night right with a double blow job from a pair of wannabe tops."

Carmella was annoyed at having to obey this command, but maybe it could work in her favour. After all, better to have these intimidating tops underestimate her. Besides, to be honest, she was eager to find out what Liv's ass tasted like. Of course, she couldn't help be a little rebellious and pause for a bit, although mostly that was about watching the mighty Asuka take an ass flavoured cock into her mouth and start sucking on it. Which really was fascinating, considering how effortlessly Asuka had dominated most of them. Also scary, given that it show just how much power Charlotte had. Something she watched for a few long seconds, before of course she received some more encouragement, in the form of Alexa smacking her around the head and whining.

"I said, suck it bitch!" Alexa snapped.

Briefly Carmella glared up at her tormentor, then she just smirked at her, positioned herself on her knees in front of the mouthy bitch, and then took that cock into her mouth. She then moaned happily and loudly as Liv Morgan's ass tasted even better than she hoped it would. Something she savoured for a few long seconds, before beginning to bob her head up and down the dick like the well practiced cock sucker that she was. Which of course, delighted Alexa, who chuckled with delight, and provided the normal type of commentary, which Carmella ignored at first in favour of beginning to deep throat that dildo. For both better and for worse that came easily to Carmella, and once she had the entire length down her throat and got every drop of Liv's butt juice, she became hyper aware of what her next target was saying.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck my dick bitch! Suck it just like that, ooooooooooooh fuck!" Alexa blathered some version of that for a while, and then when she started getting a deeper blow job it made her chuckle wickedly with delight, "Yesssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, every inch, mmmmmmmmm, take every fucking inch down your throat bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, get every drop of Liv's skanky ass juices off of my big dick. Oh yeah, you love it, don't you? Yeah, you love it, just like Liv... and Asuka, mmmmmmmmm, and soon like Charlotte. You'll see, soon I'll make all of you my anal loving ATM bitches! Oh yeah I will, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss!"

Even though Charlotte didn't respond Carmella could practically taste the smirk on the Alpha female's face, telling her that she had to work fast, before Charlotte beat her to it. Or maybe Asuka, who would surely be looking for a way to re-establish herself after this, and take out her frustrations. And whether she was aware of it or not, Alexa was putting huge target on herself by insulting everyone and acting like a bottom who desperately needed to put in her place. Perhaps Alexa was convinced it was all an act, but after the groundwork had already been done for her Carmella was confident that she could finish the job that had been started. In the meantime, she had another target in mind.

"Get off of me." Alexa ordered Carmella while pushing her away, "Yeah, my dick is clean enough, and I need to go and wash off this slut sweat."

"Me too." Charlotte said, before the two blondes disappeared into the shower.

"What about me?" Carmella asked Asuka cheekily, "You gonna clean my cock?"

Asuka chuckled, then told the delusional bottom, "Suck your own cock. Or, get that slut to do it."

Asuka indicating to the softly groaning Liv, causing Carmella to grin, and then tell Asuka who was now also heading for the showers, "Not a bad idea, thanks."

"You're welcome." Asuka grinned, pausing by the shower's entrance to admire what happened next.

"Liv get over here and suck my dick!" Carmella ordered firmly.

"Yes Mistress Carmella." Liv eagerly replied and obeyed.

It took a few long seconds, Liv clearly still exhausted from her ordeal, but it was not long before the shameless bottom was tasting her own butt on Carmella's cock. Which of course, made the little ass to mouth slut moan with blissful happiness, her eyelids fluttering closed as she savoured her own flavour. Then she began bobbing her head up and down the shaft, taking more and more into her mouth, and eventually down her throat with every bob, until she was deep throating the entire length. And more importantly, get every drop of butt cream, just like Asuka and Carmella before her. Which was a vivid reminder of what Carmella had just been forced to do, which she pushed out of her head, while watching Liv ravenously suck the dick clean, and then went in for the kill.

"You know, I was the one who made sure there was some ass cream for you left over." Carmella bent the truth, causing Asuka to chuckle, and finally disappear into the shower.

"Thank you Mistress Carmella." Liv beamed as she reluctantly pulled her mouth off of the dick.

"Maybe I can do that again?" Carmella offered almost casually, "Make sure you always get some yummy ass cream to clean, mmmmmmmm, and more importantly, that perfect little ass of yours gets fucked. Because you might be the shiny new toy now, but it won't be long before you're just another piece of ass on the roster. But with me, I promise you'll never go a single day without getting that heavenly little bubble butt of yours fucked. And not just a gentle fucking, but a deep, hard rectum wrecking. All you have to do is wear a cute little collar for me, and agree to be my Fabulous Bitch. That, and bend over for me whenever I want."

"Oh yes please, mmmmmmmmm, please Mistress Carmella, please can I be your Fabulous Bitch." Liv barely gave Carmella a chance to complete her pitch before eagerly agreeing, "Please make me your bitch. Please? Oh please, I promise I'll be the best Fabulous Bitch you've ever had."

"Good girl." Carmella grinned, quickly retrieving a collar and wrapping it around Liv's neck, while happily thinking to herself... well, that was easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Carmella or Liv Morgan or Asuka or Alexa Bliss or Charlotte or Zelina Vega or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Damnit!" Carmella swore, the happy expression which had been on her face before quickly disappearing in favour of a pout, and stomp of her foot.

"What is it, my Fabulous Mistress?" Liv questioned.

"I really wanted to get here first." Carmella pouted.

"Oh..." Liv realized what that could mean, "So do you not want to-"

"Of course I want too." Carmella Interrupted, before grinning as she realized something, "Ooooooooooh, Alexa isn't here yet. This could still work. Oh yes, get me a chair bitch. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, get it now, so I can give your fat butt what it deserves."

Liv cried out as her new top emphasized her words by smacking her ass hard, and then she grinned and eagerly replied, "Yes my Fabulous Mistress."

Carmella second guessed this part of the plan as of course her fellow tops eyed Liv and her sweet little ass like the hungry wolves they were. Luckily for Carmella, they seemed intrigued what the little butt slut was doing, as she was clearly walking with a purpose over to the fold-up chairs, grabbing one and taking it into the centre of the room where the Princess of Staten Island was waiting for her. She even unfolded it and placed it down in the centre of the room, allowing Carmella to sit down and then pat her knee. The command was obvious, and Liv was eager to obey it, placing herself down over the knee of her fabulous Mistress, and then waiting for the spanking she so richly deserved. Or more accurately, that fat ass of hers should be required by law to receive.

Which Carmella was only too happy to provide, albeit after a few long minutes of groping Liv Morgan's big fat booty. And of course, she just had to undo Liv's pants and pulled them and her pet's underwear out of the way so that she could start touching bare flesh, and later spanking it. Because it was fun to tease her bitches by beginning a butt beating while they were still wearing pants, but she was trying to send a message to the other women in the locker room, and for that she had to at least get the spanking right. Even if there was a disappointing amount of attention from her audience, especially from Asuka and Charlotte, who she was so hoping to impress. Then again, it wasn't like she had even really started yet, something which eventually Carmella made up for by raising her hand high into the air and bringing it down hard on her target.

She made sure to use every ounce of her strength on that first blow, so that the sound of flesh smacking off flesh would echo throughout the room, along with the cry that Liv inevitably let out. Carmella then looked around and grinned as she saw this thankfully got some attention from the other women. Sadly, not from Asuka or Charlotte, but it was a start. Oh yes, it was definitely something she could build on, and that was exactly what she did by giving the cute little butt blow after blow. Albeit not with the same force that she had used before. Not even close. No, she held back so she could give this slut a nice long, drawn-out spanking, just in case Alexa was really late. Besides, she wanted the self-proclaimed goddess to walk in on her spanking Liv, but it didn't have to be hard.

That was a good thing, because for the next few long minutes it was anything but hard, Carmella keeping the spanking light and playful. Which did unfortunately mean that she lost the attention of some of her audience, and it certainly didn't help her gain the attention of Asuka or Charlotte, but it was a sacrificed worth making. After all, she needed to save her energy for when Alexa arrived. Besides, it meant she got plenty of chances to grope that big booty. Oh yes, she slid her hand all over those meaty cheeks in between each and every blow, in some small way establishing that yes, this was her Fabulous Bitch, and she owned this big fat ass, and could do anything she wanted with it. Including this, which Liv very clearly enjoyed.

Liv was a total pain slut, so of course she loved any form of spanking she could get. Her preference was definitely for a hard, brutal butt beating, however she was confident that her Fabulous Mistress was getting to that. After all, this wasn't the first time she'd been over Mistress Carmella's knee and getting what she so richly deserved. Oh yes, her wonderful Fabulous Mistress spanked her all the time, especially after learning how much her Fabulous Bitch adored it. And the superior woman clearly loved it too, especially as it gave her plenty of time to grope Liv's big fat ass. Well, truth be told that was enjoyable for both of them. Oh yes, Liv loved it when more dominant women treated her like the piece of meat she was.

There was also something to be said for just being bent over the knee of another female wrestler in the middle of the women's locker room. After all, Liv loved to wrestle, and she really wanted to be a champion someday, but that was looking increasingly unlikely given that she just couldn't get enough of this. Of being publicly humiliated in front of all her peers, Liv only too happy to submit in any way to all of them, with this being one of the most degrading. Especially as unlike her favourite, namely being ass fucked, she couldn't have the best orgasms ever from this act. Although unlike others, it was something that could definitely make her cum, given the right circumstances.

So far things looked very promising, as Liv was given a long, drawn-out spanking, giving her plenty of time to wiggle on the knee of her Fabulous Mistress, and more importantly rub her needy little pussy against that knee. And again, this was taking place in the middle of the locker room where everyone could see her, and who knows who could walk in. Better yet, her ass was still sore from the last time her Fabulous Mistress had given her a nice, hard butt fucking, which had only been about an hour ago. Well, Liv had been the one anally riding her top, but in a way, it was even better, because she did this to herself. Oh yes, she was the reason why she was feeling extra pain, even through the early stages of the spanking, and it got even better when business really picked up.

For a moment Liv was worried that it wasn't going to happen. That her Fabulous Mistress would give up waiting, and save her energy for when her target finally arrived. But then Alexa Bliss finally walked through the door and then just stared at them, giving Mistress Carmella the perfect chance to see what she could do. And that was exactly what she did, quickly picking up and the speed and force, abruptly stopping the groping in favour of constant strikes until she had to be using every ounce of her strength. Which of course had Liv squirming with wonderful agony, the little pain slut loving it so much she could feel herself getting closer, and closer, and closer, until she finally came. Not nearly as hard as when she got fucked in the ass, but it was still wonderfully satisfying, given what she was cumming from.

Alexa hated herself for it, but she was transfixed by Liv Morgan's squirming body, as the little slut squealed with joy, and probably even came, from getting her butt literally beat. She was especially transfixed on the way that cute little booty turned a dark and angry red, and the way those big meaty cheeks jiggled like jelly in an earthquake, from the force of the blows. Which to be fair, was perfectly acceptable for any one like her, as long as they were imagining themselves in Carmella's place. But she wasn't. Oh God, she was imagining herself in Liv's place, at least at first, and that was totally unacceptable. Especially as there was a chance that someone might notice her weakness.

Thankfully when she pulled her gaze away from that pretty sight in front of her it looked like all eyes were fixed on the little pain slut receiving the punishment she so richly deserved for being a disgrace to their gender. Except Charlotte, who gave her a wicked smirk, the kind which caused Alexa to blush and become wet. Well, wetter in this case. Then even more infuriatingly she noticed that Carmella was giving her the same look, which just forced her to refocus on the spanking, and this time imagine herself in her proper place. Unfortunately, that was the moment that Carmella chose to abruptly stopped the spanking, in favour of groping that fat ass, while staring straight at the goddess.

"What?" Alexa frowned.

"Nothing." Carmella lied, before grinning, "I was just wondering if you wanted to take Liv's place and get your cute little ass spanked?"

For a moment Alexa almost overreacted, but just in time she caught herself, and instead just grinned, "That's cute. Really. But don't you think you'd be more comfortable over my knee? You know, take your rightful place?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure this is my rightful place." Carmella insisted, before indicating to Liv, "Just as I'm pretty sure that this is yours. Mmmmmmmmm, in fact, given what's been going on around here lately, I'm very sure this is where you belong. So come on Alexa, mmmmmmmmm, pull down those pants, bend over, and I'll give you the attention you been craving."

Alexa just scoffed, and walked past the uppity bitch, "You're delusional."

"Says the girl claiming to be a top, yet backing down from a fight?" Carmella quipped, stopping Alexa in her tracks and getting the attention of her peers, "What's wrong Alexa? My cock not good enough for you? Oh, I get it... you're holding out for Asuka or Charlotte? Maybe both at the same time? Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I bet that's what your slutty little booty is craving. Two big girl dicks up your cute little bubble butt at the same time, see if you can take it like a real anal slut. Just like Liv here."

That was it! Alexa fumed with rage. She was used to being called all sorts of things, both online and in the locker room, but to be compared to Liv Morgan? That was pretty much the biggest insult she'd ever gotten in her whole life and there was no way she could let that slide. Something that Carmella knew perfectly well, making it crystal clear that she was being challenged. Which should be laughable, considering Carmella had bottomed to just about everyone, or at least everyone who mattered, so this would be a piece of cake, right? It had to be, Alexa told herself, even though it didn't feel like it, considering that before comparing her to Liv, Carmella's words unfortunately had Alexa daydreaming about being double teamed by Asuka and Charlotte, a thought which should be horrifying to her, but it really, really wasn't.

Luckily she was now fuelled with rage, so Alexa threw her bag into the corner, turned around, and stomped back until she was directly in front of the bottom in denial, and spat, "What did you say bitch?"

"I just pointed out the fact that you're a Liv Morgan level bottom who desperately wants her ass stretched as wide and deep as possible." Carmella shot back without an ounce of fear, or respect, for the delusional fuck hole in front of her, "Which is good thing, because, have you seen your butt? Mmmmmmmmm, it's made for fucking. Which is why it's only a matter of time before you get a reminder of that, and I'd like to volunteer. Oh yes, I'd like to volunteer to give your fat ass the fucking it deserves. So what do you say, fuck hole? Do you want to have a match with me? Or do you just want to skip the foreplay, and get in your proper place right now?"

"You wanna get topped that bad, huh?" Alexa scoffed, "Fine, I'll be happy to oblige. Oh yeah, I'll be only to happy too gape your ass hole until it's wider than the Grand Canyon."

"Whatever." Carmella shrugged off Alexa's threats as she pushed Liv off of her, stood up, and then ordered, "Liv, eat my ass! I want Alexa to see what she has to look forward too."

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Liv eagerly replied and obeyed.

*

Unfortunately for Alexa it was an hour before the show, and then almost an hour before she got to go out there and do her thing. That meant she got about two hours of watching Liv Morgan worshiping Carmella's ass, starting with gentle kisses to the cheeks, before moving on to tonguing that forbidden hole. Eventually Liv was suffocating herself in that cute little booty, and as much as Alexa tried to claim that ass was just being prepared for her, she couldn't help but imagine herself in Liv's place the entire time. That, or one of the other things Carmella threatened her with over the next few long hours, and as a result she was ridiculously horny by the time she hit the ring.

Which should have helped her win the match, either because she didn't want to suffer that fate, or because she was so busy concentrating on what she was going to do to Carmella that the match was a breeze. Instead Carmella ended up being in control the entire time, and although Alexa got a few shots in, and even had it won at one point, she got locked in the Code Of Silence, that stupid looking submission Carmella used her legs for. As it turned out it was annoyingly effective, and Alexa struggled not to immediately tap out. But it was no use. She was too far away from the ropes, and it hurt so much. She couldn't tap out, she wouldn't, Alexa desperately tried to tell herself briefly, before her hand came crashing down on the mat three times, signifying her defeat.

As soon as her music hit Carmella graciously let go of the hold and started literally jumping around for joy, before then smiling down eagerly at her defeated opponent, telling her in a voice that only she could hear, "See you soon."

In response Alexa could only whimper pathetically.

*

Maybe the worst part was it hadn't even been that good a line, and yet it had shaken Alexa to her very core, because she knew what it meant. Not that she needed to be reminded, because she hadn't been able to stop thinking about what the consequences of losing to fucking Carmella would be. And yet, she had done it. Which was definitely the worst part of all this. It would be bad enough if she had lost this type of match to Asuka or Charlotte, but to fucking Carmella! Carmella? Oh God, Alexa didn't know how she was even going to live with herself after this. Which was why she was very, very tempted to make a run for it. But she couldn't do that, not if she wanted her revenge, so she very slowly, and sulkily, made her way back to the women's locker room, were of course her victorious opponent was waiting for her.

"Hey Alexa." Carmella smirked.

"You bitch!" Alexa snapped, stomping into the room.

"I know, I know, it was a fluke. It won't happen again. You're not a bottom. Blah blah blah." Carmella said dismissively, "Why don't you pretend to be half as smart as you think you are, and just bend over my knee right now, huh? Because you're getting topped no matter what, and if you're going to get out of it with a sliver of dignity, you're going to need to save your strength. And who knows, mmmmmmmm, maybe if you're a good girl, I'll take it easy on you. Or go ahead and prove your nothing but a stupid bottom who got lucky a couple of times. See if I care. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, because one way or another, by the end of the night you'll be nothing but my Fabulous Bitch."

"Fuck you bitch!" Alexa snapped without hesitation, "No way am I making this easy on you. You want me to be your bitch? Well, you'll have to break me first. And we both know you don't have what it takes."

"We'll see." Carmella dismissed, before grinning, "As in, right now. I mean, why wait? Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I've wanted to get my hands on you for like ever, and I don't want to wait anymore. Oh yes, bend over my knee so I can spank that fat ass of yours! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, let's get this started off right, shall we? No, don't take off your cute little outfit. Mmmmmmmm, I want to do that."

"So you can humiliate me even more? Yeah, I don't think so." Alexa said, before quickly pulling her wrestling gear off.

The only advantage to losing to a joke like Carmella was at least the delusional bitch lacked the confidence and experience to insist Alexa put her gear back on, instead just pouting momentarily, before smiling as Alexa got her way. Or maybe that was because of getting to see her boobs? Either way it was infuriating, as Alexa was hoping this would bother the other woman more. Although it was preferable to getting spanked, and worse fucked, while even kind of wearing her wrestling gear. Something she had unfortunately experienced before, and led to her thinking about getting topped while remembering this kind of thing again, at least until she could counter these memories with one's of her topping. Although she would definitely have to do that after this, and preferably soon, because Alexa couldn't think of anything worse than bottoming to fucking Carmella.

It was a thought which was unfortunately reinforced when she found herself bending over in the exact same position Liv Morgan had been in when Alexa first arrived. Oh God, Carmella just had to be sitting in the centre of the women's locker room on a foldout chair where everyone could see this butt beating. Something they were only too happy to watch, a fact Alexa tried to block out by closing her eyes and pretending she was somewhere else, anywhere else. Especially when she felt a hand on her butt, squeezing and pinching her meaty cheeks, because despite her experience Carmella had clearly learned something from all those times it was her ass being beaten, or the times she was watching other total bottoms get what they deserve. Not that Alexa was a bottom, but... oh fuck, this was so humiliating!

Carmella adored the calm before the storm that was the moments before starting a spanking. It really gave her a chance to savour the special treat she was being gifted with, and Alexa Bliss's cute little bubble butt was one hell of a treat. One she allowed herself several long seconds just to stare at when the other woman's ass was placed over her knee, and then several long minutes of simply groping it when she finally bought her hand into the equation. Which she could tell was testing her audience's patients, but she didn't care. Charlotte had done this plenty of times, Asuka too, and she wasn't about to rush her enjoyment for anything. Which was also why she committed to giving Alexa a proper spanking, a.k.a. long and drawn out.

Naturally she started by slowly lifting her hand up into the air and then bringing it down with her full force upon her target. Which in turn actually made Alexa let out a loud cry of pain, which Carmella found incredibly satisfying, especially after receiving similar treatment. For a brief moment she was back over the knee of Charlotte, or Asuka, or even Sasha, squirming with despair as she was fully and completely humiliated, especially because part of her enjoyed it. The same part of her which found that thought arousing, but luckily for her it was easy to banish those thoughts to the back of her mind when she had such an amazing piece of ass literally at her fingertips. In fact, she delivered a few extra hard strikes for good measure, before going right back to the greedy groping.

The following strikes were soft and playful, with plenty of groping in between, Carmella really wanting to stretch out this experience as long as possible. Although she couldn't help breaking from the norm somewhat, as while it was a tradition to go straight to the groping after a strike, as it was easy to simply leave one's hand there, more and more she lifted it away entirely for a few long seconds, because even the slightest blow would make Alexa's big booty jiggle so beautifully for her. Oh God, and it was already turning a beautiful pink. Which pretty much forced her to start giving it several blows one after the other, at first pausing after a couple of them and going back to the groping after a few long seconds of admiring her handiwork, but slowly and surely that pause got shorter and shorter until she was just constantly spanking Alexa's cute little ass.

She also increased the force behind her blows, because of course she did. Carmella just totally lost herself in her desire to brutalize Alexa's big booty, which highlighted her inexperience, but in that moment, she just couldn't care. Not when those big fat ass cheeks were jiggling for her, and turning a dark angry red, under the relentless force of her blows. And she had the former Alpha female and multiple time champion Alexa Bliss screaming pathetically in agony while squirming on her knee. Best of all, she felt wetness against her knee, proving that her soon to be Fabulous Bitch was loving this, at least on some level. Or maybe the best part was in the brief moments she could tear her eyes away from those jiggling and bright red butt cheeks she could see both Asuka and Charlotte watching her put Alexa in her place with undisguised lust, and maybe even approval.

Alexa was extremely horrified by both of those things, and the fact that it wasn't exactly surprising. After all, it had been a while, especially given Rhonda hadn't bothered with it, but she was now filled with a little reminder of how much she had loved this in NXT. How she would squirm with delight, and even beg for more, as the likes of Charlotte and Sasha began playfully smacking her butt, and then crying out with a mixture of pain and pleasure when they got to the brutal butt beating. To her shame that was exactly what was happening now, and it threatened to ruin her comeback before it had even really begun. Especially as she felt the urge to beg for mercy, and she knew exactly what would be demanded of her if she was to do that.

The exact same thing which would no doubt be demanded of her during the inevitable butt fucking she would soon receive, that being total submission in exchange for cumming. Which in that moment, seemed like an embarrassingly easy choice, and that would be truly devastating. Luckily before she could get too lost in daydreaming about that the spanking was abruptly stopped in favour of Carmella, and everybody else, admiring how red and sore Alexa's butt now no doubt was. Well, she definitely felt the soreness, especially when she was unceremoniously pushed off of Carmella's knee, causing her to swear loudly. God, the bitch could have at least taken the time to massaging some of the pain away.

"Hey!" Alexa whined, although any further complaint died on her lips as she saw Carmella yank down the bottom of her wrestling gear, exposing her wet little pussy.

"Shut the fuck up and eat my cunt, you cunt!" Carmella snapped angrily, grabbing the back of Alexa's head and shoving her face first into her twat.

Not something that Alexa could really afford to allow happen to her, but to her shame she was just feeling too overwhelmed to do anything about it. What was even worse of course, was that she immediately started lapping away at the tasty treat in front of her, which most of the women in the room would understand, especially a delusional bottom like Carmella, but not Asuka and especially not Charlotte. Alexa didn't really care what they thought, but their opinions really mattered around here, and this was certainly not the way to convince anyone she was a top. But... it just tasted so good. God, she loved pussy! And Carmella's cunt tasted way better than it had any right too, given what a skanky bitch this was.

It tasted so good that Alexa almost immediately became lost in eating pussy, which was both a blessing and a curse. Obviously it was a curse because again this didn't make her look good, but then again that wasn't really possible right now, at least in terms of seeming dominant. So she might as well concentrate on the positive, right? Right. And there was a lot to like. Particularly how yummy this pussy was, but also the fact that instead of being forced to give this bitch a long, drawn-out muff munching she got nothing but encouragement as she gently lapped away at those pussy lips, hitting Carmella's clit every single time. She then found herself enjoying that encouragement, which came in the form of Carmella stroking the back of her head, and of course verbal encouragement.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, eat me! Mmmmmmmmm fuck, eat my pussy just like that! Just like fucking that! Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, ah fuck!" Carmella gleefully encouraged from the start, continuing babbling like that for a while, before focusing up on her words, "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, eat that pussy like the little rug muncher you are. Oh yes, mmmmmmmmmm, I always knew you were nothing but a muff diver. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, prove me right. Oh fuck yeah, prove me wonderfully right about you. Alexa. Oh yeah, that Alexa Bliss is nothing but a carpet cleaning little whore! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, nothing but a delusional pussy loving bottom, mmmmmmmmm, and soon to be my Fabulous Bitch."

Liv Morgan was so jealous of that delusional bottom right now. Her butt was probably only half as red right now, as she'd unfortunately had time to recover from her spanking, and more importantly there wasn't a pussy in her face right now. Although hopefully that will change soon, as any moment now the likes of Asuka or even Charlotte could order her to eat their cunts. Hell, she would happily do it for one of the proud bottoms, like Naomi, if asked, even if it would mean she could no longer watch this wonderful show. Although maybe that was another option, as her Fabulous Mistress removed her upper wrestling gear, leaving her completely naked and those mouth-watering tittes exposed. Little did she know she was going to get something much better.

"Liv, mmmmmmmm, as you didn't get the privilege of publicly worshiping my Fabulous body, I'm going to graciously give you that chance now. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, I'm going to graciously give it to you, by allowing you the privilege of sticking your tongue up my Fabulous Booty." Carmella gleefully announced, quickly adding, "Yessssssssss, shove your nasty little tongue up my shit hole bitch! Oooooooooooh, but be sure to kiss my ass first. Oh yeah, show everyone here you're my little ass kisser. Mmmmmmmmm, then you can show them you’re my butt muncher! Oh yes, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssss, show them all you're my Fabulous Bitch!"

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Liv eagerly replied and obeyed.

Then Liv scramble to kneel down behind her Fabulous Mistress, pucker up, and press a long, lingering kiss to that Fabulous Booty. She then moved over to the other cheek to give another slightly less lingering kiss, before going back and forth between those well-rounded globes, showing her top the proper respect that she so richly deserved. Something that Alexa was learning about right now, but Liv did her best not to think about that, because by far it was Alexa who was getting the better deal. Because don't get her wrong, she could be a happy little ass kisser all day long, especially when she got to the best part, the rim job itself. But it couldn't quite compete with the heaven that was eating pussy. Or swallowing girl cum.

As much as she tried Liv couldn't avoid thinking about that completely, especially not with her Fabulous Mistress's running commentary, but it became easier when she cautiously pulled those cheeks apart and then slid her tongue up that cute little crack. Oh yes, she pressed her tongue right below her Fabulous Mistress's back hole and then slid it all the way to the top of her butt crack, getting an extra loud happy sound out of the superior woman. Which Alexa was partly responsible for, but still, Liv was proud of herself. Especially as she obviously at least contributed to the sounds for the next few minutes as she repeated the process a couple times, before just concentrating on her true target, namely that pretty little ass hole.

Initially she just licked up and down it, but eventually she swirled her tongue around it, and even tried pushing it inside. Liv didn't get that far, especially considering how deep a tongue could go into her slutty little ass, but of course, her Fabulous Mistress was a superior woman, who unlike her didn't bend over for everything that moved inside the women's locker room. Although she got further than she would have with an anal virgin, probably reminding her Fabulous Mistress that she wasn't always a top. Something which one way or another she seemed to enjoy, and that was all that mattered to Liv in that moment. Hell, she even let go of the cheeks so she could bury her face as deep into that cute little booty as it could go, so she could dish out a thorough rim job.

Carmella really appreciated that, and let out an extra loud cry when Liv's tongue went even deeper than before. She should probably scold her, as she hadn't given her permission to do that yet, but it felt so good she couldn't complain. Then again, it felt a little too good. She told herself it was just because Liv was such a natural bottom, with a nice long tongue which was now deep inside her, and she'd had so much practice of course, she'd be ridiculously good at giving rim jobs. Or any part of bottoming. But it was more than that, and deep down Carmella knew it. And more worryingly, she suspected Asuka and especially Charlotte knew it. That feeling something in her ass, even if it was just a tongue, reminded her of her days as a submissive.

Luckily for her, it was kind of impossible to get lost in those thoughts right now, considering she had two hot female wrestlers on their knees and worshiping her front and back holes with their tongues. Sure, one of them was arguably the biggest bottom in the WWE, but the other was a former Alpha, and while Alexa had taken a massive fall from grace, and was falling even more now, it was still an impressive notch on her belt. One that would be even more impressive if she could finish the job the current Alpha female of RAW had started, but couldn't finish. Oh yes, she had Alexa Bliss eating her pussy, and she was doing it ridiculously eagerly. Maybe even a little too eager.

Again Carmella should maybe be telling her to slow down so she could make this last, and really get her message of dominance across, but it just felt so good. Besides, she definitely wanted to save her energy for destroying Alexa's big bubble butt, so things would be considerably better if she came sooner than later. Well, she tried not to cum too soon, as again she was trying to establish herself as a top, and that would be really, really counterproductive. Of course, it would also be counterproductive to cum without ordering her bitches to do it. Or worse, begged for it. So ultimately it became about picking her spot, and luckily for Carmella, her entire job, and her life for that matter, was all about picking the right moment, and she was highly confident she did that.

"Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's it Liv! Eat me good, ooooooooooooh, fucking eat my ass! Ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, eat my Fabulous Booty! Tongue fuck it you bitch! Ah fuck! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, ooooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Carmella gleefully encouraged, before finally adding, "You too Alexa! Oh yeah, fuck me! Fuck me! Tongue my pussy, oooooooooooh, while your fellow bottom eats my butt! Yesssssssssssssss, tongue fuck me, front and back! Both my holes, mmmmmmmmm, fuck them, oh my God yes, fuck them like the little bitches you are! Oh yeah! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Unsurprisingly it didn't take long for Alexa to join Liv in shoving her tongue as deep inside Carmella as it could go. The difference was Alexa was pushing her tongue inside her cunt, and then almost immediately pulling out, so she could swallow Carmella's cum. Although to her credit, the Princess of Staten Island was able to hold off initially, just so she could land a few more jabs verbally before she inevitably became completely incoherent. After that, she became lost in the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving, not really caring about anything except those two talented tongues worshiping her holes. Well, that and her audience, who continued giving her their undivided attention.

Alexa couldn't stop thinking about how after all her talk of turning things around she was once again on her knees in the middle of a locker room devouring another woman's pussy. Or at least during the actual pussy licking, which kind of felt like hours and yet only a few minutes at the same time. The truth was probably somewhere in the middle, but all that really mattered was that she spent a long time wallowing in humiliation, as she gave Carmella everything she had without hesitation. Then a liquid hit her taste-buds which was even more yummy than Carmella's regular cunt cream, and thankfully she lost the ability to think, meaning that she could just concentrate on swallowing girl cum, and shamelessly trying to get more of it.

That included pulling out her tongue and sealing her mouth as tightly as possible around Carmella's cunt so she could swallow every drop of that precious liquid, and then when there was nothing left to swallow shove her tongue right back into that fuck hole to get more yummy girl cum. Just like Paige had taught her. Oh yes, Paige, and Sasha, and Charlotte, and everyone else in NXT who had loved cumming in her hot little mouth and all over her pretty little face. Alexa was practically there right now, blissfully happy to worship a superior woman with her mouth and tongue if it meant she got to swallow heavenly liquid like this. And if she was honest with herself, just happy to do it, because it felt so good and right. Like this was where she belonged, on her knees eating pussy.

Out of sheer instinct Alexa tongue fucked the woman standing in front of her to another climax, pulled her tongue out to swallow the amazing liquid, and then repeat the process as many times as she possibly could. She would likely have been there all night, or at least until the other woman passed out, if she hadn't been eventually stopped. Right before that though the hand on her head pushed it deep into the tasty treat in front of her, then that pussy started grinding into her face, the other woman literally fucking her with it. Which meant sadly she couldn't swallow as much girl cum as she would've liked too, but she was being thoroughly drenched with it, marking her as what she truly was, a good little lezzie bottom. It didn't matter that she couldn't breathe properly. No, all that mattered was being a good little lezzie bottom. 

In fact Alexa preferred it, as it meant that all she could see, taste and smell was pussy. Like, her whole world was revolving around it, because in that moment it did. Then just as she thought she was going to pass out she was pulled from that tasty treat, given a few long seconds to breathe properly, and then she was pushed roughly forwards again, this time her lips connecting with another pair of lips. The ones which had been munching butt, while she had been eating pussy, Alexa only too happy to returned the kiss and exchange those yummy juices. Exchange Carmella's juices with Liv Morgan! Oh God, Alexa's mind slowly realized what exactly was happening, and exactly what had happened, and although deeply embarrassing, she just couldn't stop it. Because again, it just felt so good.

"Yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, that's it my Fabulous Bitches! Oh yeah, share my juices! Oh yeah, mmmmmmmmm, share the taste of my pussy and ass like the little dyke whores you are! Yeahhhhhhhhh, you love it! Yeah you do, yeah you do, ooooooooooooh, fuck yeah! You love the taste of pussy and ass! You love that shit! Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh fuck yeah! Oh my God, you're both such bottoms!" Carmella gleefully encouraged, before without looking away from the kissing, "Zelina, get me a cock. Mmmmmmmm fuck yeah, get me a cock, strap it to me, and suck it. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, get it nice and ready for Alexa's slutty little butt."

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina replied and obeyed.

Zelina wasn't quite as eager to perform this command as much as others she'd had, as she was extremely jealous of Alexa, and wanted to be the one getting her ass fucked. She was also jealous of Liv, who had been getting special treatment, just because she was a new addition. And while neither one of them was the centre of attention right now Liv once again had the better part of the deal. But a chance to serve was a chance to serve, and Zelina didn't hesitate to do as she was told, retrieving a nice big strap-on, and then holding up the straps for her Fabulous Mistress to step into. Then she pulled it up her thighs, fastening it around her waist, before finally taking the dildo into her mouth.

As this might be her only chance to contribute Zelina lingered on the first few inches of the dildo, just bobbing her head up and down on it while loudly sucking on it. Although admittedly it was hard to tell whether her Fabulous Mistress approved of this, or she was just too distracted by Alexa and Liv kissing to actually pay attention. Sadly it was most likely the former, given that her Fabulous Mistress grabbed the back of her head and pushed her downwards. Taking the hint Zelina allowed her head to be pushed all the way down, until the entire length was in her throat and then held it there. Which made her choke and gag, but it was worth it to make it up to her Fabulous Mistress. Which was also why she bobbed her head up and down the full length of the girl cock when the hand holding her in place was taken away.

"Bend over Alexa, mmmmmmmmm, give me that big fat booty of yours!" Carmella suddenly ordered, loving the way that Alexa wordlessly did as she was told, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, gimme that booty! Oooooooooooooh fuck, so pretty. Oh yeah, you've got such a pretty, and fat, booty it's a total mystery how you were able to convince anyone you were a top. And a total travesty."

"Just get on with it." Alexa grumbled softly.

"What's the magic word?" Carmella sing-songed.

There was a brief pause and then in a very soft voice Alexa replied, "Please?"

"Not good enough." Carmella said dismissively, before adding while glancing at Fire and Desire, "Besides, I'm not done proving that I'm a Fabulous Top, mmmmmmmm, with multiple Fabulous Bottoms. Oh yes, Zelina go eat Alexa's ass. Oooooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, get it nice and ready for my big dick."

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress, thank you my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina replied and obeyed, much more eagerly than before.

While this wasn't her receiving pleasure directly it was more than she thought she'd get right now, so much more. Oh yes, Zelina had always wanted to fuck Alexa's perfect little bubble butt, and while this wasn't the way she had imagined doing it, it was what she wanted to do most in that moment. Specifically, she wanted to bury her face between those meaty cheeks and frantically lick the most private hole on the amazing little body of Alexa Bliss. The one that her... that their Fabulous Mistress was soon going to be pounding, and maybe making hers. Which meant more competition, but it made her Fabulous Mistress happy, and that was all that mattered. Which was the reason for dishing out a passionate rim job from the start. That, and it caused Alexa to let out a loud cry, which was oh so cute. Followed by a whimper, which was even cuter.

The so-called goddess continued letting out those wonderful sounds as Zelina continued to eat her ass, not just licking up and down, but swirling her tongue around that forbidden hole. She was even able to push the full length inside, and literally tongue fuck Alexa's slutty little butt. God, Alexa was such a little anal whore. Their Fabulous Mistress was going to have so much fun breaking her. And Zelina couldn't wait to see it. Or at least part of her did. The other part wanted to be able to tongue fuck this bitch ass all night long. Which made her regret lingering on the blow job. Because that was fun, but it couldn't compare to this yummy taste, or the twisted thrill of it. Yet when the time came Zelina didn't hesitate to move away, in some small way proving herself a good little Fabulous Bitch once again.

"Okay Zelina, move aside. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that should be more than good enough for this anal whore!" Carmella announced, then before Zelina could reply she smacked Alexa's ass hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle, and then pushed, "Oh yeah, spread your cheeks Alexa! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, spread your cheeks, and tell me what you want."

Alexa could think of a lot of better replies to that, but fearing more retaliation she simply whimpered, "Get it over with, please."

"Not until you ask properly, and use my proper title." Carmella pushed.

Which had Alexa taking a deep breath, and then in a soft tone meant to sound unenthusiastic, but just sounded unsure replied, "Please my Fabulous Mistress, fuck my ass."

"Oh Alexa, I thought you'd never ask." Carmella laughed mockingly.

Carmella had literally dreamed of hearing those words from Alexa, and maybe the best part was as she said that Alexa finally reached back, grabbed onto her meaty cheeks and spread them wide apart, offering up her cute little ass hole up to the woman who had earned the right to fuck it. Briefly Carmella considered sliding a finger or two in there, stretch Alexa out first, or maybe even bury her face between the juicy cheeks and lick the other girl's butt hole herself. But there would be time enough for that later. Right now Carmella had to prove herself a butt busting top. Besides, from what she had heard Rhonda Rousey had recently been doing a good job of getting this ass ready for her. So after just staring at her prize for a few long seconds the Princess of Staten Island pressed her cock against her target.

She then slowly started pushing forwards, causing the so-called goddess to let out an adorable cry, followed by an equally adorable whimper. Alexa continued to let out those sounds as her most private hole was forced to stretch, and stretch, and stretch, until it was wide enough to allow the head of Carmella's cock to slide through it and into that perfect little bubble butt. Which caused both women to let out a loud cry, and even though Alexa's cry of pain was louder it didn't drown out the joyful cry that Carmella let out. In turn, that was followed by a wicked chuckle from Carmella and a pathetic whimper from Alexa, as for a few long seconds, or maybe even a full minute the Princess of Staten Island savoured this precious moment, and how beautiful that back hole looked stretched around her big dick.

It was a sight which only got better when Carmella started pushing more and more of her cock into that supposedly forbidden hole, especially as Alexa continued to give her the perfect view of it by spreading her meaty cheeks. Oh yes, this former Alpha female was spreading her cheeks so that Carmella, and everyone else in the room, could get the best look possible at her being anally violated. At Carmella conquering her. Turning the so-called goddess into her Fabulous Bitch. Something which echoed in her mind so much that Carmella lost track of how much dick she had left to give, and the next thing she knew her thighs were bumping up against that big booty, announcing every inch of her strap-on was as deep as it could go into Alexa's bubble butt.

While it was a little disappointing she hadn't paid attention for some of the butt stuffing it was impossible for Carmella to be upset given the circumstances, circumstances she gleefully gloated about, "Every inch! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's every single inch up your big fat butt Alexa. Mmmmmmmmmmm, you know what that means, right? You're mine! Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, no matter what happens, in this moment you're mine, and soon enough, I'm going to break you completely and turn you into nothing but my Fabulous Bitch! Ooooooooooh yessssssssssss, I'm going to collar me a goddess! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, I'm going to collar you Alexa! I'm going to own you! And then, I'm going to fuck this perfect little bubble butt every single day."

Unsurprisingly there was no response from Alexa. After all, Carmella, unfortunately, knew from experience it was kind of hard to talk when you had a big dick in your ass, especially when it had only just been buried inside of you. It was also hard to say anything coherent when that big dick first started sliding in and out, which was definitely the case here, the poor little blonde whimpering, gasping and crying out as Carmella officially started butt fucking Alexa Bliss for what she promised herself would be the first of many, many times. Oh yes, this was the beginning of a beautiful Sub/Dom relationship, Carmella thought with a gleeful smile on her face, as she became lost in watching her big cock pumping in and out of Alexa's cute little ass hole.

Charlotte was almost as captivated by that beautiful sight, as she had been from watching that piece of ass getting her ass filled with dick. The big difference was something that Carmella and the other lesser women in the room were too lost in what they were watching that they didn't hear it, but Charlotte did. Oh yes, she heard the sounds of pleasure mixed in with the pain, inevitably ending in a moan of pure pleasure embarrassingly quickly. That's how bad it really was, that Charlotte actually felt sorry for a bottom. Especially one who had diluted herself into thinking she was a top. Of course, the thought was fleeting, as it was inevitable that a natural anal whore like Alexa Bliss would have this kind of reaction. She just didn't think it would be Carmella to squeeze it out of her.

It would likely be the most impressive thing that Carmella would ever do with her life, as although reminding Alexa of her true place should have been easy it had proven embarrassingly difficult to accomplish. Clearly a sign that she was surrounded by nothing but walking fuck holes, design for her pleasure. Including her once precious Becky. No, especially Becky. Carmella too, but she had earned herself a prize for her accomplishment. Which was Charlotte staying out of it at first. Arguably, she should stay out of it completely, but it just had been so long since she had fucked Alexa's perfect little butt, and watching Alexa get anally violated by somebody else made her feel nostalgic.

"My turn?" Charlotte phrased it as a question, but the wicked smile on her face and the way she stroked lube into her recently attached cock made it clear that it was a demand.

Which led to Carmella turning to Charlotte and staring at her for a few long seconds, before shrugging, "Okay."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, "Just like that?"

"Sure." Carmella said, "As long as you promise we focus on breaking this bitch."

"Of course you need help for that." Charlotte laughed, before clarifying, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, my help."

"No." Carmella shrugged, before grinning, "I just think it might be fun."

"That, ohhhhhhhhhhh, that wasn't the deal." Alexa whimpered.

"Shhhhhhhhh, a real woman is talking." Charlotte asked, before admitting, "I don't know... I like my bitches to have some fight left in them. Some of them, anyway."

"Don't you have your little horsewomen for that?" Carmella quipped, earning her a glare from The Queen.

Something that Alexa inadvertently distracted from by whining, "This isn't fair, mmmmmmmmm, I lost to... to... Carmella, oh God, I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit. But I, ohhhhhhhhhh, I didn't lose to anyone else. No one, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, no one else should fuck me."

"I'm the Alpha, I can do whatever I want." Charlotte reminded the smaller blonde, "And just for that, Asuka can join too. And you better be good from here on out, otherwise I might just decide to break you."

"Yes my Queen, sorry my Queen." Alexa cried out, then again, as Carmella finally pulled her cock out of her ass.

"She's all yours." Carmella beamed.

"She always was." Charlotte said dismissively, replacing Carmella directly behind Alexa, "All of you are."

With that Charlotte slammed her cock into the fuck hole Alexa called her ass hole, burying the first few inches right away inside the stupid hole, who cried out loudly. She was more gentle when it came to pushing more of her big dick into that most private orifice, but even then she gave the occasional short, sharp hard thrust, just to maximize the pain that Alexa was experiencing. Something Charlotte would never do with an inexperienced ass slut, but she was trying to awaken Alexa's inner anal whore. Also, if she was honest with herself, Charlotte was punishing Alexa for losing to fucking Carmella, and thus robbing The Queen of the joy of her having first dibs on her. More importantly, she was mad at her for giving up her ass to that bitch Rhonda.

Of course Charlotte was left chuckling evilly, as no matter how roughly she anally violated Alexa, she let out sounds of pleasure. Admittedly there was more pain, but the pleasure was there, only to be heard by the true butt busters like herself, and... that was it. Oh yes, she was the only true butt buster in the history of the WWE, and she gleefully proved it by skewering Alexa's shit hole on her dick, and then fucking her up the ass. Oh yes, in no time at all, her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, every inch of her dick buried into the bowels of Alexa Bliss. Something she savoured for a few long seconds, before sliding her cock in and out of that shit-pipe, officially starting to sodomize the anal bitch. Which of course made this smaller, weaker blonde whimper, cried out and inevitably moan in pure pleasure.

Zelina, Liv, and the entire locker room were captivated by the show they were getting, even though each and every one of them were jealous of all involved. Mostly Alexa, or at least Zelina certainly was, as the so-called goddess really was getting spoiled tonight. After all, not only was she being ass fucked by a real goddess, now she was going to be passed around like a piece of meat between three women who were pretty much goddesses in this company. Goddesses of wrestling, and of butt fucking. Something Charlotte Flair was effortlessly proving by beginning to sodomize Alexa, just like Mistress Carmella before her. And now it looked like Alexa was about to get it in both ends, cleaning her own anal juices off that big dick in the process. Honestly, some people had all the luck.

However instead Carmella briefly pretended she was going to give it to Alexa, only to turn to her bitches and order, "Zelina, Liv, get over here and clean my cock. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, you've both had a treat already tonight, and I can't decide who gets at first, so you'll have to share. Ooooooooooooh yessssssssssss, be good little bitches and share the taste of Alexa's slutty little butt. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmm, suck it! Get every single drop of that butt cream! Now Liv, don't be greedy. I said share, not mmmmmmmmm, that's better. Yesssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, be good little bitches and share."

While Zelina was taken off-guard apparently Liv had been expecting it, dashing off the second she had permission, so she would be the first to go down in front of their Fabulous Mistress, selfishly wrap her mouth around the head of the dick and start ravenously sucking it. Of course, that was the part of the strap-on which had pummelled the deepest part of Alexa's bowels, therefore Liv was getting that extra thrill all to herself. Which was more than enough to make Zelina consider punching Liv's lights out. Or at least shoving her aside. Luckily for Liv, their Fabulous Mistress made it very clear they were to share this privilege. Although infuriatingly Liv was still reluctant to pull away, and predictably when Zelina finally stepped up to the plate and started sucking on the head of the cock there was no more ass cream to clean.

At least not on that first part, but luckily for Zelina she wasn't restricted to that part of the dildo. No, she was able to start bobbing her head up and down the first few inches of the strap-on, and while Zelina wasn't tasting the deepest part of Alexa's booty it was still pretty close, and more importantly very, very yummy. Something she got lost in savouring for a few long minutes, so much so she didn't even notice that Liv had cheekily started licking the base. Silently they then switched places, but again, it felt like Liv got the better part of the deal. Something that the old Zelina wouldn't have tolerated, and neither would this new one. Oh no, she was going to punish her fellow bottom, something she apparently could do, as their fabulous Mistress had it made clear that anyone could top the ultra bottom Liv Morgan.

Of course, there was pretty much nothing Zelina could do, that she was willing to do, that this twisted bitch wouldn't enjoy. But that was okay, it would simply be satisfying enough to smother the girl with her cunt, or ass, or more likely one then the other. Which she had been allowed to do already by their Fabulous Mistress, the difference was Zelina would have no one to tell her to stop, and therefore would keep going until the super slut passed out underneath her. Then, if Liv was really, really lucky, and Zelina was still feeling even mildly upset with her, she would fist fuck her. Which Liv would adore the most, but Zelina was confident she could enjoy it, just a little bit more. But for now, of course, she concentrated on the blow job, especially as she was hoping to do a good enough job to earn doing this again before the night was through.

Alexa almost literally cried as she was denied the taste of her own butt cream, and then she literally cried as she realized she was genuinely disappointed by that fact. She shouldn't be feeling this way, should be a lot stronger, truly prove herself as a top, but she couldn't help it. Thanks to her time in NXT she was addicted to the taste of girl butt, especially her own, and would often ass fuck girls into unconsciousness just so she could clean her own strap-on guilt free. Or at least mostly guilt free. Of course, she had being reminded of how much she loved the taste of ass when she been forced to suck Liv's anal cream Asuka's cock. But of course, by then the damage had been done, given that Mistress Rhonda had made her taste her own ass again.

Poor little Alexa even found herself hoping that Charlotte and Asuka would just swap places already, so she could get more of that yummy butt juice. And maybe more importantly, her cries, whimpers and moans of pure pleasure would be muffled. But most important of all, it would mean Charlotte wouldn't be fucking her ass anymore. Admittedly Asuka was almost just as good, but Charlotte truly did put all other butt fuckers to shame. Maybe it came from the confidence of never being butt fucked herself, maybe it was natural talent, or maybe it was just because she was the biggest and strongest, but Charlotte was ridiculously good at this. So much so that Alexa found herself already not only wanting to desperately beg The Queen to make her cum, but to be her bitch forever.

Unfortunately for Alexa, or maybe fortunately considering how good it felt, Charlotte was a total butt hog. Oh yes, the legendary selfish Charlotte hogged Alexa's butt all to herself for what felt like an eternity, everyone helpless to do anything but just watch as Alexa was pushed closer and closer to be broken by just one woman. To be fair, Carmella had laid the groundwork, loosening Alexa's bowels to the point that she only felt pleasure from being sodomized, and then handing it over to Charlotte, who made things so, so much worse. Making sure that even if the goddess's body hadn't betrayed her, she would probably be in the same spot right now. But her body had betrayed her, putting Alexa on the edge of begging for more, or even breaking, in record time. Then somehow things got even worse.

"Stop hogging that butt. You know it is my turn." Asuka finally growled.

There was a brief pause, then Charlotte sing-songed, "What's the magic word?"

Asuka glared, but eventually grumbled, "Please."

"Huh." Charlotte hummed thoughtfully, then pushed, "What was that?" 

Another brief pause and then Asuka reluctantly replied, "Please my Queen, can I have a turn with that bitch ass?"

Charlotte chuckled, and then pulled out, "There, was that so hard?"

Asuka huffed, and then ordered, "Carmella, lay down on your back. Alexa, get on top of her."

Charlotte frowned, "Hey, wait a minute-" 

"You did this before." Asuka took the risk of interrupting The Queen, pausing for a second to enjoy the fact everyone was now watching her with baited breath, before clarifying, "In NXT. Do you deny it? Double ass fucking this little slut with your precious horsewomen? And yet, she somehow turned around and used each and every one of your favourite bitches, like they were hers. Surely she can recover again? And if not, who cares? Carmella was right, you have your horsewomen to give you back-talk. And don't you want to punish Alexa for getting ideas above her station? Mmmmmmmmm, because I know I do. And there's no better way than a double ass wrecking to really ruin that hole."

"Oh I agree, and she is not the only back-talking bitch with ideas above her station that I plan to double ass fuck." Charlotte growled, getting in Asuka's face threateningly while doing so, before pulling back and laughing, "Mmmmmmmm, but go ahead. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, break that bitch. If you can."

"Succeed where you failed? Gladly." Asuka quipped, earning her another angry glare from The Queen, which she ignored in favour of slapping Alexa's ass and ordering, "Move bitch! You have your orders."

Which had Alexa breaking down in hysterical tears as she did as she was told. She knew there was no point in arguing or fighting, she was done. Her time as a top was over, her comeback dead in it's tracks before it even began. No one had ever survived a double ass fucking with their mind intact, at least not in the history of the WWE, and she only managed to recover from it after months of neglect and being separated from the true butt busters of this division, which allowed her to turn her frustration at not being sodomized into becoming a rectum wrecking top. It wasn't likely lightning would strike twice, something she'd already accepted, and it became crystal clear, as she positioned herself over Carmella's cock and pushed herself downwards, crying out in pure pleasure as that big dick slid into her back hole and then back passage like a hot knife through butter.

Asuka chuckled wickedly at the beautiful sight, and wonderful sounds, before her. Which she enjoyed so much she was only too happy to just continue to watch the action, whereas before she had been beyond tired of it. Naturally, the difference was before it had once again been Charlotte throwing her weight around, and hogging a hot piece of ass all to herself when they were supposed to be sharing, but this was so much better. This was a wannabe top, and somehow former Alpha, slowly skewering her fat booty on a strap-on. Admittedly it would be better if it had been hers, but that just meant Asuka was about to get something even better. Although there was definitely something to be said for watching Alexa's cock starved ass hole greedily gobble up that cock, and then start bouncing up and down it.

While she kind of lost the metaphor there it was hard to really care given that the trash talking pipsqueak known as Alexa Bliss was completely humiliating herself, and loving every second of it. Oh yes, she whimpered, cried out and even moaned in pure pleasure just from anally penetrating herself, and then she had the same reaction when she stuffed her butt full of cock and then sodomized herself on it. Something which could have easily got Asuka off just watching, maybe even without the addition of any fingering. Of course, she wasn't about to settle for that. That would've been terrible for her image. No, instead Asuka gave everyone, but mostly herself, time to enjoy the show, and for Alexa to relax and get used to the idea of what was about to happen to her, before she finally gave the order everyone was waiting for.

"Alexa, mmmmmmm, stop bouncing that slutty little booty, so I can shove a second cock inside it." Asuka ordered, barely pausing before adding, "And Carmella, mmmmmmmm, spread those cheeks. Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, spread them nice and wide so I can see what I'm doing. So I can see my big cock going into that ass! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, good girls. Good little butt sluts. Oh fuck!"

Unsurprisingly there was no real response from Alexa, who was practically broken already, given that she obeyed without hesitation, even if she did whimper and cry about it. What was a little surprising was that Carmella didn't respond either. Oh well, if 'Mella' needed a lesson in manners, and where she stood in the pecking order, Asuka would be only too happy to give it to her. Although it was hard to be mad considering she was being obeyed without hesitation, pulling those cheeks wide apart and exposing the already cock stuffed hole. Which was another sight that Asuka savoured for a few long seconds, before getting behind her prey and pressing her cock against that obscenely stretched butt hole, and then beginning to stretch it even wider.

The only way this could have been better was if Alexa was a double anal virgin, and while sadly she wasn't it had clearly been many years since she was treated to this particular extreme, and it was kind of hard to tell the difference. Oh yes, Asuka really had to work to make that forbidden hole open wide enough to fit a second cock, and when she did Alexa let out a satisfying cry of agony. Although even then there was an undertone of pleasure, showing exactly what kind of anal whore she was dealing with. Which had Asuka grinning widely and wickedly, and savouring the moment. Which also was a small mercy for her soon to be anal bitch. Then she started slowly pushing forwards, Asuka perhaps literally drooling as she watched inch after inch of that big dick disappearing into Alexa's tailpipe, alongside the first.

Alexa wasn't sure how she'd ever taken something like this before and survived without a incredibly embarrassing trip to the doctors. It truly felt like her back door, and then her back passage, were literally being torn apart, and would never be the same again. How could they? That orifice wasn't even designed for one cock, let alone two. And to make matters worse, as was traditional in the WWE, those strap-on dildos were almost comically big, more than capable of ruining a rectum just by themselves, but when they were teamed up, they were truly devastating. And yet somehow, someway, after what felt like an eternity Asuka's thighs came to rest against her meaty cheeks, officially announcing there were two big dicks up her butt for the first time in years.

Something which of course Asuka just had to gloat about, "Two! Yeahhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, two big dicks, all the way up your slutty little butt. And you loved it! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yes, I can tell. We all can. Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssss, Alexa Bliss loves it in the butt! Loves two big cocks deep inside her big bubble butt! Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmm, what a whore! What an anal whore! My anal whore, oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, and Charlotte's and... Carmella's! Carmella? Really? Ha ha ha ha, and you actually thought you were a top? You, a top? Ha ha ha ha, what a fucking joke! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Poor Alexa couldn't really respond, as she was still adjusting to the massive anal invasion. And of course, even if she could, what could she possibly say? Pretty much nothing, and even if she had the best comeback ever it would've been lost in the loud whimpers, cries, and even moans which she couldn't stop herself from letting out as Asuka began pumping her strap-on back and forth, officially giving Alexa her first double ass fucking in years. The worst part, and later the best part, was those dildos were so tightly packed in together just the movement of Asuka's hips caused both cocks to slide in and out of her shit-pipe, causing the most intense feelings of pleasure and pain Alexa had ever known. Which to her shame, she adored right from the start.

Even though it hurt like hell, she even enjoyed the initial double anal penetration, and butt stuffing to a certain extent. She wasn't sure how her tiny little body could take it, except for someone so small she had a noticeably big booty, which apparently was made to take more than one cock. Those twisted feelings were overwhelming enough, but then once again Asuka effortlessly proved herself to be one of the best butt fuckers in the entire world, quickly loosening Alexa's bowels so that all she felt was pleasure. Pure, overwhelming pleasure, which became pure ecstasy, even before the hard rectum wrecking, making Alexa's prediction 100% true, because there was no way she could possibly top anyone knowing this was the ecstasy she could receive as a bottom.

Suddenly desperate to prove she knew her place, and to cum, Alexa started hysterically begging, "Harder! Fuck me harder, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, make me cum! Make me fucking cum! Make me, make me cum like a bottom! Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, make me cum like the bottom I am! Oh my God, mmmmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Ah fuck, please... Mistress Asuka, make me your bottom. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, make me an anal loving bottom for you and Mistress Charlotte and Mistress Carmella! Make me your fucking property! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, make me your bitch! Your little butt bitch! Your ass whore, your anal slave, anything you fucking want, just make me cum! Please Mistress Asuka, I... I... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME, AH SHIT!"

It took a lot longer than Alexa would've liked, but finally Asuka started increasing the pace, perhaps far more than she should have, given the circumstances. But Alexa didn't care, because pretty much right from the second that the pace was increased, and that she had permission to cum, she started orgasming harder than maybe ever before. There was no way she could ever top anyone if she knew she could receive this kind of ecstasy. Then again, maybe she just wasn't remembering it right. Or it was more intense than ever, given that instead of just being a mindless bottom she was a former top, and Alpha, being broken once and for all? It was impossible to tell at that moment, as the intense climaxes quickly robbed her of the ability to think, but it was truly hard for Alexa to imagine herself topping anyone ever again.

Carmella laughed loudly with delight as Alexa Bliss, trash talking top and former Alpha female of both RAW and SmackDown, violently squirted all over her stomach. She also screamed hysterically, and thrashed around, as she was well and truly broken beyond repair. Oh yes, after this it was impossible to think of anyone taking Alexa seriously as a top. Although it was kind of surprising she'd been able to convince anyone she was anything but an anal loving bottom, given that she clearly had a big bubble butt made for fucking. Which made it kind of inspirational, actually. In the WWE, truly anyone could be a top. But it was also terrifying, as clearly anyone could be broken. Terrifying, but again, also inspirational.

After all, Carmella knew that the likes of Asuka and especially Charlotte could probably break her given half the chance, but this also proved she just might have a fighting chance against them, even though that seemed impossible in this moment. Asuka certainly seemed unbeatable as she somehow reached her top speed, surely literally ruining poor little Alexa's rectum with her brutal thrusts, the sound of her thighs smacking against those now very much jiggling cheeks audible, even through the screams of ecstasy Alexa was letting out, every thrust making Carmella's ass hole quiver with fear, and unfortunately with lust. Especially as she knew first-hand what that felt like. Well, not the double anal, but certainly those devastating bowel destroying thrusts from one of the greatest butt busters in WWE history.

Speaking, or in this case thinking, of all time great butt fuckers the second Asuka abruptly pulled out of that thoroughly wrecked hole she was replaced by another, and maybe the greatest ass taming stud of all time. Something Charlotte effortlessly proved by grabbing hold of Alexa's waist and shoving her back down on Carmella's cock, before inserting her own. Oh yes, they had been so tightly packed in there, they both had popped out when Asuka was finished, but it only felt like seconds before Charlotte was sliding every inch of her rectum wrecker into Alexa's poor little ass. And only a few seconds after that she had started brutally butt fucking her. And Alexa loved it. Everybody did. Oh yes, Charlotte quickly got them back on track, squeezing countless orgasm after orgasm out of that by now surely completely broken bottom. And she meant that in more ways than one.

Of course, Alexa wasn't the only one cumming, as the other end of the dildos bashing against their clits and the sheer joy of perhaps truly wrecking another female wrestler's ass easily had Carmella receiving some of the most satisfying climaxes ever. She could tell Asuka, and then later Charlotte did the same, but as they were butt pounding veterans at this point they were easily able to push through it and onto several more. And to her credit Carmella did the same. Admittedly, she didn't keep up the constant brutal actions the other two did, but like when they had done this with Liv, she first picked her spot, and then delivered a series of hard thrusts at the end. Or at least as much as she could in that position. Something she thought she once again got away with. Unfortunately she was wrong.

Charlotte used every ounce of her strength, and almost every ounce of her energy, to completely destroy that pretty little fuck hole and then abruptly pulled out of it, causing a wonderfully obscene sound, and beautiful gape, and then she ordered, "Carmella, spread those cheeks for us. Mmmmmmmm, let's see that pretty little gape."

Alexa's poor little body was still trembling from the force of her orgasms, and she was thoroughly exhausted, but even she could feel how widely stretched she was back there. Wide enough that spreading her cheeks actually didn't make much difference, something that part of her wanted to sarcastically quip. But a much bigger part of her wanted to be the one showing off her gape. To please Mistress Charlotte, and the others. To be the good little bottom she'd once been. Because those incredible climaxes she'd just had totally had Alexa re-evaluating her life goals. After all, why would she ever want to be a top, if she could feel ecstasy like that? Which made her feel grateful to the real women who had just destroyed her ass, and taught her a lesson she somehow forgot. Luckily after a few long minutes of Mistress Carmella emphasizing Alexa's gaping butt hole, and the other Mistresses took pictures of it, the former Alpha was given a chance to prove herself.

Closing the distance between them as silently as she could so this next part could be a surprise Charlotte grabbed hold of Alexa's hair, roughly yanked it back, and yelled, "What are you, bitch?"

"Ah fuck! I'm your bitch! I'm your bitch I'm your bitch I am so your bitch!" Alexa cried out without hesitation, then whimpered, "I'm the bitch of Mistress Charlotte, Mistress Asuka, Mistress Carmella and anyone who wants a piece of my whore ass! I'm... I'm a bottom! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, I'm nothing but an anal loving bottom! Thank you! Oh God, thank you all for putting me in my place."

"Prove it." Charlotte ordered, letting go of the other blonde's hair, "Suck Carmella's dick clean."

"Yes my Queen, thank you my Queen." Alexa said, quickly scurrying down Mistress Carmella's body and wrapping her mouth around the cock which had spent the most time deep in her bowels.

Which of course made Alexa moan loudly, her eyelids fluttering and what just might be her favourite taste in the world. Well this, and girl cum, both of which she had sampled tonight thanks to this wonderful woman. Thanks to Mistress Carmella. She wouldn't have thought she would ever be this grateful to her, or to refer to her as Mistress Carmella, but Alexa promised herself she would find some way to thank her. Oh, maybe she could be her Fabulous Bitch? Wear one of those little collars that Liv and Zelina wore? Do anything she said? Oh yes, that sounded good, but right now she needed to concentrate on sucking cock, and that's exactly what she did.

After savouring the flavour of the deepest part of her ass, and daydreaming about thanking Mistress Carmella, Alexa started rapidly bobbing her head up and down the dick, eventually taking the entire length down her throat with well practiced tease. Because again, even as a top, this was something she couldn't help indulge in. It was so much better now she was a bottom again. Especially as there were two more yummy cocks to clean, which was why she was hurrying this particular BJ. Besides, she had to save something for the Alpha, right? Right. Although weirdly Mistress Charlotte stayed silent, and the rest of the locker room following suit, meaning that the only sounds for a few long minutes was Alexa gleefully sucking on Mistress Carmella's cock.

"I think it's safe to say we have another broken bottom on our hands." Charlotte smirked wickedly, before turning to Asuka, "But of course, if you ever need my help putting her back in her place if she steps out of line again, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be happy to do it. Probably. For a price."

"I'll bear that in mind." Asuka said dryly, the way that Charlotte was looking at her and licking her lips making it obvious exactly what that price would be. Something Asuka then distracted from by adding, "Speaking of stepping out of line, I think Carmella is getting a bit too big for her britches, don't you?"

"I hadn't noticed." Charlotte said dismissively, "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Leave it to me." Asuka reassured, before turning her attention to the uppity bottom in question and ordering, "Carmella, get over here and clean our cocks."

Not liking where this conversation was going Carmella hesitated for a few long seconds, and then cautiously questioned, "Don't, don't you think that's something Alexa should be doing?"

Charlotte glared, "You were given an order. I suggest you obey it."

"Relax, my Queen." Asuka reassured, before turning to her new target, "Do as I say, Mella, and you'll get to join myself and Charlotte as we take Alexa back to my hotel suite-"

"My hotel suite." Charlotte corrected, but impressed that Asuka had essentially invited herself to join having more fun with Alexa, instead of leaving it to The Queen.

"Charlotte's hotel room." Asuka agreed, allowing her annoyance to shine through, before continuing, "But only if you're quick about it, and show us the proper respect."

"And give us both nice, long drawn-out blow jobs." Charlotte added with a wicked grin.

Which was an easy decision for Carmella to make, quickly forcing herself to swallow her pride and reply, "Yes my Queen, thank you my Queen. Yes my Empress, thank you my Empress."

"Good girl." Asuka replied condescendingly, her mind already thinking of ways she could further put this bitch in her place.

Poor little Alexa was left feeling left out, and crushingly disappointed at this news. She tried to look on the bright side, namely it had been decided by the superior women that the fun for her was not over, and that she would probably spend hours satisfying every little desire the dominant women had. Which was likely meant that she was going to get her ass fucked a lot tonight, most likely two at a time, giving her plenty more chances to suck cock. Which she also got to do throughout that conversation. But then she was pushed aside, and she had to watch as Mistress Carmella got the privilege of sucking those cocks clean. And she wasn't even enthusiastic about it.

Carmella deeply resented being knocked back down after doing so much good work to build herself up. However, it could be a lot worse if she tried to argue, so it was an easy decision to make. Especially as maybe, just maybe she could get out of this with her dignity. After all, everyone here had to bow down to The Queen and The Empress. And everyone loved the taste of ass, so it shouldn't be a big deal. And it was a risk, but she was able to slowly make her way over to Charlotte and Asuka without being scolded for it. In fact the Alpha and the former Alpha seemed very much amused by Carmella slowly moving over to them, and the fact that she did it on her feet, another risk, before dropping down onto her knees before them. Hell, Carmella was even allowed to hesitate briefly to compose herself, before wrapping her mouth around one of those cocks.

Again, the decision was easy, she went for Charlotte's dick first. Any other choice would have been a big mistake, as there was no way the bratty Alpha who always got her way would accept anything else. Although it was very annoying to hear the way The Queen chuckled in triumph as Carmella started sucking her cock. Unsurprisingly Asuka did the exact same thing when it was her turn, except she may have laughed even louder, which was even more infuriating. This continued to be the response Carmella got for the next few minutes, and surprisingly The Queen and The Empress stayed eerily silent. Which was actually worse than verbal encouragement, because it made the sound of the blow job echo throughout the room, especially Carmella's reaction to it.

She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Carmella loved the taste of ass so fucking much that she just couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly the entire time, but especially when she wrapped her lips around each of those cocks for the first time and tasted the deepest part of Alexa's ass. There was one saving grace in all this, namely that while Carmella completely humiliated herself as she became lost in the blow job her hand started wondering up the thighs of the Doms, and eventually round to squeeze those meaty asses. She was truly shocked that Asuka and especially Charlotte would allow her to do that, but oh, it was heaven. Oh yes, even as she had first one, and then the other big dildo down her throat the Princess of Staten Island was imagining those juicy globes jiggling against her thighs.

"And.... I guess that's enough." Charlotte spoke up, "Mmmmmmm yessssssssssss, good girl, Carmella. You cleaned our cocks real good. Like an obedient little bottom. Now, shall we get going? I reckon if we leave now we can have at least a few more hours of absolutely destroying Alexa's shit hole, until she's lucky if she can never sit down again."

"What a fabulous idea, my Queen." Carmella responded as soon as the cock was out of her mouth, "Let's go."

Of course Alexa gave an even more enthusiastic response, but no one was really listening. No, they were far too occupied with packing away the toys, and getting ready to go. Which included Carmella having the privilege of sharing a shower with Asuka and Charlotte, while having their anal loving bottoms rub soap into their bodies. She then of course followed them out of the arena, walking behind them with Alexa. However, while Alexa had her eyes downcast Carmella kept her eyes on the prize, namely those big beautiful butts, which were supposedly out of reach for anyone, but she promised herself in those moments, and through the rest of the night, those fat asses would be hers, and the women attached to them would be her Fabulous Bitches.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Carmella or Asuka or Alexa Bliss or Charlotte or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Carmella woke to a truly wonderful sight, which was becoming increasingly familiar to her. True, she didn't normally see it first thing in the morning, as mostly she was surrounded by well-trained and eager to please Fabulous Bitches, who waited for permission before doing something like this. Except that total anal whore Liv Morgan, who was so addicted to getting her cute little butt fucked that Carmella had woken up the day after their first time together to find Liv shamelessly slamming herself up and down her strap-on. Well, actually it was during the anal penetration, as that had caused Liv to let out a loud cry of pleasure. But shortly after that she began bouncing her perfect little ass up and down, while Carmella just watched with a gleeful smile on her face.

She wasn't expecting Alexa Bliss to be that slutty, but it was a very welcomed surprised to open her eyes to see a juicy little booty in front of her, Carmella opening her eyes just in time to see a cock hungry butt hole swallow the head of her strap-on. The one she'd been wearing last night when she fell asleep, too tired to take it off, while having a foursome with Asuka, Alexa Bliss, and Charlotte Flair. Of course, while the woman anally violating herself on her cock was facing away from her, she was far too slender to be Asuka or Charlotte. Also too blonde to be Asuka. Which certainly wasn't surprising, as those two tops wouldn't just give up their asses to her freely. No, Carmella was going to have to work hard for that. Still, she had a brief moment of feeling disappointed, which quickly went away as she saw that beautiful butt slide down further on her big dick.

There had been a few long seconds were Alexa had allowed herself to get use to the anal penetration, or just savour the moment. It was probably a combination of both, if a little more the latter, given last night. Maybe even part of it was not waking Carmella up before the little butt slut lowered herself downwards until about half of the dick was buried in her tailpipe, and then she just as slowly lifted herself upwards. Alexa would repeat this process over and over again, taking more and more each time until the full length of the strap-on was buried in her bowels. This time, the little ass whore didn't even pause, continuing to basically use Carmella to anally masturbate herself, probably trying to make herself cum before one of the crueller tops woke up.

Although it was clearly hard to keep her moans, whimpers and cries of pure pleasure from becoming too deafening, which was another thing which had Carmella smirking widely. God, she knew Alexa was a total anal addict in NXT, but as they had been both bottoms back then she'd never really seen her in action. Or at least, not paid attention to it. And she had certainly never seen her first thing in the morning like this. Never seen the former RAW and SmackDown women's champion, and even Alpha female, shamelessly anally riding her dick first thing in the morning. Was this what heaven was like, Carmella thought with a beaming smile. Sadly no, something which was proven when a horribly familiar, and grating, voice broke through the now constant sounds of pleasure that Alexa was letting out.

"And what do you think you're doing, slut?" Charlotte asked.

"Rewarding Carmella." Alexa moaned dreamily, before remembering who she was addressing, and then quickly offering a proper reply, "Oh Mistress Charlotte, mmmmmmmmm, Mistress Carmella was so good to me last night. She made me tap out like the little bitch I am, and then exposed me as nothing but an anal addicted whore. It seemed only right too reward her for putting me in my place. Mmmmmmmmm, reminding me what my place was. That my purpose in life is to take it up the ass for real women. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, Mistress Carmella reminded me of that real good. You all did! Mmmmmmmmm, ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkk, but Mistress Carmella was the first, so it seemed only right to give her my whore ass first. But I'll be only too happy to ride you next."

"I bet you would." Charlotte scoffed, but had trouble maintaining her annoyed façade as a wicked grin crossed her face, "But you made your choice, mmmmmmmmmm, so I suggest you make the most of it. Oh yes, mmmmmmmmm, ride that cock nice and slow, nice and slow, mmmmmmmmmm, and don't you dare even think about cumming until I give you permission."

"Yes Mistress Charlotte, thank you Mistress Charlotte!" Alexa grinned happily, only too happy to do as she was told.

Alexa had been worried she would be told to stop completely when Mistress Charlotte woke up, and even though it was likely that she would be butt fucked later, either by one of the women surrounding her, or one of the many women she had terrorized over the past few years, she didn't want to wait. No, she didn't want to wait for more cock up her ass. Not after stupidly denying herself for years. Because she had woken up still feeling sore and loose back there, and her entire body ached, but that was overwhelmed by a desperate need to stuff her ass full of cock. God, she felt like a woman dying of dehydration who had been given a sip of water, and now wanted to never stop drinking. Oh yes, Alexa woke up feeling like she would never be satisfied again unless there was a cock in her butt.

The last few minutes seem to back that up, as although it had hurt a little to stuff that strap-on up her shit-pipe, it had also felt incredibly good, even natural. Oh yes, Alexa Bliss was taking it in the ass again, meaning that she was fulfilling her purpose in life. And Mistress Charlotte wanted her to do this for as long as possible? What kind of punishment was that? Maybe if she still had even a shred of dignity, or delusion that she could ever be a top again, which thanks to these wonderful women that wasn't the case, and thus every moment of this was pure heaven. Well, at least every moment of the anal sex, even if it had a rather unfortunate and disappointing beginning.

Because Alexa's first thought when she woke up was stuffing her greedy ass full of cock again, her still slightly open butt hole literally crying out for it. However her next thought was she had passed out before performing her duties as a submissive little bottom, and cleaning the cocks which had wrecked her ass last night. And it wasn't even the first time that night. God, she was out of practice, and needed to get better, and fast. Especially if she wanted regular butt fuckings. But that also meant that there should have been some ass cream waiting for her, which got her all excited. Sadly she was left disappointed, as it seemed someone had beaten her to it. Mistress Carmella? Mistress Asuka? Mistress Charlotte? She couldn't know for sure, but she had her suspicions, and whatever the case the result was the same, no yummy anal juices for Alexa.

Of course, it was hard to stay mad when there were three tops still wearing their big cocks which she could stuff her slutty little ass hole with. And she was able to suck Mistress Carmella's dick without waking her up, which was impressive, because Alexa lingered there for a while so she could properly prepare it for her ass, and just checking there was no more anal juices. Sadly no, as whoever had cleaned this had done a great job, but at that point, she was preparing a dick for her ass, so she wasn't left that disappointed. Then she forgot about it disappointment entirely as that strap-on began sliding into her shit hole, and she was then given permission to give Mistress Carmella a proper anally riding, causing Alexa to become lost in her own little world of pleasure. So much so, that she mostly missed the fun show happening a short distance from her.

Charlotte really, really enjoyed waking up to one of her many bitches anally riding her. She loved it so much she tried to encourage it, even when it wasn't her cock being stuffed up some bitch's tailpipe. After all, more often than not it was some former wannabe top, which was definitely the case right now, and Charlotte was only too happy for the once mighty Alexa Bliss to hammer home the fact that she had fallen from grace, and was now back to her proper place of being nothing but an anal fuck hole for more dominant women. Oh yes, Charlotte loved watching this beautiful sight. So much so that she almost began touching herself out of sheer instinct, and that just wouldn't do. After all, she was the most dominant woman in WWE history, so why would she touch herself when she had so many bitches who could do it for her?

Even now she had options, but as she didn't want to interrupt the show in front of her, she called out, "Asuka, mmmmmmmm, suck my tits bitch! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, suck 'em good. Suck them while I watch my dyke pets fuck! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, suck 'em, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Honestly, Charlotte had been expecting Asuka to be a bit more hesitant to obey, but to her delight there was barely a pause before the Japanese woman closed the distance between them immediately wrapped her lips around a nipple and gave it the perfect amount of suction for the situation. Then after a few long seconds of that Asuka switched over to the other nipple and gave it the exact same treatment. She then went back and forth, constantly supplying Charlotte's nipples with some attention for a few long minutes. Which was nice, even if the proud Japanese superstar wasn't kissing the area around those nipples like a true broken bitch would.

Maybe if Asuka was smarter that was exactly what she would be doing, because this was actually very dumb on her part. Because this touch of defiance just told Charlotte she needed to further show Asuka her place. And she was so hoping that she did the job last night. Oh who was she kidding? Of course she didn't hope that. No, honestly, she hadn't even tried last night. Not really. She had just made Asuka clean her ass flavoured cock a few times. And her own. And even Carmella's. Oh yes, that had really been something. But obviously not enough, and neither was this. But that was more than okay, because there was something Charlotte wanted even more than this, and while it probably wouldn't truly put Asuka in her place, it was definitely a step in the right direction.

"That's it, suck those titties, mmmmmmmmmmm, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Charlotte moaned some form of these words a few times for the next few minutes, mostly to annoy her pray, before ordering, "Now lower! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, eat my pussy you bitch! Eat it! Ah fuck, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, eat my fucking cunt like the bitch you are! Like the bottom you are. The bottom I made you. Ooooooooooooooh yesssssssssss, lower! Lower, lower, LOWER! Oh fuck! Eat me, mmmmmmmmmm, fucking eat my pussy, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddddd, woooooooooooooooo! Ha ha ha ha!"

As always, Charlotte wasn't waiting that long to get exactly what she wanted. What she deserved. In this case, the mighty Asuka crawling down her body and starting to tongue her twat. Maybe it wasn't right away, the other woman ignoring her at first, and then giving her stomach a few long, lingering kisses, just to waste time. But mostly this just built anticipation for what was about to happen, and again, Charlotte had a wonderful show in front of her to entertain her until she felt Asuka's tongue touched her cunt. In fact, when she finally did feel that, it felt like perfect timing, and caused her to let out a long, satisfying cry of pleasure. Followed by a long 'woo' and a laugh, just for fun.

Asuka resented this so very, very much. The situation should've been reversed between herself and the so-called Queen, and that would have been the reality if she could have only defeated her at Wrestlemania 34. Or at least, sometime after then. And technically, there was still time for that, but whenever Asuka seem to be on the verge of getting her old confidence back and challenging Charlotte she would find herself being taken down in one way or another by the entitled bitch. And of course, she hadn't thought sucking those big fake boobs would be enough, but maybe, just maybe Charlotte would be satisfied with making her eat pussy, and maybe even more annoyingly, missing Alexa getting ass fucked.

Which she'd seen plenty of last night, but Asuka could never get enough of it. Oh yes, for some reason Asuka just couldn't get enough of watching an annoying blonde wannabe top getting her ass destroyed, especially as in this case when it was the annoying blonde wannabe doing it to herself. Just the way she'd liked to see another blonde do it. Even if it wasn't on her dick. Although there was definitely something to be said for eating pussy. Especially Charlotte's fucking delicious cunt. Which was kind of the problem. Because it would be one thing if Asuka hated doing this, but she didn't. She really, really, really didn't. No, she loved to eat pussy. Not that she eaten any apart from Charlotte's, but if she like this one chances are that she would like others.

In her weaker moments, Asuka imagined what that would be like. Being presented with pussy after pussy, just a long line of women waiting for her to eat them out. All the women she had topped? Definitely, but sometimes she would imagine even more, which would really get her hot. Then she would tell herself that Charlotte Flair simply had the most addictive honeypot in the entire world, instantly making everyone who tasted it addicted. Which was certainly very believable, given all her success. Yes, it wasn't Asuka's fault that she loved this pussy, and often daydreamed about it, and other things that Charlotte had done to her. No, Charlotte just had a particularly yummy twat, which Asuka thoroughly enjoyed tasting again.

She tried to hide this by starting out slow and gentle, pressing her tongue to the bottom of Charlotte's pussy, and slowly working her way up to the top, while avoiding her clit. Oh, was she doing that, so she could savour this act, and the divine flavour which attacked her taste-buds? No, it was definitely the first thing. Without a doubt. Which was also why she continued that slow and gentle licking for what felt like an eternity, the whole world falling away to the point there was nothing but that heavenly flavour. Of course, for better or for worse, she had to listen out for any further commands. Because she really, really hated it when Charlotte talked, but it wasn't The Queen this time. Someone else wasn't making it easy on her, but at that point Asuka didn't really register who they were, or what they were so happy about.

Alexa was the only one who currently was letting out words, but that was just the occasional curses and cries of Mistress Carmella, or Mistress Charlotte, in between constant cries, whimpers and moans of pure pleasure. Of course, she wanted to beg to cum, that desire slowly growing until it became unbearable, however she couldn't do it. At least, not right now. Not when she had been tasked with giving Mistress Carmella or Mistress Charlotte a show. They were real tops, real women, and they would never allow her to cum before she had spent a decent time anally riding Mistress Carmella's dick. And they would most likely punish her by making her wait longer if she tried. So instead she continued her enthusiastic bouncing, making sure that both Doms got a good look of her jiggling ass cheeks, and got to hear her very real sounds of enjoyment.

The truth was that even as the urge to cum became a desperate need, Alexa wasn't just doing it for her betters. No, selfishly, she wanted this to last as long as possible. Ideally forever. Because again, she had denied herself the ecstasy of anal for a ridiculously long time, considering this was her purpose in life. Oh yes, Alexa Bliss was nothing but an anal slut! It was all she would be, and she had been an idiot to want anything else. Because really titles, money, power, respect, dignity? These things could never compare to the pleasure she was feeling right now. Or the indescribable heaven she would feel when she was finally allowed to experience anally induced orgasms again.

Unlike Mistress Asuka, or maybe just Mistress Asuka at this point, Alexa got the same joy as Mistress Carmella and Mistress Charlotte, in that she got to watch the once mighty Empress go down on the all-powerful Queen. Which truth be told made her a little jealous, as she would have loved to be tasting Mistress Charlotte's pussy right now. However, that had been an option open to her, and Alexa was happy with her choice, she was just a greedy little slut, who wished she could have it all. Oh well, she was sure she would have another chance. And now wasn't the best time to think about tasting pussy, as it was just pushing her closer to begging to cum. Of course, there was only so long and so much she could do to prevent that.

Alexa tried every trick in the book, but eventually she just had to cry out, "Oh my God, mmmmmmmmmm, it feels so good! Sooooooooooo goooooooooooodddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck! I love it! I love it in the ass, mmmmmmmmm, oh God, I love having your big dick in my ass Mistress Carmella. Please let me cum on it. Oh please, mmmmmmmmm, let me cum with your big fat dick up my ass! Oooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, make me cum! Or let me do it, I don't care, just please, let me cum let me cum let me cum, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, please Mistress Carmella, let me cum like a little bitch with a dick in my ass! Please?"

"You wanna cum, huh?" Carmella pushed.

"Yesssssssssssss!" Alexa moaned.

"I can't hear you?" Carmella teased. 

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK, I WANNA CUM! I NEED TO CUM! PLEASE? OH PLEASE LET ME CUM" Alexa cried out loudly.

"Then you do it, slut." Carmella ordered, smacking Alexa's ass roughly, "Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, cum like a bitch for your Fabulous Mistress!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD, THANK YOU MY FABULOUS MISTRESS, THANK YOU!" Alexa screamed at the top of her lungs, while doing what she was told, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, MMMMMMMMMMMM, FUCK ME! FUCK ME FUCK ME! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME!"

Once she had the permission she had been listening out for Alexa started rapidly increasing her pace until she was using every ounce of her strength to destroy her own butt hole. She came long before that of course, and admittedly not by her own actions. At least not entirely. She was the one to bring herself to the edge, but it was a combined effort to push herself over it, as Mistress Carmella suddenly delivered a hard thrust. But to her credit Alexa kept going, even as pure ecstasy trembled through her body, causing her cum to squirt out of her cunt, and her screams to truly become deafening, making her very grateful that this room was soundproof. More importantly, she was grateful to Mistress Carmella, and Mistress Charlotte, the wonderful women responsible for making her feel this way.

Carmella made sure that it was mostly her. That, even if it was only subconsciously, Alexa would be more grateful to her than Charlotte for putting her in her place. She had been ensuring that all night long, and apparently had been very successful, because it had been her dick Alexa had crawled onto this morning. Now all she needed to do was keep it up, and she would have another Fabulous Bitch. And maybe even on her way to getting two more, if she impressed the infamous tops. Just not too much though. She couldn't afford to seem like a threat, especially not to Charlotte, in case she ended up being ordered to bend over by the Alpha female. So unfortunately that meant no flipping Alexa over and pounding her hot little ass with every ounce of her strength.

But there were more subtle ways she could emphasize her dominance over this freshly broken bitch, including strategically thrusting upwards into Alexa's tailpipe, just before she was about to cum. She also began sliding her hands upwards to Alexa's bouncing boobs, and giving them a good squeeze and fondle, while leaning head upwards to nibble on Alexa's neck and earlobe. Eventually she even growled some dirty words into that ear. Although at that point Alexa was cumming so hard and frequently it was hard to tell whether or not it would register, even subconsciously. But honestly at that point, Carmella was mostly doing it for her, and the fact that Charlotte seemed totally engrossed in her own pleasure that at that point she could say anything she wanted.

"Cum for me you little slut, cum for me!" Carmella growled, "Oooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass. Like my bitch, mmmmmmmmm, my Fabulous Bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you're my bitch, and you always will be. Forget Asuka, mmmmmmmm, and Charlotte, this ass is mine! All mine! Only mine! Oh yes, mmmmmmmmmm, this perfect, made for fucking ass is my fucking property! You're my property! Alexa Bliss is my property, my fuck hole, my Fabulous Bitch, and you know it! Oh yes, oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, cum for me, cum like the bitch you are, ah fuck, the Fabulous Bitch. Cum for me bitch! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Of course the downside to those words was that they helped push Carmella over the edge of orgasm too. Then again at that point, it was inevitable, as the combination of the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of sodomizing another woman was just catching up with her. Especially as that woman was a former Alpha, and multiple times champion of both wrestling shows. And now the once mighty Alexa Bliss was anally riding her like a mad woman. And there was the once mighty Asuka eating Charlotte's pussy beside her, further proof that anyone could fall. Oh yes, all those things combined to make sure that Carmella had a very satisfying climax of her own.

It was of course followed by another, and another, and another, but to her credit Carmella was able to push through that ecstasy to continue maximizing Alexa's pleasure. At one point that even involved pushing a hand down to her cunt and shoving a couple of fingers straight inside it. Not that it was necessary, because a true anal whore like Alexa Bliss could cum without anything touching her pussy. But of course, it made her orgasms that much more powerful. Something that unfortunately Carmella knew from experience, although she did her best to push that out of her mind, in favour of making this little butt slut continue cumming as hard and as frequently as possible, until even this butt sex addicted whore had collapsed in exhaustion. Which allowed them to pay more attention to what was happening besides them.

Charlotte normally didn't allow anyone to take the spotlight from her, but she really didn't mind this time, as it was incredibly entertaining to watch Alexa Bliss completely humiliate herself like this. The little pipsqueak had been running around calling herself a goddess, winning championships and fucking asses, so no wonder she thought she could get into Charlotte's face. And yet, before Charlotte could even break her, Carmella of all people did it for her. Of course, even if she hadn't been asked she would've been happy to insert herself into the proceedings, making sure she played a role in Alexa's breaking. But still, Carmella had been the one to put Alexa in that position, and Charlotte couldn't imagine anything more humiliating. Except maybe to wake up the next day and willingly skewer her most private hole on Carmella's cock.

However, that was exactly what Alexa had done, and while Charlotte would never understand it she got an incredible kick out of watching it. Perhaps too much so, as combined with Asuka subtly increasing the attention to Charlotte's clit overtime insured that the only true Alpha female in WWE history was pushed so close to orgasm it was painful to hold herself back. Of course, Charlotte wasn't just another wannabe, like the women surrounding her now. No, she was the real deal, something she proved by holding herself back no matter what she saw, and especially no matter what Asuka threw at her. Oh yes, even now Asuka couldn't get the better of her. And she never would.

Admittedly, it did become increasingly hard when Carmella gave permission for Alexa to cum, which hadn't been the plan. At least not then. No, she planned for Alexa to entertain her by anally riding Carmella's cock for hours, or at least through out the pussy licking. Maybe even not allow Alexa to cum at all, making her all the more desperate for it whenever they got to the next town. However even Charlotte was rarely that cruel, especially to a girl who had just been such a good little butt slut. So she had taken pity on that anal whore, allowing her to take centre stage and get the satisfaction, and then when she finally ran out of steam and collapsed down on top of the so-called Fabulous Mistress, Charlotte once again took the spotlight.

"Fuck me! Ooooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, fuck me Asuka! Fuck me with your tongue!" Charlotte taunted with a happy moan, a wicked grin crossing her face as she continued, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me you bitch! Tongue fuck me, oh God, mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck my cunt with your hot little tongue, ah shit, fuck me and make me cum! Yessssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me and make me cum fuck me and make me cum FUCK ME AND MAKE ME CUM OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, AH FUCK!"

Unsurprisingly it took no time at all for Asuka's tongue to enter her cunt, pretty much immediately sending Charlotte over the edge of an incredible climax. Admittedly it wasn't the best she'd ever had, and certainly not most satisfying. Mostly because she was embarrassed by not being able to hold out until she was tongue fucked. And as good as this was, Asuka's heart just wasn't in it the same way that truly broken bitches were. But Asuka definitely got into it, and the tongue fucking that came later. More importantly Charlotte came later. Oh yes, she came a lot. As much as she could while maintaining her dominance, and then pushing her bitch away so she could remind the mighty Asuka exactly who the real Alpha female was, and why.

Asuka got way too into this under the circumstances. She was supposed to be doing this because she had too, and not truly enjoying it, but that simply wasn't true. No, she didn't work as hard as she did to make Charlotte cum as hard and as frequently as possible because she had too, or better yet to wear out The Queen so she could attack. Well, those things were a factor, even though she knew that deep down she had no intention of following through on the latter. But the main reason she did it was because she just loved the taste of Charlotte's girl cum so much. Also, she rather enjoyed making Charlotte cum. Oh God, part of her even wanted to please her, which was the worst part of all. Except maybe the shameless way that Asuka was acting.

For example, she was quick to pull her tongue out of Charlotte's cunt, wrap her lips tightly around it and then ravenously swallow the cum which was pretty much shooting straight into her mouth. She might have even got every drop of it that first time, like a proper pussy loving bottom. For better or for worse she wasn't so 'lucky' after that, but she was still able to swallow quite a bit of it, and even enjoy the fact that whatever she didn't swallow covered her face with girl cum like Charlotte was marking her as her bitch. Or more accurately, doing it again. Just like their first time together. Back when Charlotte had taken the one thing from Asuka that the proud Japanese woman had told herself she would never lose, her anal cherry.

Thankfully she couldn't concentrate on that horrifying memory right now, as she was too busy making Charlotte cum over and over again, and then just focusing on her breathing, as the other woman went from patting and stroking her hair condescendingly, to grabbing her hair firmly, and pushing her face as deep as it would go into her pussy. Of course, it was followed up with Charlotte grinding her twat into Asuka's face, the once mighty Empress subjugated with that cunt, by that cunt. Which would definitely be a humiliating way to pass out, but it was possibly preferable to what else Charlotte might have in store, so Asuka welcomed it. Especially as in those few long moments her whole world became pure Charlotte Flair, which somehow in that moment was a good thing.

But of course, just as Asuka actually began feeling faint. She was pulled out of that pussy and given a few long seconds to breathe, which was an urge she just couldn't fight at that moment, the proud fighter desperately gasping for breath as if she had just been rescued from drowning. Then she was pulled upwards into a kiss, something which Charlotte rarely handed out. And Asuka was too exhausted to fight it, but if she had been she probably wouldn't have, given that this bitch was tasting herself on her lips, tongue, and in her mouth, which felt like it should be pointed out to her, although she wasn't really given the opportunity too. Not that it mattered, because Charlotte then re-established her dominance with just a few words once she broke the kiss.

"Not bad. Mmmmmmmmmm, not bad at all. Much better than your first time." Charlotte back-handedly praised, "Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, so much better than when you ate my pussy for the first time after Wrestlemania 34, and all those other times. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, thanks to me the mighty Asuka is a great pussy licker. Mmmmmmmmm, and cock sucker. Oh yes, suck Carmella's cock! I want the unbeatable Asuka to suck that ass flavoured cock for me like a good girl. Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, be a good girl for me Asuka. Hey! What do you say?"

For a few long seconds Asuka glared at her tormentor, then lowered her head, and replied, "Yes Mistress Charlotte."

Carmella couldn't believe her luck. She was about to have the mighty Asuka suck her cock. Her ass cream coated cock at that. Oh yes, finally, she was getting some sweet revenge on The Empress, and she didn't even have to beat her for it. Although she'd have to pull her strap-on out of Alexa's ass, which initially she had been reluctant to do, even after the other girl had collapsed in exhaustion down on top of her, Carmella had brought them onto their sides so they were in the spooning position, and she could lazily pump that cute little butt, bringing them both down from their orgasms. Of course, normally she would use every ounce of her strength to brutalize that forbidden hole, but she wanted to save her strength for whatever was to come next, and she definitely wasn't out of the woods yet.

This was definitely a good reason to pull out of Alexa's ass though, and maybe the best reason she'd ever had for removing her dick from something. Especially as the mighty Asuka barely hesitated crawling over to her and wrapping her lips around her cock. Oh yes, the once undefeated Asuka opened her mouth and closed it around the first few inches of Carmella's cock. And she fucking moaned! Oh God, even the mighty Asuka was an ass to mouth whore, just like every other girl in the WWE. Thanks to Charlotte? Technically yes, but years of battling for dominance had a lot to do with it. Not that Carmella really cared exactly who was responsible for this at that moment, she was just going to enjoy it. Oh yes, enjoy the sight of this terrifying woman sucking her dick.

She loved the fact that the mighty Asuka lingered on the head like a real ATM slut, either because that's how Charlotte had trained her, or she simply love the taste of ass. It was probably a combination of both, but at the very least, the former was true, given the way that Asuka moaned in pleasure pretty much throughout the blow job. Not that Carmella could blame her, as she knew from experience Alexa had one tasty little butt. Which made Carmella wonder just how much Asuka had tasted it. Apparently nowhere near enough, because once she began bobbing her head up and down the formally terrifying top really began to struggle, especially when it came to deep throating.

Which actually made Carmella want to mock her rival, but that was probably a bad idea, considering that Asuka owed her nothing, and could easily top her at a moments notice, especially once they were away from The Queen. That was the main reason Carmella didn't say anything, as it would be a really, really bad idea to step on Charlotte's toes. Although it was strange that The Queen hadn't really said anything for last few minutes, especially when Asuka struggled deep throating the dildo. Although she had a suspicion she knew why that was, and sure enough when she finally looked up, she found the terrifying sight of Charlotte Flair tightening a harness around her waist, and then rubbing some lubricant into her newly acquired shaft.

Then just as Carmella began to worry that she was in real trouble Charlotte called out, "Mella... I want you to tongue Asuka's butt for me! Mmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, get The Empress Of Tomorrow's back door nice and ready for my bitch tamer. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, I'm in the mood for some Empress ass."

"No." Asuka protested softly.

"No?" Charlotte questioned with a raised eyebrow, before gleefully reminding her bitch, "Have you forgotten Wrestlemania, huh? And several nights after that? Mmmmmmmmm, because I think you have, which is exactly why I need to do this. Oooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, you've forgotten your place Asuka, and now it's time for me to put you back in it."

"Can't you use one of these worthless fuck holes?" Asuka questioned grumpily.

"I already told you, it has to be you." Charlotte pushed, "Now be a good little butt bitch, and bend over for your Queen. Oh yes, bend over right now, like the bitch you are, and I'll be nice about it. Hell, I'll eat that tasty little booty of yours myself, as long as you keep cleaning that cock, and get every drop of that butt cream. Or, we can do this the hard way..."

Charlotte and Asuka stared at each other for a few long seconds, before inevitably the blonde won the battle of wills, and the multi-colour haired woman lowered her head and cursed in Japanese, causing The Queen to chuckle with delight. Of course, the outcome was never in doubt, as Charlotte had never lost a battle of wills, and she never would, but it was always hilarious to her to watch the likes of Asuka trying desperately to hold onto a shred of her dignity, only to fail time and time again. It was hilarious, and delicious. Doubly so, as they did as they were told, although it did mean that Charlotte's laughter was quickly forgotten, and this time was no different, as not only did Asuka get back to sucking Carmella's cock, but she stuck out that juicy little ass of hers, which felt like it literally made The Queen drool.

At the very least she licked her lips hungrily as she stared at her prize, especially when she unwrapped it. Not that the straps were really hiding anything, as it didn't have a back to it or anything, but still, it meant that nothing was stopping her from having her way with this juicy little prize. Again. Oh yes, she was the one that broke in this fat ass, and she was going to remind everyone of that fact. Or in Alexa's case, prove it. But first, she would properly prepare her prize like the nice, loving Dom she was. Oh yes, Charlotte buried her face in between those meaty cheeks and started lapping away at Asuka's back door, getting it nice and ready for her big dick. Well, she may have motor-boated it a little at first, but really, with an ass like this, who could blame her?

If it was just the two of them Charlotte would've probably spent even longer having her fun with Asuka's ass, and it was really tempting to do that anyway. To become completely lost in eating out Asuka's fat ass, to the point that the formally mighty top was delirious with need to bottom. And to be fair, Alexa was probably too exhausted to notice anything, leaving just that pathetic wannabe Carmella, who didn't really count. And she was The Queen, the greatest butt buster in the history of the whole WWE. Meaning that she was untouchable. Unquestionable. Unstoppable. Oh yes, Charlotte Flair could do anything she pleased. So she probably spent longer than necessary on the rim job, but if anyone asked, she was just tongue fucking Asuka's butt.

To be fair, that was true, Charlotte now able to push her tongue deep into that loosened hole, and then pump it in and out of that whore hole for a few long minutes. Of course she had much more success with her fingers, Charlotte eventually pushing one and then two into Asuka's butt hole, slowly pushing all the way in to the knuckle and then pumping them in and out. And the best part? This entire time she had the mighty Asuka moaning like a little bitch. Admittedly at least part of that was because of the cock in her mouth, even if there probably wasn't any ass cream left on it, but Charlotte knew for a fact that the ass play at least had something to do with it. And they were only just getting started. Oh yes, she had only just started abusing this butt, and as much as she enjoyed the little fingering she was aching for more, and she probably wasn't the only one.

"Oooooooooooooh, Asuka, mmmmmmmm, I just realized something... this is your first time taking it in both ends." Charlotte chuckled wickedly, before pushing, "Or at least, it could be. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, I guess this technically counts, mmmmmmmmm, as my fingers, ohhhhhhhhhhhh, and even my tongue go deep into that ass while you were sucking on Carmella's cock, but to truly get... spit-roasted, like a nasty little fuck pig, it needs to be two cocks. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, you need to take two big dicks inside your mouth and one of your other fuck holes. The question is, are you ready to beg for it? Huh? Is the mighty Asuka ready to beg to get this kind of double-team?"

Without hesitation Asuka pulled the cock out of her mouth and boldly replied, "Never!"

"Ooooooooooooh, that defiance! I love it!" Charlotte cackled with delight, smacking Asuka's ass roughly to emphasize her next words, "Too bad it's never saved you from a butt fucking, and it never will. Mmmmmmmmmm, at least from me. And this will be no exception, so if you don't want to get spit roasted, then you get the honour of your entire world becoming my dick in your ass. I guess that's what you wanted, huh? To focus only on the feeling of my dick in your ass? Well good news bitch, because you're just seconds away from that. Oh yes, all you have to do is bend over and spread your cheeks. Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, show me the cute little bitch hole I'm about to fuck. No, move over a bit first. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I want to be able to look in the mirror while I fuck you. While I'm fucking Asuka in the ass! Oh God yes, mmmmmmmmm fuck, I'm going to fuck Asuka in the ass!"

"Yes Mistress Charlotte." Asuka grumbled bitterly as she got into position.

Asuka wasn't even sure Charlotte noticed she said that, and she only did it because she was tired of waiting for The Queen to shut up. Just like she only got into position, because she had too if she wanted to be able to get revenge later. Or at least that's what Asuka had told herself, and what she kept telling herself every time she was forced to spread her cheeks for Charlotte, or any other humiliating thing for that matter. But in these moments that she truly felt weak and vulnerable, Asuka had to admit that the constant submission was slowly getting to her, just a little bit, and if she didn't do something soon she would never get back to how she was before losing her anal cherry.

Of course, it was looking more, and more like it wouldn't be possible to turn the tables on Charlotte. The Queen was just too good at topping, her obnoxious confidence and strength somehow intoxicating when she was deep inside Asuka's ass, like she would be once again in a very short amount of time. But of course, the bitch just couldn't get it over with. No, she had to stretch out every second of it, first with her latest unnecessarily drawn out promo, and then by slowly and erotically sucking her fingers clean, while staring at the hole she was about to penetrate. And then when she did finally grab hold of her cock she insisted on sliding the tip of it up and down Asuka's ass crack, which was such a tease it even had the mighty Asuka whimpering pathetically.

Then just as Asuka was reaching the point of snapping at Charlotte to get on with it she felt the giant cock beginning to bully her back door open. Which of course was done infuriatingly slowly, and while that meant the pain wasn't as bad as it could have been it did unfortunately mean that Asuka had to wallow in this incredibly unnatural feeling of pain and humiliation, which she was determined never to get use too. Oh yes, even as her ass hole physically surrendered to Charlotte once again Asuka promised herself that this would be the very last time, while unfortunately knowing that wouldn't necessarily be true. She then concentrated on trying to stop herself from giving Charlotte the satisfaction of hearing her cry out as she was anally penetrated, especially as she had a nasty habit of crying out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Sadly she failed, and once again the mighty Asuka let out a pathetic cry as she was anally taken. To be fair, it wasn't as loud as some of her previous cries, but in the otherwise silent room it sounded deafening. As did the chuckles from Charlotte, and even more annoyingly Carmella. Something that both bitches would pay for. Just not right now. No, right now Asuka had to continue to try and keep silent as her rectum slowly but surely stretched out and filled with strap-on dick, as after a brief moment to admire her conquest Charlotte started very slowly pushing her hips forwards, and thus causing inch after inch of her dildo to slide through Asuka's back hole and then deep into her back passage.

Charlotte would never tire of the beautiful sight of another woman's most private hole being forced to take her dick, especially when that woman was a wrestler the calibre of Asuka. Because it was always a treat that would never get old, however the problem with being the greatest ass wrecker in the history of the WWE was that there were no true challengers left to The Queen's throne. Asuka had come closer than anybody, and certainly closer than Charlotte would ever admit, to dethroning The Queen, but in the end she had fallen short just like all the rest. However Asuka was one of the select few to still offer up a challenge, and Charlotte hoped that would never, ever change. Or if it did, it wouldn't be for a very, very long time. Although admittedly, there was definitely something to be said for watching a bitch break completely.

Indeed, during the pause right after the anal penetration Charlotte turned to her audience, specifically Alexa Bliss, who had talked such a big game before being broken in the most humiliating way possible. And now? Oh, now she was actually looking at Asuka with jealousy, and staring up at The Queen lovingly. God, it was so hilarious to Charlotte that she laughed out loud, before turning her attention to what really mattered, namely filling that fat ass full of her cock. Something which as always she spent as long as possible doing to maximize her defeated opponent's humiliation, and her own enjoyment. Which was the same reason she paused for a few long seconds once her thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing that full length of her cock was buried inside of Asuka's butt.

Normally Charlotte might say something witty at this point, but instead she just spared a glance to her audience, smirked wickedly at them, and then let out a loud, "Wooooooooooo!"

She then began thrusting her hips back and forth, causing that big dick to slide in and out of the once powerful female wrestler's most private hole, which continued to be on perfect display for her thanks to the mighty Asuka continuing to spread her cheeks like the little bitch she was. At least until Charlotte decided she would prefer another sight, that being those meaty cheeks jiggling against her thighs as she continued sodomizing her defeated opponent. Which she rewarded herself with after what felt like an eternity of gentle ass fucking this once feared butt buster, and reminding Asuka she was now nothing but a fuck hole to a real woman. Just like all the other anal sluts in the WWE women's locker room, and certainly in this room.

Which was normally the point that Charlotte put the explanation point on that, by making her bitches go ass to mouth. But then, she'd already done plenty of that last night, and would have the ability to it do again later, and indeed whenever she wanted. So why would she waste the precious seconds that she could be butt fucking Asuka on those worthless fuck holes? Oh yes, maybe it was better to deny them? Oh yes, The Queen would solidify her dominance by denying Carmella and especially Alexa the ass cream they were so addicted too, and remind them it was a privilege to suck The Queen's cock, not a right. And not only did that mean she could concentrate on ass fucking Asuka, but it meant that a former threat to her would be doing all the ass to mouth on this wonderful morning. Oh God, it was good to be The Queen.

Asuka wasn't sure if she wanted to be the centre of Charlotte's attention or not. Because on the one hand, it would be very good to get this over with as fast as possible. On the other, in the otherwise silent room, she just couldn't stifle her sounds of enjoyment, and at least the inclusion of others would distract from that. Also, Charlotte showed no sign of ending this, and Asuka begging for more wasn't the answer, as she would just be ignored if she did it too early. Thankfully she'd avoided doing anything so far, and this was no exception, Asuka not letting out a word which wasn't a curse for what felt like an eternity, which was really saying something. At this point, that was all she could cling onto as the once unbeatable butt tamer was sodomized in front of other WWE women for the very first time.

So far Charlotte had showed her the small mercy of doing this in the privacy of a hotel room, with no one else to witness it. Of course, this wasn't really doing her a favour, as Charlotte made it very clear that she was keeping Asuka's delicious humiliation all to herself, and to hold the threat of sodomizing her publicly over her head to help keep her in line. Charlotte had also promised that when she butt fucked Asuka in public for the first time, there would be nothing left of her than a happy little anal loving bottom. Thankfully that promise hadn't come true, but it felt like less of an achievement and more of a punishment. Part of Asuka even wished she was broken, as it would mean that she wouldn't have to feel this unbearable humiliation, as this legendary ass tamer once again effortlessly tamed her ass, turning it from a forbidden hole into an eager little fuck hole.

No! Asuka could not allow herself to think like that, otherwise she would be truly done for. It was bad enough that her body was betraying her. Because she tried to convince herself, Charlotte was just supernaturally good at this, and she was, but if Asuka had been everything she had been advertised to be, she wouldn't even enjoy this. No, she would hate every moment of it. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, and instead the urge to cum slowly became unbearable. As did the desire to beg for it, and to become truly broken. To become a true butt slut. To become Charlotte's anal loving bitch. But she didn't want to break in front of other women, which might've been her saving grace, as it kept her from begging too soon, and more importantly stopped her from saying the wrong thing when the time came.

"Please..." Asuka whimpered softly.

"Please what, bitch?" Charlotte pushed with a wicked grin, "Please make you cum like a bitch? Or please, can you have the honour of being my bitch forever and ever?"

"Please, make me cum." Asuka clarified softly, and bitterly.

"Oh Asuka, sweetie, mmmmmmmm, you know you have to do better than that." Charlotte chuckled, "Come on bitch, make me believe it. Oooooooooooh yessssssssssss, mmmmmmmm, make me believe that the great Asuka wants to cum like a little bitch with a dick in her ass. Her fat ass! Oh yeah, beg for it bitch! Beg the fucking Queen to ruin your bitch hole!"

As soon as Charlotte actually gave her the chance, Asuka replied, "Please ruin my ass, my Queen! Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssss, I want my Queen Charlotte to ruin my ass hole. Oh fuck! Oh please Mistress Charlotte, fuck my ass. Pound fuck it hard and deep and make me cum! Mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, fuck me! Fuck me harder, oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddddddd! Fuck me! Fuck me please, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me in the ass, and give me the honour of cumming like a little bitch with a dick in her ass. Mmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, fuck my fat ass! Oh yeah, fuck me! Fuck me fuck me fuck me, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, ah fuck me!"

"You want it that bad, huh?" Charlotte chuckled wickedly, before pushing, "Then you do it. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, up on all fours and bounce back against my big dick. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, ride me bitch! Fucking ride my cock with your slutty little ass hole! Your bitch hole! Oh yeah, I want to see the great and powerful Asuka anally riding me like the little ass whore she is! The little ass whore I turned her into! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I made you my ass whore Asuka! Now prove it! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, prove that Asuka is nothing but my anal loving little ass whore! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss, ride me, ride me with that slutty fucking ass, yesssssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmm, fucking ride me! Ah fuck, ah fuck, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

"Yes Mistress Charlotte." Asuka grumbled, again as soon as Charlotte gave her the chance.

Even though it increased her humiliation tenfold Asuka did as she was told, lifting her face out of the bed sheets, as she got into the all fours position, and then started thrusting herself back and forth like a bitch in heat. It took her a while to establish a rhythm, as she was just so overwhelmed with pleasure and humiliation at that point, but once she got going it didn't take long to get her to the very edge of orgasm. Which of course, was the moment that Charlotte finally began increasing her speed, the Alpha female making sure that she was the one to push Asuka over the edge. Not that Asuka really cared at that moment, as thankfully she was receiving mind destroying climax after mind destroying climax, making her incapable of caring about anything but the ecstasy she was receiving.

Charlotte let out a few more gleeful 'woos' as she made the mighty Asuka cum from getting fucked in the ass. And not just cum, but violently squirt. Oh yes, the formerly unstoppable champion and Alpha female loved getting put in her place by a real woman so much that her cum squirted out of her untouched cunt, like a true anal whore. Something that Asuka further proved herself to be by not just slamming her fat ass back on Charlotte's big dick with just a little bit of encouragement, but once she started cumming she didn't stop. No, she didn't seem to want to ever stop, the legendary top seemingly trying to literally ruin her own ass hole. Which of course, was something Charlotte was only too happy to help her achieve.

So together, the two women continue to increase the pace, until they were using every ounce of their strength to make sure that Asuka's butt was completely brutalized. Who cares that Asuka's ass hole wouldn't close properly for hours, and she wouldn't be able to sit right for a week? All that mattered to Asuka was maximizing her anal pleasure like the butt slut Charlotte had turned her into, while the only true Alpha female in the history of the WWE effortlessly solidified her legacy. Mostly Charlotte did this by maybe literally destroying the other female wrestler's most private hole, but also by smacking those juicy cheeks and making them jiggle even more for her, grabbing hold of that multi-coloured hair and yanking it back, and of course dishing out some verbal humiliation.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CUM FOR ME CUM! CUM FOR THE MOTHER-FUCKING QUEEN!" Charlotte screamed at the top of her lungs, "CUM LIKE THE BITCH YOU ARE! OOOOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU'RE MY BITCH ASUKA! ASUKA IS THE QUEEN'S ANAL LOVING LITTLE BITCH! CUM FOR ME BITCH! CUM! OH FUCK YEAH, I OWN YOU! I OWN YOUR ASS! I BROKE YOUR STREAK, I BROKE YOUR ASS IN, AND I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU! MMMMMMMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME, MMMMMMMMMM, AND YOU KNOW IT SLUT! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY PROPERTY, JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE! OOOOOOOOOOOH, FUCK YEAH, YOU'RE MINE! ALL MINE! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Of course, Charlotte only began talking trash when she knew that she was moments away from cumming. Because her self-restraint might be legendary, at least when it came to her own satisfaction while butt fucking her anal loving bitches, but even The Queen had her limits. Especially given the way that Asuka's deceptively large ass jiggled like jelly from the constant abuse Charlotte was giving it, and the fact that the other end of the dildo was bashing against her clit. And of course, there was the sheer joy of sodomizing another woman. And not just any woman, but another wrestler. One she was proving to be inferior to herself, even after years of being maybe the most feared woman on the roster. And now? Now she was nothing but an orifice for Charlotte to use for her pleasure. Oh yes, with all those things combined Charlotte had no choice but to cum.

Naturally, Charlotte once again proved her genetic superiority by effortlessly pushing herself through that climax, and the several more that followed it, so that she could make Asuka cum as much as possible, and thus prove that this once unstoppable force was nothing but her bitch. Sadly it was the beginning of the end, and while it was tempting to use every ounce of her energy on this fuck hole, she couldn't afford to look weak. Not after doing so well at solidifying her position. So instead Charlotte just pushed herself to the edge of exhaustion, and then abruptly stopped, making sure of course to bury every inch of her dick inside Asuka's butt with one final hard thrust. Charlotte then took a few long seconds to savour the moment, before turning to her audience, and noticing something strange. Namely that they were gone.

Initially Charlotte glared with annoyance, as she didn't give them permission to leave, but she would deal with that later, and just concentrate on what was important, namely further humiliating Asuka, "There, mmmmmmmmmmm, you see what can happen when you're a good little anal bitch? Huh? Yeah, that's right, you get to cum like a bitch with a dick in your ass. Mmmmmmmmm, and what do you say?"

Asuka blushed fiercely, but replied almost without hesitation, "Thank you, Mistress Charlotte." 

"Good girl." Charlotte chuckled, abruptly yanking her dick out of Asuka's ass and smacking it hard, "Now show me just how grateful you are by spreading your cheeks. Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, spread those cheeks nice and wide so I can see what I've done to your bitch hole, bitch. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, now there's a sight fit for a Queen."

"Yes Mistress Charlotte." Asuka responded bitterly, once again not hesitant to do as she was told.

Asuka was only quick to reply and obey because she wanted to get this over with, and hopefully Charlotte's attention would move to one of their audience members. Better yet, maybe they could team up together on Carmella, who surely was Charlotte's next target, as a top who needed to be put in her place? Or maybe all three of them could team up on Alexa again, just like they had done last night? Which Asuka tried to desperately focus on, more than the fact that part of her actually liked being forced to reach back, grab her meaty cheeks and pull them wide apart so that Charlotte Flair could admire her handiwork. And worse, take pictures of it. Oh God, it wasn't the first time it had happened, but it was humiliating to have this bitch take pictures of her gaping ass hole. And gloat about her latest victory over her.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooooodddddddddddd, this never gets old." Charlotte chuckled with wicked delight, "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I'll never get tired of gaping little butt sluts like Asuka, and adding a picture of their stretched out bitch holes to my collection. But do you know what else I never get tired of? Seeing bitches like you go ass to mouth. Especially after I was the one who butt fucked them. Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I love it! I love it when a submissive little bitch tastes her own ass on my bitch tamer. My Asuka tamer! Oh yeah, mmmmmmmmmm fuck, so get over here bitch. Get over here and suck my cock like the little ATM whore you are."

"Yes Mistress Charlotte." Asuka grumbled, doing as she was told.

She really, really wanted to complain that humiliation should go to one of Charlotte's other bitches, but Asuka knew that the so-called Queen would just insist on her being the one to suck it. Not that Asuka was Charlotte's bitch. She had just been thinking it was something the Alpha female of SmackDown would respond positively too. Yes, no other reason. But it didn't matter, and not just because Charlotte would insist, but because there were no other bitches here. Asuka had been so lost in cumming like a bitch with a dick in her ass that she hadn't noticed Alexa and Carmella sneak out, leaving her as the only one that Charlotte could inflict this humiliation upon. Although on the bright side, it did mean that there would be no one around to see it, and now her tormentor looked weak for allowing the others to leave without her permission.

Despite that, it seemed that nothing could ruin Charlotte's mood, a wide smirk crossing her face as she lay down in the centre of the bed, and allowed Asuka to crawl in between her legs. God, Asuka really wanted to be the one to smack that expression off of her face, but the more she was inflicted to this kind of humiliation the less likely it looked. If she was going to prevent from breaking, she might have to think outside the box. Especially given that whenever she found herself wrapping her lips around an ass flavoured cock, just like this, the once proud and unstoppable warrior moaned loudly and happily. Maybe especially when it was her own ass she was tasting, just like now. Which of course made her tormentor laugh cruelly, and continue the verbal assault.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that's it, suck it Asuka, suck my big dick!" Charlotte laughed gleefully, reaching down to stroke that multi-colored hair condescendingly while she continued, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, suck it like a good girl. My good little ATM slut! Oh yeah, that's what you are now Asuka. You're my little slut, and you always will be. Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, take it deep! Deep down your whore throat, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck yeah, take it all every inch, mmmmmmmmm, and get every single drop you whore! Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, Asuka is my ass to mouth whore! My little butt slut! My bitch! Oh yes, you're my bitch Asuka, and you always will be."

As much as she was determined that wouldn't be the case in that moment without a shadow of a doubt it was true. Asuka was Charlotte's ass to mouth bitch, something that the previously unstoppable champion just couldn't get enough of in that moment. Oh God, even after half a dozen blow jobs Asuka couldn't get every inch of these types of cocks down her throat. But she did get further than ever before, and for better or for worse, Charlotte let her lick the lower half of the shaft so that she could get every drop of that anal cream, blissfully unaware of the fact that now there was no one else to ride this dick, she would be the one taking it in multiple positions for the rest of the morning. Somehow she manage to hold onto a shred of her dignity, but for how much longer?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Carmella or Asuka or Ember Moon or Kairi Sane or Liv Morgan or Naomi or Zelina Vega or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Asuka was so frustrated over what happened with Charlotte Flair. It had been bad enough that the delusional bottom tried to push her around, and bully her when she first showed up. Hell, back then it had been amusing. But then she had lost to her, and been robbed of her anal cherry, giving Asuka the most mentally painful experience of her life. Especially as it had been incredibly physically pleasurable, when she really, really hadn't wanted it to be. Which was an experience she had received a number of times after that, and while she had survived each time, for the very first time, there had been witnesses. Of course, she had lost every big profile match to Charlotte, so everybody knew she had been butt fucked, but there was a big difference between knowing, and seeing.

Never had her reputation had to endure this before, and Asuka needed to act fast before rumours started to spread, because she wasn't sure she could deal with the humiliation of that getting out. What she needed was a big win to rehab her reputation, and her career for that matter. Thankfully she got it, and after a year of trying and failing to win the SmackDown women's championship Asuka finally succeeded, even beating Charlotte in the process. Which means she should be riding high right now, finally having got her revenge, and doing the one thing no one could do, and conquer The Queen. Unfortunately, that victory had been tainted by interference, and without Charlotte suffering a pinfall or submission loss, so the arrogant Queen simply brushed it off, even laughing in the new champion's face when she tried to top her.

That was embarrassing and did nothing for Asuka's confidence, but even worse, Charlotte had actually left SmackDown with barely any notice, taking her favourite bitch Becky Lynch, and the freshly broken Alexa Bliss with her. It seemed that Charlotte had become consumed by revenge against the woman who was responsible for her loss, Rhonda Rousey, and there were even rumours of the two facing off at Wrestlemania, meaning that the once mighty Asuka had become an afterthought, and perhaps even completely forgotten. Not the way that anyone wanted to start their championship reign, least of all The Empress. And right now Asuka could feel the sharks circling, just looking for an excuse to attack and take her down, which was unacceptable.

She needed to remind everyone who exactly she was. Or perhaps more accurately, even remind herself. Yes, Asuka had been so busy playing second fiddle to Charlotte she had forgotten that she was one of the greatest butt busters of all time. Luckily, she had a plan to put things right, and with a little help from some familiar faces she was sure it would go off without a hitch, and then she would be right back where she belonged, on top of the food chain. More accurately, her plan involved an old friend from her homeland, and a couple of shameless American bottoms who had only ever known Asuka as the ass wrecking top she truly was. Oh yes, the SmackDown's women's locker room wouldn't know what hit it...

*

"Attention bitches." Asuka announced loudly, after walking into the locker room with some of her old swagger and looking the pathetic fuck holes in front of her up and down, "For those who have forgotten, I am Asuka. The ass destroyer. The bitch tamer. And now, the WWE SmackDown women's champion... and more importantly, the Alpha female of this brand. So Charlotte threw her weight around, cried to Vince, and got herself sent to RAW, without trading anything for her? Or Becky and Alexa? WHO CARES? I am here to give all you bottoms the butt wrecking you need. And, I am no longer alone. No, introducing my new tag team partner... Kairi Sane!"

On cue Asuka's old friend/rival walked through the door, happily waving and greeting, "Hello. I am looking forward to... working with all of you."

"What? No joke about searching for some booty?" Carmella quipped in the corner.

"But that is not all..." Asuka continued, completely ignoring the interruption, "To make up for the talent we lost, we have an NXT call-up. Introducing... Ember Moon."

On cue Asuka's favourite NXT bitch walked through the door, and shyly greeted, "Hi."

"Turn around bitch!" Asuka snapped, smacking Ember's big ass to emphasize her words, causing those meaty cheeks to jiggle and a satisfying sound to echo throughout the room, "Show everyone here why I took an interest in you in the first place. The only thing you have a value. The reason I took you home with me every night in NXT. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, show off that big black booty! Oh fuck yeah, mmmmmmmm, show us that ass!"

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Ember quickly replied, lowering her head in submission, and then quickly turning around and sticking out her fat ass.

"Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, good girl, that's what I like to hear, a butt slut who knows her place." Asuka said, briefly shooting a look at her audience, specifically Carmella, who had seen The Empress at her worst/most submissive. Then she turned her attention to the piece of meat on display, and cackled with delight as she gave it another hard smack, this time leaving her hand on it, so she could play with that juicy flesh, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, that's a nice big piece of fuck meat right there. Clearly made for fucking. And spanking. Mmmmmmmm, and now this big fat ass is the exclusive property of SmackDown. And us. Isn't that right, Kairi?"

"Yes. All ours, mmmmmmm, this big fat ass is all ours." Kairi eagerly agreed, before pointing out what everyone was thinking, "It doesn't make up for losing Becky and Alexa, but it's still pretty great."

Asuka glared at her friend, who gave her an apologetic look for saying the wrong thing. If Kairi wasn't so cute, and more importantly a much-needed ally right now, Asuka wouldn't let her get away with that. Although making a big deal out of it publicly wouldn't have been good either, as that would've made the Empress seemed too insecure. Also, Kairi was just saying what everyone was thinking. After all, Ember was a great piece of ass, easily one of the best Asuka had ever had, but it couldn't quite beat two booties the calibre of Becky and Alexa. Yes, even Asuka had to give a little shrug there, admitting that her friend was right. Then she quickly continued her morale boost.

"Perhaps." Asuka admitted during that little shrug, but quickly added, "But we still have plenty of amazing pieces of ass here, and now you and I can use them to our hearts content, without Charlotte around to hog the spotlight. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, I promise you all, you may have lost a legendary top, but I'm more than ready to take her place. And with Kairi by my side, there will be no one left to miss Alexa and Becky, because you will all be too busy begging for our big dicks in your asses, and our cunts in your faces. And if any of you think otherwise, and want to challenge for one my titles, feel free to speak up now and face me one on one, like a warrior. Please, go ahead. I would love the chance to make you tap out in the middle of the ring, and then drag you backstage and fuck your brains out."

There was a long silence as Asuka stared down her so-called competition. Disappointingly there was no takers, the few wannabe tops keeping their heads down, while the proud bottoms seemed thrilled by this news. Asuka tried not to focus on Carmella, as she didn't want to make it obvious that she was giving that annoying wannabe the time of day, but again, Carmella was the one who had seen her humiliation, so The Empress would have loved to get the chance to put her in her place. Honestly, she was expecting the loudmouth blonde to be stupid enough to challenge her, but for better or for worse, the Princess of Staten Island kept her mouth shut, leaving Asuka no choice but to move on.

"Good, all of you know your place." Asuka huffed, allowing her disappointment to shine through, before she grinned, "Now let's celebrate this joyous occasion, shall we? And while it would be fun just to double-team SmackDown's newest shameless bottom, I think it would be more fun if she had some company. That means we need a volunteer from the audience. Now let's see, eeny, meeny, miny, moe..."

"Me, me, ME!" Naomi blurted out, unable to hide her eagerness to be chosen anymore, or her eagerness to get fucked, "Oh please Mistress Asuka, Mistress Kairi, pick me."

There was a brief hesitation, then Asuka grinned wickedly, "Two beautiful black American women, submitting to us? Yes, I like that. In that case, strip. Oh yes, take off your clothes nice and slowly, and then we'll fuck you both. Right here, right now, in front of everyone. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, show us what you got bitches, and then we will show you that no one is ready for Asuka. Or Kairi."

"Yes Mistress Asuka..." Naomi replied eagerly, and then quickly added, just in case, "Yes Mistress Kairi."

"Yes Mistress Asuka, yes Mistress Kairi." Ember replied, confident that this was what she was supposed to do.

Honestly Asuka didn't really care either way, although she would've loved it if they hadn't added her friend's name, and Kairi had used it as an excuse to dish out some rough treatment. After all, she'd seen first-hand that Kairi could be a very effective top, especially when it came to ass fucking, but she had a tendency to be too nice. Of course, Asuka didn't think about that, or any disappointment, for long as Ember and Naomi gave a slow and sensual striptease, spending plenty of time particularly teasing their audience with their big bottoms, both of which had the Japanese women drooling, as they wordlessly moved to one side of the room with everyone else, so they could get the best possible look of that show.

Then when it was over Asuka ordered, without looking away from her prize, "Carmella, be a good girl, and go and get us a couple of chairs."

There was a brief hesitation as Carmella was very tempted to argue, but instead she decided to buy her time, so she plastered on a fake smile and replied in an obviously disingenuous tone, "Of course, my Empress. Anything for you."

It was noticeable that Carmella was bold enough to not call Asuka by her proper title of Mistress, which was enough to get some side eye from The Empress. However, referring to her by her nickname was also pretty passible in this setting, and as Asuka had already made her choice, she decided to let it go. Admittedly she had been pretty close to picking Carmella to submit to them, as it would force the issue, the annoying blonde having to submit to her, or tap out in the middle of the ring first. Either way it would have been a chance to humble this annoying bitch. But Asuka had also wanted to pick Naomi, for the same reason that she had stated, and while she should have maybe punished the bottom for jumping the gun, honestly, she couldn't help reward that eagerness, as that was exactly the environment she wanted.

"Good bitch." Asuka said dismissively after Carmella had placed chairs in the centre of the room, and moved away, allowing the tops to sit on them. Then Asuka gave the order everyone was expecting, "Ember, Naomi, bend over our knees. Let's start this off right with a nice hard spanking."

"Yes Mistress Asuka..." Naomi replied eagerly, quickly moving closer, before realizing something.

"Yes Mistress Asuka..." Ember also replied eagerly, quickly moving closer, before also realizing something.

"Ember, you bend over my knee." Asuka clarified with a sigh, indicating that should've been obvious, at least in her opinion.

"Naomi, you bend over mine." Kairi piped in, not wanting to be left out anymore.

"Yes Mistress Asuka, yes Mistress Kairi." Ember replied and obeyed first this time, which was easy, as Asuka had spoken first.

"Yes Mistress Asuka, yes Mistress Kairi." Naomi replied and obeyed right afterwards, and just as eagerly as before.

Naomi cursed herself for her hesitance, even though it hadn't been exactly obvious what she should do. She just hated to disrespect Mistress Asuka. Or Mistress Kairi, or any Mistress, but especially not someone with the reputation of Mistress Asuka. Because she didn't know much about Mistress Kairi, but if she was anything like Mistress Asuka, then she may be in big trouble. And even if she wasn't, it would be likely that Mistress Kairi would be looking to make a statement, and prove herself to everyone around here, but maybe especially the Alpha female that she was worthy to be called the tag team partner of. Worthy to be called a top. Otherwise the tiny Japanese girl would become just another anal loving bottom.

For better or for worse Mistress Kairi certainly followed Mistress Asuka's lead in the beginning, choosing not to immediately start out with a hard spanking, but instead deliver one hard strike to the meaty cheeks presented to her, and then follow that up with a greedy caress of those big black asses. Something which Naomi hated for the most part, as she was an anal slut, not a pain slut. In fact, she would rather they skip straight to a nice hard rectum wrecking right from the start, confident that her slutty butt could take it. Well that, or allowing her the privilege of worshiping the bodies of one of these women. Or both of them. Which to be fair, still could happen, but for now, Naomi would have to cope with this humiliating and painful act, to get to the things she really wanted.

She certainly wasn't waiting long to receive a hard strike to her backside, the sound echoing throughout the room, along with a sharp cry that she couldn't help letting out. This was then repeated over and over again, with thankfully a nice long pause in between for her to actually recover from it. And Mistress Kairi was nice enough to help out, continuing to massage away the pain with greedy caresses to Naomi's meaty cheeks. Although, unlike the first time, Mistress Kairi pulled her hand away from those cheeks, before caressing them again, allowing her to watch that big black booty jiggle for her with every blow. Which was a fate Naomi shared with Ember, as once again Mistress Kairi followed Mistress Asuka's lead.

This continued to be the case when the occasional strike turned into a seemingly never-ending assault on those poor asses, causing Naomi a large amount of agony in the process. Of course, she had been a wrestler for about 10 years now, and that naturally came with a lot of pain. But nothing quite like this. No, this was a constant attack on just one area of her body, and arguably the most valuable part of it. What some would call, her money maker. And it was certainly the thing which had the greatest butt busters in the history of the WWE knocking on her back door. And while deep down she knew there would be no permanent damage, it kind of felt like it for a few long seconds there. But Naomi would do anything to please a top, and if this was what Mistress Kairi truly wanted, so be it.

Kairi didn't enjoy spanking as much as Asuka. Hell, at times like this, and when she was in the ring, there seem to be a sparkling in Asuka's eye, which suggested that the grin on her face was not just for show, and she truly loved hurting her opponents. Thankfully that was especially the case in these circumstances, when there was a good chance that the opponent in question would enjoy this kind of abuse. Or at least enjoy the humiliation they felt from being spanked. Kairi wasn't so sure Naomi felt that way, but there was at least a hint of pleasure mixed in with the pain from Ember's cries. Which was likely why Asuka had picked her, as she knew she wouldn't have to hold back. Not that she would under these circumstances, but this way she wouldn't have to feel guilty about it.

Not wanting to disappoint her friend and new tag team partner Kairi did her best not to hold back either, at least when it came to the brutal butt beating later on in the spanking. She of course preferred the playful spanking they started off with, and was grateful that Asuka had started with that. It was likely for her benefit, as Kairi knew how much Asuka loved to savour those kind of moments, but the why really didn't matter right now. No, all that truly mattered in those wonderful moments was that those meaty cheeks were jiggling for her so beautifully, and in between blows Kairi was able to squeeze, pinch and just slide her hands all over them, like the big pieces of meat they were. Oh yes, these strong female warriors were nothing but play things for them right now, which gave her an incredible rush.

But inevitably, Asuka phased out the pausing between blows, and then increase the speed and the force of her strikes, until she was delivering a truly ruthless assault on poor Ember's bottom. And what could Kairi do, except follow her friend's example? Alright, maybe her strikes weren't quite as devastating, simply because her heart wasn't in it. However, from the looks on the faces of the women surrounding her, she proved she could keep up with The Empress, and that was extremely satisfying. Oh yes, sweet little Kairi Sane was proving that it wasn't just the mighty Asuka who could brutalize a bottom's bottom, hopefully solidifying her place on top of the food chain in the process. After all, this would be worth it, if she could fuck this big beautiful ass in front of her.

She also had to admit, there was a certain thrill to seeing just how much these meaty cheeks jiggled for them both when it came to the brutal bottom beating. And also, how the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoed throughout the room, along with the screams of agony from the so-called wrestlers. And maybe most of all, how that dark flesh became simply red and sore looking from the savage assault it was receiving. Oh God, it made Kairi feel powerful, in a really twisted way. In fact, in moments like this, she could see why her friend loved it so much. Although, she was very grateful it ended, Asuka abruptly stopping and then spending a few long seconds caressing those big meaty cheeks in front of her, while Kairi was only too happy to do the same.

"Awwwwwwww, Ember...did I hurt your cute little butt?" Asuka questioned mockingly, then offered, "Would you want me to kiss it better?"

"Oh yes please Mistress Asuka." Ember quickly and obediently replied, "Mmmmmmmmm, kiss it better, then destroy it with your big dick."

"And you, Naomi?" Asuka interrupted one bottom to question the other, "Do you want your ass kissed and fucked?"

"Yes, yes, yesssssssss, oooooooooh please Mistress Asuka, kiss my fat ass, and then fuck it!" Naomi very enthusiastically responded, even more so than Ember, and then ranted, "Oh please, please, please kiss and fuck my ass. Or just fuck it! Please? Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddd yeeeeeeeeesssssssss, I'm a cock hungry anal whore who needs dick in her big fat ass!"

"Shouldn't you be asking Kairi?" Asuka questioned, in what was a jarringly cold tone, given how happy in light she had seemed before.

"Yes Mistress Asuka, sorry Mistress Asuka." Naomi quickly apologized, before turning her attention to her current top, "Oh please Mistress Kairi, give me the honour of feeling your pretty little lips on my butt hole, and then tear it open with a nice big dick. I'm so sorry I disrespected you by addressing Mistress Asuka first, mmmmmmmmm, I just got so carried away. I just lose my mind, and my manners, when I think I'm about to get butt fucked. And I'd love to have the privilege of you wrecking my big fat black ass. Oh please Mistress Kairi, give it to me. Give me what I need. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, smooch that fat booty, and then fuck it. Ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, do whatever you want, just fuck me."

"What do you think, Mistress Kairi?" Asuka finally asked, after allowing Naomi to humiliate herself for a few long seconds, a small but important punishment for speaking out of turn, again.

"Well, Mistress Asuka... I think... it doesn't matter what anyone here wants, except the Alpha female." Kairi wisely chose to respond.

"Well said. And I think..." Asuka chuckled, before pushing Ember off of her and ordering, "You bitches should bend over and give us those big black asses. Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, give us what we want, and then maybe we'll give you what you want."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Naomi replied and obeyed eagerly.

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Ember also replied and obeyed eagerly.

"Good bitches." Asuka purred, before ordering, "Carmella, Zelina, go and get us a couple of strap-ons, and strapped them to us."

"Yes Mistress Asuka..." Zelina replied and obeyed, although only after glancing at her Mistress, who nodded her approval.

"Yes Mistress Asuka..." Carmella then replied and obeyed, although she did so less than half-heartedly.

Asuka was again tempted to put Carmella in her place, especially as she really couldn't afford to let audacity like this slide for very much longer. Because sure, it was subtle enough that most of the dumb little butt sluts around here didn't notice, but Kairi noticed, and that was more than embarrassing enough. Hell, it was tempting to make the bitch take every single inch of her cock down her throat as punishment for her behaviour, but again, for better or for worse, Asuka decided it would be better to do it privately next week, when she could be sure that Carmella wouldn't speak out of turn, and embarrass the new Alpha female, by mentioning what she had seen Charlotte do to her. Because Asuka just couldn't stand that information being out there.

Of course, there was something to be said for this, for the loudmouth wannabe having to hold out the harness for Asuka stepped into it, and then pulled it up her thighs and secured it against her waist. And all the while, her favourite bitch Zelina Vega was doing the same to Asuka's new ally/old friend Kairi. Oh yes, both those bitches were right next to the cocks which would soon be putting them in their place, a look from Asuka telling them that. Then Asuka and Kairi push them aside to focus on their main butt sluts, who were graciously pushing their fat asses into the air like the trophies they were. Oh yes, those big fat asses were nothing but trophies for the Alpha females to enjoy. Something that Asuka was very much looking forward too, even if she took a few long minutes to admire the view before doing something about it.

Then Asuka and Kairi turn to each other, exchanged a wicked smile, took a few steps forwards, dropped to their knees, and then buried their faces in their targets. She couldn't speak for Kairi, but for Asuka, that meant literally shoving her face in between those meaty cheeks, and just leaving them there for a few long seconds, suffocating herself in booty. Honestly Asuka could have happily done that for longer, if she wasn't trying to impress the bitches around her. Also, oxygen was a factor. Even so, when she pulled back, it wasn't to start the rim job properly. No, it was to slide her tongue over those cheeks, Asuka delighted to see that Kairi did the same, before they both returned to pressing their faces into those butt cracks, and assumedly, both motor-boating those giant cheeks.

For a few wonderful minutes Asuka and Kairi allowed themselves to repeat this process, before they grabbed two handfuls of meaty cheeks, spread them wide apart, and admired their prizes. God, those holes looked so fuck-able. Asuka couldn't wait to fulfil the purpose of those fuck holes. The purpose of Ember and Naomi. Oh yes, as far as the world knew, these were two professional wrestlers, who'd had some setbacks, but were proud warriors. But in reality they were nothing more than anal whores, put on this earth to get their big fat asses fucked. Something that Asuka and Kairi effortlessly proved, simply from the reaction they got from spitting onto those back doors and then rubbing the saliva in with their tongues.

Ember gasped, whimpered and moaned with pleasure from this treatment, but it wasn't the only reason she was making those sounds. No, to her shame she also couldn't hide her frustration at being given this gentle treatment, instead of a nice big, hard cock shoved straight up her slutty little shit-pipe. Oh God, she had become such an anal whore that she actually wanted Mistress Asuka to ram every single inch of her big dick into her big black booty. And honestly, after the non-stop anal sex she'd been having in NXT, she would probably love every single second of it. Oh God, at that moment it felt like it could even make her fucking cum! Oh God, what the hell had happened to her?

There was of course, a simple answer for that, and that was Mistress Asuka, one of the greatest butt busters in the history of the WWE. Ember Moon had come into NXT with so much hype, and maybe the most dangerous finisher in the history of wrestling. She was supposed to be the one to end The Empress's record breaking long title reign, and winning streak. She was supposed to be the new face of NXT. She was supposed to be the only one ready for Asuka. But it hadn't gone down like that. No, she had lost to The Empress over and over again, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt she wasn't ready for her. And not just in the ring. No, every title loss also meant an ass fucking for Ember, her big black booty being pounded so hard and deep, that by the time the title was vacated Mistress Asuka had well and truly broken her.

What was left of Ember had been passed around like a piece of meat in NXT, literally everyone treating her like a piece of fuck meat, but none of them had ever compared to Mistress Asuka. Which was why she had literally begged to be on the same roster as her Mistress, and now she finally had what she wanted Ember was determined to prove herself worthy of still being The Empress's favourite bitch. It was just that Mistress Asuka didn't make it easy on her, first with the butt beating, and then with a rim job, which lasted way too long, considering how much of a loose fuck hole her back door was. Although at least the superior woman had the decency to push her tongue as deep as it would go into Ember's booty, and fuck her with it. But then she added insult to injury by getting her fingers involved.

Again, this had Ember whimpering pathetically, because it was just so unnecessary for her whore hole. And everyone knew it was unnecessary for poor Naomi, who was receiving the exact same treatment from Mistress Kairi. But at least those fingers were a step up, and it wasn't long before a second slid in along with the first, and they were then twirled and curled around inside those slutty asses. God, Ember wished she had just been allowed to wear a butt-plug, like Carmella's Fabulous Bitches. Well, either that, or just have her Mistress skewer her well used butt hole. Whatever the case, there was a loud cry of pleasure, and then all eyes turned to Carmella. Or more accurately, Liv Morgan anally skewering herself on her Fabulous Mistress's dick.

"What?" Carmella protested with obviously fake innocence, "It was taking forever to get good, mmmmmmmm, and there is just so many fuck holes around here that need to be used."

"I agree." Asuka growled angrily, "I'm looking at one right now, who didn't have permission to use another."

"You're half right." Carmella grinned wickedly, "You see, I'm not the one who stuffed this whore's ass without permission."

Asuka raised her eyebrow, glanced at Liv in disbelief, and then quipped, "Really? You're claiming Liv Morgan, of all people, pinned you down, forced a cock onto you, and then stuck it up her own ass hole."

"Exactly." Carmella smirked, "I'm an innocent victim here."

"Uh-huh." Asuka hummed in disbelief.

"Hey, it's not like you know any different. You were too busy burying your face in that fat ass." Carmella pointed out, before grabbing Liv's face, turning back to look at the new Alpha female and SmackDown champion, and then pinched that cute little face, "It's all her fault. And you can't deny a needy little anal whore like this, can you? Huh? Surely even you wouldn't be that cruel?"

Even though she was pretty delirious with joy from having her ass hole stretched wide open again, when she wasn't expecting it, Liv knew a cue when she heard one, and quickly and shamelessly begged, "Oh my God, please Mistress Asuka, allow me the privilege of riding my Fabulous Mistress with my slutty little ass hole! Ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, I need it! I need it in the ass. Ohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd, please Mistress Asuka, please allow me the privilege of anally riding my Fabulous Mistress's big Fabulous cock with my big fat slutty ass! Oh fuck me, mmmmmmmmm, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, it's what I need! Please let me-"

Knowing that they could be here all night otherwise Asuka sighed, and let it go, "Fine, but you better put on a good show."

"Thank you Mistress Asuka, thank you." Liv deliriously repeated over and over again as she started to bounce her big booty up and down like a good little anal whore.

Liv only had the first few inches of that big dick stretching her slutty little ass when all eyes turned to her, but as no one actually told her to stop she had been pretty much been lowering herself downwards during the entire conversation. Of course, she had done that slowly, partly because she was hoping not to draw attention to herself, anymore than she already had, and in her defence, everyone's attention returned from her quickly to the battle of wills going on between her Fabulous Mistress and Mistress Asuka. Something which her Fabulous Mistress seemed to actually win. Not that Liv could really concentrate on that, of course. No, she had something far more important to consider, like sodomizing herself on that big Fabulous dick.

By the time she started bouncing her butt hole up and down the dildo she pretty much had all of it buried in her bowels thanks to a slow and steady dissent down the strap-on. She then moved just as slowly up and down, not because she didn't want attention, but ironically because she did. Because the other reason she had made it slow was because that was how she been trained, and most importantly of all, she wanted to savour the wonderful moment, and allow her Fabulous Mistress to do the same. And now she was allowing her audience to savour the sight of her big booty bouncing up and down, even now jiggling like jelly with those slow thrusts. Which of course, was nothing compared to how much they were jiggling when she really got going.

Normally, it would be quite a while before she built up her pace like that, but she was dully aware that Ember and Naomi were trying to steal her thunder, and she couldn't have that. Admittedly, she didn't really think it through, because she was also risking upsetting Mistress Asuka, and more importantly her Fabulous Mistress, by acting without permission. But then, her Fabulous Mistress could always blame her for it, and truthfully this time. And Liv never truly minded being punished, whether she deserved it or not, but she really didn't want to be denied the heaven she was currently experiencing. However she just couldn't stop herself, so it was kind of a catch 22. And it was especially wonderful, because for a while there, she was allowed to fuck her own ass at whatever speech she wanted.

Then all of a sudden her Fabulous Mistress, smacked her ass roughly and firmly told her, "No cumming without permission."

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Liv whimpered pathetically.

There was a brief pause, then Carmella's eyes went wide, and then she laughed, "Oh my God, I was joking, but you really could cum now, couldn't you?"

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Liv again whimpered pathetically.

"God, you're pathetic." Carmella snorted, and then after a brief pause pushed, "Go on then, let's see if you can make yourself cum."

"Really? Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you." Liv repeated over and over again deliriously, until she could no longer do so.

She'd never cum this early before, but Liv was only too happy to try, not only returning to the faster than usual speed she was enjoying at the beginning, but actually reaching her top speed in record time. That, combined with the fact that she'd been wearing a huge butt-plug all day, and had been spending the last few years of her life getting her fat ass destroyed on a daily basis, which had been more like an hourly basis recently, and most of all that she was just a natural anal slut meant that she actually did it. She had what had to be the fastest anally induced orgasm in the history of the WWE. God, it made her feel so proud. And like what she was, maybe the biggest anal whore ever.

Kairi wasn't sure why Mistress Asuka was allowing Carmella to upstage them. Sure, if they could regain the focus from Liv Morgan anally riding her fabulous Mistress, and more importantly keep it, that would be very impressive, but why take the risk after everything that happened with Charlotte? Of course Kairi wasn't about to ask that, and risk upsetting her friend, especially as she didn't know for sure Mistress Asuka had submitted to The Queen. Even if she did seem different, and had lost that big time Wrestlemania match to her. And allowing Carmella to get away with this, without asking permission first, definitely seemed like weakness, and a mistake which may come back to bite them both.

Although to be fair, Kairi had to admit, it made a beautiful sight. Especially with Liv's big booty pointing directly at her audience, allowing them all to see just how obscenely those cheeks were jiggling with every thrust. God, Kairi needed to get her a piece of that perfect ass. Maybe Carmella would trade with her. She'd happily swap Naomi for Liv, at least for one night. Especially if they could butt fuck these shameless little anal sluts side by side, so they could watch those meaty cheeks jiggling for them, just like Kairi and Mistress Asuka were about to do now. Although for better or for worse, they waited until Liv had cum to up their game, so they could better the chances of getting everyone's full attention again. Also, they were just as lost in the show.

Or at least, Kairi was. What she hadn't noticed was that Mistress Asuka had been cunningly adding fingers into that slutty little back door, so while Liv Morgan was cumming like a little anal bitch, Mistress Asuka was slipping her thumb into Ember's ass hole, and then she pushed forwards. Unsurprisingly, this got everyone's attention, and all of a sudden everyone was focused on Ember Moon's bitch hole stretching around the widest part of The Empress's knuckles. Mistress Asuka left her hand there for a few long seconds, before pulling back and then forward, loosening up Ember's whore butt for what was to come. She then coughed, and looked at Kairi expectantly, reminding her that she had work to do.

Something that Kairi tried to make up for by quickly pushing her remaining digits into Naomi's extremely well used fuck hole and then pushed her hand up to the knuckles inside it. All of which made Naomi crying out in pleasure, once again solidifying her place as one of the biggest butt sluts in the history of the WWE. Which was good, because Kairi didn't want to hurt anyone, but she had just been startled into suddenly doing it, and was then delighted to see just how much her anal bitch loved every second of it. So much so it was a struggle not to give her the rest of her fist. But no, she would follow Mistress Asuka's lead. Otherwise she would risk being down an ally, at a time when she really felt like she needed it.

"Get off of me, bitch." Carmella suddenly pushed Liv off of her, and quickly followed up with, "Yeahhhhhhhh, get off of me, and suck my big dick. Ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, suck your bitch ass off of my dick like the little ass to mouth whore you are! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, suck it, suck it good, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Liv cried out and quickly and eagerly obeyed.

Asuka joined everyone else in watching Liv Morgan scrambled to her knees, wrap her lips around the cock which had just pummelled the deepest part of her backside, and then moaned loudly and happily at what was no doubt her favourite flavour. Something she certainly seemed to savour for a few long seconds, before bobbing her head up and down the strap-on dildo, eventually taking the entire length into her mouth and down her throat, like the shameless little bottom she was. It was a sight which never got old, at least to Asuka. Oh yes, she would never get tired of watching a girl going ass to mouth. Especially when it was her own ass she was tasting, and in the case of a truly shameless ATM whore like Liv Morgan, sucking that twisted flavour greedily off of a strap-on.

The entire time Asuka kept her fist half way into Ember's ass, so it was stretching widest part of the hole. That, combined with the gentle thrusts and fingering which came before, meant that it was easy for her to slid the rest of her hand into Ember's butt. Well, she could have probably done this anyway, but as a result, her favourite anal bitch cried out in pure pleasure. Loud enough to get everybody else's attention again, even Carmella's. Oh yes, all eyes were on her, and she rested with the full length of her hand inside of Ember's big booty for a few long seconds, before then starting to thrust her hand back and forth, pulling it out to the knuckles, and then shoving it in and out again, seemingly deeper every time, like the Empress was trying to go elbow deep into her favourite fuck hole.

Making the moment perfect Kairi was able to keep up with her, meaning that the two dominant Japanese women were anally fisting those two stupid American anal whores pretty much in sync, much to the twisted delight of all the women around them. Asuka even rewarded Kairi with a few looks and smiles, but mostly their attention was on those slutty little bitch holes they were fisting, just like everyone else. Something which clearly annoyed Carmella, which just made it more delicious for The Empress Of Tomorrow. Especially when the Princess of Staten Island tried to regain some attention, and just came off desperate in the attempt. Although it did get Asuka to look up at her, so that was something, even if it was clearly meant to be insulting.

"Yessssssssss, deep throat me bitch!" Carmella called out, wrapping her hands around the back of Liv's head and starting to throat fuck her. Something which of course, the little slut absolutely loved, "Yeahhhhhhhhh, take it, take it, take it, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss! Your mouth is almost as good a fuck hole as your ass hole. Oh who am I kidding? Nothing beats Liv Morgan's big fat ass! Oooooooooooh, fuck yeah, Nothing beats Liv Morgan's big fat ass as a fuck hole, mmmmmmmmm, and it's mine! All mine! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, I own you Liv! I own you, and I own your big fat ass! Oh yes, every hole on your pretty little body is a fuck hole to me."

Of course, while this wasn't very effective, especially as there was no more butt cream for Liv to clean at this point, it was very clear what Carmella's next move would be. Same as it was clear what Asuka and Kairi would do next, meaning that it was simply a question of who would go first. The difference being that Asuka and Kairi had only just got their hands inside of those loose whore holes, and they were having a lot of fun abusing them, so they were able to wait longer before taking the next step. And really, it was such a logical step, that it wasn't even allowing Carmella to get one over on them, making it perfect as far as the SmackDown women's champion and Alpha female was concerned.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Carmella announced, before turning her attention to Zelina, who had been patiently kneeling the other side of her, "Now it's your turn. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, it's your turn to ride me with your slutty little ass, so I suggest you make it good. Oh yes, make it good for me, and our audience."

"Yes my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina replied eagerly, but before she could obey she was interrupted.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Asuka questioned with a raised eyebrow, an evil smile on her face.

There was a brief moment of silence, and then Carmella replied with false sweetness, "Please Mistress Asuka, can my bitch anally ride me? Please? Oh, pretty please with sugar on top? Look at her sweet little face? She needs this. Oh yes, she needs her Fabulous Mistress up her slutty little fat ass. She needs it just as badly as Liv did, she's as much of an anal whore. Or at least, I turned her into one."

"It's true." Zelina spoke up, completely missing the subtext between the two tops, "I need my Fabulous Mistress inside me. I need my Fabulous Mistress's Fabulous cock in my ass! I need it like I need oxygen. Oh please Mistress Asuka, let me show everyone what a shameless anal slut my Fabulous Mistress turned me into."

"I suppose." Asuka shrugged, "Just make it good. For me."

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Zelina eagerly replied and obeyed.

Zelina started by pulling out the butt-plug which had been deep inside her slutty little ass ever since, well, ever since her back hole had recovered enough so that it was able to fit. She then stared at that plug for a few long seconds, before sticking it in Liv's mouth. Something she needed to do, and it was only fair. After all, she had been given the privilege of thoroughly cleaning the plug which had been up Liv's cute little ass, right before maybe the biggest butt slut in the entire company had anally skewered herself on their Fabulous Mistress's dick. God, Zelina had been so jealous of her, and she wanted to be selfish now because of it, but she was now so well-trained that all she had to do was look at her top to know what she wanted.

So Zelina did what would please her Fabulous Mistress by first shoving that plug into Liv's mouth, and then while her fellow Fabulous Bitch noisily sucked that toy clean, and moaned loudly, as Zelina got up onto the lap of her top, lined herself up with the rectum wrecker and pushed herself downwards. Then she let out a cry of pleasure louder than Liv, and maybe even Ember and Naomi, as the strap-on entered her ass. Admittedly, it was more like a cry of pain and pleasure, but at this point even the pain just made Zelina enjoy it all the more. Which continued to be the case as, after a few long seconds to savour the moment, she started slowly pushing her way downwards, causing inch after inch of the dildo to slide deep into her bowels.

Then came the wonderful moment she was sitting on top of her Fabulous Mistress with every inch of that big dick buried deep within her shit-pipe, which was something else she was allowed to savour. Although this time. Apparently she savoured it for a little too long, because she received a hard slap to her ass because of it. Or maybe her Fabulous Mistress just wanted an excuse to spank her? Not that she needed one. But it didn't really matter of course, because the end result was the same, namely Mistress Carmella giving her some encouragement. Not that Zelina really heard it, as she was just too lost in the sensations of having her ass full of cock. Then, when she paused enough for the superior woman's words to be the focus of tonight's fun, she started her bouncing.

"What are you waiting for, bounce you worthless piece of trash?" Carmella yelled just before the first smack, emphasizing a few more of her words with them, "Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, fucking bounce! Bounce like the anal bitch you are! Remind everyone here what they should already know, mmmmmmmmm, that you don't mess with the Princess of Staten Island. Because if you do, this is what happens! Oh yeah, you mess with me, you become nothing but my anal loving whore! My little butt slut! My, Fabulous Bitch. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, that's more like it, mmmmmmmmm, mother fucking bounce for me! Oh yeah, bounce for your Fabulous Mistress, Z! Yeahhhhhhhhh, show everyone you're my shameless little butt bitch!"

Of course bouncing up and down didn't exactly help Zelina to tell what her top was telling her, but she was pretty sure she got the gist of it. Namely, put on a good show for their audience, and please her, something she hopefully still did even after the focus was pulled from them. Because her Fabulous Mistress might be the best Dom ever, and a future Alpha female for sure, but she wasn't the current Alpha female, and it was just in everyone's best interest to give the current one centre stage. Hell, even Zelina couldn't help the occasional glance over her shoulder at what was going on, although that only came after a lot of bouncing, as the main focus very much continued to be the big cock in her butt.

Asuka was prepared this time for Carmella trying to upstage her, and thus was able to capitalize on it. Firstly by enjoying the show herself much more this time, while continuing to make sure to stretch out her anal bitch, and then without warning she replaced her fist with her strap-on. The best part about this was, it had Ember first cry out in disappointment, as her whore ass was suddenly empty, which was enough to get everybody to turn to her. Almost as good was the fact that it prompted Kairi to follow suit, her tag team partner obviously sensing what was about to happen. So much so that Asuka and Kairi almost simultaneously rammed their big hard dicks into those big fat black asses.

Which of course had those shameless anal whores crying out in mostly pleasure, and they continued doing so, even after the dildos went past the point those fists had been inside of them, Asuka and Kairi refusing to stop until their big dicks were completely buried in those cock sleeves Ember and Naomi called their bottoms. Admittedly, they did slow down when they were passed the point their fists had been inside those well used cock depositories, but that was mostly for their own enjoyment. Yes, like the Alpha females they were Asuka and Kairi slowed down to savour the joy of using bottoms for their pleasure. And of course, to put on a show. One which got everyone's attention, especially when their thighs finally came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing that a couple of butt stuffings had been completed in record time.

Something which of course Asuka had to brag about, cackling with glee, "Ooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, every inch! Mmmmmmmm yesssssssss, yes, yes, yes, that's every single inch of those big dicks deep in these slutty little asses! Oh yes, you took every single inch of those big fat dicks up your big fat black asses like it was nothing! Because it is nothing to you! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you're so used up and loose, you probably barely feel it, huh? It's just instinct at this point. Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, a dick is in your ass, so you are happy. It's just natural for you, and maybe it always was, but it's clear, that with big fat asses like these, you were literally born for this. Born to be nothing but shameless little anal bitches!"

"Yes, they're nothing but anal whores!" Kairi eagerly agreed, chuckling just as maniacally as her BFF, "Mmmmmmmmm, you were made for anal. Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, made for anal sex. And now? You're going to get it! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, take it bitches! Take it! Oh God, do you hear them? Mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkk, do you hear them moaning with pure pleasure as we fuck them in their fat bottoms! They are moaning, already! Mmmmmmmmm, we've barely even started yet, and they're already, mmmmmmmmm, moaning like the shameless anal sluts they are! Oh God, can you imagine being that shameless? Ooooooooooh, I'm sure the rest of you can, but ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!"

Even as the taunting continued Asuka began slowly pulling her hips back and forth, causing her cock to start sliding in and out of Ember's bitch hole, and thus officially starting the sodomy. Kairi did the same to Naomi almost, but not quite, at the same time, meaning that they were out of sync at first, but it didn't take long for Kairi to catch up. Mostly because Asuka was just so lost in this wonderful moment, and the beautiful sight in front of her. Which may be got even better when she pushed those hands away from those butt cheeks. Because as much as The Empress love to see her cock sliding in and out of a bitch's butt hole, what she loved even more was watching a pair of big, meaty cheeks jiggling for her. And it was clear that The Pirate Princess felt the same way, as she quickly followed suit.

It was a wonderful moment which Asuka never ever wanted to end. Oh well, life was pretty much perfect for Asuka in that moment. She was the SmackDown women's champion, another female of that brand had a big pair of meaty cheeks jiggling in front of her as she sodomized another female wrestler, and she had her best friend by her side, doing the same to another fat assed bitch. Finally things were back on track, where they should be. She barely even thought of Carmella, or worse, Charlotte. Better yet, no one else seemed to be. Oh yes, all eyes were where they should be, on herself and Kairi pounding those big fat black asses, and making them jiggle like jelly with every thrust, even though they weren't that hard, not yet, anyway.

Ember knew all eyes were on her, and she was trying to be good, but it had never been more hard for her. It had just been so long since she came from a proper rectum wrecking. God, it had been hours! Hours! That was way too long for an anal addict like her, and while it was heavenly to get her whore ass stuffed full of strap-on, especially courtesy of Mistress Asuka, this wasn't enough for her right now. After all, it was more or less what she had been receiving while getting anally fisted, and Mistress Asuka had bought her to the edge of orgasm with that, only to switch to this, and use a slow pace, which meant she came down from her high, but not enough that she wasn't still aching to cum.

If anything she wanted to cum even more, especially when surrounded by an audience of her peers, who were providing commentary, whenever Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi weren't doing it of course. Then there was Mella, who was continuing to put on a great show of her own, with the help of her big booty bitches, their jiggling cheeks vividly reminding Ember of what was happening to her fat ass right now. Like she needed it. And then there was Naomi, who was somehow taking everything she was, and not looking like she was desperate for more. Maybe it was experience, maybe it was just natural ability, but whatever the case Ember just didn't have the same patience. She tried, but she just couldn't do it, not even for Mistress Asuka.

Which was why Ember eventually whimpered, "Please Mistress Asuka, harder! I need my ass fucked harder! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, this anal whore needs her big fat black ass fucked! She needs it destroyed! Please Mistress Asuka, I need it sooooooooooo bad, mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, fuck me! Wreck me! Ruin me! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, ruin my shit hole! Make sure I can't sit right, or shit right, for a week. Ohhhhhhhhhh, show everyone I'm nothing but your anal bitch, by making me cum with a dick in my ass. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, pound my big black booty, oh fuck, pound it hard!"

"No!" Asuka said dismissively, abruptly yanking her cock out of Ember's ass, "You wait!"

"Mistress Asuka?" Ember whimpered pathetically.

"Bad slut. Mmmmmmmmmm, yes, you've been bad, and deserve to be punished." Asuka chuckled wickedly, slowly moving around until she was in front of her bitch.

"Oh yes Mistress Asuka!" Ember agreed excitedly, taking the bait, "Punish me! I deserve to be punished. Mmmmmmmm, punish me by..."

But Ember trailed off, when, after a few long seconds of keeping her cock just out of her slut's reach, Mistress Asuka abruptly moved to the right, where Naomi's lips were waiting. She didn't even have to say anything, Naomi just opened her mouth and happily welcomed a second cock inside her. Something she probably would haven't done if it had been crystal clear what their Mistress wanted, but it was, so Naomi was in too happy to be double stuffed. Especially when that second dick was flavoured with yummy butt cream, something which Naomi proved by moaning with blissful happiness, her eyes fluttering closed, as she savoured the taste of ass, which Ember should be enjoying right now, making this a far more effective punishment.

Of course, if the cock had been pushed into Ember's mouth, it wouldn't really have been a punishment at all. Especially as it would've been at least a brief distraction from the fact that Ember still wanted to cum so badly. Instead Ember was left feeling empty and unloved, while Naomi was completely spoiled by their Mistresses. God, life was so unfair! Okay, she could admit, she kind of bought this on herself, but in that moment Ember was so frustrated that she had been denied. So much so that she actually considered skewering her slutty little ass hole on Mistress Carmella's cock. Of course she didn't go through with it, as the result would probably be even worse for her. Besides, she was confident that if she just waited patiently this time, she would eventually get the honour that Naomi was now receiving.

Naomi had no doubt that it would eventually happen, which was why she was trying to savour every second of getting fucked in both ends like this. After all, this was easily her favourite way to receive this privilege. Oh yes, she had a dick up her big fat ass, and she was tasting booty on the other one. Not her own, but an ass which was equally as tasty. And best of all, both cocks were being wielded by some real butt busters, one of which was legendary. Sure, she wasn't getting butt fucked by the legendary one right now, but she hoped if she did a good job that would be inevitable. And honestly, just having Mistress Asuka's cock in her mouth was an incredible honour.

It was an honour and privilege, one she never wanted to end, but at the same time she was hoping for more booty cream. So after taking a few long seconds to savour the heavenly flavour Ember's ass, Naomi started bobbing her head up and down the strap-on, taking more and more into her well-trained mouth, and eventually down her whore throat. And while she didn't quite get every drop, she got enough to please the tops, which was really all that mattered. Something which was made clear by the constant laughing in delight, and commentary. Sadly, most of it was in Japanese, but Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi were nice enough to translate. After a while. Which of course, only made Naomi suck that strap-on even more enthusiastically.

"Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, suck it bitch! Suck it good!" Asuka cackled gleefully, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, take it! Take it deep down your throat! Ah fuck! That so hot, mmmmmmmm, so hot! Yeahhhhhhhhh, take it down your whore throat, mmmmmmmm, and up your ass! Yesssssssssss, your fat ass and big mouth belong to us!"

"You are our fuck hole!" Kairi gleefully chimed in, "Both of you are! Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssssssss, all of you are our fuck toys, to use however we want! And you love it! Yesssssssssss, yes, yes, yes you do, yes you do, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, take it bitches! Fucking take it! Ah fuck!"

Just as Naomi predicted Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi eventually started switching holes. Which was mostly a good thing, as it meant she got a taste of being butt fucked by Mistress Asuka, and she was constantly being gifted with the taste of Ember's ass, and a few times her own. But it also meant that, just like Ember had been left out on the fun, that inevitably happened to her, so instead, it was the other black girl getting double stuffed. And of course, all the switching just made her ache to cum, and there was only so long even a seasoned pro like herself could hold back on begging. And there was definitely only so long Ember could avoid that temptation, so Naomi decided to do her a solid, by being the first to beg this time.

"Harder! Oooooooooooh please Mistress Kairi, fuck me harder and make me cum!" Naomi cried out loudly, "Destroy my fucking butt hole! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, wreck it! Ah fuck! Mmmmmmmm, fucking wreck it good! Yeahhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, pound it! Pound that big black booty! Mmmmmmmm, fuck yeah, ruin my bitch hole! Gape it wide and deep, oooooooooooh, show me, and everybody else who's boss! Yessssssssss, show who's the Alpha! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCKING DESTROY THAT BIG FAT ASS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKING WRECK IT!"

"Me too!" Ember quickly added, talking over Naomi in the process, "Ohhhhhhhhhh, pound that fat ass, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, pound it hard! Oh fuck! Harder! Harder, harder, mmmmmmmmm, harder! Oh fuck! Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, pound fuck that big fat black ass, ooooooooooooh, hard and deep, mmmmmmmm, and make me cum! Oh yeah, fuck me harder and make me cum! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM MAKE ME CUM OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, AH FUCK, FUCK ME!"

Thankfully this time Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi were only too happy to oblige, almost immediately increasing the pace of both butt fuckings, bringing both Ember and Naomi to the edge of orgasm and what felt like seconds. They were then left on that edge just long enough for that begging to become frantic, before the pace was increased ever so slightly again, which was all it took to make them cum nice and hard. As in, their cum squirting from their cunts and their screams becoming deafening, as the infamous Mistress Asuka and her friend Mistress Kairi began to give them everything they had, which was even better than Naomi imagined. God, she was going to love being the big booty bitch of these rectum wrecking studs.

Kairi had been good, and waited to see what Asuka would do. It probably could have gone either way, and Kairi really would've been happy with making these ATM whores taste their own asses some more, especially as it would've been spit roasting them in the process. However Kairi would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved when Asuka started inching Ember towards climax. Admittedly she couldn't deny her, at any moment, but Kairi had a good feeling that would be the case, and sure enough Asuka really did give Ember what she wanted, silently giving Kairi permission to do the same with Naomi. Namely, letting Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi absolutely destroying those big fat black asses.

It was one of the most beautiful sights Kairi had ever seen. Being tiny and petite she loved to make a bigger more voluptuous woman bend over for her so she could make their cheeks jiggle for her, and now there were two of them. Two big beautiful black booties jiggling like jelly in an earthquake with every thrust. More accurately, that was what they had been doing before, and now she wasn't even sure the words really described just how much those cheeks were obscenely shaking, or just how loud and satisfying the sounds of flesh meeting flesh were. Especially as it was somehow audible over the screams of these bitches. God, Kairi wanted to give some verbal abuse, but they probably wouldn't be that audible over those beautiful sounds.

Honestly though, she just wanted to concentrate on this wonderful moment, and save her energy for pounding booty. Thankfully Asuka took the same precious time, leaving it to the other women around them to do the talking. Although honestly, Kairi didn't really hear anything that was said, and she didn't care. No, her whole world revolved around those big jiggly butts, and of course, trying to stop herself from cumming, just so this heavenly experience could last that much longer. And maybe more importantly, that she didn't embarrass herself in front of Asuka. Oh yes, it had never been more important to match her friend's legendary stamina, to prove that she was worthy of standing by her side. By the side of the new Alpha female and champion of SmackDown, as her second in command.

Well, it was kind of hard to tell in this delirious state, but Kairi was pretty sure she managed it, meaning that when she did finally cum it was maybe the most satisfying climax of her life. And of course, it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, as the other end of the dildo bashing her clit, and just this whole situation overwhelmed her. Thankfully she was able to push herself through a lot of those orgasms, but she had to stop before she did something embarrassing, like collapsing with exhaustion. Luckily Asuka stopped about the same time, and then everyone's gaze fell on Carmella and her Fabulous Bitches, who were continuing to make the mistake of trying to upstage Mistress Asuka. Something that Kairi was sure that Carmella would soon regret.

"I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMMMMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! THANK YOU MY FABULOUS MISTRESS, THANK YOU, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Zelina screamed hysterically as she came again.

Carmella came too, as there was no point in holding back anymore, as she had pushed her luck a lot. The whole point was to prove that she wasn't afraid of the mighty Asuka. That she could stand up to her. And even let Asuka know her reign as the Alpha female of SmackDown, and SmackDown women's champion, would be very short-lived. However, she also didn't want to fight either the Japanese superstars, or worse, both of them in a tag team match, with Carmella stuck with one of her bitches. That way she would lose for sure, and the consequences would be catastrophic. Or wonderful, if Carmella could take advantage of them being mad at her.

But she just wasn't ready to do that yet. So instead Carmella had her Fabulous Bitches take turns anally riding her cock while Ember and Naomi got their asses wrecked by Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi. She kept them from cumming, after allowing them one orgasm a piece in the interest of fairness, because the name of the game was durability now, and luckily for Liv Morgan she had plenty of it. Zelina did an impressive job of keeping up though, and was rewarded for it by being the last to ride her. Of course, as soon as Mistress Asuka and Mistress Kairi started dishing out true rectum wreckings, Carmella proved what a wonderful Dom she was by making both of her bitches cum, multiple times she might add, but she made sure Zelina got the lion share.

It was very, very tempting to bring Mandy and even Sonya into the fun, but Carmella didn't want to waste that particular reveal. Besides, she rather liked being able to glance over and see them looking so jealous of their fellow Fabulous Bitches, even Sonya silently begging her Fabulous Mistress to let her anally skewer herself on her dick. God, it was good to be The Princess, Carmella thought with a wicked grin. Especially as those looks, combined with the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of everything she was doing, and everything that was going on around her, made Carmella cum plenty of times herself. But in the end there, she even risked thrusting upwards into Zelina's slutty little ass, making her bitch cum hard.

For better or for worse, it was so hard, and Zelina was so loud as she orgasmed, that all eyes turned to her. Although to be fair, that was mostly because Kairi and Asuka had stopped butt fucking their bitches, but it was still kind of a compliment. Carmella defiantly stand back as Zelina rode her to her climax, and then she pushed the bitch off of her while grabbing hold of Liv's head and shoving it onto her big dick. This meant that while Zelina lay on the floor with exhaustion, her gaping ass exposed as she was lying on her front, Liv's gaping bitch hole was also on display, while she was busy cleaning that cock. Something which Carmella sadly didn't enjoy much as she was too busy having a stared down with Mistress Asuka.

Asuka then smirked, finally pulled her cock out of Ember's big ass and ordered, "Spread your cheeks bitch! Show everyone your gape."

Kairi quickly followed suit, pulling her dick out of Naomi's fat butt, and commanding, "You too slut, mmmmmmm, spread those cheeks!"

"Yes Mistress Asuka." Ember replied and obeyed eagerly.

"Yes Mistress Kairi." Naomi also replied and obeyed eagerly.

Carmella just couldn't resist showing how impressed she was with a little whistle when Ember and Naomi struggled to their feet, bent over in front of her and spread their cheeks, providing the perfect view of their widely gaped butt holes. They held that position for a few long seconds, before pointing their asses at the rest of their audience, but Carmella got the message loud and clear. And if she didn't, the brief look on the face of Asuka did the trick. Not that she cared, because soon Mistress Asuka was going to learn who was really in charge around here. For now, she rather liked this twisted show, and even the one that followed it. Even if that was a little annoying.

Asuka left Ember and Naomi exposing themselves for a few long seconds, before she ordered, "Zelina suck my dick, mmmmmmmmmm, clean it of every drop of your ass cream."

Kairi then quickly chimed in, "And you clean mine, Liv. Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, suck our cocks clean like the ass to mouth whores you are!"

Yes Mistress Asuka." Zelina replied and obeyed eagerly.

"Yes Mistress Kairi." Liv also replied and obeyed eagerly.

Those orders were probably designed to annoy Carmella, and if she was honest, they did a little. After all, Liv and Zelina were hers. But Asuka had seized control of SmackDown, and that meant unless she was beaten, or went to another brand like Charlotte had, she was in charge. And it could have been worse, namely that Carmella could have been the one to suck ass flavoured dick. Something that part of her actually want to do in that moment. They were feelings that she pushed deep down, and hated herself for, but clearly they would never truly go away, and she just had to deal with them. Luckily, she managed to keep more or less stone faced while her bitches did as they were told.

What made this a lot easier was just how loudly Liv and Zelina moaned as soon as they wrapped their lips around the big dildos which had just been used to pummel the deepest part of the bottoms of their fellow bottoms. Oh yes, Zelina clearly loved the taste of Ember's fat ass, and Liv clearly loved the taste of Naomi's big booty, savouring the moment for a few seconds, before starting to bob their heads up and down those big dicks. And soon, they were deep throating the entire length of the strap-ons, like the well-trained cock suckers they were. True, Liv was well-trained when they met, but Carmella definitely had a lot to do with Zelina's training, and now she was finally getting some recognition for it, in the form of Mistress Asuka, Mistress Kairi, and everyone else providing verbal encouragement.

"Yessssssssssssss, suck it bitches! Mmmmmmmmm, suck our big dicks!" Kairi cackled gleefully, "Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, take it! Take it all, mmmmmmmm, all the way down your whore throats! Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmm, you two suck cock, while you two spread ass! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, this is what you get when you mess with us."

"Yes it is." Asuka agreed, staring at Carmella as she said so, but then addressing their audience more widely, "And it's also what you get when you're good, because we own this division now, and all your fuck holes belonged to us. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, your mouths, pussies, and asses are ours to use however, whenever, and wherever we want."

Of course Carmella just smirked back, as she continued staring at her soon to be bitches using her current bitches. She then moved round to the rest of the girls, so she could get the best possible look of this. Oh yes, she got the best possible look at Liv and Zelina deep throating every single inch of those strap-ons, so they could be sure they got every single drop of that butt cream. And she got the best possible look at Ember's and Naomi's widely gaping back door, which practically looked like twin Grand Canyons. But most of all, she got the best possible look at the great and powerful Asuka. God, just looking at her, or hearing her name, used to make Carmella's ass hole quiver with fear. Now, she quivered with the anticipation of taking Asuka's ass hole, and turning The Empress into a Fabulous Bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Carmella or Natalya Neidhart or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Carmella was greatly amused by Asuka's ascension to the SmackDown women's championship, and more importantly, the Alpha female of that brand. Don't get her wrong, she was still salty that Charlotte had left for RAW, but it was just a matter of time before she caught up to that bitch, and the so-called Queen became her Fabulous Bitch. But she didn't mind taking down other butt sluts in the meantime, including the once mighty Asuka. Oh yes, it was not long ago that just hearing the name Asuka would make all of the women in the WWE quiver with fear, and anticipation, including Carmella. Or more accurately, their ass holes would quiver with fear, and anticipation. But now The Empress was a shadow of her former self, something even everyone else had to recognize, given that the formally unstoppable force had got herself a tag team partner to hold onto her titles.

It was just a matter of time before Asuka fell, maybe even to her own tag team partner, as Carmella caught Kairi staring at the inviting prize which was Asuka's ass on more than one occasion with a thoughtful expression on her face. Oh yes, the sharks were circling, and Carmella was trying to make up her mind whether she was going to be the one to take the first bite or not, when she was suddenly confronted by Natalya Neidhart of all people. This wasn't all that surprising, given that shameless bottoms approached real women like Carmella all the time, but Natalya was actually puffing up her chest like she was going to have the audacity to challenge her better. Which the Princess of Staten Island actually hoped was the case, because if so, it would be hilarious.

"Can I help you?" Carmella raised an eyebrow.

"Ye, yes." Natalya stammered, deeply embarrassed by that, and trying to make her next words more firm, "I wanted to-"

"Get butt fucked?" Carmella offered smugly, which caused Natalya to blush adorably, "I don't know, there are some great pieces of ass here, including my Fabulous Bitches."

"That's right, my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina eagerly chimed in from her place, kneeling beside her owner.

"We're yours to use." Liv said, kneeling the other side of her top, and staring at her dreamily.

"But... since I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you what... if you ask really, really nicely, maybe, just maybe I'll give you what you want." Carmella generously offered.

There was a brief pause as Natalya glared at the arrogant bitch, that little exchange giving her the push she needed to sternly reveal, "I'm challenging you to a match, winner take all."

Another brief pause, then Carmella threw her head back and began laughing hysterically, "OMG, that's fucking hilarious!"

Natalya blushed, as this caught everyone else's attention, although again that was kind of a good thing, as it annoyed her, and thus gave her the necessary push to continue, "I don't know what's so funny, I'm a way better wrestler than you are. Or were, or ever could be. This will be a piece of cake. And you know it. So maybe if you ask nicely, I'll go easy on you."

Yet another brief pause as Carmella finally got herself to stopped laughing, and reply, "Wow, you're actually serious, huh?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Natalya questioned.

"Because you're one of the biggest bottoms in the history of the whole WWE. Even considering we've had an influx of shameless bottoms lately." Carmella quipped, shooting a look to Liv Morgan, who smiled dreamily back at her, and then briefly she gave a look at Asuka, before quickly turning her attention back to Natalya and continuing, "And yeah, you've got the training to be the best of the best around here, in the ring. Training which people would kill for, and yes, your training is better than mine. But that's what's so funny, and sad. For all your physical strength, and superior training, you're not exactly Charlotte Flair, are you sweetie? No, Charlotte is everything you were supposed to be, when in reality, you've been nothing but a worthless fuck hole since day one."

"Funny, I thought that was a perfect description of you." Natalya quipped.

Narrowing her eyes Carmella quickly pointed out, "Like, a year ago, maybe, but that's like a lifetime in wrestling. And none of that matters anymore, because I'm now the ass kicking, butt fucking Princess, with a collection of Fabulous Bitches, and no one can touch me. Not unless I want them too, if you know what I mean?” 

"Exactly, you turned your fortunes around, using them to do so." Natalya pointed out, indicating to Carmella's Fabulous Bitches, "And now it's my turn to do that to you."

"Oh please, like I would lower myself to having a match with you." Carmella scoffed, before she stepped into Natalya's personal space, "Why would I, when all I need to do is this?"

"Wait, what?" Natalya briefly protested as Carmella grabbed her face with both hands and leaned forwards, before the other blonde silenced her by pressing her lips to hers.

For a few long seconds the two women were frozen to the spot, Carmella waiting to see what Natalya would do. The Hart Dungeon graduate had to have dozens of counters she could use to get out of this, and while they probably weren't designed for this, they would work just as well. But of course, inevitably, the shameless bottom kissed back, causing Carmella to chuckle into the kiss. Oh how hilariously, and pathetically, predictable. All it took was a little push, and Natalya Neidhart was just another notch on her belt already. Honestly, not even worth her time, but as this bitch had annoyed her, she might as well take it easy tonight, and effortlessly conquer this stupid little fuck hole. She didn't even need to bother being this easy on her, but she had to admit, it was fun.

Normally Carmella didn't bother kissing her conquests until after she had fully broken them. After all, she should save something as a reward for accepting how things should be. Or maybe she should just save it for her favourite bitches, like Zelina and Liv? That would probably be better for her image, although she was honestly having a lot of fun with kissing Natalya. Especially as the big booty ho was so distracted that not only did Carmella get to squeeze those big boobs and fat ass, but she even got to pants this arguably better wrestler in the middle of the locker room. Oh yes, she pulled down those tightfitting wrestling tights, revealing that fat ass in all it's glory. The fat ass which was now hers, at least for a while.

Then Carmella broke the kiss, shoving Natalya face first against the lockers, smacked that big booty, and ordered, "Now stick out your fat ass you piece of shit! Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, that's it, show me the only thing you have a value. Oh God, I really don't have to try with you, huh? It's just automatic. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, Nattie Neidhart is such a shameless bottom, that all it takes is a little push, and she's putty in a superior woman's hands. Mmmmmmmmm yessssssssss, you must be such a disgrace to your family. You have a big, fat ass for it though, so it's only natural. And don't worry, mmmmmmmm, because I'm going to give you what a worthless little bottom bitch like you needs."

Natalya knew countless ways to knock this bitch down a peg, and her mind was screaming at her body to use one of them. Turn the tables back to what they should be, like she had been setting herself up for hours to do. But it was no use. Oh God, Carmella was right. She was annoying, but she was right. It was automatic. She just naturally wanted to give up her ass, and as soon as she was ordered too, Natalya found herself pushing her butt back so Carmella of all people could have her way with it. She even arched her back! Oh God, she arched her back so that her pain slut of a butt would get as much abuse as possible. Which was a position which she kept in, and without a word of complaint, despite the abuse she then received.

It wasn't even a spanking at first. No, Carmella insisted on grabbing two handfuls of meaty cheeks, and greedily beginning to squeeze and pull them like a butcher with a piece of meat, while of course continuing to bombard the second-generation wrestler, who could easily kick her ass, with almost unbearable verbal abuse. Oh God, it made Natalya long for the few long minutes that she had been making out with Carmella. She loved kissing, as no matter who it was with, it allowed her to forget about all her problems, and just melt away. Now she was very much living in the moment, and that moment was incredibly embarrassing. Admittedly it didn't get that much better when she received the first blow. Especially as it came with even more commentary.

"Oh yes, scream for me bitch!" Carmella cried out with delight, "Mmmmmmmm, let me know just how much Nattie Neidhart loves getting her fat ass spanked! Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, scream loud and proud. Let everybody know how much you're loving this. How much you're loving being my Fabulous Bitch, and maybe, if you're lucky, you'll end the night with a pretty little collar around your neck. Mmmmmmm yessssssssss, play your cards right, and I'll add you, and this big fat ass, to my collection. Oh fuck yeah, that's it, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, make some fucking noise! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fucking scream! Oh fuck yes, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, fuck!"

While she was droning on and on Carmella's hands were just as busy as her mouth, as they continued to grope those meaty cheeks, except now, every so often, she would deliver a hard smack to that big booty. Mostly it was a hard double smack, just like the first, although occasionally one, than the other. God, at one point she played Natalya's ass like bongo drums. The only female graduate of the Hart Dungeon, reduced to bongo drums. Again. Oh God, this wasn't even the first time she had suffered this kind of humiliation. Or the first time that she suffered that at the hands of someone physically weaker than herself, and arguably an inferior wrestler. In fact, her career had been full of occasions like this.

For better or for worse Natalya found herself focusing on that for a while. The obvious advantage was that Carmella's commentary became background noise, or the current position she found herself in. However she heard voices which were just as insulting echoing in her mind, which were arguably worse than Carmella. Women like Maryse, Eva Marie, and The Bella Twins echoed in her mind, and the fact that she had been in this position with them. Or worse, bent over the knee of one of them, in the centre of the locker room, her peers laughing at what she had allowed herself to become. And her reactions to it. Namely constant cries, and eventually little tears sliding down her cheeks as she wallowed in utter humiliation.

Carmella meanwhile was basking in the glory of being absolutely Fabulous. Sure, Nattie wasn't exactly a big conquest for her. In fact, this might be the easiest conquest yet. However, it wasn't so long ago that she had been intimidated by a wrestler of the calibre of Natalya Neidhart. Because sure, the women's reputation as a shameless bottom had easily followed her to NXT, but with all her experience and strength, meeting her for the first time had been intimidating. Hell, in what was probably the most shameful moment of Carmella's life, she had bottomed to her. Hopefully Natalya didn't remember that, as it had been literally years ago at this point, but it still haunted Carmella sometimes, to the point where she found herself suddenly very glad she was doing this.

As any sign of weakness could be career destroying, Carmella had done her best to block out that memory, especially whenever she was in a WWE locker room. However, now that she found herself smacking that ass, and finally putting Natalya in her place, Carmella was hit with the vivid memory of it. Back then she had been a rookie, and it hadn't felt like a big deal, until she saw Charlotte effortlessly dominate this bitch, before throwing her to the horsewomen, and watching them pick the bones like vultures. God, even Bayley and Becky had topped Natalya that night, and yet still, Carmella was too much of a pathetic bottom to join them, or get a piece of this fat ass later on.

It was a mistake she was only to happy to make up for now, taking her time to draw out Natalya's humiliation by keeping the spanking light and playful for the most part, and yet keep it going for a really long time, even for her. And bombarding her with humiliating words, of course. Both of which were eventually phased out so that Carmella could concentrate on delivering a devastating butt beating. Because a long spanking was all well and good, but if she couldn't deliver a rough booty pounding, inside and out, then well, she could kiss her career as a top goodbye. But that was okay, because by now she had a ton of practice. Not necessarily in this position, but it wasn't that different to having one of her Fabulous Bitches bent over her knee.

Besides, watching those big meaty cheeks jiggle for her, and slowly turn a different colour, provided one hell of a motivation. Especially when they jiggled obscenely, and turned from a light pink to an angry red, under the force of the brutal blows. And oh, the way that she made the big tough Natalya Neidhart cry out pathetically for her was truly, well, fabulous. In fact, it might be just one of Carmella's favourite spankings, and one that she would definitely treasure. So much so that she kept going until her hands ached for a break, just so that she could set a nice clear message to the rest of the locker room. And of course, get revenge for that previous humiliation.

Natalya hadn't been expecting this level of roughness from a glorified jobber/uppity bottom like Carmella. Perhaps she should have known better, after everything that Carmella had achieved lately, but for some reason she hadn't. Then again, maybe she had been fooling herself with the idea of topping, and had just wanted to be topped by someone more humiliating. She was definitely getting that now, along with the agonizing pain that she so desperately craved. Oh God, it was shameful to admit, even to herself, but there was part of Natalya that wanted this to last forever. And worse, there was part of her which wanted just a little attention to her needy fuck holes, so that she would cum.

Eventually she would probably get the latter, but she was denied both for a while, as Carmella abruptly stopped the butt beating in favour of another greedy groping to her meaty cheeks. Admittedly, this one was more common, as it soothed away some of the pain, and it was that contrast between pleasure and pain which a whore like her lived for. Of course, there were other things she craved, one of which she got after a few long seconds of caressing. After a healthy dose of verbal humiliation of course, Carmella seemingly taking the opportunity to humiliate the veteran wrestler, and establish herself as the dominant one between them. Just like so many others before her.

"Mmmmmmm, mmmmmmm, mmmmmmm, that's what I love to see, a freshly beaten bitch ass nice and bright red, thanks to yours truly." Carmella cackled with wicked delight, emphasizing her words by caressing and slapping that big fat ass, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh Nattie, your bitch ass looks so good when it's red. But it will look even better when it's gaping, don't you think? Of course you do, you live for that shit. First though, you're going to have to earn it. Oh yeah, take off the rest of your clothes, then take off mine, and maybe, just maybe, if you're lucky I'll let you eat my pussy, Capeesh? Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, mmmmmmmm, show me that hot little bitch body! Ah fuck yeah, good girl."

When Carmella finally moved away, and gave her the chance to retaliate, to Natalya's shame, she didn't fight back. In fact, she could have retaliated at any time, but instead she just stood there, allowing her big bottom to be brutalized, and now she lowered her head, whimpered pathetically, and then do a striptease for the physically weaker blonde. Something which put a happy grin on Carmella's face, which in turn made Natalya so proud of herself. Which in turn just left her feeling more humiliated. And it was the same thing when she was forced to help Carmella out of her clothes, especially as she initially started with the top half, meaning that she ended up on her knees in front of this wannabe top.

"Good girl." Carmella purred, "Now, kiss my feet. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, kiss my feet, and show me just how badly you want to be added to my collection of Fabulous Bitches. How much you want to get fucked in the ass by me, a real woman. And most of all, just how badly you want to eat my yummy little pussy, like the little dyke ho you are."

Again, Natalya whimpered pathetically, and then quickly did as she was told, falling down to her knees and pressing a long, lingering kiss against Carmella's right foot, and then the left, and so on. Which again, was a humiliation she had done for countless women over the years, but she wasn't sure it had ever been more humiliating than this. Oh God, she was grovelling at the feet of Carmella! Carmella! And was she really going to have to say those degrading things? Or was it simply enough that she was kissing her feet. The bitch had probably been deliberately vague, just to torture her some more, but Natalya got embarrassingly close to actually doing it, before Carmella took pity on her. If that was the right word for it.

"I suppose that will do, for now. But, if I give you the privilege of adding you to my collection, I expect you to be a lot more enthusiastic about it." Carmella huffed, before chuckling wickedly, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that's right Nattie, it's time for your favourite tasty treat. Well, second to the taste of ass. Especially your own. But, that's the point, right bitch? Yeah you do, mmmmmmmm, yeah you do. So come on then, eat me. Eat my cunt, you lesbo cunt! Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, tongue that twat! Eat my fucking pussy! Do it, do it now! Here, let me help! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, eat me, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Carmella was kind of surprised Natalya of all people resisted obeying that command for so long. Then again, maybe she was just allowing the superior woman to taunt her? Or was she just enjoying it too much? Whatever the case, Carmella appreciated it, because it gave her the excuse to reach down, grab a handful of long blonde hair, pull it upwards, and then shove Nattie Neidhart's face directly into her pussy. Initially it was as deep as it could go, but then she eased up a bit, so that the second-generation wrestler could do as she was told, and lick her pussy. Which of course, was exactly what she did, the stronger woman sticking her tongue out, and sliding it over Carmella's pussy.

Which of course in turn caused Carmella to throw her head back and let out a long, loud cry of pure pleasure, which was quickly followed by another, and another, and another. The difference was that Carmella was soon lowering her head back down so that she could get the full joy of seeing the bigger woman on her knees, tonguing her twat like a good little sub bitch. Admittedly, they were about the same height, but Natalya was much thicker, and could easily have overpowered Carmella if she really wanted too. But that was the thing, she didn't. No, this wrestling veteran might struggle to admit it, but deep down she was nothing but a pussy loving bottom, who desperately wanted to be Carmella's Fabulous Bitch.

Given that Natalya was unsurprisingly good at eating pussy, that was all but a guarantee now. Oh yes, that hot little tongue was licking her just right, teasing her clit now and then, especially during the first long, slow lick, which had even lingered there, and at her entrance. Then it had been followed up with slightly faster licks, which Natalya gave her for what felt like at least an hour, giving Carmella plenty of time to savour this wonderful moment. And also, for the rest of the WWE female superstars to arrive. Oh yes, one by one they walked through the door and... completely ignored them. Which was hardly surprising, given that seeing Natalya getting topped was business as usual, and Carmella topping was becoming just as natural. Not as natural as Carmella would like it to be, but these things took time.

In the meantime, she was quite happy to smirk at her future targets, while very much focusing on the bitch she was currently turning into her pussy loving sub. Again, that was hardly a challenge, but it was always nice to get an easy win. Of course, there was a certain level of skill to it eventually, namely not cumming too quickly when she finally gave this total bottom what she really wanted. Because Nattie Neidhart wasn't about to increase the pace without permission. No, she was too well trained for that. And Carmella was too good to let her off easy. Oh yes, Carmella effortlessly proved her superiority, by leaving this bigger, stronger woman to eat her pussy for as long as she could possibly stand, without demanding more.

Natalya was aching for more. More of Carmella's delicious cunt cream. God, she tried to be a strong, confident top, but that was so hard when she was addicted to the taste of pussy. Also girl cum, which she really, really wanted right now. Oh yes, she wanted Carmella to cum in her mouth and all over her face, or at least get more of this tasty liquid she was currently enjoying. However, also she wanted for this to last as long as possible, like the good little rug muncher that she was. Because sure, it wasn't the same as tonguing Beth's twat, but Natalya still loved every second of savouring this tasty treat, even as more and more people arrived to witness her humiliation.

Honestly, if anything that was a bonus, as it allowed everyone to see what she was, a muff diving dyke bottom. She almost never admitted it when she wasn't getting fucked, but Nattie Neidhart felt more comfortable on the bottom. Because she was an natural bottom? Or just because she been forced to bottom so much? At this point, it was honestly a case of the chicken and the egg. Nattie wasn't sure which came first, all she knew for sure was that she loved every second of it, especially when there was an audience. Because sure, everyone knew of her secret shame, but having witnesses to it never got old, especially when there were real tops, like Asuka and Kairi.

"Cute..." Asuka said dismissively, as she walked past Carmella and Natalya, making her way to the ring for her match.

"You want a piece of this?" Carmella taunted, "Mmmmmmmm, because if you ask nicely... maybe I'll think about it."

"And waste my time on Natalya? Please!" Asuka scoffed, her eyes turning to her precious Ember, "I have better things to do. Better toys to play with."

"We'll see about that." Carmella grumbled, initially under her breath, and after Asuka had left. But that was just because she'd made up her mind not to deal with Asuka tonight, so she instead ordered, "More. Mmmmmmmm, give me more. Oh yeah, this is what you've been waiting for Nattie. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, give me more, and prove just what a giant cunt loving bottom Natalya Neidhart really is. No! No, mmmmmmmm, don't make me cum. Not yet. Don't worry bitch, mmmmmmmm, you'll get your chance. Yes you will, yes you will, mmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, lick my clit just like that, ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, just like that, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooddddddddddddd yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, fucking lick me!"

The little battle of wills between Asuka and Carmella was way above Natalya's head, although she couldn't imagine it ending well for her temporary top. She might even tell her as much, if only to get fucked hard, but her mouth was busy. Oh yes, her mouth was so, so busy doing exactly as she was told, increasing the pace of the licking, and more importantly, focusing on Carmella's clit. Despite what the Princess of Staten Island had said, Natalya never tried to make her cum. She had been trained better than that. No, right from the get go she was doing as she was trained to do, brushing her tongue more forcefully against that tasty treat, especially lingering on Carmella's clit and entrance.

At first that just meant the occasional touch, but she lingered on those sensitive areas an ever-increasing amount, until Natalya was sure she was on the edge of making Carmella cum. And God, did she ever want to do it. Oh yes, Natalya Neidhart desperately wanted to push the other woman over the edge of orgasm. Not to get this over with, but so that she would be able to swallow girl cum, and for it to cover her face. God, she wanted to know the mental high of pleasing another woman. Of pleasing the superior woman? In the ring, no, but in general, it was hard to deny that, at least in that moment, that the answer was yes. Which again, in a really twisted way, just added to her enjoyment.

Carmella couldn't believe that after everything she'd done, she was still getting disrespected around here. Correction, she could totally believe it, because the WWE women's division had always been filled with delusional bottoms, desperately trying to hold her down and stop her from getting what she so richly deserved. But that didn't make it any less baffling. Oh well, she would show them. She would show them all, including the mighty Asuka, who's time was coming faster than anyone thought, including The Empress. Although she tried not to think about how satisfying her revenge would be, and concentrate on the anger she felt at being disrespected, because it made it easier to ignore her growing need to cum.

Because unsurprisingly, Natalya was totally living up to her reputation as a shameless little cunt craving lezzie bitch, doing a wonderful job pleasing her pussy with a nice slow licking, waiting for permission to do more. Then, when she had that permission, she effortlessly brought Carmella to the edge of orgasm, and then kept her there for what felt like an eternity. One which Carmella actually wanted to last an eternity, and yet at the same time, for it to end as quickly as possible. Of course, because there were witnesses, it was more the former than the latter, however, at the same time, she also needed to leave herself enough energy for the butt fucking. It was quite the tightrope to walk on, but luckily The Princess had plenty of experience with it.

Inevitably though Carmella cried out, "Make me cum, mmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss, oooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkk, make me fucking cum! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh fuck yeah, tongue fuck me, you bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, tongue fuck my hot little cunt! Oh Nattie, mmmmmmmmmm, imagine what you could achieve if you put this kind of effort into actually winning your matches? Yeahhhhhhhhhh, you'd be a multiple time champion, and Alpha female, like you should be, for sure, if only you loved wrestling as much as you loved eating pussy and swallowing girl cum. Yes you would, yes you would, oooooooooooh, fuck yeah, but because you're a complete disgrace, just concentrate on making me cum! Oh yes, make me cum make me cum make me cum ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME, TONGUE FUCK ME, OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!"

Just as she was getting into her stride, breaking down what little shred of dignity and self respect Natalya might have left the bitch shoved her tongue as deep into Carmella's cunt as it would go, almost instantly triggering a powerful climax which left her completely incoherent. Well, she was still very much made incoherent, but after a lot of practice, like a lot a lot, she was just about able to hold back for a few precious seconds. It probably didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things, especially not to a total bottom like Natalya, but it was good progress, and more importantly good practice, for what was to come. Which just made Carmella's inevitable orgasm that much more satisfying.

Another thing which helped was that it was multiple orgasms. Oh yes, Nattie Neidhart was again proving that she belonged with her face buried in between another woman's legs by making Carmella cum over, and over, and over again, to the point that the only reason the Princess was still standing was the fact that she had her back against the lockers, helping her to remain upright. But even if she was to fall, she had probably made her point. By now, right? And if not, what happened next should. At least to this bitch. Oh God yes, Carmella was about to make this lezzie bitch her anal bitch. Which was the thing which made her orgasms that much more satisfying.

Natalya was pretty much rendered mindless as soon as the taste of girl cum hit her tongue, setting her taste-buds on fire. Oh yes, this was the kind of flavour that she lived for, and it made her cry out with joy at getting to taste it again. And instantly, she needed more. Luckily, she was a well-trained muff diver, who automatically wrapped her mouth firmly around Carmella's cunt and pretty much swallowed every drop of that first orgasm, before shoving her tongue inside that hot little fuck hole, and then slamming it in and out until she could get some more of that heavenly liquid. And then, she just kept repeating the process over and over again, keeping both women in a state of bliss.

Of course, while she probably continued swallowing at least the majority of that precious liquid, she couldn't get all of it. And Natalya wasn't even sure she would, if she wanted too. Why? Simply because as a result, her face became covered in girl cum, marking her as what she was. What she'd always known she was, deep down. Which of course, was a pussy loving bottom. Oh yes, Natalya Neidhart loved pussy. She loved pleasing another woman with her mouth, tongue, and every other part of her body. With her big fat ass. But maybe most of all, her mouth and tongue, as it meant her sole focus was on pleasing another woman, a superior woman, with poor little Nattie receiving no pleasure in return.

That wasn't entirely true, as getting that delicious reward was so wonderful that Nattie knew that all it would take was a little rub or two to her cunt, and she would cum for sure. In fact, she had done it before, and rightly received a spanking for her audacity. But she really didn't want another spanking, right after the first one, and she knew if she waited her climax, or more likely climaxes, would be that much more satisfying. Because Mistress Carmella had made it very clear what was happening next, and even if she didn't follow through, Natalya was sure there was someone else who would be happy to do it. Hell, at this point, if there wasn't Natalya might be forced to do it herself, or find a bottom willing to let her ride them.

She was pretty sure it wouldn't come to that, especially as Carmella shoved Natalya's head deep into her pussy, and then grinded her crotch against her face. Which unfortunately made it really hard to swallow that yummy cum, but it was so worth it, for the twisted thrill of being face fucked. Of her entire world becoming nothing but Carmella's cunt. Oh God, all she could see, taste, and smell was the other woman. This bitch was actually using her to get off, and to her shame, the only female graduate of the Hart Dungeon Natalya Neidhart loved every second of it. Then, just as she was becoming faint, she was pushed away, and her fears about not getting fucked were put to rest.

"Not bad." Carmella panted, and then despite having to catch her breath, she taunted, "But honestly, after all these years of being past around, I was expecting better."

"Like you deserve better." Natalya grumbled.

"I do." Carmella said proudly, and then boasted, "I'm the Princess of Staten Island, and I deserve to be worshiped by only the best cunt craving dykes. But I suppose you'll do, in a pinch."

"Whatever." Natalya dismissed, before gently pushing, "Can I go now?"

"Do you want too?" Carmella countered, and then laughed when there was a telling silence, "Yeah, that's what I thought. So quit your bitching, and bend over bitch! Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, give me that big fat ass of yours. Yessssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, give it to me, so I can make Natalya Neidhart mine! All mine! Ooooooooooh, fuck yeah, just another Fabulous Bitch. Isn't that right, Nattie?"

There was a brief pause, then Natalya replied softly, "Yes... my Fabulous Mistress."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Carmella laughed again, very much loving the beautiful sight before her, namely Natalya Neidhart turning around, and bending over for her. She then ordered, "Zelina, grabbed my strap-on, put it on me, and then lube me up. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, get me nice and ready to butt fuck this bitch and turn her into just another Fabulous Bitch."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina eagerly replied and obeyed, before cautiously asking, "Would you like me to lube it with my mouth?"

"Or mine?" Liv Morgan asked hopefully.

"Na, just use the lube in there." Carmella ordered, pointing to her bag, "And before you ask, no, you can't eat Nattie's fat ass. No, mmmmmmmmm, that big booty is all mine tonight. But don't worry, mmmmmmmmm, you'll be getting to taste that big booty later. You, and anyone else who wants a piece of my butt flavoured dick."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress. Thank you, my Fabulous Mistress." Liv replied.

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress. Thank you, my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina replied, just in case.

Carmella was too busy giving Asuka some side eye, which turned into a straight up staring competition as their eyes locked for a few long seconds. However, Carmella had an easy piece of meat right in front of her, and she couldn't look away from it for too long. Especially given Zelina was quick to retrieve her strap-on, and hold it out so that she could step into it, which in turn allowed the broken bitch to pull that harness up her thighs, and tighten it around her waist. Admittedly, she wasn't ready to get into it with Asuka, and unsurprisingly the formally terrifying Empress felt the same way, as she didn't exactly push her luck. Far from it, the once unstoppable Asuka showed weakness by hanging back, and continuing to allow Carmella to take centre stage.

Even if that involved something some would argue was submissive. Admittedly, Carmella had required the taste for ass while getting past around like a piece of meat in NXT, and shamefully, even after that. But plenty of tops willingly ate ass, and Carmella wasn't about to stop anytime soon. Especially not to impress the likes of The Empress. No, The Princess was only too happy to kneeled down behind The Queen of Hearts, spread those big meaty cheeks, and spit on to her target. She then rubbed that saliva in with her tongue, and then repeated the process, getting this wonderfully nasty act started in a wonderfully nasty way. Something which of course, had this total anal whore crying out in pure pleasure.

Poor Nattie Neidhart continued crying out, whimpering and moaning as Carmella settled into giving her a nice, long, drawn-out rim job. Oh yes, Carmella shamelessly ate that big ass for what felt like an eternity, at one point even pushing her face between those meaty cheeks, and motor-boating them like a pair of tits. Mostly though, she kept those big cheeks as widely spread as possible, so everyone got the best possible look at her tongue sliding first up and down that butt hole, then sliding all around it, and eventually she even pushed her tongue through it. Which caused herself, and others, to chuckle, as she had no problem burying the full length of her tongue inside the whore hole Nattie called her butt hole, serving as a reminder of just want a well-used anal whore Natalya Neidhart truly was.

Further proof of that came when Carmella suddenly replaced her tongue with her finger, crying out joyfully as she did so, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh Nattie, you are even more loose and slutty than I thought you would be. I mean, seriously, I knew that a loser of your advanced years would have an easy to open back door, but FUCK! Everybody must have got a piece of this ass! EVERYBODY! Mmmmmmmm, but that's okay, I'm in the mood to wreck an ass whore's whore ass. Which I could be doing right now, oooooooooooh, and I'm sure my cock would slide right in, but honestly, I'm having fun. Oh yeah, I'm having so much fun torturing you, for thinking you could ever be anything other than a cock pocket."

Unsurprisingly, there was no response from the thoroughly humiliated Queen of Hearts, other than the usual soft whimpers, moans and cries that came with ass fucking a total anal bitch like Natalya Neidhart had proven herself to be. Which made Carmella literally laugh out loud, and continue torturing this butt slut by only using one finger on her slutty little hole, for maybe a full minute more, before finally giving this back door whore what she wanted. What they both wanted. Namely, pulling out that finger, grabbing hold of her cock, and pressing it to her target. Well, she may have teased Nattie a little more by sliding the head of that big dick up and down the other woman's ass crack, but that was only for a few long seconds.

Then Carmella was graciously ordering, after smacking those juicy cheeks roughly to emphasize her words, "Spread your cheeks bitch. Oh fuck yeah, spread 'em! It's time for you to become my Fabulous Bitch. Oh yeah, spread those cheeks nice and wide, and thank me properly for wasting my time on such a loose slut hole as Natalya Neidhart's shit hole."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress. Thank you, my Fabulous Mistress." Natalya whimpered pathetically, but didn't hesitate to obey.

Natalya found herself continuing to whimper pathetically as the head of that big cock then focused on it's target, and then began slowly pushing forwards, stretching that back door. It stretched wider, and wider, and wider, until the first few inches of the dildo slid through it and into Natalya Neidhart's shit hole. And to her shame, but certainly not surprise, she cried out in mostly pleasure. Oh God, she cried out in pleasure just from getting her ass hole penetrated! And the worst part was there was barely any reaction to it. She was surrounded by her peers, most of whom were younger and should be looking up to her, and no one was surprised. Hell, Carmella couldn't even be bothered to mock her, other than a laugh in delight.

Then again, maybe Carmella was busy savouring the view. After all, Natalya knew from experience that there was nothing more satisfying than seeing another female wrestler's butt hole stretching for your strap-on, proof that no matter what else happened, in that moment, the other woman was her bitch. Her anal loving little bitch. And that's what she was now for Carmella, of all people. Just another one of her anal loving little bitches. Or as she preferred to call them, her Fabulous Bitches. And if she wasn't careful, Natalya would end up being added to that collection on a permanent basis. Something which to her shame, didn't seem so bad in that moment.

Which continued to be the case as after a long pause Carmella started slowly pushing forwards again, causing inch after inch of that big dildo to slid through Natalya's back door and deep into her back passage. That pause, and the slow butt stuffing, allowed them both to savour this wonderfully twisted moment. Carmella was doing it for her own benefit, no doubt, but Natalya appreciated it nevertheless. Sure, it meant that she got to wallow in her shame and submission, but at that point it was only adding to her pleasure. As was the feeling of her rectum being stretched wide and filled with seemingly never-ending cock, until the other woman's thighs finally came to rest against her meaty cheeks, announcing that every single inch of that strap-on was buried deep within the bowels of the Queen of Harts.

Again there was deafening silence, and then after a long pause Carmella suddenly pulled her hips back, and then pushed them forwards, causing the big dick to slid in and out of Natalya's ass hole, officially beginning the butt fucking. And again, almost immediately, the strong, powerful wrestling veteran Natalya Neidhart actually humiliated herself by allowing a sound of pure pleasure to escape her lips. Oh God, she moaned! Actually moaned loudly in pure pleasure from the initial sodomy. Which at least was enough to warrant a few words from her tormentor, after of course, she was done laughing. Which in turn, was enough to gain some attention from their audience. And God help her, Natalya loved it. She loved every second of it. Maybe especially those degrading words.

"Moaning for me? Already? Really? Ha ha ha ha, pathetic." Carmella laughed with cruel delight, "I mean, I know I'm good, but you could at least try and have some self-respect. Mmmmmmmm, then again, I'm sure an old, well used fuck hole like you can't even remember what that was like at this point. If you ever had any self-respect to begin with. Well, did you Nattie, huh? Or was little Nattie Neidhart always a shameless little cock sleeve, who couldn't function properly unless she got at least three butt fuckings a day? Ohhhhhhhhhh, because given the way that you're moaning, mmmmmmmm, moaning with my big dick in your fat ass, without even losing a match, makes it pretty fucking easy to guess."

Carmella honestly wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying, as she was too busy degrading Natalya Neidhart. And to think, she used to look up to this woman. What a joke. Oh yeah, Natalya Neidhart as a top was a total joke, but she made quite the hot little bottom. Oh yes, quite the hot little bottom, with a hot little bottom. So much so, that at first Carmella had found herself too busy drooling over her prize to say anything, or even to her ultimate target, in all of this. Especially considering Nattie continued spreading her cheeks throughout the butt stuffing and the initial ass fucking, giving her Fabulous Mistress the best possible look at her cock sliding into, and then pumping in and out, of that forbidden hole.

She only stopped when Carmella made her. Carmella wasn't sure when that was, but eventually she pushed Natalya's hands away from her butt cheeks, so that she could play with them. Well, at first she continued the work that Nattie had been doing, keeping those cheeks spread apart so she could continue enjoying the beautiful view, and with the added bonus of getting to squeeze those meaty globes while doing it. However, it wasn't too long after that, the Princess of Staten Island went back to spanking the Queen of Harts. Not nearly as hard as when she left off, of course. No, this spanking was nice and playful. Just a little addition to the anal fun. And it wasn't just the Princess that was having fun, or her new Fabulous Bitch, for that matter.

It was mostly them, because as she proved with every little sound she made, Natalya Neidhart was a shameless anal loving bottom, who loved being spanked while she was being butt fucked. And of course, Carmella was the one that got to spank and fuck that big booty. Oh yes, she was the one who got to make those meaty cheeks jiggle for her, and to be the one sliding her cock in and out of the other woman's back hole. The other female wrestler, at that. However, even though one female wrestler sodomizing another was commonplace in the women's locker room, as was this particular delusional bottom, getting her fat ass fucked, it seemed they finally had the attention of their peers, to Carmella's delight.

Of course, mostly it was just the anal loving bottoms, wishing that it was their slutty little butt holes getting stuffed with cock. Hell, some of them would probably settle for just a spanking, if it meant some attention from a more dominant woman. But she also had the tops staring at her, and most importantly of all, Asuka and Kairi Sane. It was a show which Kairi seemed to be enjoying more, as bless her heart, she didn't know the implications of it. Asuka meanwhile was more stone faced, like she knew that Carmella was sending her a message. And she was. Oh yes, the Princess was totally sending a message, and the Empress got it loud and clear. Not that it stopped Carmella from making that message even more clear. 

"Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, take it bitch! Take it up your big fat ass!" Carmella moaned happily, looking directly at her rival as she added, "Mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssss, I love it. Ah fuck, I love older bitches with big fat asses! Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, ooooooooooooh, there really is nothing like taking this respected women's wrestler, who really should be a bigger deal than she is, and fucking her in the ass. Show her that, compared to me, she really is nothing but a fuck hole. My personal little fuck hole. My anal loving bitch! My anal loving Fabulous Bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, oh Nattie, you're my bitch now! I own you! I own your bitch hole! Mmmmmmmmm, your big fat ass. Just like I'm going to own every single piece of bitch ass in the WWE! Yes I am, mmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss, ah fuck!"

Natalya barely heard any of that exchange, as she was too busy not begging for the privilege of cumming, and even to be a Fabulous Bitch. However, she was dully aware of the fact that she was being further degraded, which at this point only added to the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving. Because whatever discomfort there had been initially had long ago faded away, leaving the wrestling veteran feeling nothing but pure pleasure. Pure, overwhelming pleasure from getting her most private hole used as a fuck hole. Which, for better or for worse, was a very common experience for her, but it was rare that she was sodomized with this level of skill and confidence, combined with the overwhelming shame of bottoming for an inferior wrestler.

Again, Natalya was getting reminded of being in this position for a number of glorified models. Memories of bottoming to women like Maryse, Eva Marie, and The Bella Twins echoed in her mind, and the fact that she had been in this position with them. Carmella was probably better than them, or at least have been better trained, but she wasn't the only female graduate of the Hart Dungeon, and therefore Natalya should have been effortlessly dominating her, not the other way around. The Queen of Harts could blame this on the previously mentioned women, but maybe the truth was, she always was nothing but an anal bitch. And now? Now she was about to become nothing but another one of Carmella's Fabulous Bitches.

"Please?" Natalya whimpered, breaking the silence which had fallen over the room.

"Please what?" Carmella pushed, adding before Nattie could utter another word, "Oh, let me guess, you want to cum like a bitch, with a dick in your ass? Huh? Mmmmmmmmm, Nattie Neidhart needs to cum like a bitch, with my big dick in her fat ass? Huh? Ooooooooooh, that's just typical Nattie. Typical anal whore, ohhhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah. Well, you know the drill. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, you have been around long enough, you know exactly what happens next. You have to beg to be my Fabulous Bitch. And make me believe it. Oh yes, ooooooooooooh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, that is what you have to do. So do it. Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhh, beg bitch! Let's hear it!"

Which caused Natalya to press her face against the hard, cold and dirty floor, and then whimper pathetically, desperately trying to resist for just a little bit longer, hoping against hope that Carmella would run out of patience, and give her what she wanted. But deep down she knew that wasn't going to happen. That it was over. That once again, she was the property of another woman. A superior woman. Oh God, Carmella had just proven that she was superior to her in every way, and that Natalya deserved this. Although honestly, as she lifted her head back up to do what she had to do, the Queen of Harts was reminded of the blissful happiness she felt whenever she became another woman's property. Which was an embarrassingly frequent occurrence throughout her career.

Poor Nattie felt that happiness now, as she began shamelessly begging, "Fuck me, fuck me harder! Please, Mistress Carmella, mmmmmmmmmm oooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, my Fabulous Mistress, fuck my slutty little butt hole harder! Pound my ass! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, pound my big fat ass as hard as you can and make me cum! Please? I need it, need to cum. Please? I'll do anything, mmmmmmmm, just please make me cum! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, destroy my fucking shit hole! Ruin it! Wreck it! Just please, plassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OH MY GOD, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

It was like a weight had been taken from Natalya's shoulders. An overwhelming relief, which was almost as overwhelming as the ecstasy she felt from being sodomized. Oh God yes, in that moment it became clear that Natalya Neidhart was living a lie every time she pretended not to be who she truly was, namely an anal loving bottom. And now she was Carmella's anal loving bottom, that wonderful woman effortlessly making her cum, just by increasing the pace a little bit. Not that she stopped there. No, she kept increasing the pace, until she was using every ounce of her strength to pound the fat ass of the stronger woman through climax after climax. And of course, Nattie's last coherent thought was she was so glad that once again a superior woman had effortlessly put her in her place.

Carmella meanwhile, was wondering if this bitch was her easiest conquest. Sure, there was Liv Morgan, who couldn't wait to bend over for anything that moved, but she just didn't have the family legacy of Natalya Neidhart. Admittedly, the WWE was full of delusional bottoms, but Nattie just maybe the most delusional of them all, given just how long she had been bottoming for. Given that legacy, this might just be the loosest back hole Carmella had ever used as a fuck hole, which was really saying something. Again, Liv's slutty little ass was another strong contender, but this meant more. And certainly more and more attention from her peers, even the mighty Asuka. Or should that be, the once mighty Asuka?

Either way, Carmella found herself staring deep into the eyes of Asuka's while brutalizing Natalya's butt hole. She had been looking past Natalya all night long, and while common sense dictated that should have been disastrous, Natalya Neidhart was proving to be an even more worthless fuck hole than Carmella had even imagined. And yet, throughout most of it, she found herself imagining it was another pair of juicy ass cheeks jiggling like jelly against her thighs, a different woman's cries a pleasure echoing throughout the room, and most of all, a more respected wrestler bent over in front of her. Something which she certainly promised the once mighty Empress she would have real soon.

Although the downside to that was that it pushed her into cumming that much sooner, combined of course with the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit, and the sheer joy of anally defiling another woman. Another female wrestler at that, and arguably a superior one. Now she was the one without a doubt proving her superiority, by pushing herself through that incredible climax, and the several more that followed. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to hold back for as long as she would like to, and more importantly, she didn't offer up her usual verbal humiliation at the end. But that was okay, because there were other ways to pour salt in the wound of this ultimate submission.

The most obvious one was giving that fat butt a little spanking session, making those big jiggly cheeks jostle like jelly even more than before. But she also pulled back on Natalya's hair so hard that she was pulling the more muscular woman back, and at an angle, to the point it was even more obvious that her cum was squirting out of her cunt. Hell, it practically shot across the room at one point. The other women could also see her big boobs bouncing frantically, and of course, the look of ecstasy on her face as the stronger woman accepted she was nothing but Carmella's property. Also, she was the only thing holding the other woman up at that point, so when she abruptly stopped, and let go of her, the only female graduate of the Hart Dungeon collapsed face down onto the dirty floor below, utterly exhausted and defeated.

For a few long seconds Carmella admired her handiwork with a wicked grin on her face, and then clicked her fingers, and ordered loudly and proudly, "Zelina, bring me a collar! Oooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmmm, I've decided that I want to collar this piece of meat, while I'm still inside her big fat ass!"

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina replied and obeyed eagerly.

"As for you Liv, hold Nattie's hair up and out of the way." Carmella ordered gleefully.

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Liv replied and obeyed eagerly.

Nattie groaned as her hair was grabbed and pulled upwards, and then whimpered and cried, which was drowned out by Carmella complaining, "No, no, NO! Higher than that, you dumb bitch. I don't want to have to strain myself strapping this thing around her bitch neck. Mmmmmmmmm, and I want everyone to see it. Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, I want everyone to see me officially making Natalya Neidhart my Fabulous Bitch."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress. Right away, my Fabulous Mistress. I'm so sorry, my Fabulous Mistress." Liv lowered her head apologetically, and then lifted Nattie's head up higher, until she was almost level with their top. But not quite, to further solidify Carmella's dominance over this second-generation wrestler, Liv herself, and just... everyone.

"Here you go, my Fabulous Mistress." Zelina said a short time later, holding out the requested item to her top.

"Thanks." Carmella said quickly, and dismissively, before loudly announcing, "Now, the moment of truth... Natalya Neidhart, what are you?"

"Your bitch." Natalya whimpered with hesitation, and then elaborated without having to be prompted, "I'm your Fabulous Bitch, my Fabulous Mistress. I'm yours! All yours! I am the property of Carmella! She owns me, mmmmmmmmmm, and all of my fuck holes. Oh God, Natalya Neidhart is now nothing but the Fabulous Bitch of Mistress Carmella!"

"Damn right you are!" Carmella announced proudly, as she wrapped that collar around the neck of her latest conquest. Then when it was secure, she abruptly pulled her dick out of that fat ass, smacked it, and ordered, "Now, spread your cheeks. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, show everyone here what happens to delusional bottoms when they try and step up to Mistress Carmella!"

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Natalya replied and obeyed eagerly.

Natalya scrambled to her feet, turned her back to her audience, bent over, and then reached back to grab two big handfuls of meaty cheeks, before spreading them wide apart. Of course, even before she spread her cheeks, the gape was perfectly visible, as her poor little ass hole felt like a cavernous ruin, but this way, everyone else could look as deep as possible into her bowels. And more importantly, it enhanced the humiliation she was inflicting upon herself, for the benefit of her Fabulous Mistress, and thus proving her submission to this goddess. Something Nattie was only too happy to do, after that hellacious butt fucking. And honestly, the things which happened right before it.

After a few long seconds, maybe even a full minute, of allowing her new bitch to humiliate herself, Carmella announced, "I suppose that will do. Mmmmmmm, now, you've been around long enough to know what happens next. Oh yes, get down onto your knees, you worthless fuck hole, and suck my cock! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, get every drop of your own butt cream, you nasty ho."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Natalya replied and obeyed eagerly.

"But Mistress, you promised everyone a taste of that ass." Liv couldn't help herself from whining.

"I did, didn't I?" Carmella chuckled as she recalled her previous comment, "Well, don't worry, you little slut, because Nattie is officially a Fabulous Bitch now, and that means you'll be tasting her ass all the time from now on. Just like anyone else I add to my collection. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, and at the rate I'm going, everyone here will be a Fabulous Bitch by Wrestlemania. Maybe even sooner."

Those words were obviously challenging, but to Natalya's surprise, no one took her up on it. Not even Asuka, which was definitely a sign of weakness from the Alpha female of SmackDown. It seemed like the Princess of Staten Island was closer to her goals than just about anyone originally thought, which was very exciting. After all, Natalya had been a key conquest for many Alphas in the past, including her best friend Beth Phoenix. Although either way, she looked forward once again to being reduced to a pawn in someone else's game. Especially if it meant some of the amazing sex she'd just had, which inevitably had this kind of wonderfully delicious ending to it.

Because even as Natalya was busy being shocked of the lack of reaction to her new top's words, she was kneeling down in front of her Fabulous Mistress and taking her ass flavoured cock into her mouth. She was then of course moaning happily at that twisted flavour, something she savoured for a few long seconds, before beginning to bob her head up and down on it. If this had been the middle of an ass fucking, she would have done that part quickly, in the hopes of getting more butt cream. And of course, her greedy little backside fucked some more. Plus, this had the added bonus of earning her some more of that wonderful verbal humiliation from her amazing new Dom, who was once again proving to be so, so good at it.

"Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh Nattie, suck my dick. Suck it like a good girl." Carmella encouraged gleefully, already beginning to stroke Natalya's long blonde hair, "Ohhhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, good girl. Good little ATM bitch. Show me, your new Fabulous Mistress, and everyone else, just how much you love the taste of your own ass. Oh yes, good little cock sucker. Go ass to mouth, just like that! Mmmmmmmmm, just like that, mmmmmmmmmm fuck, now deep throat it. Deep throat that dick, and get every drop of that butt cream! Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss, every drop! Every single drop, ah fuck Nattie, you're going to make a great addition to my collection. Fuck yeah! Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh, my collection of ass to mouth loving Fabulous Bitches! Ah fuck yeah, oh my God!"

Once she had permission Natalya of course was quick to deep throat that strap-on cock. After all her training she could have probably taking the entire length down her windpipe without too much trouble, but instead she chose to take her time, and allow everyone watching to savour the sight of the Queen of Harts lowering her mouth down inch after inch of that big dick, until her lips reached the base, announcing every inch of the cock was buried within her gullet. Which of course, gave her plenty of time to savour the taste of her own butt. Also, to stare up into the eyes of her new owner, who happily gave more praise in the process. God, Natalya felt so excited in that moment to be a Fabulous Bitch, and was so excited to see what would happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Carmella or Asuka or any other former or current WWE women. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Asuka had her favourite bitch Ember Moon bent over in front of her and spreading her cheeks when she received the text. She was very tempted to ignore it, but she wanted to know who had the audacity to interrupt the Alpha female of SmackDown, and one of the most legendary butt busters of all time. Then she saw the name that appeared on her phone, and it was her own butt hole which quivered with fear and anticipation. Which was extremely embarrassing, given that that name was Carmella, someone totally unworthy of that reaction. But the bitch was the only witness to Asuka bottoming to Charlotte, so she had some leverage over her, which she surprisingly hadn't used yet. Although The Empress feared it was only a matter of time.

Those fears turned out to be right on the money, as it was worse than Asuka had initially thought, given that text came with an attachment. Luckily, The Empress had the presence of mind to turn off the sound on her phone, before watching the video. Sure enough, there she was, taking it in the ass, and clearly loving it. Oh God, Carmella had even filmed her cumming. Cumming like a bitch with a dick in her ass. Something nearly every woman in the WWE had experienced, especially from Charlotte, so this shouldn't be a big deal. But if the other women saw she was just like them, an anal loving slut, they would stop fearing her, and thus it would be the beginning of the end for Asuka. Which meant she was fucked.

Naturally, this infuriated the once unstoppable Empress of Tomorrow. What wasn't so natural, was it also excited her, given what fate would almost inevitably befall her tonight, given that the video came with a simple message of 'Come to me, NOW' and a room number. Of course, Asuka couldn't allow her precious Ember to see either of these reactions, so she just took off the strap-on she'd just lubed up, threw on some clothes, and then quickly left. She was pretty sure she mumbled some excuse about something needing her immediate attention, which was true, and thankfully Ember didn't push her for questions. She did however look confused, and Asuka couldn't blame her.

She would need to come with a better excuse later, but for now Asuka had to get to Carmella as quickly as she could. Not because she had been ordered too, that would be ridiculous, even as again the thought excited her somewhat. But she couldn't allow these thoughts to linger, otherwise she'd be in big trouble. For the same reason she needed to focus on the outrage she felt when she received the text. The indignity of leaving right before fucking her favourite piece of ass. Of Carmella of all people thinking she could do this to her. Something she needed to nip in the bud, before it spiralled out of control. After all, she'd only just fully regained control over a brand in the WWE. The last thing she wanted to do was lose it. Right? Right!

Ironically Asuka's recent troubles also fuelled her anger, as did the fact when she knocked on Carmella's hotel room door the bitch had the audacity to call out a nonchalant, "Come in."

"How dare you!" Asuka snapped angrily as she opened the door, which she then slammed shut behind her, before yelling abuse at the arrogant whore, although she was too mad to use English anymore.

Instead Asuka just used her native tongue, which sounded like gibberish to Carmella, who just grinned insultingly at her pray, and then when there was no sign of slowing down she slapped Asuka right in the face, and then growled, "How dare me? How dare you, you stupid bitch! You saw the video, and you know what that means, right? I own you. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I own you, and your fat ass. So you know what? You get a timeout now. Oh yeah, go to the bathroom, and think about what you've done. About the consequences of disobeying me, and worse lifting a finger to hurt me. And while you're there, feel free to slip into something more comfortable. And that's an order, by the way. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, your Fabulous Mistress was nice enough to pick out an outfit for you, which I'm sure will look really, really good on a sexy little body of yours. So go ahead, put it on, mmmmmmmm, then we can get this party started." 

Carmella and Asuka then stared at each other down for what felt like an eternity, waiting for the other to back down. This was Asuka's only real chance, they both knew it. A physical attack was too risky. Too much chance that Carmella would get to her phone and send the video. Especially now, as that phone was currently in her hand. And if anyone found out that the great and powerful Asuka needed to result to that to try and stay being a top, it would really be the end of her. Oh yes, all The Princess had to do was stay strong, and The Empress would be hers. And sure enough, eventually, the SmackDown women's champion and alleged Alpha of that brand swore loudly in Japanese again, and then stormed into the bathroom, and slam the door behind her.

The bitch didn't even look back as Carmella was laughing with triumph, and admittedly, relief. She'd come a long way from the pure bottom she had been in NXT, and even worse, for most of her time on the main roster, but Asuka was one of the greatest ass wreckers ever, and even the total top that Carmella now was could feel her butt hole quiver with fear, and anticipation, while she stared into the eyes of The Empress. Part of her had wanted to submit: as badly as she wanted to dominate this terrifying woman, and she was rewarded for sticking it out, as eventually she found herself waiting for Asuka to return, sporting her new outfit. Waiting, and practically drooling with anticipation.

"You can't be serious?" Asuka grumbled.

"Why not? Mmmmmmmmm, I'm sure it looks great on you." Carmella purred wickedly.

There was another long pause, and then Asuka softly pleaded, "Please, don't do this-"

"Do it, or I send the video!" Carmella ordered firmly. She then smiled and chuckled when she heard the tell-tale sign of someone removing their clothes, and putting something else on, and then when she was sure the other woman was done Carmella pushed, "You done? Because as soon as you are, you better get your sexy little butt out here, or I'll..."

Carmella lost her train of thought when the mighty Asuka came out of the bathroom dressed in lingerie, and grumbling, "You will pay for this."

"Oooooooooooh Asuka, don't you make it tasty little treat?" Carmella moaned with delight, before pushing her luck even further, "But you know, you should really put more effort into pleasing your top."

"You're not my top!" Asuka snapped angrily.

"Really? Because I've got blackmail material which says otherwise." Carmella reminded her pray with a wicked smirk, closing the distance between them as she gleefully continued the taunting, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, whether you like it or not, you're my bitch now, mmmmmmmm, and it's only a matter of time before you break completely, and officially become my Fabulous Bitch. You just need some training first, as Charlotte obviously didn't do a good job of it. Oh yeah, starting with, how to properly enter a room when you're wearing bitch-wear like that. Ooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhh, you should put more spring in your step, and make sure to spin around and bend over, so your top can see that hot little booty she'll be fucking."

"You would know." Asuka grumbled.

"That's right, I would, mmmmmmmm, from all the Fabulous Bitches I own!" Carmella boasted proudly, "Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I own so many sexy little fuck holes, that honestly, it's hard to keep track of all of them. But, you'll find that out soon enough. For now, you don't need to worry your pretty little head about it. No, you just need to concentrate on being a sexy little fuck hole, and bending over for me. Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, bend over! Come on, show me what ya got. Bend over and shake your ass. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, fucking twerk for me bitch! I want to see the mighty Auska twerking for her fabulous Mistress. Ha ha ha ha, that's it, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck, that's so money."

Instead of getting angry again, the once terrifying Asuka blushed bright red, becoming kind of adorable in the process. Carmella absolutely loved it, almost as much as this infamous butt buster slowly turning around, bending over, and shaking that well-rounded little booty of hers. Oh God yes, Carmella didn't know whether to laugh hysterically, or lick her lips lustfully, so she kind of went back and forth between them, while capturing this wonderful moment on film forever. First, a little video, and then a few photos, which she really, really wanted to upload to the Internet, or at least to the other women wrestlers in the WWE. Of course, she wasn't about to give her precious blackmail material away like that, so this was stay in her private collection, for now. But she was already looking forward to when she could share them.

For now, she concentrated on heightening Asuka's humiliation, so she could circle her, and admire her handiwork. And of course, take more pictures. Admittedly Asuka had a few photo shoots like this back in Japan, but this was totally different. Back then, it seemed like just another way to taunt her opponents, as much as the fans, showing them what they would never have. Now Asuka was dressed up for the pleasure of Carmella. To please the more dominant woman. And God, it made the Princess of Staten Island want to cum already. Especially when she began sliding her hands over this dangerous woman's body, gripping The Empress like she was nothing but a piece of meat. However, there are a lot of things she wanted to do first, including the traditional way to start such fun.

Namely Carmella sitting down, patting her lap, and ordering, "Speaking of bending over, I think it's high time you did. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, bend over my knee like the bitch you are! Oh yes, let's start off the night right with a nice little spanking. And what do you say? Huh? Come on, mmmmmmmmm, I know you must have heard my other Fabulous Bitches say it. So say it!"

There was a brief pause, and then Asuka lowered her head and grumbled, "Yes, my Fabulous Mistress."

"Good girl." Carmella chuckled, "Now do as you're told, bitch."

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Asuka replied and obeyed reluctantly.

Asuka wasn't sure she'd ever been so humiliated as the moment she found herself bending over Carmella's knee, presenting her ass to be spanked, while dressed in the most ridiculous get up ever. Admittedly she had worn a few of these things to knock her opponents off-guard, like the fishnet stockings and garter belt, but she certainly hadn't worn the high heels to the ring. Or the bra, which was so tiny and tight, it was practically making her tits pop out, or worst of all, the tiny piece of butt floss in between her cheeks. Calling it a thong would be generous, as it was more a tiny piece of fabric, made to humiliate her. Something not even Charlotte had inflicted upon her.

For better or for worse, Charlotte had given her plenty of spankings, and of course, Asuka adored dishing them out, so at least she was prepared for this part, and indeed, whatever else Carmella could possibly throw at her. But it was still pretty unbearable, especially considering who would be doing it, but Asuka would survive, and get her revenge. She had to believe that, and her resolve was never more clear than it was at that moment. Of course, that was an easy moment, as it was the calm before the storm, Carmella irritatingly pausing for a few long seconds to savour the moment, and to take another incriminating photo of The Empress of Tomorrow.

Even when the bitch finally did something it wasn't even to officially start the spanking. No, Carmella just had to drag this out even further, by sliding her hand over Asuka's ass, greedily groping those meaty cheeks like The Empress was nothing but a common whore. Something which had been bad enough when Asuka at least had been on her feet, but now she was in this far more humiliating position, it was of course even worse. Hell, Asuka came pretty close to commanding, or even begging Carmella to get it over with. Thankfully, before she could embarrass herself further by doing that, Carmella suddenly pulled her hand up high into the air, and bought it crashing down upon her butt cheeks.

Given this was a technique she had used before against her opponents, and Charlotte had used it against her, Asuka saw it coming mile away, and was just about able to keep herself more or less silent. There might have been a tiny grunt of pain, but it was completely drowned out by the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoing throughout the room. Especially as Carmella immediately removed her hand, so she could watch Asuka's ass cheeks jiggling for her. Then that wicked hand return to caressing those butt cheeks, forcing The Empress to wallow in more humiliation, before the process was repeated over and over again. Which itself, was only a taste of things to come.

Carmella had spanked some bigger asses, but never one attached to anyone as terrifying as Asuka. Of course, she didn't look so scary now she was dolled up and bent over her knee, but now she finally had the infamous top right where she wanted her Carmella dwelled on the memory of The Empress being the most intimidating woman in the locker room. It wasn't even that long ago Asuka was unstoppable, ruling over the women's division in Japan, and then coming to the WWE and remaining undefeated for over a year, anally destroying every woman who tried to take her down in the process. And now? Now her ass belonged to the Princess of Staten Island. Which Carmella gleefully proved, first by groping that well-rounded bottom, and then by smacking it.

Of course, she immediately went back to the butt groping, so she could stretch this out for as long as possible, and increase the humiliation factor, and naturally, just because it was fun. Oh yes, Carmella cackled gleefully as she settled into giving the mighty Asuka a long, drawn-out spanking. She even kept those strikes nice and gentle to begin with. Apart from the first one, that is. That she gave a decent amount of force on, just to start them out right. And to her delight, she didn't get a reaction out of Asuka. With other bitches that would annoy her, but after all the hype she wanted Asuka to put up more of a fight. Besides, she was confident the reactions would come soon enough, when she started dishing out a hard smacking. Among other things.

For now, Carmella was so very happy with the gentle spanking, as it gave her plenty of time to savour having power over the so-called Alpha female. Oh God, she hadn't thought about that yet. Oh yes, Carmella naturally had some impressive wins under her belt now, but this was the first time she was actually spanking, and groping, an Alpha female. And it wouldn't be the last, she promised herself that. Oh fuck yes, she would do this many times, first with this Alpha female, then she would go over to RAW to continue her success, The Princess becoming dreamily lost in those thoughts as she continued going back and forth between spanking that booty, and groping it.

While she was lost in her daydreaming Carmella automatically increase the speed and the force of her blows, which sure enough, got a cry of pain out of the mighty Asuka. This in turn made the Princess of Staten Island chuckle wickedly, and then increase the speed and force even more. It was very tempting to turn things down again, but not as much as it was to give the Empress of Tomorrow everything she had. Something that proved to be worth it, not only with Asuka crying out more frequently and louder for her, but those well-rounded ass cheeks jiggling for her with pretty much every blow, and of course, they turned light red, then a medium red, and then finally a dark angry red, the last one being Carmella's personal favourite.

Asuka tried to stay strong throughout the spanking, but there was only so much she could take. Especially as it was extremely humiliating to receive this kind of punishment from Carmella, making especially the first half almost unbearable. However, when it came to raw power, Carmella was a pale imitation of Charlotte, so even though she was crying regularly, Asuka didn't lose complete self-control, so she was able to hang onto a shred of her dignity throughout the spanking, but especially when they came to the brutal butt beating. It allowed her to cling onto a shred of her dignity, which hopefully would be the case when she suffered an even more humiliating fate than this.

Even though it meant they were one step closer to that humiliation, Asuka was glad when the current one ended. Especially as Carmella went right back to the butt groping, and although that was incredibly embarrassing, at least it soothed away the pain. Unless, Carmella had been holding back, and she was about to deliver an even harder spanking than before. Which was something that Charlotte would probably do, but thankfully this bitch once again proved herself to be second rate. Admittedly, that was by pushing The Empress down onto her ass, which was embarrassing and painful, but at least it bought an end to the spanking. Then The Princess even gave her something of a treat, first quickly removing the robe she was wearing, revealing her sexy body, and then giving in order, which was far more welcome than the last.

"You like what you see?" Carmella smirked wickedly.

Asuka looked the other woman up and down, and then quipped, "I've seen better."

"I doubt it..." Carmella said dismissively, before punishing her new bitch, "And just for that smart remark, and not calling me by my proper title, you can kiss my feet for a while, before you eat my pussy."

Which initially caused Asuka to glare at the bitch, before hesitantly replying, "Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." 

She didn't want too, but she wanted to try and avoid another spanking, or whatever else Carmella could come up with to make this experience worse for her. Having to kiss the inferior woman's feet was certainly a nice touch, and something that Asuka would definitely be receiving when it inevitably became time for her revenge. Well, maybe for the second, or the third, night of her revenge. First, there would be butt fucking, and lots of it. Asuka had always been good at that, and she was looking forward to really putting this uppity bitch in her place. Something that she fantasized about throughout the night, although maybe, particularly when she was forced to get down on her knees, and press her lips to Carmella's feet.

For a few long seconds she lingered on that foot, before moving to the other one, and more or less repeating the process, albeit a little shorter. The next following kisses were increasingly short, until she was going back and forth, covering those feet in little kisses, before moving upwards. Which was what she required from her bitches, and what she would make Carmella do when the roles were reversed. That was what Asuka focused on, so she didn't have to think about when she had been the one kissing Charlotte's feet, before or after The Queen had taken her anal cherry. Something which became easier to do, when she found herself face to face with something that smelt good, and tasted even better.

Carmella chuckled wickedly when the mighty Asuka literally grovelled at her feet. Maybe she should have saved this particular pleasure for when the bitch was officially broken, or better yet when she was being officially crowned as the Alpha female of SmackDown. But it seemed like a good way to punish the so-called Empress for the backtalk. And God, it was just so much fun. Oh yes, Carmella loved looking down, and seeing the once unstoppable Asuka kissing her feet. Although she had to admit, it was very exciting when the other woman moved upwards until her mouth was directly hovering over her cunt. Admittedly, it could have been the slow build-up, but The Princess wasn't about to complain, especially considering what happened next.

Namely another woman sticking out her tongue, and sliding it over her pussy lips, starting from the bottom, making it all the way up to the top. Oh yes, that tongue lingered on her clit and everything, causing Carmella to let out an extra loud cry of pleasure. It was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, as the mighty Asuka officially started licking her pussy like a good little dyke slut. And more importantly, she avoided her clit. Which sounded like a bad thing, but it just meant that this would last for that much longer. Maybe just as importantly, it made it easier for Carmella to taunt her latest conquest, solidifying her victory even more over her. And of course, humiliating her, and thus pushing her further into submission.

"Yesssssssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmmm, lick me, lick my Fabulous Cunt!" Carmella cried out joyfully, "Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, lick it good. Oh fuck! Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tongue it, tongue it just like that. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, mmmmmmmmmm, I love it! Oh yes, I love it when a little rug munching bitch like you eats my pussy. Oh, look at me, I'm the big bad Asuka! I was undefeated for over a year, but now? Now I just can't get enough pussy. Oooooooooooh, fuck yes, I just can't get enough of superior pussy. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, superior pussies, like the one belonging to Carmella. Oh yes, Carmella is the best, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss, lick my clit, lick it good, aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

She could feel Asuka grimacing against her cunt, and it was glorious. As was the fact that it was then followed up with that talented little tongue returning to her clit and lingering on it, proving just how much those words were getting to her prey. It made it very hard for Carmella to continue the taunting, and although she tried inevitably she just gave up. But that was okay, because by then the damage was done. Oh yes, Asuka's ego was clearly very bruised, making it that much more satisfying for The Princess. Especially as The Empress then slowed her licks down again, and went back to ignoring Carmella's clit, which again just meant that this wonderful experience would last longer.

It was a wonderful moment, and the only way it could be better, was if they had an audience for this. Something they would get soon enough, one way or another, but Carmella found herself second guessing her decision to leave her Fabulous Bitches at home, so to speak. More accurately, they were back in another hotel room, probably in a 69, or a daisy-chain, or something. Maybe Sonya was even having the rest take turns anally riding her cock, something that she had permission for, as long as she didn't put any effort into it. For that, Carmella demanded to be present, to make sure that Sonya didn't get ideas above her station. And she would be witnessing that sooner rather than later, as a reward for Sonya being a good little Fabulous Bitch for her, so far.

Asuka was definitely grateful they didn't have an audience for this, as this was easily one of her lowest points. Although that low point definitely wasn't her main focus, especially as Carmella's pussy just tasted so damn good. Oh God, she did occasionally treat her bitches to a 69, and even did this exact thing to Kairi a few times, albeit in a very different position. However, if Carmella's cunt told her anything, it was that she didn't do this nearly frequently enough. Another lesson she learned from The Queen, although thankfully that was not the memory she lingered on, at least for now. In fact, Asuka didn't really think a lot about anything, as she was just so wonderfully lost in that heavenly flavour.

Then Carmella had to go and open her big mouth, and ruin the previously happy mood that she had been in. To make matters worse, it made her realize that she had been dishing out the kind of pussy licking a broken bitch would give. The kind she like to receive, and the kind that Charlotte had trained her to give. Which embarrassed Asuka deeply, although luckily, she had something of a solution. Namely to increase the pace of her licking, and more importantly, concentrate on this bitch's clit. This definitely succeeded in making Carmella less coherent, even if it couldn't make her shut up. And hell, maybe nothing could. Although admittedly, there was something to be said for hearing her cry out like that.

Which should have been it, Asuka once again effortlessly making Carmella cum to prove who the truly submissive woman really was. Then Carmella would cum, and Asuka would be rewarded with an even more tasty treat. Yes, shortly after that she would be ass fucked, but that was now inevitable, and surely it was better to get it over with? And yet, she couldn't do it. More worryingly, she did want to do it. She wanted to stay here, just like this, for as long as possible, so she didn't swallow more of that tasty pussy cream. So for better or for worse, Asuka slowed down the force of the pussy licking to a level which wouldn't make her tormentor cum, but would ensure that she remained coherent for a while.

Basically everything was just like it was before, except she touched Carmella's clit with every other lick. Then with almost every lick, and then finally with every single lick, before slowing things right back down. Which allowed her to bring Carmella torturously close to an orgasm over and over again, and getting the pleasure of denying her each time. Oh God, the disappointed sounds that the bitch let out every time she was denied almost made all of this worth it. But... at the same time, both women were craving more. And the worst part? It felt like less Asuka forcing her tormentor to beg for it, as it was The Empress waiting for permission from her Fabulous Mistress to do it.

Carmella was feeling torn. On the one hand, she wanted to save her strength for butt fucking Asuka, as it was on her to-do list for years at this point. Had been one of her biggest fantasies for years. After all, if she could dominate The Empress, she could do anything in the WWE. Of course, she was dominating her now, but as truly wonderful as this was, nothing quite compared to fucking another female wrestler in the ass. That was the ultimate act of dominance to dish out, and the ultimate act of submission to take, as far as the WWE women's locker room was concerned, and it was something that Carmella had 100% bought into since day one, where very quickly she had been the one to suffer that fate.

While Asuka wasn't the first, or even the most frequent, to do that... to butt fuck Carmella, she had maybe been the best, so The Princess was unsure how long she could wait to anally defile The Empress. But oh God, Asuka was eating her pussy so good! Either this formally terrifying woman was just a natural cunt lapper, or she had spent hours in between Charlotte's legs. Maybe both. Or maybe she had been dyking out with her little friend Kairi? Oh, so many wonderful possibilities. Something that Carmella was eager to point out, except for the fact that she was sure that when she opened her mouth again, it would be to order the mighty Asuka to make her cum, as there was just no way she could resist that at this point.

Of course, she had very little verbal encouragement throughout, but mostly it had been just sounds of enjoyment. However, now the time had come to give this cunt loving slut the permission she had been waiting for. To receive the honour of making her Fabulous Mistress cum in her mouth and all over her face. Although, at this point, it was going to be a struggle to be clear that it was permission, and not Carmella begging for it like a little bitch. But no, she needed to remain strong, now more than ever. Which was why she waited an appropriate amount of time, but definitely not long enough to be called indulgent, and then began giving the mighty Asuka the encouragement she had been waiting for.

"Wow, oooooooooooh wow, you're great at that! Asuka is great at eating pussy! She's The Empress of Pussy Eating! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuck yeah!" Carmella cried out joyfully, trying to squeeze in a few more insults, before the inevitable, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, I'd even say, Fabulous. Ha ha ha ha! Mmmmmmmm, how did you get this Fabulous at cunt munching, huh? Are you just a natural cunt loving bottom? Or did Charlotte just do a real good job at training you? Ha ha ha ha, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, actually, I don't care, just give me more. Fuck me! Oooooooooooh yesssssssssss, fuck me, you little bitch! Yesssssssssssss, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, fuck me, tongue fuck me, ah fuck, make me cum! Oh my God, OH MY GOD, MAKE ME CUM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Just before she began to talk, Carmella promised herself that someday soon, that she would let Asuka do this for hours. Ideally when she was broken, although possibly sooner than that, depending how much fight Asuka had left in. Because she loved the idea of just lying back, and allowing this to happen for hours. But it was hard to complain about her current treatment, especially as it didn't take long at all for the other woman to make her cum. Oh yes, this once unstoppable top shoved her tongue as deep inside of her as it would go, instantly triggering a powerful climax. And it certainly wasn't the last, once again, this little bitch proving that she would be an excellent addition to Carmella's collection as she effortlessly made her cum over and over again.

Asuka was particularly infuriated by those last words, because they were actually some truth in them. Namely, that Charlotte had provided her plenty of training, while gleefully telling her defeated opponent that she was a natural. Something she probably told all the girls who had to eat her cunt, just to annoy them, but that wasn't much comfort. To be fair, Asuka hadn't eaten pussy nearly as frequently as her own had been eaten, so she was just doing what other women had done to her. Again, that wasn't much comfort, but it was something. Although whatever the hell was being able to shut Carmella up again, even if she had to give her an orgasm to do it.

For better or for worse, another thing that helped her to forget about those words was the fact that girl cum then hit her taste-buds, which had become one of Asuka's favourite flavours over the past year. She was deeply ashamed of that fact, but in moments like this, she didn't care. No, all she cared about was wrapping her mouth tightly around the entrance to Carmella's cunt and swallowing as much of that precious liquid as possible. Also going right back to the tongue fucking, so she could get more girl cum. Only this time, she got more of a chance to fuck the other woman with her tongue, as again for better or for worse, Carmella didn't cum again immediately.

To be fair, it was not long before she got what she wanted, and tried to repeat the process, but already Carmella was starting to grind herself into Asuka's face. It was clearly something she did without really thinking about it, at least at first, but as soon as she realized it The Princess grinned wickedly, and double down on it, leaving The Empress to struggled to breathe. Oh yes, the little weakling Carmella grabbed the back of her head and started grinding her cunt into the face of the mighty Asuka so hard, it felt like some kind of submission. Albeit a more enjoyable one than usual, given that plenty of girl cum ended up in her mouth, and sliding down her throat and into her stomach where it belonged.

Having been on the other end of this many times Asuka knew that Carmella had the added benefit of marking her territory, while it was now the once unstoppable Japanese superstar who was being marked. Again! And by a weaker woman. Oh God, at least when Charlotte had done it, it felt like she finally found a woman to match her, who had simply gotten lucky. Then increasingly, like her superior. But that could be no doubt that Carmella was an inferior warrior to her in the ring, and yet, in that moment Asuka truly felt like her bitch. Like The Empress was The Princess's Fabulous Bitch. Which was a thought that the once mighty warrior had to wallow in for what felt like an eternity, and then just as she was feeling faint, she was pushed away, giving her a much-needed chance to breathe.

Meanwhile Carmella savoured the moment for a few long seconds, giving it was not every day that she was pleasured by someone with the reputation of Asuka, then she grabbed her phone to give herself a trophy, taunting as she did so, "Oh my God, that was so money! Mmmmmmmm, so fucking... Fabulous! Ha ha ha ha, I really do outdo myself sometimes. Oh yes I do, ooooooooooh fuck, don't I Asuka? Huh? Look at me, look at your Fabulous Mistress. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, that one's a keeper! Mmmmmmmm fuck, you look good covered in my cum. In fact, I'd say you've never looked better. Not so scary, though. And this is nothing, compared to when I fuck you in the ass. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, nothing is going to beat bending The Empress over and butt fucking the mighty Asuka! Oh fuck, mmmmmmnmm, that's so money. Mmmmmmmmm, and I bet you'll never be the same again."

"Just get it over with you bitch!" Asuka snapped, frustrated with these words, and the fact that they came with a constant barrage of photos.

Carmella made Asuka suffer for it by glaring at her, and then grinning evilly, "Are you begging me to fuck your ass?"

"No." Asuka, quickly shook her head.

"Will you?" Carmella questioned.

"No." Asuka repeated, although less firmly than before.

"Wrong." Carmella chuckled, before explaining, "You will. Oh yeah, ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, you’ll beg me to fuck your ass over and over again, in a lot of different ways. Starting with bending over. Oh yeah, bending over is silently telling me that you're ready for a butt fucking, and you know it. Mmmmmmmm, and you better respond properly, or else."

Which caused Asuka to whimper softly, and then do as she was told, with a gentle grumble, "Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." 

"Once more with feeling!" Carmella pushed, smacking Asuka's ass as hard as she could, making the once feared woman cry out.

"Ah fuck, yes my Fabulous Mistress!" Asuka cried out, this time sounding like she meant it.

"Good bitch." Carmella chuckled patronizingly, and then repeating softly and more meaningfully, "Good bitch."

Carmella repeated herself, as she was stunned into a lust fuelled haze at the mighty Asuka getting up on the hotel room bed, with her ass pointing at her Fabulous Mistress. She even wiggled it slightly, and although it was probably unintentional it had Carmella almost literally drooling. After all, this was literally a dream come true for her, so to have it happen right in front of her eyes was almost too overwhelming for her to do anything about it. Luckily she was able to grab a strap-on, and some lube, without pulling her eyes away from that juicy little booty. Also, thanks to a lot of practice, she was able to attach the dildo, and then cover it in liquid, while approaching her pray.

Then she again embarrassed herself by pushing that cute little thong aside and then immediately burying her face into those surprisingly meaty cheeks, even holding it there for a few long seconds, suffocating herself in booty. Which wasn't much of a top thing to do, and neither was rubbing her face in that well-rounded ass, but there were a few tops who had done this kind of thing before, especially with Bayley. And hell, who could blame them, as that was one previous treat Carmella would definitely be giving herself again, once she got the chance. Of course, she then tried to redeem herself, by spreading those cheeks open, spitting onto her target, and then rubbing it in with her tongue. Oh yes, she rubbed her saliva into Asuka's ass hole, getting it ready for her to fuck.

Normally, that was the kind of thing that she liked to savour, but in this case, she just couldn't. Like with the pussy licking before it, Carmella promised herself she would find time to do this for an extended period. To spend hours teasing her pray, before finally giving her what she wanted. Or maybe just an hour, because Asuka had one tasty little back hole, but there would be only so long Carmella could resist fucking it. Hell, it wasn't even that long before she fucked it with her tongue, barely taking the time to swirl her tongue around the butt hole, before pushing it inside. When she did that she was delighted to find that she got further than she thought possible, and thus proving that Charlotte must of been thoroughly using this hole for it still to be kind of loose. Or maybe she still was.

Putting that theory to the test Carmella replaced her tongue with her finger, and yes, it too went in easier than she thought. To be fair, it was covered in lube, and still had a wonderful tightness to it, but it was still pretty clear that it had been used recently. Something which Carmella really wanted to point out, but she was just so overwhelmed by thoughts, and the feeling of being inside Asuka's ass, that she couldn't really talk. Especially when she started pumping that finger in and out of the once terrifying woman's back hole, officially starting to butt fuck Asuka for the first time. Well, as long as the tongue fucking didn't count. Then again, Carmella didn't count this either. Not when she had something a lot more grand in mind. Which ironically helped her find her voice.

"Ooooooooooh, Asuka, your ass feels sooooooooo goooooooooooddddddddd around my fingers. Mmmmmmmmm, but not as tight as I thought it would be. What's wrong, huh? Did Charlotte really wreck your shit hole that badly? Or is she still using it?" Carmella taunted gleefully, her eyes going wide as she thought of a few more ideas. Wonderful ideas, "Huh? Mmmmmmm, is she sneaking back to SmackDown to butt fuck it's so-called Alpha female? Or are you the one calling her back? Oh, oh, oh... or, are you doing it yourself? Huh? Is the mighty Asuka shoving a dildo up her own ass, because she misses having a real woman stretch out her ass hole? Is that it, huh? Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, well, don't you worry your pretty little head, Asuka, because your Fabulous Mistress is going to give you all the butt fuckings you need. All you have to do, is spread your cheeks. Well, spread your cheeks, bitch!"

"Ah fuck!" Asuka cried out as her sore bottom was once again smacked, and then she whimpered, "Oh God... yes, my Fabulous Mistress."

Asuka was forced to stay in that position for what felt like an eternity. Forced to keep pressing her face down to the bed sheets, and spreading her ass cheeks as wide as possible, offering up her most private hole to Carmella of all people to use as a fuck hole. Maybe part of it being that she was impressed by the way that the so-called Princess forced her to wallow in her humiliation for as long as possible, first by just admiring the sight in front of her, and then pressing the tip of her cock against The Empress's back door. Even when she finally started pushing forwards Carmella was sure to do it nice and slowly, her eyes glued to that poor little stretching shit hole the entire time.

That forbidden hole stretched wider, and wider, and wider, until the head of Carmella's cock slid through it and into Asuka's ass. Oh God, Carmella's cock was inside her ass! How would Asuka ever live this down? And was this really worse than everyone knowing that she had been sodomized by Charlotte? Because really, who hadn't at this point? And it was downright respectable next to this devastating humiliation, the kind which The Empress didn't think she would ever recover from, and they hadn't even really started yet. No, because again, The Princess made the most of this rare opportunity, and allow The Empress to wallow in her humiliation for a few long seconds, maybe a full minute, before finally pushing forwards.

"Ooooooooooh, that's so money!" Carmella moaned, before cackling evilly, "Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhh, it's sooooooooo money, watching my big bitch tamer sliding into the mighty Asuka's butt hole! Yeahhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmm, how does it feel bitch? Huh? How does it feel to have your ass being filled up by a real woman? Your new top? Your new... Alpha?"

"You are the Alpha of nothing!" Asuka snapped, "You are weak. You will pay. You will be mine."

"Tough talk, coming from the chick with a dick in her ass." Carmella quipped, before insisting, "Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, don't you worry about being tough honey, because you look like anything but with my dick in your butt. Mmmmmmmm, but you've never looked better. Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssss, so just relax, and concentrate on being a good fuck hole for me, while I fill your tight little booty. Ha ha ha ha!"

Which was one command that Asuka didn't mind obeying in that moment. Because really, what could she possibly say? She so desperately wanted to stand up for herself. To make it clear that she wasn't enjoying this, not on any level. But it would be a lie. Oh God help her, but Charlotte had done a great job at introducing her to the joy of submission, and while Carmella was nowhere near as skilled or as strong as The Queen, the added humiliation of submitting to someone so weak was unfortunately a hell of a rush. It had been throughout this entire horrible experience, but never more so than in this moment, when she was having to submit herself to the ultimate act of submission and humiliation, at least for the person receiving it. The lucky woman giving it was receiving something much different, which Asuka knew from experience.

She tried to focus on those memories as she continued suffering this horrible fate. Remembering how she had been the one to use Carmella's ass hole for her pleasure not that long ago, and this little bitch had absolutely loved every second of it. Something which would happen again soon enough. Oh yes, all Asuka had to do was get this bitch inside of the ring, and she would be tapping out in no time. Then she would take her back to a hotel room, and literally pound her ass into submission. Of course, these fantasies, and more importantly memories, made Asuka moan with pleasure and anticipation. But more importantly, they gave her an excuse for moaning in pleasure, something Carmella took full advantage of.

Carmella didn't even notice this at first. And why would she? This was Asuka, one of the most legendary butt busters ever, and the woman who had been undefeated for so very long, submitting to her. Oh God, she had the mighty Asuka face down and spreading her cheeks for her, providing Carmella with the best possible look of her strap-on violating the most private hole of this once unstoppable warrior woman. Someone who was supposed to be miles above her league, and right now she was nothing but her anal bitch. Hell, some version of those words echoed in her mind for a few long minutes, which kind of felt like hours, during the initial anal penetration and butt stuffing.

Even when Carmella first became aware of the mighty Asuka moaning like a little anal whore, she didn't believe it. Hell, she initially thought it was just her own moans. Because make no mistake, she was moaning, gasping and whimpering at the sight of the once unstoppable Asuka's ass hole stretching for her big dick. Admittedly, they were drowned out by the sounds of her new little anal slut, but both were just background noise to her at that point, until she heard a nice, loud moan, which unmistakably wasn't her. Something which caused Carmella to grin wickedly and to once again taunt her pray, especially given what stage of the anal sex they were in.

"Oh my God! Did you really just moan? Already? You?" Carmella questioned in disbelief, before laughing hysterically, "OH MY GOD! My dick isn't even all the way inside you yet, and you're already moaning like a shameless little anal whore? You? Really? Mmmmmmmmm fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, you did, didn't you? Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, the mighty Asuka is the kind of anal whore who moans during a butt stuffing! Wow! This is so beyond money. The question is, were you always like this? Or did Charlotte just train you right? Oooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, because there's no denying Charlotte is a great butt buster, and I'm, well, fabulous myself, but... I'm guessing for all the hype you're just a natural anal whore. Say nothing if you agree. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, that's what I thought. That's exactly what I thought. Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!"

They both knew the truth was The Empress of Tomorrow was probably just too embarrassed to reply, and/or had nothing to say which could make these events any less humiliating for her. Or maybe she was just in her happy place. But it really didn't matter, as this was an important victory for The Princess of Staten Island. Oh yes, regardless of who was responsible the mighty Asuka was already moaning like a shameless little anal whore, and they were still in the middle of the butt stuffing. Well, maybe two thirds, as it wasn't long after that Carmella's thighs came to rest against those meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of her big strap-on dick was buried deep inside of Asuka's bowels.

Which was of course something that Carmella allowed them both to savour for a few long seconds, while of course offering up some more verbal encouragement, "Mmmmmmm, every inch. Every single inch of my big dick deep in your shitter. Yeahhhhhhhhhhh, not so tough now, are you? No, mmmmmmmmmm, the mighty Asuka is nothing but my anal bitch. And soon, oooooooooooh, she'll be my Fabulous Bitch, and proud of it. You know you will. Ohhhhhhhhhhh, so just hold on tight. Oh yeah, because if you thought you were moaning before, that's nothing compared to when I really start owning your ass! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, I'm owning your ass Asuka! I'm owning it! I own it! It's mine, all mine, oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhhh!"

While she continued babbling dreamily Carmella began pumping her hips back and forth, causing the dildo to slide in and out of that forbidden hole, meaning that she was officially sodomizing the mighty Asuka. Oh yes, Carmella became lost in the thought of exactly what she was doing, especially as the other woman continued spreading her cheeks, giving her the perfect view of her dick owning Asuka's ass hole. Oh God, this was heaven. Everything she had dreamed it to be, and more. And this was only the start. Yeah, she was going to break this once unstoppable ass wrecker, and turn her into just another Fabulous Bitch in her collection. And from the sound of it, the so-called Empress was going to break any second now.

Asuka was still just really trying to focus on the good old days when she was the ass taming stud, but that was becoming harder and harder as the sodomy continued. Hell, most embarrassing of all, she found herself actually trying to imagine it was Charlotte who was doing this to her, because at least that would have been respectable. And oh God, she might have even moaned Charlotte's name at one point, but luckily her current tormentor was far too preoccupied with her own babbling to notice. Or maybe she was just saving that for further humiliation? Because before all this, Asuka wouldn't have thought this bitch could be this smart. Now she wasn't sure she'd put anything past this annoying bitch.

If anyone was going to take a shot at her, the least they could do was show her the respect of giving her the best they had, and clearly that was exactly what Carmella was doing. It was just that Asuka hadn't imagined her best to be quite this good. Admittedly, for better or worse, Charlotte had a hand in it, given that she had significantly loosened Asuka's ass over the last calendar year. However, it had been weeks since The Empress had suffered the indignity of submitting in that way, so sadly, there could be no doubt that Carmella was doing a first-rate job of loosening her bowels. Oh God yes, whatever initial pain and discomfort there had been quickly faded away, and now the Alpha female of SmackDown was feeling nothing but pure pleasure from being fucked up the butt. Whether she wanted too or not.

Which she didn't. Of course she didn't. To claim anything else would be absurd. She was Asuka. The Empress of Tomorrow. An unstoppable butt buster, who had claimed countless titles and anal cherries, leaving a series of gaping ass holes in her wake. Some of whom who were lucky enough to be her permanent anal bitches. That was who she really was, and the woman who was respected and feared throughout the entire SmackDown locker room. But this woman had seen her at her worst, and now she was paying the price for that. A big, gigantic price, which was rearranging her bowels, and pushing her embarrassingly close to begging for an anally induced climax. Or ideally, multiple anally induced climaxes.

"Please... please, make me cum!" Asuka finally whimpered, when she just couldn't take it anymore, "Please, my Fabulous Mistress, oooooooooooh, pound my butt hole! Ruin it! Mmmmmmmmmm yesssssssssssss, fuck my ass hard and deep and make me cum for you! Make me cum for Carmella! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, I want Princess Carmella to make me cum like a little bitch with a dick in my ass. Please? Oh please, oooooooooooh fuck yeah, fuck me! FUCK ME HARD! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, OHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK, MAKE ME CUM, MAKE ME CUM AND MAKE ME YOUR FABULOUS BITCH, IF YOU CAN. PLEASE? OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS, FUCK ME HARD, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" 

Finally the pace was increased, and to her shame, the mighty Asuka found herself cumming almost immediately. Oh God, her cum squirted out of her cunt, her body shook, and she screamed hysterically. Worst of all, she started hammering herself back against her tormentor, the two women working together to give her as many anally induced climaxes as possible. And perhaps literally to ruin her most private of holes. Something in that moment Asuka actually found herself wishing for. To have humiliating surgery to fix herself back there, then become Carmella's bitch. Which she feared might be inevitable now, even if she was able to survive this anal onslaught with a shred of dignity.

Carmella needed to make Asuka her bitch. She needed it more than anyone could possibly imagine. It didn't have to be right now, and if she was honest, she kind of hoped it wouldn't be. After all, this was the legendary Asuka, who was such a fierce competitor she was able to survive not one, but several ass fuckings courtesy of Charlotte Flair, maybe the greatest butt buster of them all. So breaking her right away was unlikely, and wasn't even what she really wanted, but it was definitely what Carmella tried to do. After all, if this was to be the first of many butt fuckings, as she hoped it was, then it needed to be a rectum wrecking which The Empress would remember every time she sat down. Luckily at this point Carmella had plenty of practice.

Honestly, her main concern was not cumming too quickly. It was harder than ever before, because while this was far from the biggest butt she had ever fucked it had a surprising amount of jiggle to it. And oh, that hole had tightened up nicely, thanks to Asuka cumming for her. Of course, most of all, was the fact that this was the legendary ass wrecker Asuka. The woman who used to make Carmella's ass hole quiver with fear and anticipation, along with everyone else on the roster. Yet here she was, bent over and taking it up the ass like a little bitch. And not just that, but hammering herself back against Carmella's thrust like a shameless little anal whore. Oh yes, all of this was so money, and eventually she had no choice but to do something that would push herself over the edge.

Namely, Carmella grabbing hold of Asuka's short multi-colored hair and yanking back, while delivering several hard slaps to that well-rounded rear, and then bombarding her new bitch with 'encouragement', "CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR ME BITCH! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH, CUM, AND BE MY BITCH! MY FABULOUS BITCH! YESSSSSSSSSSSSS, OOOOOOOOOOOH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK, YOU'RE MINE NOW ASUKA! YOU'RE ASS IS MINE! MMMMMMMMMMM, IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER IF YOU FUCKING BREAK OR NOT! I GOT YOU ON VIDEO, SO FROM NOW ON, I GET THIS ASS WHENEVER I WANT! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS, BROKEN OR NOT, YOU'RE MY FABULOUS BITCH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK YEAH, OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!"

At that point, it felt like she'd been on the edge of cumming for what felt like an eternity, and it had to be a record for her, meaning that when she finally came, it was a truly blissful release for her. To her credit, she pushed herself through it, and the several more that followed it, but sadly it would be the beginning of the end. Luckily, Carmella made sure she went out in style. In fact, both of them did. Oh yes, Asuka's incredible stamina was used against her, as both women became like wild animals, hammering their bodies into each other, working together to truly destroy Asuka's butt hole if it meant maximizing the incredible ecstasy they were both feeling. The difference being that exactly what was happening was a good thing for The Princess of Staten Island, and not so much for The Empress of Tomorrow.

Because while Carmella got to savour her greatest victory, Asuka got to wallow in maybe her greatest defeat. Oh yes, Carmella could remember all too well what kind of effect an anally induced orgasm could have on someone, but she was yet to reach the heights that Asuka had. And in a way, she never would. Sadly she would never go on a legendary undefeated streak, keeping her anal cherry until the end of it. No, but that woman was now undisputedly in this moment her anal bitch. Oh yes, whatever else happened, in that moment the legendary ass wrecker Asuka was Carmella's fabulous little anal bitch. Which was a thought which echoed in the minds of at least one woman, until they collapsed together in a sweaty heap. Which was embarrassing for The Princess, but she had a way to quickly recover from it, and solidify her dominance over The Empress.

Which of course meant Carmella rolling off of the once mighty Asuka, smacking her ass nice and hard, and then ordering, "Spread your cheeks, bitch. Oh yeah, don't act like you don't know the drill. Mmmmmmmm, we both know that Charlotte taught you better than that. Ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, once again proved that you are a well trained anal bitch by spreading your cheeks for your Fabulous Mistress!"

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Asuka replied softly, when she finally got the chance.

Asuka was actually relieved for that hard slap and insulting command. True, it awoke her from the blissful euphoria of her aftershocks, which was as powerful as her anally induced orgasms, but it kept her from thinking about her current situation. She had been so very terrified that she would awake to find herself completely broken, and thankfully that wasn't the case. No, there was still fight left in her. And if she couldn't be broken from the humiliation of having to submit to Carmella, surely she never would be? Yes, this was great news, and even as she was verbally humiliated Asuka smiled dreamily, and would have probably done a happy dance, if she wasn't so physically and emotionally exhausted.

She then didn't mind lifting her ass into the air and spreading her cheeks, to emphasize the gaping crater which was now her butt hole, as it felt like something that she had done countless times for Charlotte. Same goes for taking pictures of her gape, especially given this bitch had blackmail material against her already. Of course, it was worse than it was with Charlotte, because Carmella insisted on talking the entire time. And well, it was Carmella. But luckily there was nothing she could say, which could ruin Asuka's mood. Or at least that's what The Empress thought for a few long blissful minutes, until she finally received her next command, which had her gaping ass hole quivering with fear, and anticipation.

"Oh God, that's so money." Carmella gasped softly, repeating some version of those words over and over again. Then she got ahold of herself, and started taking pictures, while taunting her pray, "Ohhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmm, that's so fucking money! Mmmmmmmm, get ready for your close-up, Asuka. Oh yeah, and look back at me while you do. Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, ooooooooooooh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk, make it nice and easy for me to prove what I did to you. What I did to the unstoppable ass buster Asuka! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh fuck yeah, I can't wait to show everyone these. Don't worry, I won't do that just yet. Not until you're ready for me too. And that's going to happen real soon, won't it slut?"

"No." Asuka said firmly but softly, finally looking back at Carmella while she firmly told her, "I am The Empress. The Alpha female of SmackDown. The SmackDown women's champion. I will never be yours."

"We'll see about that." Carmella chuckled, pushing one of Asuka's hands out of the way so she could smack that ass, before revealing, "But I'm not done with you yet. No, get over here and clean my cock. Yeahhhhhhhhh, you know what to do. You've been trained. Mmmmmmmm, and when you clean my big dick of every drop of your butt cream, I have a special treat for you. Yes I do, yes I do. Ah fuck yeah, mmmmmmmmm fuck, you're going to anally ride me! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, you're going to put that legendary stamina of yours to good use, and ride my big dick with your slutty little ass hole. And then, when I'm nice and rested, I'll butt fuck you in another position. And then another, and then another, and then another. How does that sound? Oooooooooooh fuck, amazing, great? Oh yeah, but I wonder, if you can really take all that, without becoming my bitch?"

Asuka blushed, and stammered, "I... I, I..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Carmella laughed, before pushing, "Well then, get a move on. I don't have all day."

There was a brief pause and then Asuka whimpered pathetically, "Please, I... I am so sore..."

"Did you show anyone mercy before? Did you show..." Carmella stopped herself from adding me, and then pushed forcefully when Asuka just lowered her head, "No? I didn't think so. So do as you're told, bitch. Mmmmmmmmm, tonight you're not The Empress of Tomorrow, or anytime. You're just my anal whore! And my ATM whore! Ooooooooooh fuck yeah, so do as you're told, and suck it!"

"Yes, my Fabulous Mistress." Asuka whimpered softly, lowered her head and did as she was told.

Even though it was humiliating, Asuka had no problem with going ass to mouth. It was all part of the process which had been established long ago, one which had never broken anyone, and she would not be the first. In fact, she rushed into it, because the taste of her own butt would take her mind off what would happen next. Oh yes, her mind went blissfully blank when she wrapped her lips around the head of the cock and began passionately sucking on it. She didn't even care that she was moaning loudly, and Carmella was cackling evilly, and once again providing verbal encouragement. At least not until she finished cleaning every drop of butt cream from the shaft, and was left alone with her thoughts.

The thing was, Charlotte had never tried to break her. Not really. Maybe the first time, but even then, that wasn't her preference. No, Charlotte Flair preferred to humble her opponents, and leave them just enough self-respect to be ashamed of what they had done. Which was why she normally let her victims off with one butt fucking a night. Sadly it seemed that her Fabulous Mistress had no intention to show such mercy. No, Carmella seemed only too happy to follow Asuka's lead, and pound a bitch's butt hole as many times as it took to break her. Or do whatever else necessary to make it happen. Oh God, it seemed that Carmella would settle for nothing less than total submission. And Asuka wasn't sure how long she could deny her it, if this night continued as it did.


End file.
